


【Joker(2019)】Metal Red Velvet 金属红丝绒（花鸟/双丑）

by MelancholyVivian



Category: Joker (2019), The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Abnormal lovers, Anarchist, BDSM, Fellowship in crime, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Illness, Prostitute kink, Role Playing, Sexual Enlightenment, The crazy’s love, misfits - Freeform, transvestism, violent sex and love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 136,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian
Summary: 故事将接在Joker(2019)之后的多年发生，Arthur在阿卡姆里遇到一位奇怪的年轻人，他没有名字，行为怪异，某天他向Arthur提出了出逃的合作邀请……
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Arthur Fleck, Joker (TDK 2008)/Arthur Fleck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. 第一部分 前目的地未知 Destination Unknown  第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 文章进展比较缓慢……可能会有很多章节，但50章也极可能是个骗人的数字，作者是一个懒女人，请不要信她。

第一部分 前目的地未知 Destination Unknown

第一章 

1.

如此昏暗，把城市倒转过来看，哥谭也不会变成另一幅面孔。

走在坑坑洼洼的柏油路上，其实和走在空中一样。乌云飘在海水中，码头悬在天际上，因此向下走，其实就是向上走，抬头祈祷，其实就是低头默哀。

不要停下脚步，不要去注视高塔的光线，目光并不通向上帝，须知，高耸的建筑物其实由地平线起始，往地狱里建造。

海上病城这座建筑通上了电，却并没有如承诺照亮任何行人。有些穿戴整齐的身影太过高大，几近吞没整个光团。不过，抬头可以看见，深渊里确实亮起来了一盏虚伪的灯。

从此，城市南部再也不需要白天与黑夜两条径流，它们末端交汇在大海，海水托起整座居无定所的哥谭。城中的人会看到——白色的浪在自己脚下频繁撞击狭长、无名的沙砾，但汩动的白色泡沫却又看到自己正势不可挡地坠往深渊巨口，因此他们即使不幸地碰撞在一起，也以两种截然不同的方式消失。

消失在大海里。

通向入海口的河旁立着韦恩塔，这栋高耸、磅礴却也因此在熄灯后变得尤为骇人的阴森建筑物在此之前已遭废弃与遗忘多年，但在今年春季出台的一系列公共领域法规中，政府终于决定重新修整韦恩塔。

三天前它试运行了一次，今天则是它真正重获新生的一天，也就是开始假装照亮了路与海两岸的第一天。

旋转的灯像剧院里迷惘的舞女——

“往左转，抬起头，向下看去，重复……”

这就是它全部的使命。

2.

Arthur Fleck很久没在哥谭见过这栋建筑物发光。但他不敢抬头，以满足好奇。

他不休不眠已两天。

此刻恍恍惚惚地走在韦恩塔照耀范围内的Arthur因为缺乏休息和睡眠而双眼微微肿胀，眯起来的绿眼睛周围裂满了红色的血丝，他其实也想睁开眼睛，仔仔细细去看看周围。

即使冒着极低概率被人认出的风险。

可真的有人记得他吗？

这也是他为什么会出现在这里的原因。他无法忍受自己被遗忘。

已经是好几年，大概有7到8年，Arthur没有看到哥谭的模样了。虽然他一直在这座城市里，但他早已被剥夺了合法居民的身份。

现在的时间究竟是过去后的第几年，他毫无印象，不去幻想未来的人本来就和时间产生不了联系。

柔软的皮肤上新添了一些皱纹，但不足以像树的年轮一样计算出Arthur的年龄，皮肤上更多是他自己掐出来的血痕，藏在旧纹路的下边。

很多年前，他是不敢一个人游荡在这样空旷无人的街道上的。

但和很多年前一样的是，Arthur Fleck仍觉得有人在跟随自己。

不是跟踪，是跟随，这和跟踪有点小区别，譬如跟踪是有预谋的，但跟随却含有一点兴起的意味在里面。

如果是真的遭到了跟踪，仅以是出于无聊的跟踪，不足以让Arthur思索，但如果是恶意的，那他也不知道怎么办好了，大概率会死。

他很清楚死的含意，所以他丝毫没在害怕。

思绪很快飘到了空气里的草腥味上。

有年轻人在他身边呼啸而过，嘴里喊着他听不懂的话，语无伦次，像磕了药后的癫狂。

呼喊声过去后，他身后有一辆车缓缓超过他，又停在了他的前方，故意挡路一般侧了车身，那是一辆很老的绿色福特车。后车厢的油漆被刮花了半面，破了玻璃罩的车灯在车轮叹息着停下时也被即刻熄灭了。这让Arthur心生一丝感激。

他的眼睛里有火在烧，迫使现在需要不断地立在原地闭上眼休息，让眼眶挤压在一起，彼此安慰。

“我以为我们的合作关系算是结束了。”Arthur转了一下肩膀，发出好几声“咔哒”，艰难地弯下腰首先开口。

“算是吧，但是刚刚在罗宾逊公园的路上看见你了，而且……”坐在驾驶坐的男人发出的声音很轻，但和温柔不搭界，轻声细语反而显得有点阴森。“我只想关心一下我的前病友。”

“我很好，你的探访可以结束了。”

“我想关心的是你的脑子。”

他说这话时就和阿卡姆里据说曾经负责过脑前额叶切术手术的部门医生一样真情实感。

“Arthur，你以前在南边的城区好好逛过吗？这座塔的对面就是GCPD的总部，如果你被发现了，我也会被发现，这件事情上我们活得要像个连体婴一样。”他接着补充道。

“原来你在担心这些。他们不会发现我的，我脸上什么都没画，这样的我从来不会引人注意。”

“最好是这样。”

他说完了，但没有重新发动车子。

“否则你会在我被人认出来……”Arthur抬头，思考究竟是哪些人，“在他们发现我之前先杀了我吗？”

“你这样想也不能算错，保持谨慎不妨为好习惯。”

“我相信你是会动手的。无论如何，不要把刀捅在我的脸上，心脏、脖子都可以，不要像我杀Murray那样在我脑门上开个洞就行……还有一个问题，我到现在还不知道你的名字，阿卡姆里的人也从来没叫过你。”

Arthur第一次说出阿卡姆，他回忆自己的过往，历史上没有一次正式出院后他愿意再碰上那个名字，更别提有第二个人在场。

但现在他说出来“阿卡姆”三个字时轻松自在，没有枷锁，好像任何单词在他嘴里都不复禁忌了。

“哼嗯……”车内人撇动了自己左边的嘴角，明暗交界处，他的伤疤被抬到脸上很高的地方，似乎陷入了永恒的思考。“我没有名字，硬要一个名字的话，你可以现在给我取。人其实是不需要名字的，回忆时首先出现的是感觉，而不是一个名字。”

“没有名字是没有名字的活法，但如果你体验过有名字的时光，你会知道名字的意义重大，可以让人直接变成另一个人。我可以把我的名字送给你……Joker，怎么样，我看我也用不着了，不过他很漂亮，但你的伤疤实在有点可怕。这样说你会介意吗？”

“不介意，当有人问起你大笑的毛病时，你会怎么想？”

“我会很感激，他们没有走开，而是愿意问我。”Arthur抖抖肩膀，走到这里是一个坏主意，他后悔了。

“那我也一样。把问题说出口总比呆立原地好，那才是真正的厌恶和惊恐，渺小而没见识的人，对任何超出自己几十年所见千篇一律以外的事物都只有一个看法——感到不能理解，感到惊恐至极，甚至到了麻痹自己本能的地步，都不知道要赶紧逃跑才对。”

Jack说完，把头伸出车窗，不知道为什么，他很喜欢看到面前瘦弱的男人在风里发抖的样子。

他露出的神色，是讥诮和享受的。

Arthur静静地听完了这样一长串话。很冷，很冷。

而对方的话竟然异常地多了起来。还混合着自怨自艾般的自言自语，Arthur是可以理解对方话里的愤怒的，但正是因为他理解，才更不想听。

如果当年，在他尚不能理解的时候，有人对他说出这番话，他会做出一贯的低者姿态感恩戴德，可现在他不会了。

哥谭的诗人与哲人不多，但被冻死的人可不少。

他只在家里翻出来几件未被收走的衣服，上面还都是霉菌与蛀虫，他把外套披在了阿卡姆护士的白色制服上，起码没那么显眼。

无论会不会被冻死，他也只想继续走下去，而不是和对面捕猎者般的年轻男人纠缠。

但当他听到塔对面是GCPD时，他才意识到自己走错了方向，他在原定的路上越走越远了。

他起初想去的是最北边。

“我没遇到过因为害怕待在原地的人，这样的人反而是我的侥幸。”

Arthur突然想起可以借用对方的车，于是他俯下身，把语调放得讨人喜欢了点。

“我以前有张卡片，如果他们没有骂骂咧咧地推开我，我就有时间递给他们看，但大多数人都只是抱着看臭虫的眼神走开了，像在街上看到了一坨屎一样，卡片后来不知道放到哪里去了，不过我也不需要了。”

Arthur把脸往上抬一下，现在目视对方的姿势让他很不舒服。

没有名字的疤脸男人知道他眼神里渴求的含义，把另一边的车门打开。

“在进阿卡姆时弄丢的吗？”关于卡片的话题引起了对方的兴趣。

他坐在驾驶座的高大身躯调整了坐姿，车里不像外面一样寒酸，车座是皮质的，但坐上去的Arthur还是同样感到了寒冷在钻心。

他告诉自己，座位很快会被捂热，除非他现在已经死了，因而没有任何温度可以传递出去。

“不，不……不是，我要好好想想。”车发动起来时，Arthur被一股力量压制着靠在了后面，但他仰头，一个劲摇自己棕色的头发。“我想是在……哦，应该是被警察们收走了，他们没收了我的一切。”

“一张卡片……起码是医学上可以解释的疾病……”没有名字的疤脸男人自顾自感叹。

“不是疾病，也不是残疾，是礼物。”

Arthur突然意识到自己的声音和说法方式与Penny居然如出一辙，以至于他不顾对方的凝视，狐疑地察看起周围，包括移动的车窗外景和车后座。

永远死不了的Penny可能就在某处停留，看着他，甚至现在已经进到了他的身体里面。

确认自己只是臆想症发作后，Arthur第一次露出笑容，鼻子把两边拉动，额头微微皱起。这种笑容看起来不太自然。

“虽然改变不了什么，但你应该试着这样去想。”Arthur说。

路过一座短而宽的桥后，Arthur看到两边的建筑物上贴满了选举海报，不怒自威的候选人正朝空荡荡的街露出微笑。

Arthur看到了熟悉的路，除了几个遛狗者，人还是很少。

“谢谢，我就在这边下车。”

“你确定？”

“是的。”

Arthur并不打算和对方说太多，他把手插在口袋里，准备转身，连说再见时，也不愿意多看一眼车里的人。

因为对方的目光总让人感到不适，即使Arthur以为自己已经是没有任何感觉的活死人了。

幸好在车里时，对方一直目视前方的路，并没有时间在他身上浪费心思。

他的目光……

更深的描述是，像一个没有影子的人。难以寻觅踪迹，甚至称得上诡异。

Arthur突然开始自问，里面是否根本没有眼珠，只是两个容纳一切的巢穴在朝周围人伸手。

“等等，还有……”疤脸男人打开车门，走了出来，他裹在长厚的紫色大衣里，这件衣服让Arthur的骨头颤抖得更厉害了，明明它看上去让人觉得如此暖和。

“这是我的地址。”

“你这么快就找到住处了？”

“我和你不一样，我只在阿卡姆里呆了一年，这里和我离开的时候几乎没差别，还是一样他妈的糟心，到处都是狗娘养的。”男人没好气地踹走了脚下的小石子，别开脸揉头发的样子居然像个放学回家的男学生。

只有当他爆粗口时，Arthur才从对方导致的不安里反应了过来，这明明还是一个没自己一半大的黄毛小子，他在阿卡姆偶尔表现出的狠戾实际上也有一种苹果才半熟的气味，很青涩，虽然酸得让人倒胃口。

看见纸条捻在紫手套伸过来时，Arthur满心无所谓。

他们的合作结束了。

短暂的合作只持续到两个人离开阿卡姆所在的奈落岛，穿过长桥时，一切就结束了。

如果刚刚的搭车需要付出些代价，那Arthur只能让对方杀了他自己。

而且，Arthur有自己的事情去做，对方也说过，他也有自己的事。

“一个大计划。”在长桥上离开阿卡姆时，对方就是这样和Arthur说的。

一个大计划。

和Arthur当年枪杀Murray前的举止一样，在说出这个话、做下这个决定时，对方保持着出乎寻常的平静，因此足够证明他的决心已经变成了一把拔不出的刀，捅在了五脏六腑里。

“我不需要这个，我找到了房子。”Arthur几乎把下巴塞进了自己的领口。“只是……”

“只是现在还没有钱，但你看，我已经在这里走了两圈，会有机会的。”Arthur目视四方，还是把手插在口袋里，“会有机会的，很多人和我这样说过，我的医生，我的妈妈，而且——”他用眼睛的余光比划了一下年轻的疤脸男人，“你比我更明白这话的意思，哥谭是一个充满机会的地方，只要你自己愿意给自己机会。”

“所以你就回到了你的老房子里去？”

不是跟随，他就是在跟踪自己。

“你一直跟着我？我以为你会有更高明的手段，或者像你表现的那样，没那么低俗和普通，但现在看来你不过和城市里其他下流的老鼠一样，手段也只是躲在下水道跟踪而已。”

“确实是刻意的跟踪，也确实是卑鄙的行为，但我并不拒绝这样形容自己，相反，这是至高的荣耀，至少我还有手段可寻。可是你呢？”他笑了一下，“其实我是从你的楼底下开始跟踪的，我以前也在那片生活过，甚至还有几个地方，被我留下了些痕迹，它们到现在也没有被雨水冲刷掉。那是个很神奇的地方，它明明和可怕的、淫秽的，比肮脏更叫肮脏的街道连接在一起，却不常有极端的案件发生，至少在你之前是这样。住在那里的无非我这种人的反面，虽然并不卑鄙，但却是很可悲的人，几乎都是没有手段的可怜虫，每天都在丢掉工作和丢掉性命里反复担惊受怕。还有人已经死了，但还是像氢气球一样被紧紧地系在这里，即使身体飘在半空。”

“一颗因为自己的软弱而被束缚在乏味里的气球。”疤脸男人边揉自己的金色头发边面带微笑补充。

“不是软弱，而且他们始终是人，不是气球。”这样的反驳引起了对方又一阵不清不楚的笑，Arthur继续说，“他们要好过那时的我，他们想让人看见就让人看见，只是看见他们的人不多，但足够就好，他们不想被人看见时就能穿梭在人群中而不引人注意，但我不行，我总是在不该被人看见的时候遭到目光的灼烧，却在希望被看到时遭人遗弃在角落。”他停下，“成为他们那样的气球也许是快乐的。”

“你说的对，就是这样，但你不必这样想，你现在是他们的一员了。有些飞走的气球在漏气后还会飞回来，把自己的尸体留在那里，我小时候就觉得那片地带根本不是居民区，就是一片坟地，灯光很微弱，没有吵闹声，洒在地上的光是阴暗的，冷灰色，暖黄色的路灯反而显得很奇怪，路旁连汽车都很少出现，那里的人基本上也没有自己的汽车，倒不是没有这个钱，只是人并不是生来就会驾驶铁块，他们没有机会去学开车。”

“你是在说我吗？”

Arthur感觉自己平复的心被揪住，他在阿卡姆时只觉得对方是一个阴鸷而乖戾的笑面人，但从未听到他像一个说书人一样如此多话。

“不必感到害怕，你确实是很特殊的一个，但你曾经和他们是一样的，也就是说，至少在你人生中很大一部分时间，你并不特殊，我也一样，即使我有这个。”

不必说明，他嘴上的疤痕和Arthur脑中损伤的部位一样，总有办法引人注目，他继续说：

“只是你从未正视过这件事情。所以显得后来的你更特别，那么多人，宁愿选择沉默地赴死，也不愿意打破一些东西……好吧，我要坦白，实际上，我全他妈都是猜的，上面的话都是扯淡，我没在你家周围生活过，哥谭有很多这样的居民区，而且很多犯人逃走后都会做这件蠢事。”

“回自己家？”

“是，如果是为了亲人或朋友，似乎是可以理解的，可大多人并不如此，他们孤身一人，但还是会像鼹鼠一样钻回自己最初的洞穴，警察们通常靠这种手段抓住他们，因为他们就爱在曾经的住所周围晃悠，但也不至于像你这样，直接走回家，还住到里面去。”

“你为什么会知道这些？

“我有一些在GCPD工作的朋友，不过这个规律只适用此处。这破城市哪里都和别人不一样。”

“朋友？”Arthur把头靠在肩膀上大笑，“你是指把你送进来的朋友吗？”

“那是另一些了，总之，谁把我押送进来的，谁自己将来也会进去，而且他们做的可的的确确是件好事，难道没有了这群人，我就没资格进到阿卡姆那层充斥杀人犯、暴力狂、性倒错者的楼层了吗？我罪有应得，我值得这样的荣誉。”他发出一种镇定的狞笑，把下巴扬起，看路灯的样子好像在看灼人的太阳，等着对方的肯定。“我想知道，你是怎么回家的，你把钥匙藏在哪个地方了？”

“在这儿。”Arthur第一次上前，踮起脚尖，试图以没有差距的高度看向对方，他的手伸到金色头发里耳朵的后面，在那里取出一把铜黄的小钥匙，似乎这把钥匙是男人身后的开关，它一直插在那儿。

“你从来没在阿卡姆表演过这些。他们说你在上节目前曾是个逗孩子开心的小丑，但你一次也没玩过这些小把戏，而只是看着我琢磨。”

“你也没在阿卡姆说过这些话，我一度认为你无非是个间歇性的哑巴或是天生的沉默者。”

“我在思考，就像你大笑那么频繁，阿卡姆的房间并不大，但空旷的感觉和我的影子会无限拉大那个空间，我一直在想我要去做什么。”

“我想你已经得到答案了。不然那天你不会提出要和我合作。”

“是的，我有一个计划，还不完整，但像一个有毒的胎儿，正在自己发育着。”

“祝你好运。但我很开心，会有人仍记得我，像你这样。”

对方的脸上露出一道浅到看不清的笑，他只抖动了嘴唇，但没有让伤疤喧宾夺主，仿佛这样的道别可以回味一天。

3.

地址的字条和装在口袋里的一面报纸被折在了一起。

Arthur双手交叉抱在胸口，沿着这条街转了一圈，第三次看到同样的路灯和垃圾桶时，他确认恐怖的跟踪者已经投身去自己的计划里了。

即使是曾经的自己，恐怕也不会愿意与对方深交，在摆脱孤独和逃离不安上，那个懦弱的Arthur也会有基本的先后次序之分。

他还是走着，漫无目的的，想要走回家，如果那地方还能称之为家。

他甚至质疑起自己逃出阿卡姆的想法，这全是受到了金发小子的蛊惑，他嘴上的疤有这种魔力，让人忘记自己在想什么，只顾听对方的话。

因此在长桥尽头分别时，Arthur瞬间被拽回了一切故事的起点。如每次从阿卡姆出来后的命运。

他一开始会相信，一切可以从头开始。现在他不再信了。

这话的意思根本就是在说，重新开始，重新回到过去的绝望。

所以他晃荡，提前在其他亮着光的房子里体会到这种绝望，他走回那栋痛苦中心的房子时，连Arthur自己也没想到。

他登上晃晃悠悠的电梯，却发现自己家在此后也没有来过其他租客，除了外乡人，没有人会想要住进一栋死过不少人的房子。

他听电影里的人叙述过，在人离开后，尘土就先占据一切，无论一栋楼如何破旧，只要有人住就不会坍塌，但人一旦离开，整栋建筑都会踏入齑粉。

从走廊窗户的夹缝里，Arthur找到了几年前藏在这里的铜黄钥匙，为了防止自己的钥匙丢掉或被人抢走，而Penny从来没有给他开过门。

他拿着小钥匙，如果这层楼有人未入睡，那这人会听到门外传来的阵阵笑声。

屋内，暗红色的墙纸因为受潮脱落，柜子的玻璃也破了，厨具里铺着完整的灰尘，摁下开关并没有反应——水和电再没有通过。暖气片的架子呢？已经松了，马上就要掉到地上，里面流出来的水让地毯发霉，已经快腐烂了。

当年的血迹也依旧留着，警察进来搬走尸体，拿去了想要的各色证物，像蝗虫一样吃光房子里的东西，他只在衣柜里找到这几件衣服。再次碰运气般地在外面逛起来。

他还记得自己走进大楼时，一个脑袋上缠着纱布的女人问他——就在他以为自己会被认出来时，她说：

“护士小姐，又有人死了吗？”

他蹭了蹭腿间刚好到大腿处的白丝袜，吊袜带似乎有根带子松了，假扮护士的人迅速背过身没有回答。

徘徊在路上时，他却一直回想这个女人，以及自己差点说出口的答案。

这个女人他毫无印象，这是不是意味着，他也和这个世界毫无联系了？他为什么要回来？

这样的他不值得被看见。

走回家周围时，Arthur确定已经夜深了，刚刚的街道上连个狗的影子都瞧不见，但这里却围了一堆人，头上缠纱布的女人也在。

他看到那片画着各种窗户的墙壁上有火光亮起，从一个屋子开始烧到另一个屋子，云梯正在人的吵闹声里往上伸。

Arthur所能想到的第一件事情就是盖上帽子，在被这围聚的人群认出赶紧离开。回头时，他有一种近乎恐惧的熟悉感，那辆老福特车，Jack仍然在跟着他，并斜挎出车窗用一只手朝他打招呼。

“马上就会下雨的。”男人说。

“但我看到了月亮。”

“哼嗯……哥谭一向变化无常。”他说完，又接着补充了一句，“人害的。”

“你这个疯子。”Arthur弯腰，语气很冷淡。

“别那样叫我，你根本就不认识我。”

金发男人把半张脸伸出来，得意得叫人厌恶，同时恐惧，毫不担心Arthur会对自己做什么。

“对了，你也许可以叫我Jack，这个名字毫不特殊，等你死后，我会试着考虑叫自己Joker。”

“啪。”

Arthur在他得意洋洋的半边脸上狠狠扇上了一巴掌，疤凸起来的两边有微红的手印。

“你不怕为此付出代价吗？”刚刚的一巴掌把他的脸扇到了一侧，他歪着头，和第一次处理这档子事一样毫无经验，略带惊喜地说。“你在阿卡姆里看起来倒是个不主动挑衅的好脾气。”

“希望你不会再有机会知道那全是装的。”

“我已经知道了。”男人摸着脸说。

这次Arthur转身离开得很快，移开的脸上有故意挑衅的气息。

毋庸置疑，楼里发生的一切——这一切都是面前男人所为。

这个没有名字的男人，实际上一直期待着对方表露这样的神情，但在阿卡姆整整一年左右，他也只看到了整日抽烟、愁容满面的Arthur Fleck。

他听说过对方入院第一年的举止，连杀了好几个医生，可他看见的却截然相反，除了发病外他从不笑，而非疤脸熟悉的那种——冲着哥谭几千万观众微笑的Joker，甚至连医生和护工都把他的名字“Fleck”念得很轻，很不值钱，因为念得过快，舌尖都没有来得及碰到上颚。人如其名，是墙上的一个斑点。

他面带着微笑，等Arthur消失在街角后摇上车窗，那一巴掌还是有些疼，打在了伤疤上，虽然疤已经愈合了，但伤口总会反反复复发炎。

4.

糟糕透顶的夜晚。确实下雨了，刚刚的月亮可能只是城市射灯所为，因为哥谭夜晚时刻很少出现月亮，人们就自己造了一个圆的亮点，射在厚到喘不过气的云层上。

Arthur走下楼梯，畅通无阻地穿过天桥下的马路，他无处可去了。

可他既不想去找那个疤脸，也不想回阿卡姆，这种矛盾让他发笑，如果手上还有一支烟，他会笑得更开心些。

直到他听到了脚步声。走在他身后的是，一个戴面具的人。哦，不幸，他可能误入了某个小混混的领地。

这些人就是夜晚的野狗，哥谭这时刻就会变成原始的地带，因此Penny还活着时，总是像个清教徒一样先是禁止他外出，之后禁止他夜归。

但对方脑袋上的不是Arthur熟悉的小丑面具，这让他失望，倘若今天晚上一个小丑打劫他，甚至一刀捅死他，他会被命运逗笑的，死前最后真正开心一次也不错。

对方头上戴着的面具看上去是塑胶而非塑料的，像个万圣节用的南瓜头，南瓜人正在嘶嘶逼近。

“不知道是我的不幸，还是你的不幸，我没有钱，连打火机和烟都没有。”有绿灯出租车在外面驶过，但Arthur也没呼喊和离开的意思，直到小巷口再次恢复宁静。

“其他东西，所有东西都可以。”

“你成年了吗？”

“闭嘴，现在轮不到你问问题的时候。”

“你还是个小孩子，别告诉我你的面具也是今年万圣节抢来的。”

“我说过了，闭嘴。”

他被对方揪住衣领挂了起来，Arthur发出大笑声，他的神色出奇自若，反而显得对方不自然。

在这条狭窄的小巷里，天上还在下雨，他浑身都轻飘飘的，被摁在了沾满污浊的建筑物墙壁上。

这股大笑声终于点燃了对方全部的恼怒。Arthur说过了，这还是一个小孩子，他正在用暴力建立威权，却被人嘲笑了，因此他在Arthur的鼻梁上打了一拳。又一拳。第二拳比第一拳更用力些，鼻梁似乎都要断了，最后他用膝盖顶住了Arthur的小腹，Arthur喉咙口有想要咳出血的味道，刚刚那一撞还碰到了他的骨头，但他还是先笑出了声，他没想到过自己的声音如此之大，整条街乃至外头的马路都是乱窜的笑声，盖过了雨声。

半靠在墙上的Arthur抹了鼻子流出来的血，雨也在帮他，或者说，让他的情况变得更糟糕了些，雨渗进伤口，也许会感染，但Arthur此时像感觉不到疼一样询问对方为什么表现得像个初出茅庐的懦夫。

“我看你有一把刀，你不准备捅向我吗？”

又是一拳，这次对方干脆抓起他的头发，里面全是泥垢和雨水，把他在阿卡姆里打理得干干净净的棕色长发抓成一团。

他确实什么都没有，在被抚摸过身体搜查时，他连最里面的衣服都是偷来的，护士的上衣、吊带袜和平底鞋。两张纸从口袋里掏了出来，在辨别清楚并不是印着头像的钱后，被扔到了地上。

那人走前在地上啐了一口：

“扫兴的婊子。”

5.

刚刚给自己起名Jack的人不断在房间里重复一句话：

“一个人的残忍就是一个人的威权……”

这话是从哪里来的？那是许久前的事情，又怎么可能记得呢？

即使他总觉得自己的脑子是无与伦比的，它一旦运行起来，他就会明白，为什么科学家们鼓捣了那么多年的玩意儿也始终无法完全胜过一个人。那是因为有他这样的人存在，他这样的人虽然不多却长存。

他非凡的脑子是跳脱的，会自己控制自己，因此他其实是看着自己行凶作恶，而不是亲自动手，有时他走过哥谭在水里的倒影，揣着瑟瑟发抖的口袋，真心诚意想给流浪汉扔上一些硬币，可他却忍不住地去咬掉了他们的耳朵，因为那些流浪汉会一直盯着他的脸看，却并不去注意那时时刻刻运作的大脑，即使他确实面目狰狞——但也并不到全非的地步啊！况且上帝怜悯他，因此赐予他一双湿润的眼睛，眼窝里装着两个吸取一切光明的洞口，里面葬满了黑暗。

不过他并不怜悯上帝，获得这样一双眼睛后，他就一脚踹开了那个只存在于文字而非天堂里的假人物，他能听到上帝的埋怨声，每当一场恶作剧实施，他的脑子里都会有嘘声，但他已经适应了，人们认为掌声和欢笑是好的，因为他们从小被这样教导，像实验里的狗和老鼠。

所以他，这个没名字的，打算偷别人名字做名字的Joker，要让自己觉得嘘声和尖叫才是好的。

他先是杀死了自己的母亲，在血淋淋、湿漉漉的地方让他母亲发出了恐怖的尖叫，随后那逆来顺受的金发女人就咽了气，甚至来不及报出自己给孩子起的名字，只吐出一个首字母。

他以为这是诅咒，因此他责骂自己、遭遇虐待，这些是正常的，哪个孩子会杀死自己的母亲呢？可后来他才终于明白了这个事情，每个小孩都是凶手，他们要么彻底杀了母亲——像他这样，狠毒又干脆，要么就杀死母亲的一部分，永远不放过她们。反正他们不是凶手，就是未遂的凶手。母亲死亡之前，他们全都算幼童，不算长大过。按照这个标准看，Jack从生下来一刻就已经成年了。

他在街头目睹过从妓院跑出来的小姑娘，她们在街上漫无目的地游荡，并没有获得逃脱的自由，因为已经怀孕，下体流着血，哥谭的街啊，尤其是下东区那边的路，上面总有水坑，湿漉漉的，还有老鼠和其他生物化在其中的排泄物，又黏又臭，可她们惨白的脚因为失魂落魄，义无反顾地踩了上去，最后给水塘留下一滴又一滴红色的黏液。幸运的人难产死在医院里，不幸的人尸体被收进GCPD警察局最低一层的小格子里。什么身份证明也没有，什么也查不到，她们倒并非背井离乡的人，哥谭永远欢迎每个人，进到这个被黑夜笼罩的城市，自然会成为它的一部分，只是并非人人在这里都有合法的身份而已，他自己就没有。再说，她们的母亲可能就躺在过她们如今躺着的地方，否则，谁会希望自己的女儿沦落到那种地方去呢？

她们死了，和孩子一起死了。但是Jack想着这种画面，只是想告诉自己，这种母亲——对孩子沦为娼妓无动于衷的母亲，其实也是可能存在的，这就是哥谭的魅力。

杀死母亲后，他又被仇恨反复浸泡，也杀死了自己的父亲，用一瓶酒，在无知中，绿瓶里液体烈火似的液体燃尽了粗暴男人生命里最后的灰炭，变成了随风而去的灰烬。

他始终不明白，上帝为什么要把这样一双眼珠按进他罪恶的眼窝里呢？

应该在那把刀落到嘴边时也同时剜下它们，这样他就完整了，因为他看不到这对伤疤。看不到，就不存在，即使他的手指能摸到凸起的疤痕，他也能命令自己的手指去忘记这样一次触摸，实在不行，他可以剥掉指尖的皮肤，让它们只能感觉到痛，最后他还是戴上手套，像在提醒自己，别去没完没了地摸了，可他就是做不到。

想到这里，他立马很不自觉地去摸起了那两道疤，像在街上见过的上层中年人们去捋胡子一样，用食指在上面滑动，而大拇指却竖着，手势像把枪：这把枪捋过去，再捋回来，摸到嘴角的皮为止。

城市里的射灯交叉照着云层，从这一边到另一边，在两片黑暗叠加的地方，整片城市挤满厚云的上空就是一块油画布。当积云再一次漫过天空，画布的底色便打好了。

男人先是坐在窗口，随风摇晃手指在空中寻找疯狂的键律，但他随即找凳子坐下来，开始在报纸上涂涂画画，铺平在桌上的报纸被冷风吹动，报纸上的人被紫手套画上笑脸，但有时他会鬼使神差地用水笔在人眼睛上下也画两个小三角——用的是红色的水笔，但他心里知道，他看到的颜色是蓝色。

收音机在放完节目后开始重复播报晚上的新闻：

“根据数据统计，今年已经是城市鸟类活动连续减少的第五年，要么是城市里捕杀鸟的动物太多，譬如随处可见的猫，要么哥谭已经失去了吸引飞鸟的魅力——不过不用担心，飞鸟手里可没有选票。”

电流声在吹进来的风里流散。

外面两层楼之间窄窄的过道里有女人踩过水塘后的呼叫声，但他首先听到的是地面的叫声——下雨，又是一场雨。

实际上他不能算是听到雨的，雨的到来是皮肤率先感知到的，他的身体里寄居着无数只昆虫，现在在疯狂地爬动。

坐在房间里的人因为一场不稀奇的雨而再次被隔绝在独立的空间里。

这个卑鄙者感到心安无比。

可是偶尔，下雨时的哥谭也很吵闹，譬如，此刻门外轻轻叩响的敲门声带来的将是另一场雨。


	2. 第二章

第二章

“Is that all there is？”

1.

Jack想都不用想，这会儿只有Arthur会来敲门。

门那边站立的人脸上布满了淤青和水痕，仔细看鬓角出现细微皱纹的地方还有血渗出。

绿眼睛里含着雨的泪滴，但却没有请求的意思，他先送给开门者一记刻薄的白眼，才面无表情地抬头，迎接对方琢磨不透的注视。

“你不是不想看见我了吗？看看你，You’re all wet.”

Arthur没有搭理，他并着脚尖，极力想看清楚房间内的摆设，里面几乎没开灯，他只能看到楼对面借着玻璃、层层叠叠反光照进来的光线，似无数刀片倾斜着表面，递给屋内一束光，但门口宽大的身体挡住了大部分视线。

没记错的话，这是他此生第二次踏进其他人家中，第一次是闯入Sophie家，同样浑身淋湿。她已经搬走了。除此以外，中年男人直到现在都没有踏过Penny立给他的这条线——不许去其他人家过夜。

这种想法让他心烦意乱，他俯身钻过手臂下的位置进门，但Jack率先侧过身给他让了通道。

“需要换鞋吗？”

“鞋？随意，但我看你需要把整个人都换一下。”Jack把手搭在墙上，大衣和西装挂在门的衣架子上，他身上只有一件绿色马甲，领结也被拉开了，看上去很随意，哪怕心里早已笃定今晚会来客人。

他大大方方地允许背光的绿眼睛在自个儿身上摸索了个遍。

通常情况下，盯人看是件鲁莽失礼的举措，但湿漉漉的中年人抱着手肘盯住自己时，Jack却反而觉得是自己——或者屋内某样没生命的东西正在冒犯Arthur。

看看他发抖的可怜模样吧，无论如何这人都是没能力去冒犯他人的，悄悄打颤的牙齿暴露了更多秘密，这人没有攻击性，生来只有被攻击的份。

“你的房间……”Jack拍拍墙壁，摇头晃脑地走过去，好像在讲述一件博物馆里的陈品，“在这边，那扇门没锁。”

“为什么你会有两个房间。”

“这是一间很大的房子，我以前有个室友。”

“他受不了你所以离开了吗？”Arthur用手去捋棕发，想理顺打结的发梢，把里头的碎石泥渍都理出去，他闻着另一个男人的味道，相比于充斥疯癫的男性荷尔蒙的阿卡姆顶层，此刻单股的味道更显危险。毕竟这味道现在只有自己一个目标了。

虽然男人至今为止都保持着毕恭毕敬的姿态，但想想他在几个小时前的疯狂举措——他现在只要随便动一下嘴，侵略性就会油然而生。不太令人舒服。

“是她，她从楼上掉上去了，人不能站得太高，否则就会被自己的室友推下去。”

关于前室友的说辞显然是谎言——现编的故事。这事也挺能理解，Arthur甚至依照色情杂志上看来的故事暗自猜测，对方也许从来没有碰过女人，所以面不改色心不跳地给自己现编了一个女室友的故事。

虽然他三四十年来，既写不好笑话也做不好小丑演员，但他除了杀过一些不得不杀的人和逗儿童开心外，最熟悉的就是这样的年轻人，会为一点点自尊心做任何事情，以致万劫不复的深渊也敢去跳。

编故事只是一个开始，但这位年轻人的故事至少没把Arthur骗到街角，也许算是众多谎言中最温柔无害的了。

“她？”

Arthur随后把头轻侧向一旁，刻意睁大其中一只绿眼睛，不在微笑，而是嘲笑，但他的薄嘴唇看不出攻击性，像个患了神经过敏的病妓女站在街角看警察，告诉对方自己也并不好惹。

这间房子毋庸置疑是一个长期独居男子的公寓。

房子的墙壁比他的脸还要斑驳，旧式花纹连缀的墙纸有大量渗过水的印记，还有大面积墙纸被人刻意撕下，墙原本坑坑洼洼的表层显露无遗，边缘撕得相当整齐，像是人在泄愤时无意识的随手一撕，很迅速，不带玩味的意思。看来，他每天都要愤怒，因此每天按耐不住地都去撕一点，一年后，整个墙壁就变成了现在这样丑陋的模样。壁纸的撕痕，像男人的疤痕，露出里面只有一半的笑脸，黑色的。

“这几天我都可以在这里待着吗？”

“你可以在这里呆一辈子。”Jack舔了舔嘴边的伤疤，那里火辣辣的，因为口水而变得更干燥。“得谈谈你脸上的伤……对方认出你了吗？你处理掉他了吗？”从他嘴里不太可能出现关心人的话，但Arthur也并不想听到这样冷漠的用词，他已不知道该怎么回答。

“没有，没有杀掉。”Arthur说这话时不带感情，但Jack却相当失望。

他没有枪，甚至没有休息好，更重要的是他根本不知道自己在做些什么，Arthur接着说，“但你放心，如果你说的是‘扫兴的婊子’，那他认出来了，如果是其他的身份，譬如阿卡姆的逃犯，他应该完全没认出。”

“那就好，毕竟这才是第三天，我们可要在里面关40天禁闭，我已经迫不及待想知道……等到第41天时！那群傻瓜打开禁闭室看到里面是自己同事的样子了，我不希望这种惊喜被人提前破坏。”他裂开的嘴里还咕哝着，“不然，那你可就真是个扫兴的……”他停下，靠上墙，陷入自己的遐想。

“可是阿卡姆失踪了两个护工，他们不会先发现吗？而且你比我显眼多了。”Arthur指了指自己的嘴角。

他拉下有点卡顿的外套拉链，里面是阿卡姆白色的旧式制服，左胸上还别着雕花的金属夹子，上面写的是一个女人的名字。是谁已然不重要，这件衣服此刻属于一个叫Arthur Fleck的男人。

下面更难受些，护士丝袜的面料并不好，他简直不知道那些女人是怎么穿在这种劣质材质的尼龙丝袜里，再在阿卡姆里工作上一整天的。

大腿以下全湿透了，甚至在下雨前就湿透了，包在他瘦削的两腿上，而吊带扣子一个劲往下掉，廉价且做工粗糙，更别提腰上的绑带，也许已经勒出了一圈红印。

他的腿快要窒息，而外面还有一件蓝法绒长裤套着，毕竟一个瘦削的人穿着白丝袜闲逛总是要让人多看几眼。他当然当初就可以把丝袜扔掉，像Jack建议的那样做，但他踢掉鞋子，往腿上一圈一圈套上丝袜时，他顿时觉得这是出逃计划里唯一能让他称心的地方了。他才不想顺着Jack的意思，他算是什么？一个路人。毕竟，他想偷走那些丝袜很久了，但阿卡姆的护工只给他套松松垮垮的白色病服，像亚美尼亚人的长袍，很透气，可他不喜欢。他们给他派发这样的病服只是为了满足私欲，因为宽松的衣服可以随时随地将手伸入。

他在哥谭杀了那么多人可不是为了穿难看的白色病服。他是在寻开心，他要做他自己。

“我可没上过报纸和电视，24小时全城反复直播那种，谁能认出我谁就是最后一次见我，至于你说的……我猜…答案是…否定的！我觉得那里面的工作人员根本不认识对方，你见过里面的医生和护士彼此之间聊过天说过话吗？”

“没有，但可能是私下的。”

“他们的关系比我们病人的还差。看得出来。我甚至怀疑他们会继续把那两个人当精神病人关着，因为政府的补贴是按病患的人头来算的，而且你能想象吗？”

“想象什么。”

“打开你的脑子。”

Jack突然毫无征兆地抓起Arthur刚刚被人打乱的头发，然后用巨大的手掌握住了中年男人小巧的脑袋，似乎要把手中的脑子捏出脑浆来，而Arthur对这样的疼痛一无反应。

“有几个精神病人会在里面承认自己是精神病人，到时候那两个人一面大喊着，自己没病！自己可是这里的工作人员！可是其它人只觉得他们的病更严重了，那可就好玩了，我能想到我们的前病友们在那里拍手称赞的，可惜我看不到了，但我想想就挺开心的。”

“那是浴室吗？”

Arthur浑身上下都不自在，还打了好几个喷嚏，比潮湿的丝袜缠在腿上更难受的感觉是鞋底湿透，他踩在白色的皮质平底鞋里，像踩在水塘之中，让他打寒颤，站不稳。

Jack不会体验到这种湿透的感觉有多烦人，他手上的手套是防水的，Arthur刻意绕开了话题，指着Jack身后紧闭的门继续问，“那门上有个排气口。”

“但不知道有没有热水。这是你的事情了。”

Jack对Arthur岔开话题颇为不爽，似乎这种天大的快乐若不经分享而是一个人独吞，就会和吃腐烂的水果一样，没意思，还挺恶心。

他抽出马甲里的手帕，擦擦手套上的水，想把Arthur带给自己的东西抹干净，脸上露出嫌弃的神色，像碰了麻风病人般鄙弃矮个子。Arthur只觉得男人越来越奇怪，这个头发几乎从没梳整齐过的男人却有着一套自己的生活习惯。

“家里有梳子吗？”

“没有，这里又没有女人住。”

“你真可怜。”

“毕竟……”这话让男人发笑，他哼哼几声，继续说，“我又不是个和母亲一直住到四十岁的可怜人。”

Arthur甚至没有听完他的话，就把浴室的门重重关上了。

哪怕这里没有灯，没有热水，他也想要一个人呆一会儿。

他摸索着墙上的按钮，打开了一盏暖黄色的灯，没有镜子，只有一个白色的浴缸，这里让他想念家里粉色的浴室，当penny睡着后，他会在浴室里呆上很长时间，那里才是他灵魂的卧室，他会躺在浴缸的热水里背着母亲悄悄自慰，但偶尔几次有液体流出时他从来不敢发出声音，边往身上涂泡泡，边把泡沫擦到发油的头发里去，然后刮干净脸上的胡须，直到脸上变得光滑，但在阿卡姆里什么都没有，他被困在一群鬣狗的目光里。这里也一样。

水龙头里涌出来的热气让他陷入了回忆。

2.

哥谭最诡谲的地方在于，这是一座冷漠但并不冷清的城市。

像全世界大部分城市一样，Arthur总觉得，哥谭发光的建筑实际上坐落在一颗颗水晶球里——透明的玻璃覆盖了这里每一栋楼，乃至整座城市，里头总是漂浮着白色的颗粒，像哥谭的雨，但他只能看，而不能进去，也买不起。

堪称死气沉沉的漂亮。

Arthur Fleck很少在东城区里撞见同样的人，除了苏菲和桥墩下几位流浪汉。

迫于警察，这些流浪汉也经常更换地点，就连街区的猫也是，抓猫人神出鬼没，让这些“喵喵”叫的柔软动物生不如死。

他着魔般思考着这个问题——这个城市哪里来那么多的人？

但穿梭于完全不同的人里，生活也依旧一成不变。新出现的人不仅没能给这乏味的生活画上另一种颜色，反而加深了一种名叫枯燥的底色。

“每天都是不认识的陌生人，却每天，每天都是一样的楼梯和建筑。”

这些陌生人，他们站得离Arthur越近，他们内心的河流越是汩动在他看不到、听不到的地方。

不言而喻，他的生活在以缓慢无趣、如推石极刑一般的方式推进。步伐总是沉重的，哥谭的地面里似乎有东西要钻出来，拽住他蓝色的裤腿，把他往下拉。

他会爱上任何他能记住的人，也会爱上任何记住了他的人。

重复的东西——他穷尽一生在找，现在终于出现了。

规格与尺寸统一的小丑面具，他心想，以往这种面具为他所不屑，粗糙伪劣的假面具能逗乐谁？孩子们不喜欢，只是给不愿意在万圣节打扮的懒汉们用的。

在往脸上上妆的宁静时刻，Arthur能从镜子中捕获一丝欢悦，才使他更加厌恶塑料面具，可现在他被完全一样的塑料面具环绕，而且他知道这些面具带来的不仅仅是暴动，他们看见了他，支持他，使笔记上面的内容从黑水印子变成现实。

那时欢呼声都有同一个对象——他。

那他还在找寻什么？

臆想构成了他小丑妆的一部分，他幻想这些面具下面有他见过的面孔，譬如穿戴整齐坐在台下嘲笑的观众之一、那位黑人母亲、阿卡姆麻木的护工、黑人资料管理员，为他小费没能给够而咕哝的餐厅招待员，还有，还有一个人，Kent医生，她严肃而无神的身体也在这团人影里扭动。

这些是可能的吗？

Arthur不再压抑自己无垠的臆想，可能，当然可能，他三天前还在想着去死呢，今天晚上他却让Murray Frankin先去死了。

擦肩而过的人，或是鄙视践踏他的人，现在都要围绕他一个人指指点点，老Wayne给他脸上来了一拳头，现在好了，好极了，他给老Wayne的政治生涯也来上了一拳。Arthur Fleck此时倒没有想到那么多，他对政治一无所知，也全然不感兴趣，他是为了假想中的父亲和弟弟才去收集报纸的，但他现在知道了，自己再没可能做父亲最爱的小男孩。

这些人昔日如此冷漠，现在又围绕在他身边。他每笑一声，他们就鼓掌，他跺脚，不需要任何引导和请求，他们就视其为鼓舞的信号哈哈大笑，笑得像是这辈子都不知笑为何物。

他这盏红色的小灯泡光亮远胜城市巨大的塔楼，Arthur抬起头，看到塔楼缓慢移动的光线不为城市的乱局所影响，但这是一时的，待会儿就会有人去河对岸破坏电力系统。

哥谭从里到外，渐渐熄灭，纯粹的黑夜使得人们擦出的火更亮，因为失去了照明系统和通讯，警察的车要与逃窜的看客相撞，而周围为他呼叫的人，也许就要将理智和生命一起付诸燃烧，这人会在激动的情绪里大吼大叫，不小心走进地上的火团中去，叫好声和责骂声将此起彼伏，所有的团结和一致都是有目的和时限的，只要这些人摘下面具，第二天，仍旧要回归到昨日的生活中去，他们的家庭位于哥谭不同的区，不同的口音和种族，不同的思想和理念，一张面具难以盖过。现在只是在情绪上达到了统一，明天，也许就在下一小时，就会看见，小丑对抗警察、小丑对抗小丑、警察对抗警察、警察对抗小丑……

而且，干嘛还要等到有人穿桥而去？

也许河那边就有今晚看完Murray秀戴上小丑面具的人。如果宣传机器的信号能联通到大洋底下，甚至要向鱼群宣传自己的政治理念，那他也能，即使不远的将来。

可惜结果是，塔楼今晚没有熄灭，也没有人活活烧死。

事后一个月，Arthur才在报纸上看到那晚自己之外的事情——

Wayne夫妇被小混混Joe Chill枪杀；政府的标志牌成为艺术家的画布；放火、凶杀、打劫和强奸让这个夜晚更为复杂，罪恶不放过任何一刻舒展手脚；斯普兰河边的桥变成了小型战场，南方驶来的警察因为阻挡北方过去的人群，从而激发了更严重的一场暴动；GCPD HQ无疑成为莫洛托夫鸡尾酒瓶的开会场所，燃烧瓶和石子穿玻璃而过，聚在一起握手亲吻，随后在警局里道别熄灭。

黑白报纸上每个散发臭味的字都黏在了一起，他翻阅时就像从一团黏糊糊的恶心东西里找自己掉进去的金戒指，但这团怪物既会啃噬，也会消化，Arthur最终只在金丝粉末边缘的角落里发现了自己的名字。

是两个名字。

一个叫Joker，一个叫Arthur Fleck，前者枪杀了Murray Franklin，“阴差阳错”导致了后面的一系列事情，或准确些——事故；后者则被抓进了精神病院，将永远不会再对社会造成威胁。

“我们应该将注意力……”

“转移……真正需要帮助的人仍未走进我们的视野……记忆是有限的，不应该留给……这是警察和档案室的工作……如何预防……不是民众的职责……”

“因为显然，他将永远不会再对社会造成威胁……”

“他不值一提……哗众取宠……真正的‘小丑’，他称自己叫Joker，伙计们，借用已故Murray Franklin的话，‘你确实做到了’……追随他的人也是同样不值一提……”

Arthur夹在手指里的烟躁动不安，火星正在往外蹦，绿莹莹的眼珠像在敲一扇没有人会来打开的木门一样无助又恼怒，他找到了本条的编辑，想象他的模样，不一定是个男人，也许是女人，也许是秃头，嚼着雪茄在办公室里转来转去，搞不好文章是他让实习生代笔的，花不了十几美元就能写出无数篇这种垃圾……

他闭上眼睛，询问自己，他站在车顶上，他伸出手指，指使陌生的人群攻击警察，“这就是全部了吗？结束了吗？”

无论如何，烟最终像水笔一样被大拇指和食指捻起，怒不可遏地往可憎的名字上烫去。

下午，当医生问询他时，Arthur心不在焉地从藏打火机的口袋里掏出了被碾碎的报纸，完全不顾对面报表上画满了提示的问题。

他看到医生在档案角落了写了一句话，又握着水笔简简单单地画了两小笔。

“够了，没有人，没有人可以再对我做评价，更别说给我……”棕发病人伸过自己嘎吱作响的身体，去看医生的笔记，“还给我打个叉！”

他伸出一根食指，却相当没有说服力，于是他又从那个装不满的神秘口袋里掏出一根钢笔，显然医生丢的笔不一定是被同僚顺走的，也可能给自己的病人。

他打开笔盖。

“只有我能给你们打叉！猜猜在哪儿打呢！在你脑门上！”

一连好几天，他也没从报纸上找到阿卡姆医生被杀的信息，他早该知道，在哥谭杀人真是不稀奇，杀人者和被杀者都不重要，人命不重要，附着在人身上的故事也不重要，重要的是那些镶了金的人，他们的杀与被杀才重要。

只有一个夜晚，他那从未胆敢宣称自己存在的虚荣心得到了无比的满足，所有人都知道他杀了地铁上三个不成器的骚扰者，杀了霸凌自己的大块头同事，还杀了混迹上层的脱口秀主持人，不过——除了最后一位，大家并不认识前面几号人物，华尔街的三个精英之所以让小丑面具抗议者反感，单纯只是因为Thomas Wayne愿意为他们站台。

他们与其说是支持地铁小丑杀人犯，不如说只是为了反对在政治节目上大兴空话的Thomas Wayne。

小丑暴徒在城里像烟花一样噼里啪啦地绚烂了几个月，曾站在Wayne反对面的竞选者私下悄声把竞选口号扔掉了，为了纪念被带着塑料小丑面具的刺客杀掉的Wayne夫妇，也就是自己曾经在报纸上抨击的两个狼狈为奸的假面夫妻，“小丑”作为一个符号被暂时放进了“管制品”范围，任何商铺都不得公开出售当晚被广泛使用的小丑面具，除了事先得到批准的表演，不得在任何学校和公共场所公开打扮成小丑进行表演，甚至连小丑表演者也要遭到审讯和调查，他们就是不相信，在没有提前计划好的情况下，一个不值一文的落魄小丑脱口秀表演者能激起这么大的浪花，他们就是不相信，人的愤怒能燃烧整片森林。

即使这一度遭到了相关从业者的反对，但Joe Chill，这位没有提前预谋却带有针对性的刺杀者——还是在一个8岁孩童前犯下罪行的小混混，变得像几十年前欧洲的刺客卢切尼一样遭人痛恨。

对Joe Chill的公开讨伐甚至盖过了一切的开端——如今在阿卡姆里接受终身治疗的Arthur Fleck。

因为这些举动，那晚，由一把专为女子设计的手枪所引发的一系列骇人听闻的案件就此彻底尘埃落定，因为此后，除了在犯罪巷定期悼念Wayne夫妇，再没其他新鲜血液补充入整起事件，也再没有其他新的资料公布，它很快就变成了定格的一幕，遭到了仍被其他矛盾裹挟的社会的无情抛弃。

日子总要过的。“小丑狂热症”这个名字在一些诊所挂了两年后被悄悄撤下，连木牌也被送进了垃圾处理站。

现在，他仍会试图询问阿卡姆里新来的人：

“那天，你知道发生了什么吗？”

真正的精神病人告诉他，那日子根本不存在于日历上，方格块里流逝的不是时间，是谎言，甚至连时间都是骗人的发明，为了让你早起晚睡，好给人认真工作，以可见、可支付的方式出卖你的身体和一整个灵魂；耳朵上有缺口的罪犯则抢过Arthur的打火机，摁下开关把火苗迅速擦过手心，彰显自己绝对的危险性，可Arthur不买账，他用护工凝视精神病人的眼神去打量对方，两个眼珠就像掉到海里去的绿月亮，只有余光在发散，对方映在玻璃上的破影子告诉他：

“嗯，是个值得模仿的日子。”

“模仿？”Arthur这才眯眼凑过去听后面的话，想把打火机拿回来，却结结实实撞在了玻璃上，听见罪犯接着絮叨：“我也要用枪……”

靠在绿玻璃上的Arthur边抚摸柔软而深皱的额头，边把眼睛病态地睁开，绿玻璃里有一团火，但在镜里远方的影子却回答：

“用枪杀了像Wayne夫妇那样的人！！他们偷了我们的钱，却在哥谭的郊区豪宅里逍遥自在，我一定要做下一个Joe Chill！我会逃出这个欠教训的怪医院，然后走进小巷！”

也许那天实在发生了太多。当社会意识到谴责杀死Murray的小丑已没热度可言时，对Wayne夫妇的悼念便提上了日程，他现在开始要接受自己此后另一个一成不变的命运——Arthur Fleck，已经从那天的中心、一切的开端和起源，变成了一个无足轻重，任何人都可以替代的前置条件。

“精神和内涵？省省吧，他只是精神病发作了。”

看着面前这个眼睛里冒光的暴力狂，Arthur露出嘲笑的神色：“你不可能再找到下一个路过小巷子里的富人的，我看你还不如先杀了自己吧！”

Arthur把瘦巴巴的手横在脖子前，却被香烟烫到了下巴颏，抖起眉毛，他原本想做出一个砍头的动作，但香烟提醒了他，最后他别过脑袋，不再看玻璃，用手指头往自己和那人脑袋上各开一枪。

“我会让你们记起来的。”

他悻悻回答着起身离开，就在快要跨出活动区那条黄色警戒线时，又突然转头跑近，一把拿走罪犯手里的打火机。

“这是我的！”

“不和你抢。”

那人把手背到后脑勺，往后靠却发现这种椅子没有靠背，而他离墙壁还有些距离，便保持一个奇怪的动作继续说：“你这又老又软弱的烟鬼！我才不和你抢！你是真正的精神病，一辈子都要烂死在这儿！把你又老又松的身体卖给别人，舔别人的屌！但我不一样！”

在新旧交替进出的城市弃儿里，也并非都是这样爱大声喧哗，完全不知体内的声音可调节，因而叫人恼火的人。

那位脸上刻着疤的男孩，头一天来时，自我介绍说，自己是随着被带走的父亲，偷偷藏在车底混入阿卡姆的金发小子就是个例外。

3.

那位金发小子——

他的笑容如此灿烂而狠毒，几可媲美最毒辣的太阳，哥谭不再需要太阳，大概就是从他出生起。

他能将扭曲的情绪和粘稠的语调，平等撒在每一个同他注视之人的身上，包括Arthur。

金发小子倒也并不是头一天出现。

Arthur曾好几次在心理医生的台子上看见过他的照片，和这层楼其他的精神病人们一起出现在了那张表面贴着塑料纸的台子上。

这张咨询台靠近门口的一边布满咬痕和洞口，都是被犯人们抓挠出来的，边缘被钉子扣紧的金属条也已经松动。

Arthur不愿意开口回应僵硬的提问时，就用手反复弹拨它的金属条，在反射一切的空间里发出恼人的声音。

但对面的医生阻止不了他。

比起心里响起的声音，医生只为官僚系统而非病人服务的声音显得尤为不值一提，她只是日复一日坐在对面动动嘴，嘴巴长大、拉成一条线、成圆筒状，像个正学人说话的高学历哑巴。

至于这些牙齿印，当他们——精神病人抑或犯人，但这层里的人这两个身份是重合的——哪天突然在医生的匆匆一瞥里意识到，在这儿的生活说到底也一样没意思，于是决心自己造出点改变，遂而将恶爪和手铐伸向低头记录的医生时，就会被循声进来的警卫人员压在台上，于是他们就在等待惩罚、百无聊赖的间隙中，一个劲啃咬台子，丝毫不顾警卫从好奇到鄙夷的目光，毕竟咬台子得到的反馈比任何镇定剂都要管用。

那个男孩也好几次出没在Arthur隔壁的玻璃间，他总在读报，并且摆出一副拒人千里之外的神情。

他有时瞥一眼Arthur，又很快将眼神转向别人。

最初进来的几年，这里供消遣的报纸和杂志读物与报刊亭没区别。

但随着这层病患的激增，今天，这里的报纸都被换成了三流报刊——没有资格也没有意愿去刊登哥谭大事件的报纸，专门送给家中没有电视的独居老人。

就这样，刊号还是断断续续的。

医务会把某些带有刺激性事情的报纸扣押，甚至撕掉，最终精神病人看到的只有人人皆知的牙膏广告——一个黑白女人的画像，她微笑着露出一口牙齿；哈瓦那雪茄广告——一个卷胡子的男人，微笑的嘴里咬着一只烟；厨具餐具的广告——穿围兜、上了年纪的家庭主妇微笑着戴上烘焙手套，在身侧端着刚刚出炉的面包，表层用奶油画着笑脸的蛋糕则被压在各式模具里。

Arthur路过时瞥了两眼，幸亏金属模具里的荞麦面包没在微笑，但这个想法却让Arthur自己笑了。

报纸内侧会登记每日去世的人，曾有一个病人，喜欢站在活动室中心的木台子上，大声宣读这些死去的人名，然后和他们一个接一个告别，直到有一天，他明明念完了名字却还在接着往下念，那都是该楼层病人的名字，他被惹怒的人踹倒赶下台，就连前来阻止的医护也被打伤。

有人故意用偷来的水笔在上面写了大家的姓氏和名字，Arthur知道是金发小子干的，他总是每天第一个接触报纸。

广告，无尽的广告，也有政治广告。

Arthur还藏着最初那张写着“Joker”的新闻报纸，现在连这些也看不到了。

几年前，医务曾经抓着他的头发，把他带进诊疗室，像是偏执症发作一般反复对Arthur念叨，告诉他，这全是他的错。

他很清楚自己到底杀了几个人，但Arthur也同样乐意看到别人因为他而犯罪。

1981年后，哥谭带着符号和宣告的恶性犯罪是激增的，尤其是针对富人阶层，这是前所未有的事情。

在小丑面具杀死韦恩夫妇之后，还有戴着猩猩面具的杀手，像从《金发维纳斯》里走出来的猩猩面具，专杀过路的嫖客。

1981年后，男人热爱杀女人，女人热爱杀男人，说到底又不是原来一拨人报复另一拨人，总是有新的、无辜的受害者牵连其中，到最后，哥谭可能连一个善终的人都不会拥有，况且恶还会自己滋生，像细菌一样，出现得那么悄无声息又无处不在。

如果不是身上被束缚衣死命绑住，头发被人凶恶地抓起，脖子上烫出的一层层血痂又开裂的话，已被人遗忘的Arthur会很享受如此一句责骂：

“都是你的错。”

他笑得如此开心。

这都是他的错。

可现在没有多少人记得了。

4.

在此前，两人唯一一次的联系是共同围观一个矮个子男人被揍出血。

没有人问打斗是怎么发生的，这层楼总会突如其然发生这样的冲突。

但围观的人里，只有玻璃那边的疤脸男孩神色轻松自在，甚至伸出了一只手，在玻璃另一头，把手指向犯人，他先用手指指着，仿佛下一秒将要喊出：“凶手，你这恶毒的暴力狂。”

但实际上他很快摊平手心，将纹路模糊的手掌贴到了玻璃上。

在灯光下，那双手的轮廓看不太清，只是苍白的，甚至根本就是从模特身上取下的塑料手，没有血色，没有血管活动的迹象，也许因为全身血液都回流到了他的头顶，在他可怖的伤疤和眼睛中，他的双眼更疯狂，同沙漠行人汲取饮水那样不顾周围和前方，只活在当下暴力的此时此刻中。

他离开时做了一个动作。

向背靠在玻璃上吸烟的瘦弱中年男人展示了自己脸上的伤疤，但坐在地上两腿向外打开的中年精神病患却没有看清，男孩到底是不是真的笑了。

“笑面人。”Arthur一直想着这部电影，只是当他活生生的见到这样一个“笑面人”时，Arthur想不明白，那些去看马戏的和议会里戴假发的官老爷们是怎么被这张脸逗乐的，那么可怕，他暗忖，脑子画出两条肉痕。

笑容变成强迫时，居然是如此一副可怖又可憎的模样。

但Arthur很快又笑出声来，当他起身时，金发已经不见了，疤脸男孩是这里唯一的金发，一眼就能看见，他不见了。

像太阳的影子一样，在光天化日之下变得无影无踪了。

金色的头发，浅浅的眉毛，他的发型和Arthur差不多，却没有后者茂密，稀稀疏疏，或应该说，因为不怎么打理已经变成一缕一缕地往下垂，像太阳的光线，可他所到之处却沾染上了阴暗。

他是太阳的影子，不是太阳本身，但他同样滚烫而狂热，具有沉默着——像旁观者，慷慨而毫不畏缩地去灼烧任何事物的本领。

Arthur对他没有特别的兴趣，他这样观察疤脸男孩，也这样观察别人，同时楼层里的其他人也是这样观察Arthur的。

但在无限反光的白色屋子里，大家最终都只能看见自己。

他们俩后来也没说过话，但Arthur的后背总是被太阳灼烧。

哥谭的市区阴雨连绵，奈落岛的综合精神病院却总是阳光普照，这不啻是件叫人想不通的事情。

Arthur仍在笑声里自问自答，已不期待任何回应。

5.

几天前，正在凳子上俯首洗牌的金发小子再次听到了软绵绵飘过去的问题。

他抬起头，用湿漉漉的鼻尖触摸问题，仿佛一条狗在嗅期待已久的肉骨头。

实际上，Arthur并没有特地朝向他，中年的精神病人已经变成了阿卡姆里一道浅白色的影子，是透明的，和人重叠却不发生联系。

影子立在墙上问每一个人——“那天发生了什么？”

金发小子拨动着一副从医生那里借来的扑克牌，纸牌发出了短暂而好听的声音，但金发小子的神情却很严肃，似乎牌怎么洗也没有达到他的预期。

“哗啦哗啦”之后，他叫停Arthur，以完美的曲线抛出了自己的回答。

答案在空中变成了一颗擦火的子弹，撞击进生命已熄灭的男人身上，说：

“你到现在都没有找到答案吗？我知道，这还真是个蠢问题，但从你嘴里说出来就没那么蠢了，还有些动听……嗯，就让我来回答吧，我当然知道那天发生了什么，那天有个扮成女人的小丑杀了Murray，一枪毙命，丝毫不含糊。”

扮成女人的小丑？金发小子也不知道自己在说什么。

但Arthur只听到了“小丑”和“Murray”两个名字，也只有这两个名字在脑中留下。

破损的脑子一直活跃着，布满蛀虫，医生开的药让他的脑子热起来，以防陷入冰河的沉寂，但却没想过给他的脑子喷上点杀虫剂，那才是他需要的。

护工走了过去，从上衣口袋熟练地掏出笔来，在病床与墙上挂着的板子留下勾与签名。

等到轮盘“哐哐”离开时，Arthur脑子里还是只有那两个名字，他顿时觉得自己的左脸也要因为抽搐的微笑而出现一道疤。

他注意到，回答者脸上疤的走向线条流畅，远远看去，像不爱干净的小孩在嘴角留下了番茄酱，不像意外，而是某位艺术家蓄意为之。

“这是你的牌吗？”Arthur拿出一根香烟，“我用来包香烟了。”

他在楼梯拐角捡到的，因为手铐的束缚，实际上他是用脚尖把牌从卡死的门后掏出来的，脚腕和手一样细，根本没差别。

玻璃窗那边的推车滚动过去，Arthur脑子里的蛀虫洞又重新被堵住了。

他清醒过来。

他见过对方的那些小恶作剧，带着阴毒和沉默的旁观者模样，金发小子或许会偏执地认为是自己偷了牌，像其他犯人、又更像所有他这个年纪的男孩一样气势汹汹地站起身，从头到脚散发带着汗臭味儿、无处安放的雄性荷尔蒙，但脑袋实际上还是空空如也，只是给自己传递了错误的信号，以为自己是个男人，因此表现得根本不像他们心中所以为的那样具有威慑力，而是像一个原始人。

Arthur不安地立在原地等待着，并不因为长时间盯着对方看而尴尬窘迫。

金发小子的疤像猫尾巴一样竖了起来，耳朵贴到肩膀上，回以观察，牌被乱抓一通收进衣袖，伸入的手再出来时居然抓着一根全新的香烟。

“香烟？医生的口袋里有很多，你为什么要自己做呢？”

但戏法只成功了一半，金发小子变出香烟，用膝盖把凳子往前推，好站起来，他得意忘形地把另外一只手放下，牌从衣袖里面稀里哗啦地掉落了一地，还有铅笔和其他纸屑。

简直想不明白那些东西是怎么一起塞进去的。

“天大的不幸，刚刚洗好的牌。”他说，“但不是我的牌，这是医生的牌。”

Arthur意识到这不仅是魔术，还是一个不太成功的滑稽表演，但他孱弱的手并不准备为同僚鼓掌。也不打算笑。

“我猜就是这样的魔术，才让我捡到了你的牌。”他冷漠地回应一句。

金发的样子很浮躁，裂开的嘴里发出了轻轻的响动声，他的舌头在代替他思考和愤怒。

但他如果真在掌控自己的情绪上是一流的，他就不会出现在这里了。

“用纸牌做成的香烟有什么味道？是查理曼大帝伟大的味道吗？”对方问。

门开的一瞬间，他用脚把扑克牌全部扫到了床底下，还冲走过去的护士小姐露出惊悚的笑容，但他应当是发自内心、真诚的。

“没有味道，但扑克牌上面那层塑料膜像毒药。”

“也许只是你点燃它的时间不对，到了夏天你就闻不到那层塑料的味道了。”

“这是什么意思？为什么会是夏天？”

“因为我听说……”他那双不安分的眼珠子在到处打转，但就是不愿意落到Arthur身上，仿佛同对方交谈是让他可耻的，即使他刚刚散发出了匆匆几秒、短暂到可以忽略不计的友好。“明年6月份这里会改造，但不是说我们有热水洗，有电视可看了，他们要把医生和我们彻底隔离开来，因为总有人想着杀他们，而有人已经这么干过好几次了。”他这次终于把黑黢黢的眼神落到了Arthur身上，让后者骨头交叠的肩膀弹动了一下。

绿眼睛男人正在看疤脸小子刚刚变出来的香烟，他从地上捡了起来，以往地上捡到的可都是被人吸干魂魄的香烟了，但这根是完好的。

Arthur现在没法抽，上个月他将打火机对准了一个试图拉下他裤子猥亵他的医生，头发带着整个脑颅烧了起来，医生扭曲的样子很像这里曾经发病的病人，如果不是摁在桌上，什么都够不到，而那个医生又好死不死地拉下了宽松的白裤子，让打火机“啪嗒”落地，落在Arthur可以够到的地方，医生也不会变成一个移动的火把。

现在他只能去找护士小姐，求她们从口袋里拿出他被没收的打火机，给他点好烟，再递给他。

“那和塑料膜的事情又有什么关系。”

“因为你会连扑克牌都捡不到，也没有其它方法抽香烟了。”他解释，“彻底隔绝，连报纸也不给。”

Arthur惊愕地抬起头，可他就是不敢正面看金发小子的脸——还在这么近的距离，他其实进来这儿很久了，但Arthur还是产生了一股恐惧的陌生感。

“而且也会更难逃出去。”他继续说。“甚至，就是再没可能出去了。”

这才是他的重点。他说完后双手拍起膝盖骨，等着Arthur回应。

Arthur立在原地，没有说话，像男孩第一次玩吹泡泡一样，努嘴低头咬着陌生的香烟发呆，不再打算和面前人的眼神纠缠。

金发站起来，走近Arthur，弯曲膝盖，好让自己和Arthur的视线齐平，“像银行的玻璃一样，手枪是打不穿的，他们很久前就一直在那边的窗户下……”他用眼神瞥了Arthur身后的走廊，走廊尽头是一个堆放打扫用具的死角，“运送各种各样的材料，他们只打算改造我们这一层。那个玻璃有半个手掌那么宽，可惜报纸上从来没有说是哪位好公民想出来的好主意。”

Arthur不得不回视那双深色眼睛透过来的阳光，绿眼睛像被烈日晒干的湖面，“所以你想要做什么？”

Arthur其实已经知道答案，但他将信将疑。

“我只是告诉你这个事情，告诉除我以外，这里另一个即是病患又是康复者的人，这个天大的坏消息。”

他的声音有一种蛊惑性，即使很低沉，但语调却很缓慢，还懂得要在何时断句才能让自己话里每一个单词都浸透到听众的耳朵里。

“怎么样，你想逃吗？”

“不想。”

“那当你被抓进去……”他用手指玻璃后的休息室和电疗室，“而我在哥谭自由自在时，我会记得给你寄信，告诉你我今天又和哪个漂亮姑娘做朋友了。”

“现在离6月还有很久。”

“确实是，还有大半年。”他搭话。

“而且如果失败怎么办？”

“哈哈。”他大笑，眼神突然变得尖锐，“失败也能变成计划里的一部分，所以，不可能失败，当然，也没成功可言。”

Arthur闭上眼睛去思考问题，裤子口袋里的报纸在他脑子里沙沙响起来。

“你想怎么逃？”

金发小子把脸上的笑容拉得既长又可憎，一副自负者得胜的模样。

“哼，告诉你，我已经想到了。”

“说来听听。”Arthur不可思议地说。

他完全把身体蹲到和Arthur一般高，看着发问的中年男人将一支烟夹在食指和中指间，阴柔地塞进了闷闷不乐的嘴唇。

虽然没有点燃，但有烟草味就足够了。Arthur努动嘴，让香烟可恶的味道侵蚀牙齿。

就在Arthur思考的瞬间，对方双颊上的伤疤被放平，他眼里射出一道怒火，将Arthur一把拎起，又狠狠地摁倒在地上。

从他咬牙切齿的嘴里发出一道指令：

“像这样。现在你也打我一拳。”

Arthur没有打他，选择了用指甲去掐对方的伤疤，在一阵叫声里，护工赶来了，但与其说是拉开扭打在一起的人，不如说只是想办法拉开被大个子死命摁在怀里的娇小男人。

“你们瞧，他偷了我的牌，还用指甲掐我。”

金发小子表演出的愤怒就像是真的。

Arthur不知道该说什么，他甚至不知道自己是真的走进了出逃计划，还是对方居心不良，一时兴起搞的小小恶作剧。

果然他还是记恨牌的事情。“小男孩，真是小男孩。”Arthur在心里想。

但被拉开的金发小子却挣脱束缚，恼怒地再次掐上Arthur的脖子，又用温和的声音悄悄质问起Arthur，“你在干嘛？乖宝宝？你也得说点什么啊。”

“可是，我也不知道你在干嘛。”Arthur这次抓了金发小子的头发，让对方发出疑惑的叫声。

“你待会儿就知道了。”金发小子直接抓上Arthur的衣服。

看来，他今天是下定决心要让医护人员注意起他俩来。

“护士，他刚刚也想脱掉我的裤子。”

“等等，不是这个，我没有做过这个。”金发小子脸色一沉，忽得闪过从未有过的神色。

Arthur的手推开对方，在金发小子仅此一次的惊讶里面发出贪得无厌的笑声，以至于肩膀抖得几乎失去平衡，双颊泛出了不健康的红色，不小心呛了自己一口，却还是不停下大笑。

“够了，40天禁闭，你们两个人都是。”

没有感情的笑声停下了，但金发小子却露出了浅浅的金色微笑。

也可能是护士长看走了眼。毕竟他的伤疤让他看起来一直在笑，包括睡着时，哪怕在噩梦之中，他可能也会笑得很灿烂。

他眨了眨眼，但不知道朝谁。


	3. 第三章

第三章

1.

热气腾涌，一直往上升……

浴室顶的灯像哥谭的太阳，偶尔因为接触不良或线路老化闪烁几下，再次亮起后徐徐消失在了水雾里。

朦胧统摄了这间浴室。

出于谨慎，更多的是嫌弃，Arthur等到第二次放水时才将手伸入浴缸中试探水温。

不过出乎意料，浴室很干净，也可能是金发不明显，Arthur变扭地从领口里抽出几根掉落的棕发，这些头发总是鬼鬼祟祟地跑得到处都是，几近无孔不入，还会钻进衣服纤维折磨他的皮肤，麻木的神经末梢也会因头发变得敏感无比。巨大的痛苦不易察觉，细微的折磨却使人疯一般焦灼。

家中的浴室也很少出现Penny的金发，堵塞通道的通常是中长细软的棕发，美丽的金发不会随意掉落，即使长在了廉价者的头颅上。

现在看来，Arthur真是浑身都廉价到了极点。

他先是踉跄着坐到浴缸边，手滑过冰凉的瓷砖，从腰上把吊袜带解开。

腿上潮湿的丝袜一股脑扯下后，久违的舒适感袭来，直冲他麻木的神经系统。

门外有一个陌生男人在鼓捣收音机，Arthur能听到他焦躁得不停换台，电流声像处在穿堂的疾风之中，声音被打成碎片，播报的女声更像是在念叨令人心神不安的咒语。

他踮起脚尖，透过门上排气片的缝隙窥伺仍旧陌生的年轻男人，那年轻小子原来根本不是在鼓捣收音机，而是在用工具砸收音机。

头顶上一盏灯和壁灯交叠，照在年轻人的后背上，马甲是深绿色的，看上去很合身，可能是特别定制的，肌肉股动起来的后背很厚实，不是Arthur身后外扩到病态的畸形骨头。

绿幽幽的目光在徘徊，所见的是一个健康的人，除却心灵部分。但Arthur从头到尾都是病人，他的身体比大脑更残疾，机能比皮肤更衰老。

医生检查身体时，一定会让他先脱掉上衣，然后摸上蝴蝶骨与脊椎旁发青发黑的皮肤带，这里缺失脂肪的堆积，皮肤几乎不存在缓冲的保护带，很多年来都是同一个病因，营养不良。

他只是一张皮和一个骨架组成的事物，没有其他，他没有肝脏也没有精神，有也是残疾的，甚至包括他身体下的部位也同样残疾，这次并非源于营养不良，是天生的。

Arthur久久凝视着对方，害怕强壮的身体突然闯入。

在阿卡姆时，他已被对方拎起来教训过一次——虽然是演戏，但他体会过，由结实后背连接起来的手臂相当有力，疤脸小子有一张残酷而怪诞的脸，但这张脸却长在一个健康而年轻、充满令人向往的身体上。

Jack也感知得到有双眼睛在看他。

人被注视时会有特殊的感觉，一种介乎神秘又介乎感知的奇妙现象，尤其是对于心灵敏感的人而言。

随着螺丝刀被人扔到地上，屋里现在只有刺耳的电流声了，那是连信号也彻底丢失的哀鸣。

Arthur好奇着，他的家里居然既没播放器也没电视机，这个年轻小子比自己还像个老古董，更别提他现在起身准备拿报纸，他看到年轻人慢悠悠地站起，活动着肩膀，张开的手掌划过报纸累叠的脊梁上，像拨动价格高昂的琴弦，从上至下，手势具有魔力，最后停在某处。这让Arthur有点喜欢他了。

但浴室还是一样讨人嫌，里面既没有沐浴球也没有沐浴露，甚至什么摆设也没有。但感谢他——至少装了浴帘。

如果不是头顶上暖黄色的灯，这里根本就是间阿卡姆的特殊病房。

没有窗户，四面封闭，原本设计了窗檐的地方也遭到恶劣的改造，砖块封死了自然光照进来的缝隙，只在门上留有观察用的小孔，狭小逼仄的房间里，墙壁都是实心的，床和浴缸一样，洁白到刺眼，锁上横条后将遁入永恒，你看见只能看见的，听见的只是听不见的。隔音的病房里，你可以踢打奶白色的金属床杠泄愤，如果双腿没有被绑在上面，也可以拍着墙壁自言自语，如果绑住的手还能碰到白砖块，在里面对病人做任何事情都不会引人察觉，只要病人不会因强迫的行为而死亡。

他难不成就在阿卡姆的病房里洗澡？他活得可真可悲，Arthur想。

渐渐地，Arthur终于想明白进门时闻到的是种什么怪味了。这是他和Penny的身体永远也不会有的——由男性荷尔蒙散发出来的味道，落实到具体来说，就是洗澡从不用沐浴露，带着天生的臭味，这些男人把干净透明的洗澡水染脏后，再用脏的洗澡水洗脏的自己，甚至只用一遍水过脏身体。洗来洗去，臭味还是停留原地。

浴室墙上本该出现的镜子被打碎了，角落里还有一小块残片，小巧的斜三角，Arthur往后退，又靠近，借着碎片拼凑地看到了自己——憔悴神伤，眼窝凹陷，嘴边上有一大块淤青，眼角几道痛苦的纹路比Jack脸上的疤还吓人。

他皱起眉毛，不可思议地看着自己，更惊奇于自己还能呼吸，绿眼睛上的睫毛眨着，因为呼出的气和水龙头里放出来的热水，镜子被雾气暂时封存起来了，他也变得越来越模糊。

轻轻摁下金属搭扣，Arthur打开了镜后的小柜子，里面有黄色的药瓶，但塑料瓶面布满划痕，贴名字的纸被撕了，瓶身还有胶水的粘液，蓝圆珠笔写下的字已无法辨别，盖子上有黑色脏泥，里面放着一些黏糊糊的东西，算不上液体，甚至摇晃不起来，药片被灌在水中应该浸泡了很多年，才溶解成这团恶心的黏滞物。

边上有一个小鸟形状的红褐色折纸，已经因为潮湿变形了，Arthur只是轻轻捏了它的喙部，小三角竟立马被扯了下来。小鸟身后的物品让Arthur惊吓地折起手臂，贴到胸口上，咬着手指夹，他渐渐看清了，那是一颗眼球，但做工很粗糙，只是万圣节用的玩具而已。

HaHa公司的道具储存柜里就有一罐眼球，据说是用来对付不听话的小观众的，尤其是爱拆穿小丑表演的小男孩们。

如果拿出眼球，他们因惊吓而叫嚷着出糗，哪怕是一瞬间的事，也算得上报复，如果没被眼球吓到，而是欣然接受礼物，那也能满足这群男孩的寥寥虚荣心。

那么，这又是哪个倒霉运的小丑送给疤脸男孩的礼物？

唯二算得上有用的物件是刮胡须刀片和一瓶剃须泡沫，生锈的刀片被取出来扔在一边，但又不彻底丢掉，像观察实验，难怪打开柜子的一瞬间，扑面而来的就是近似血的臭铁锈味。

倒在最底层的是几罐涂鸦用的自喷漆，摇动里头的弹珠好一阵也喷不出来任何彩料。

Arthur在想他曾看见的街头涂鸦，通常都是画在最脏、最人迹罕见的街角，他能看见是因为他经常被诱骗去那类地方，也许被人打，也可能被人像拉掉裙子一样拉下裤子。

涂鸦尤其多出现在大的垃圾桶旁，层层叠叠，被GCPD的小街警追捕的“大艺术家”们如果不满意昨天的作品，就会反复去一个地方画，认定了这片污浊不堪的墙是自己的缪斯和画布，死活不换地方。

Penny告诉他——她难得会用平静的声音，贴到Arthur的额角才开口，仿佛这是母子之间的小秘密——

“涂鸦没什么可怕的……还相当可爱……砖块上的涂鸦……其实是逃避猫抓捕的小老鼠们留下的。城市熄灯，陷入沉眠，连河面都闭眼之后，小老鼠就会从地下城里吱吱跑出，偷走商店的画笔，在街角涂鸦，提醒同伴这里已是某只恶猫的地盘。”

Arthur选择相信，孩子总会相信母亲。

但他很少见过猫，或者说，很少多次看见同一只猫，它们总在四处流亡。

街头更多的其实是老鼠，但哥谭直到它们后几年成灾，已经公开与人抢占生存的地方，甚至出现多次流浪汉被啃食和咬死的新闻——很多起后，才有人提出要关注鼠患问题。可鼠患俨然已是城市的顽疾，无法被根除，既像皮肤病，又像肺癌。

Arthur最喜欢的涂鸦当属是他17岁万圣节看到的，当年的警察局长——一个胖胖的小胡子，被人画在了离他家不远的一面墙上，长着丑陋的猪耳朵与猪鼻子，眼睛被人涂成黑色两团，边上用红颜料写着一排字，油漆往下滚，鲜红的字体引来一群人驻足。

这是Arthur第一次学会脏词。

“万圣节快乐，**白痴，还要**糖果不！”

Jack这么做过吗？

他虽然是个个性成迷的人——既不能描述成安静，也不能简单概括为狂躁，诡异又年轻的表皮下似乎天生没有道德机能。但Arthur不该怕他，看这些罐口还未生锈的自喷漆，他比对方年长出那么多岁，总该有一些底气。

想想吧！去想想吧！用曾经深陷臆想以至于否认现实世界的脑子去想另一个小Jack——就在没几年前的那个小男孩，兴许那时候的Arthur还是哥谭的Joker，大家还记得这名字散发的魅力。而小Jack嘴上的伤疤尚未愈合，贴着纱布，手肘有创口贴，身上总有擦伤的痕迹，他肯定会和街上的小混混打架，再加入他们一起去欺负好脾气的路人，他们走街串巷，拿这些喷雾去画画，用一切廉价而方便的手段宣传自己的无政府主义。他们就是夜晚东躲西藏，白日流窜而机敏的小老鼠。

Arthur一直在编织脑内非现实的世界，以至于水已经漫了出来。

他把丝袜的水挤干，在空中摔了好几下，搭在马桶盖上，还有外套和毛衣，这里没有衣架子，只能取下浴帘的钩子，用钩子把它们挂到架子上。

取钩子时，Arthur结结实实摔入浴缸里，膝盖骨还好死不死地撞上了塞子的尖端，他只能喘气，躺在没有泡沫的水里等着血腥味翻腾出来。

红色在水里边一圈、一圈，屏住呼吸散开，等它再次呼吸时，已经和水融为一体。

但Arthur捂着拉伤的大腿根，他有点享受于这样的疼痛，没错，他享受极了，以至于他的手在腿根处摩擦两下后，不自觉地就伸到了两腿间去，躺倒的阴茎沉默了很久，软绵绵的前端突然有点勃起的征兆，但内向的性器官从没有真正勃起过。

他用手去搓、去轻轻抚摸、去握住又松开，前后反复摸它也没起任何变化，他就是射不出来，明明短小的阴茎已经难受得要死，但除了心里的燥热之外，他的身体内外什么变化都没发生。

阿卡姆里有个男医生曾经每次问询Arthur时，都会有一搭没一搭地故意提到性问题。

他告诉Arthur，或应该是假借医学的口吻在羞辱漂亮病人，他早听说过棕长发男病人的轶闻。

但眼前的棕发男人却和其他医生描述的截然不同，他扭扭捏捏，不让人碰，不喜欢回答问题，还尤为胆小，对一切暗示都采取回避的态度，但看病历，得了吧！明明是个廉价的性瘾患者，发病时还爱割伤自己的皮肤作为补偿，疯起来时他还会带着母亲一起去送死，如今又表现得这幅畏畏缩缩，仿佛根本不知自己病入膏肓。医生如此想，带着忿忿地语气开口。

Arthur Fleck——这位病人射不出来的结论就是他是个天生的勃起障碍者，恶心的嘴总在嗫诺同一句话，“这是治不好的，你是天生的，和你的母亲一样，你需要个男人。”紧接着，是Arthur熟悉的笑容，他在同事们——比他块头壮上好几圈的小丑同事们身上也看见的笑容，一开始是暗示，但很快就是侮辱，因为他没有如他们所愿而导致后者气急败坏。

他们就喜欢说他需要个男人，否则这辈子也别想高潮了。

你们都去他妈的，他想。

拨开弥漫的白雾，把刚刚从小柜子里拿出来的刀片划到肩膀上，但避开一切可能碰到血管的地方——轻车熟路，嘴里发出叹息一样的呜咽，身体里一个沉默已久的角落里有人走来，在摩擦着墙角。

他有这个问题，只有疼痛时他才能短暂勃起一下，他没敢和任何人仔细说过，即使医生比他更清楚他的病症。

人的情绪是团很模糊的东西，就和刚刚黄瓶子里浑浊不堪的黏液一样。他可以从疼痛里开心，却也无法同时弥补被暴力和嘲笑浇进喉咙的恶心，更别提人高潮后天然的自我厌恶，混合在一起时，他一点都不享受。

他不去触碰自己的阴茎了，冷落那根一直很难应付的性器，而是先把头埋入水中，整个人都浸润，抬出头呼吸时，他边让水留在眼睛里，让眼睛边缘变得又疼又痒，却不去揉，含在嘴里的水从嘴角缓缓流出，暖水流是最温柔的爱人，懂得如何抚摸他千疮百孔的皮肤，即使碰撞到胸脯时也是不忮不求的。

他一只手捏住自己胸前的红点，一只手从脚腕的软肋一直摸到小腿和腿窝，停在了大腿根内侧，在那里反复进出。

Arthur在嘴里含了一小口水，防止自己出声，阻挡喉咙里的低喘，他用刀片轻轻划过大腿，但一不留神就可能会碰到致死的部位。

当他把中指搅动着伸入已经张开的后穴时，甚至无需伸到最里面，蔫软的阴茎就低着头射出来了一股液体。浑浊的白液在有点微红的水里沉降下去，如同没有来过这个世界。

射出的那一刻，他睁开眼睛，绿眼睛因为进水而发红，周围已经进入了另一个世界，他在短到微乎其微的高潮后又回到了尘世——一个不值得去期待和幻想的世界。

颤抖的手在水里胡乱摸索到一根线，拔掉水塞后，Arthur准备换水。

他把一只脚跨在池子靠门的边上，抖动起脚尖，把浴帘踢得啪啪作响。

他有一种错觉，这个错觉让他的热血回流到面颊，从脖子冲到耳后，他想，拉过白色的浴帘时，疤脸男人其实就弯曲着膝盖直勾勾看着他，用缓慢而狡黠的口吻发出：“You're all wet.”的刻薄嘲笑。

2.

Jack早上打开浴室时，皮鞋停顿在门口的台阶之上好几秒，他把手插在白色竖条纹的裤子口袋里，屏气凝神地注视面前一切。

他知道Arthur还躺在里面，躺了一晚上，睡在已经冷却的水里，当热度退去时，水又变成了最伤人的情人。

他的衣服，普普通通的外套和阿卡姆的上身衬衣——金属夹片被扯掉了，一件掉在了地上的蓝法绒长裤——Jack用脚把它踢到一边，并不情愿去捡起来。他要直白地承认，他讨厌这条裤子，但他高速旋转的心不会说更多，譬如为什么会偏偏讨厌一条无害的裤子，明明城市里讨厌的东西多着，但一切腐烂潮湿散发霉味的事物似乎都比不上这条裤子让他心烦且厌恶。

他只把裤子上两条白丝袜捡起来丢到马桶盖上，和衬衣放在了一起，丝袜的触感很不好，浴室的灯没能熏干衣服，反而让它们变成了另一种更使人难受的潮湿状态。

这本来是一间索然无趣的浴室，但快乐是自己找的，如果蹑手蹑脚着把浴帘拉过去，加上嘴里发出的怪声，准能把敏感胆小的中年男人吓个半死。

但是Jack只是踩进地上泛着水的瓷砖，心里唱着不着调的曲子，假装自己是在水上行走的人，而浴池里躺的不过是一具尸体。为什么不那么去想呢？一个尸体！对，就是一个他妈的漂亮绿眼睛尸体，和百货商场里的洋娃娃一样没有生命。

再说了，这里又不是没躺过尸体。

而且这就是他第一眼在阿卡姆里看见Arthur的模样，一具尸体——他穿着白病服，靠在白瓷砖上，嘴里吐出白色的烟，俨然是一副因为抽烟太多而死的尸体。死得不情不愿，玻璃眼珠却还在散发光芒。

他没急着刷牙，而是戴上手套，将皮手套和瓷砖光秃秃的墙面摩擦，发出来相当刺耳使人不悦的声音，这种声音在有些精神病人听来，甚至会有点催吐的作用。

旋即，Arthur在水声里扑腾地醒来，Jack得意地砸砸嘴巴，他的舌头总不断地在和上下颚碰撞挤压，发出拉动口水的粘稠声。

躺在冷水里的滋味不太好受，除了皮肤上的痛苦，Arthur还想起曾经在阿卡姆里面的经历——那是很多年前，可能久到Jack还没出现在世界上几年。

阿卡姆有个医生突发奇想地试图用冷水浴法和热水浴法交替治疗精神病患者，尤其是那种性情暴躁的病人，也同样给被人强制送进来治疗的同性恋者和性倒错者们使用，其他病人会去围观，用医生的说法就是——“看一次就等于亲身经历一次。”

“麻烦，你可以出去一下吗？”

“我得刷个牙，很快。”Jack说完咽了下口水。

“我很冷，而且……已经感觉不到东西了，我想要先出来。”

衣服就在浴帘之外，但Arthur刚刚才想起来这间浴室没有任何擦洗用的浴巾。

对方没有回应，刷牙声循环想起，Jack会很乐意看到对方从浴室里滚出去，但不知道怎么的——出于天生的癖好，当他知道对方在水里受罪，颤抖着吐寒气，既难受又一筹莫展，只能干等在原地受罪，而且，并非是有他之外的其他人对浴缸里的人故意为之时，感受似乎会更好些。

“你是故意的。”Arthur说。“你是不是就是故意的？”

Jack左右股动伤疤，吐掉了嘴里的泡沫，对着水龙头冲了一下嘴。

“是的。”他说，“我就是故意的，我不撒谎。”他接着说，“但又不是我逼你进去的。人自己找罪受还要迁怒于别人，这种人真是又无能又废物，你觉得呢？”

他用手敷衍地擦了嘴角准备走了。

“你管这叫刷牙？”

“是的。”

“你现在还年轻。”Arthur沉思了一会儿，“总有一天，你的牙会因为敷衍而变得又黄又丑的。”

“如果这让你膈应的话，我也可以在这儿刷上一天牙，只要你同样能在冷水里呆上一天。”年轻人回答。

“只是好心的提醒……真不该来找你，你是个很糟糕的人。”Arthur坐在冷水中双手抱膝，颤抖地说，“你冷漠得像个死人。”

没有任何提示，Jack抓着浴帘的一边用力拉了过去，水是透明的，没有任何白色泡沫做遮挡，Arthur已经是只惊恐的猫，竖起耳朵和尾巴靠在了角落里，但无论是接触水还是接触瓷砖和浴缸，都一样让他浑身冷得锥心刺骨。

“死人向你打招呼！早上好，我的前病友！又是哥谭新的一天。”

他的声音总是被人拉在一个单独的调子上，想象一个活生生的人说话时，发出的声音竟然能保持在同一个钢琴琴键的音域里。

“新的罪恶、恐怖与疯狂！”他表现得像个真的疯子，眼神深切而热忱，正在舞台上念其他疯子写出来的台词。Arthur无法想象就是这样一个人刚刚在和自己对话。

但他的眼睛，含着清早的水，淡淡的金色眉毛平静地躺在那里，集中一切注意凝视Arthur的脸，尤其是Arthur黯淡的绿眼珠，而注视的漆黑眼珠里却闪烁出一道道光辉。

Arthur双手抱膝，把脸一侧靠在瓷砖上，试图往角落和水泥里挤进去，而对方毫无顾虑伸出的手下一秒就要掐住身上光秃秃的男人的脖子。

“别担心，我可不想看见你的身体，这可能会让我恶心。”很快他就变了一副眼神和语调。“你多少岁了？街上漂亮的年轻人那么多，没有人会对你产生兴趣的，我是一个有品位的人。”

“让你恶心……那这就会让我开心。”Arthur说完后抿起嘴，把嘴唇完全藏了起来，嘴上一道浅浅的痕变得更清晰。

“开心是好事，可惜你的开心和我没有关系。我要去完成我的计划了，希望你不要到处乱跑，否则你可能会在哥谭的街上撞见我。”

“为什么我不能乱跑，我有自己的事情，又不属于你。”Arthur说，“我来这里应该是你的荣幸才对。”

对方的微笑总是很瘆人。

是的，就是这个词，瘆人，Arthur心想。

比GCPD的警察，比街上壮硕粗鲁的男孩，比一切他见过的男人都要瘆人。他从不显露出哥谭街头粗野的模样，却有这些街道阴冷的品质。

他用前所未有的低沉语调背过身，帘子又拉了过去，说：

“别说太早，你会的。世事难料，哥谭没有规律可言。”

3.

Jack坐在车里碰撞牙齿，转着脑子里的轮盘，他在找一个名字，昨天晚上打劫了Arthur的那个人。

想着这些，他摁下车喇叭，发出悠长的嘟声，吓倒了一个过路的行人。这逗笑了他。

他拍打车窗，仿佛那边有一个和他一起看戏的伙伴，发出鸭子叫一样的笑声。

这一片每一个小混混的名字他都轻车熟路。要知道，在给黑帮干起脏活前，他也是他们的一员。他也不知道自己想要些什么，但把人踹倒在地上，听他们求饶的声音响起，就足够让他攒着快乐活到下一天。

他以为给黑帮干脏活会改变什么，但结果如出一辙，他还是同样在想，自己想要些什么。

他妈的！他到底要什么！

其实答案他一直都知道，但他乱糟糟的脑袋里有一个因子叫偏执。

当年，比他大不了多少岁的男人——故意留着胡子和长发，想看起来老成些——把枪放到他手里，让他处理掉敢公开背弃规定越货的家伙。

Jack打开车后盖，只看到了一团具有人型的东西，穿着衣服，有头发，在努力呼吸，还能看到他身上有热气在升腾，大概是他生命里最后一口气，严格来说，这东西只能算是半个人了。

开枪时，他原以为，这颗子弹会是双向的，杀掉一个不守规矩的人，又创造另外一个不守规矩的人，但有一种含糊不清的激情席卷了他，完完全全盖过了不情愿和恐惧。他突然发现，那些不守规矩的人也可能不是被创造出来的，他们天生就是如此，只是缺少一个声音告诉他——

“他妈的！你他妈的可以这么做！”

到处都他妈是血。

他把枪递回去时，并没有颤抖，整个人僵直迟钝，身体里被注入了一种美好而冷淡的漠然。

他听到——迷迷糊糊地听到，混混头拍着他的肩膀：“干得不错，很爽快。你比前几天那个磨磨唧唧的小子好太多，这枪是你的了。”

他听见自己的内心在嘶声力竭地吼叫，吼叫什么呢？灵魂在训诫？道德在鞭挞？

不，他听到一个声音告诉他：

“以后别再穿白衬衫，穿些血不容易显形的颜色吧，蠢货。”

在秒针赶着分针往边上去点的那一刻里，在分针重重地砸向虚无空间的那一刻里，他原本以为杀一个人会改变很多东西，譬如让他从这条越走越窄的道儿上走去一条宽敞的路。

可他现在比谁都清楚，对于他这种人——一个到哪儿都不讨人喜欢的人，一个从一开始就苟延残喘的人，一个自卑又自负的人来说，杀人根本改变不了任何东西。

再说了，他也不是第一次做这种事情。

他摇摇头，警惕这种期待再出现，根本没有什么改变，自己面前只是一条笔直的公路，在狂热的沙漠地带，那条笔直的公路上下起伏，像过山车一样，把行驶的车和人运送到悬崖边。关于分岔口的说法只是自欺欺人。

没有改变，没有任何改变，也不应该有期望，谁对未来有期望，谁就会过得最绝望。

他的命运已经在Joker杀掉Murray那一晚被固定住了，不管他现在做些什么，都无法逃脱那一晚。

如此的骚乱，纯粹的混乱，人们既像野兽，又同时做回了纯粹的人。

4.

Jack在打烊期间的小酒吧里找到了目标，南瓜面具就塞在深色夹克口袋之中。

“我和你说过没？我一定说过，我说的是什么？去恐吓一下，不是狠狠打他一顿。”Jack眯起眼睛，看不明白是恼怒还是戏谑。

“你哪里认识到的这种疯婊子？你不知道，他羞辱了我，一直在笑。不过，下次我不会打他了，如果还能有这样报酬丰厚的任务。”

“他笑你？”Jack抖起金色头发，“这就叫羞辱了？我真想把你绑在一间没人会去的屋子里让你听上一辈子笑声。”

Jack原本坐在椅子上想放这个人走了，像饶恕一条狗一样饶恕这个人，但他从小就听过一句黑帮常用来威胁人的话——“我会像杀掉一条狗一样在伯恩利街上做掉你。”

好巧不巧，这条名叫伯恩利的街就在酒馆外。这是哥谭的沟渠，是雨天流动脏污的下水道。

这里白天看上去是人呆得地方，晚上妓女出来流窜时就是整个哥谭最脏、最罪恶的地方，它不仅离哥谭各个警察分局都很远，而且整条街都在穷人区里，边上是晚上时常断电的黑人社区，不像哥谭大部分复杂的街道，一半在有警察管辖和巡逻的闹市区，一半可能就在霓虹灯管辖的无人区，虽然治安同样堪忧，各种口音和声音混合，但不至于完全被罪恶和贫穷包围，贼窝在这里如早上八九点钟的太阳一样肆无忌惮。

他的口袋里有一把小尖刀和一块纱布，当对方咽下一口酒时，Jack抬起一边的眉毛与伤疤，他下定决心，有一个突如其来的计划，它正变成秃鹰盘旋于他的头顶之上，如果没有其他尸体，它会一直跟着他，直到无路可去前，它银色的喙不会停下等待。它的耐心胜过金发小子，因为它恰好来自于他。

这个计划……只有一个开头，中间混杂着其他，没有结尾，结尾是一片混乱，但也足够让人蠢蠢欲动。

戴帽子的黑人钢琴师坐在酒吧内侧调试钢琴，周围洒落叠加的酒杯，被撬开的瓶盖从桌上滑落，他因此跟着找到了一个节奏，在晃荡晃荡还有残余的玻璃酒瓶包围的小舞台上弹下了第一音。戴围裙穿格子衫的高个子女人正在边扫地，边捡瓶盖。

他们都对两个人的谈话毫无兴趣。

梅森瓶里冒泡泡的酒让Jack想起泡在浴缸里的Arthur，他没去看对方的身体——如他说的，但他记得Arthur的脸，上面的淤青重得可能还把嘴里头某几颗牙齿打松了。他不会打架，也不会还手。Jack在阿卡姆看过他攻击人的方式，除了用手铐暗中使坏外就是拿烟头和打火机烫人，在被收掉打火机的那几个月里，他甚至乖得像阿卡姆里的饮水机，有人摁他的身体，他才坐在地上发出咕咕噜噜的几声，甚至表达不满也要等人背过身看不见他时，除此以外什么都不敢做。

简直叫人不敢相信，不久前，他还犯下了让一个医生活活烧死的壮举。

“我时常在想，这座城市需要些有品味的罪犯，而不是你这样的。”Jack幽幽地补充一句。

他不去看对方，他脸上的疤是另一双眼睛，代替他去看。

酒吧里其他人也不看他们。

这里经常有突然喝死的醉鬼出现，如果有人能把他们带出去那就会更好。

酒吧没法把自己连根拔起，好跑进小街小巷的角落里躲起来，警察们找不到，彼此都心照不宣，这件事情就算过去了。可酒吧只能一直在这里等着，接警的人迟点出现时，这些昏睡不醒或已经冰冷的尸体总让人有点说不大清楚。

“这是我的错……”Jack擦了擦车玻璃上的污渍，习惯性地去闻指尖，手套已经没有皮质气味，他的鼻子比他的眼睛更明亮，眼睛只是漆黑的洞穴，他接着说道，“你真的不应该打他，尤其是脸，这太粗鲁了，报复的手段有很多，宣泄是其中最低廉的，而且更重要的是，在我没有允许的情况之下……”Jack对副驾驶的尸体反复提出警告。

他砸砸嘴，看见有人路过，又玩起了摁喇叭吓行人的把戏，地面是湿滑的，任人蹂躏的柏油路因为年代久远，历尽反复碾压后已接近光滑，下一步就是裂成一个弹孔状的洞口，中招的行人恼怒地瞪着车里的人，但还是离开了。

这次，他终于有伙伴可以拍肩膀了。


	4. 第四章

第四章

“衰败也自带风情…”

1.

即使水会自己蒸发，缓慢地从人的视野消失，也依旧要留下些水痕，存在的依据总是有所可寻，没有一样事物可以凭空出现或是凭空消失，除了人的感情。

Arthur在Jack离开后仍然躺在浴缸里，他所要做的就是消除心里的厌恶感。

他做过很多尝试，但均无法让他摆脱由恶心的语调发出的“恶心”，这确实让他感到恶心，从头到脚的恶心。

他在心里发出嘶吼，恶心。

也许被他们称之为“掘墓人”的那位阿卡姆医生是对的，这种冷水浴法的确是不错的治疗选择。

那个医生也真该试试，他不会后悔的。

Arthur没有擦拭干伴随着脚步的移动到处滑落下来的水。

走出浴池时，两条细腿甚至无法支撑自己，像商店门口的架子一样摇摇晃晃，以至于扯下来浴帘的几个钩子，他也没去清理浴室里的残局，只是出门坐在昨天晚上Jack坐的那张椅子上。

他的身体并不是严格意义上的赤裸，他在潮湿的身体上套了件白色的内裤，这是在浴室随手拿的，就挂在门口的架子上，有点显大，还有点不熟悉的异样感。

但此时浑身湿透，而且在发病中缓慢失去了知觉的Arthur不会产生这些感觉，只是心理上的陌生。

其他的感受是后来慢慢在他身体里出现的，随着房间里的暖气袭在他皮肤表面上，如冬天车窗玻璃的雾面一样产生的。

他可以像个孩子一样露出上半身和腿，却无法接受自己浑身赤裸，一丝不挂的样子，那让他产生羞辱感。

他希望两腿之间的东西可以被安安全全地藏起来，除此以外，他不在乎身体上挂了几件衣服，睡觉时都会脱掉。

浴室里的衣服被他拿出来，随心扔到了暖气片上，Jack走前没有关掉那一排装置。

他仇视那几件衣服就像仇视自己的过往，因为衣服上腾出的热气像哭声。

声音是有形状的，气味也有形状。这是幼童感知世界的方式，他到现在还在用，并且他没有——也没必要——找到第二种方式。

这是一种被社会称作成熟的方式，他找不到。

是时候去审视这间屋子了，如审视他人的领地一样。

Arthur小心地睁开眼，仿佛屋子里随处装着喷洒进眼睛的毒雾。

这间屋子里实在空得吓人，窗下的暖气片开着——以至于热得Arthur半张脸上有红色一片从淤青处显形。

他满脑子古怪的想法，但没有一个想法可以驱使他从椅子上立起来。可以做的事情很多，比如打扫这间刚刚住进来人没几天的屋子，或者布置自己的房间——他刚刚才发现昨天Jack指给他看的那扇房被人紧紧锁住了，钥匙却找不到，Jack什么也没说，Arthur甚至感觉这一切都是对方缓慢布局的心理学游戏。

在房子里走上一圈，就像Penny还活着的时候，他的脚步是放缓的，怕吵醒一个不存在的人。

台子上有一些消磨时间的小玩意，一个正在被小刀雕刻的木块，碎屑存放在一张纸巾里，Arthur把小木块拿起来，心想，这人平时就是这样度过自己的生活的，因此放出笑声。

唯一值得称赞的是报纸，他们被叠整齐，按月份放着，但都是去年的——Arthur找到了最后一份，也就是最新的一期，即使离今天已经相差一年多，但把年份盖上只看月日的话，今天甚至还没到那天，这份报纸能推断出对方被送进阿卡姆的大概时间。

不寻常的是，报纸上所有的人——真真正正所有的人，甚至连一条狗、一只拿曲奇饼干的浣熊也不放过，任何朝向了报纸外的人脸都被涂画了，笑脸，有些笑脸很简单，就是嘴角边上画两条线，作出刻意的微笑，有些笑脸却被厚厚的涂抹覆盖，完全不见了原先的嘴，偶尔几张脸上的眼睛也被人破坏，和自己日记上的人脸一样，有叉，有用笔左右重复疯狂晃动画下的横线，还有眼睛上下熟悉又陌生的小三角。

钥匙是在一个金属盒里找到的，确实有惊喜，盒子边缘已经生锈了，因此盒盖和盒身的大小出现偏差，Arthur把指甲伸进抿合的缝隙，肩膀上的骨头完全拱起来，肋骨低端甚至要和骨盆腔的两边撞击，喉咙里发出嗡嗡的使力声，他自从进入阿卡姆后也许除了被大块头病友摁在病床上挣扎外就没有花过这么大力气，而且如果他早些知道盒子里有什么惊喜的话，他会等到Jack回来，再使唤他去把盒子打开，明明有一个现成的劳动力，他何必和自己过不去。

在看清盒子里的收藏前，先弹出来的是一个装在弹簧上的小丑，帽子已经没了，小丑脑袋上的头发是用最扎人最廉价的线编织成的，这是个柔软的、近乎纸片小人的小丑，比起Arthur曾经见识过的整蛊玩具，算不上什么，那种玩具里伸出来的是个结结实实的红色拳头，这是他第一次接受其他小丑的礼物——来自一位和他没什么交流的同事，他现在也不能分清，这到底算是礼物还是恶作剧，因为对方最后也没把盒子收回去，笑哈哈地让他带回家，那时的他想，这样的恶作剧也是不错的，总比人真正的拳头打上来好太多。

串在一起的钥匙和其他零碎的东西都在弹簧边上，有一个挂在钥匙扣上的折叠刀，做成了一颗花生的形状，还有被掰直的回形针。

什么值钱的东西都没有。

Arthur原本想翻些零钱出来，这里没有烟，哪里都没有烟，甚至整个屋子里连一丝香烟的味道都没有。

盒子盖不回去了，生锈的地方让盖子无论是朝哪个方向摁，另一边都会相应的翘起来，像幼稚园里小孩的跷跷板，又或者有一只坏心眼的地鼠从盒子里往上拱。

2.

当Arthur还在和盒子较劲时，电话猝不及防地发出了清脆的“铃铃”声。

铃声响起后几秒，窗户外出现了几声鸟叫，Arthur困惑地往窗外瞥，他从没在哥谭除却几个公园外的地方见过鸟。

“铃铃……”

这座城市生病了，只有老鼠愿意寄居。

无论这个声音是真实存在还是脑子里创造出来的，电话声都能把他拉回来。

它又响起一声，Arthur靠近一步，它也又发出了一声。

“铃铃……”

厨房最角落里，就在冷藏腐肉和过期蔬菜的冰箱边，有台油腻腻的电话机单独安置在了一张小圆台上。

电话机沾满油污和灰尘，Jack不会去清理的，反正他摸到的一切都干干净净——他总是把手藏在该死的手套里，以为这样就可以和哥谭乃至全世界彻底绝缘，这是叫Arthur最看不惯他的地方。惺惺作态。

当年在阿卡姆里，Arthur倒从没想过去仔细观察对方的双手，虽然他看到过，但拿起电话话筒的瞬间，就是想不起来，那到底该是怎么样一双见不得人的手啊。

电话在沉默里发出街边行人的笑声，拨打者一言不发。

“你要做什么？”Arthur选择先开口，他一边说着一边试图把手伸到电话后找电话线。“你该去看看医生，你呼吸时鼻子的声音很重，你可能离死不远了。”

“哪个医生敢这么说，才是离死不远了。”

“你到底要干嘛？”

“我想看你在不在家。”

“是你家。”Arthur负气地纠正。

“哼嗯……随便，看你在不在我家。”

“你就不能……当我不存在吗？我只是暂住一下，所以我去哪儿都和你没关系。”

“好吧，随便你说，我只是来提醒一下，今天晚上巡逻警察的数量增加了，还不是一点。”

“怎么了。”

“你不知道？”

“我倒想知道你为什么会有这个想法，你家没有电视，只有坏的收音机和过期的报纸。”Arthur低哑的声音听上去有点埋冤。

“似乎是有人…把河边仓库烧了，我可以看见，火光的……唉！没有了，他们刚刚扑灭，现在只有烟在往上升。”他断断续续的回答听上去有点玩味的气息。

街上一团混乱的景象让他的声音变得越来越高亢，在他心里埋下无可复加的激动。

Arthur知道他一定挺享受这类事情。

就在被他整理的报纸上，恶性事件报道的重点语句都被人划出来了。

除此以外，他对各种美容美发广告也很感兴趣。因为那上面的女人总是把笑脸拉到最大，还一定露出正脸，报纸上那些露出侧面的人让他心烦意乱，所以他选择给他们的脑袋打叉。

“别装模作样了，不是你做的吗？”

“我以为是你做的。”Jack把声音压得很低。“我刚刚还想，真不错，有创意，这可比把阿卡姆的护工扔进禁闭室带劲多了。”

“不是我干的，我在你家都快死了。”

“阿卡姆里甚至没有暖气和浴室，你不也活得好好的……是因为没有烟吗？”

“对……你说对了…就是香烟……”

被点中的人往后倾斜，捋了捋头发，放下手后，他继续用手指把缠在一起的电话线从角落里一下一下拉出来。

“等等，你别挂，你在哪里？能帮我买一包吗？”Arthur突然开口。“求求你……”

这电话线可真够长的，足够吊死好几个人了，Arthur边拉出线时边想。

一阵沉默后，Arthur听到那边有警笛声飘过去。

“可以，什么样的？”

“什么样的都可以，是烟就行。”

在沉默插入通话的间隙，Arthur已经把话筒夹在了肩膀和耳朵之间，他两手抱起电话，完全忘记了上面的污垢，打算放在客厅的台子上，好坐下来慢慢听。

“听着，这里又不是阿卡姆，你在哥谭呢，我的病友。就不能有点别与以往的要求吗？如果我不买了呢？毕竟我不想走进去就为了随便买包烟而没有明确的目标。”

“你是不是……”Arthur把电话放下，“从来没有买过香烟啊？小朋友。”

他笑得几乎要把可爱的牙齿露出来。

人第一次做某件事时就爱扯出些不着边的理由，试图推迟事情发生。

而Jack，Arthur揣测着，看上去从未和香烟一类的东西发生过关系——Arthur心里确实用了这个词，发生关系，在他看来，抽烟和做爱、自慰没有区别，被人往嘴里强行塞入香烟也和遭到强奸没有区别，当然，谁往他嘴里塞烟，谁也就可以往他身体里塞东西，给他点烟——不在乎他死活地把他撞到翻白眼，他不会抵抗的，或者说，不会抵抗地太猛。他知道，那群男人偏爱看他费力挣扎又逃脱不了的可怜模样。一样的，正着说，颠倒着说，也都是一样的，谁给他烟谁就可以上他。

对方也可能不喝酒。保守的年轻人的生活像在哥谭的上空行走。

“你猜对了，毕竟我不是老烟鬼。”

“随你的便，如果你不打算买，那我回阿卡姆就好了，那里总有烟抽。”

“你上次在抽扑克牌，还抽得那么津津有味。”对方既没有恼羞成怒，也没有换个语调说话，还是那样一副阴丝丝的诙谐声线。

“那是个意外。”

“意外？”Jack鼻子里发出了声音，那是憋笑的象征，“你在阿卡姆怎么搞到烟的，打个电话给医生叫他们给你买吗？”

Arthur很喜欢对方发出的这个单词，还藏在问句起伏的调子里——

“意外？”

“A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T？”

这一个单词被他发出时，比从他嘴里念叨出的任何句子都要漫长，甚至是永恒的。这让他想起有段时间被Penny勒令待在家中，无处可去，除了卧室和客厅。为了消磨时间，他会学着电视里的小孩，打开家里答录机旁的电话薄，故意给哥谭的各类公共服务机构打电话，接线员总是用这种不紧不慢的声音发出问题，“请您慢慢说，是什么意外？”而Jack如果是当年的接线员，他一定会羞着脸背过妈妈躲进浴室去擦干身体下流出了液体的洞口。

但现在他不会这么干了，他把腿翘起来，不想让自己显得那么可悲，像医生嘴里说的“永不满足的性饥渴和倒错者”。

“很简单，不需要电话，我有嘴，所以只要有男人的地方我就有烟抽。”

“那我不给你买烟的话……”

“对，你在我这儿就不再是个男人。”

“他妈的。”他又说了句脏话，“那你真的会回阿卡姆吗？我真的想知道报纸会怎么报道两个关到精神错乱的护工被拖出来的样子。”

“对，我会回去，而且我一直记得阿卡姆的电话，有一年……我在一年给他们打了17次电话。”

“你确定？”

“我确定。”

“好，我会去买烟的。”

“你终于能说点讨人喜欢的话了。”Arthur用手绕起脖子处的电话线，他以为是自己的头发。“既然你要去商店一趟，为什么不再买点别的？”

“还有什么？”

“你家像个太平间，虽然东西都是整齐的，但不整齐才怪了，毕竟这里什么也没有，我要一把梳子。”Arthur鼓足气说出了梳子，但对方没有回应。“你还在对吗？”

“是的。”

“还有沐浴露，玫瑰味的，其实味道无所谓，重点是你知道这个东西吗？就算没有，香皂也可以，你总不能洗手时也戴手套吧？”

“我知道这些东西，但是，我要反驳你，戴手套也可以用肥皂洗手，我的手套不会有意见。”

这次轮到Arthur的鼻子里发出短促但滑稽的气流声了。

“看来阿卡姆确实从来没有治好过任何人。”Arthur说。“既然如此……”，在Jack以为他要挂断电话时，Arthur的声音再次响起，“那你也可以再买点别的，唇膏、护体霜、爽身粉、油料，还有，买本本子……”

“说完了吗？”

“没有，我在想，我今天其实想到了很多，但我一时半会记不起来，还有……”

对方也许一直在听着，但再也没有任何回应。

Jack不是那类没礼貌的人。

相反，他过于有礼貌，以至于可怕。

他曾经选择一言不发地听人的遗言，像在听一首诗歌，或在看一部电影，之所以是这些，因为诗歌和电影总有一个意犹未尽的结尾，一个还有一万句话要说的人，今天今时就要把这一万句话融合在十句话里说出来，不啻为人类最伟大的成就，他会安静听着，不去打断他们，等他们闭上眼睛，他才会慢悠悠地说一句——

“有趣，最后笑一次吧，时间到了。”

他把公共电话放下，却没有挂回座机，话筒随着电话线在小隔间里晃晃悠悠。

这次谈话没有结尾，“嘟”声始终没有响起过，因为另一边的Arthur也没挂上电话，他一直把话筒放在桌子。

大概他突然想起了电话上的油污，因此不再愿意去碰那台被闲置已久的电话。

他已经开始想象，烟草在嘴里的味道。

3.

门被推开，Jack回来了。

开门者没有立马进去，而是磨蹭了好一会儿。

他脑子里想着，该给门轴上些润滑油。门边挤出来的声音太难听了，像有人在挤海绵一样挤压他的耳朵。

屋子里只有两盏小灯亮着，把一切都照得那么诡异，仿佛他走进的不是一个家，而是一条长长的墓穴，门口放着两盏灯。

里面的气息嗅上去似乎未曾有人居住。

桌子旁的椅子上坐着Arthur，是的，他在那里坐了整整一天，因为身体变得疲乏而沉重，除了让自己停留在某个地方，什么指令都下达不了，这具身体有自己的意识。

它说，它想坐着，一动不动地坐着。

准确说，叫作Arthur Fleck的男人是倒在那里的。

有一根被咬了头的干瘪胡萝卜从他形容枯槁的左手里滑落，掉在地上，如果不是这根胡萝卜，Jack只会下意识地认为他睡着了，像只上了年纪的老猫——他也同样不年轻了——这只老猫能在浴室、客厅乃至任何一个容下自己的地方睡着，既不想着觅食，也不想着去搞破坏，只想蜷缩起来。

暖气片被关掉了，Jack左晃右晃，有点茫然，发现这里比哥谭的雨后街区还要冷。

俯下身，Jack表现得如同一个盲人，不仅仅是因为灯光昏暗，他黑漆漆的眼窝也许是真的看不到人的死亡或是动作，只能从气味和呼吸里辨别出人存在的痕迹。

早上在浴室里试图用水覆盖自己身体的娇小男人现在把头倚靠在右肩膀上，嘴唇抿紧，没有一条皱纹有动静，Jack还未如此近地观察那张脸。

一切都是静止的，时间也能被无限拉长。

Arthur一只手的指头贴近地上的食物，其他指头缩在手心里，另一只手则弯在了腹部，肚子那里扁扁的，但总让人产生抚摸上去很柔软的错觉。

他身上穿着带来的全部衣服，情愿把暖气片关掉，也不愿意脱掉那条布满反复搓洗后留下皱纹的蓝法绒裤子。

但附身观察的Jack身上却并非如此，每一件衣服都是平整的，就连定制的裤子也找不到一条褶皱的痕迹。

他或许真的死了，这不是没可能，面前的人毕竟是一个又老又病的精神病患者。

潜藏的各种疾病和控制不住的情绪都会是诱发死亡的因素，这个精神病人的嘴如果没有被男人填满，就一定要在吸烟，没一刻是闲着的，永远在和尼古丁纠缠不清，除了现在。香烟可能杀死他了。

Jack的目光流连在Arthur仰起来的喉咙上，那边的皮肤被拉直，像弹簧一样一圈一圈的喉骨清清楚楚，但Jack没看到喉结。

他眯起其中一只眼睛斜倪面前的人，下一秒就快要闻到尸体散发出来的腥甜味。

在他冷酷无情的逼视下对面也没有作出任何反应，但他像对面的人——无论是否还有喘息——保证，他可以保持现在的动作看上一整个晚上，甚至是一天、一周、一个月、一年……他可以一直以这样的姿势注视对方，他不会惊慌失措，也不会产生道德上的顾虑与不安，他的耐心和迸发的激情是一体的，它们互相依存，同样长久。

Jack把手上的东西放到台上，又再次以孩童用放大镜晒死昆虫的心态俯身去探看了一次。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

被他仔细观察的尸体突然弹坐起来，对着严肃的疤脸男人迸发出了持续的笑声。

笑声一开始是装的，只是表演或恶作剧的一部分，因为那种笑声听得出来，有预谋，但在看到对方的态度后，表演者像被浇了一盆冷水，他的嘴角往颧骨处打开，眉毛相互挤压，停在了这样一幅忸怩的画面上，假笑得丝毫不舒坦和轻松，每一个细节放大都充满痛苦，但到了他这儿居然就是笑的表现。

他停顿了几秒，并不是因为Jack阴沉的脸，而是出于卡在他喉咙里的东西，好像被有毒的食物卡住，Jack不确定他是不是还有其他的附加节目，但看着自己的绿眼珠痛苦地斜视到了一旁。

“哈哈哈……”很快，他又发出来新的笑声，像有人在他身后上了发条。

他陷入了自己给自己下的圈套——那颗破碎的脑子一直没有根除过怪笑的疾病。

现在画面回到了那晚，也就是小混混嘴中那个一个劲大笑的疯婊子的模样。

Jack的神情始终如一，在经过刚刚前所未有的观察后，他现在确实可以用“婊子”去形容对方。

这并不是说Arthur Fleck长得像女人——即使阿卡姆里的男疯人们曾把他比作女人一样去侮辱和发泄，这话是在说，在他身上连一丝一毫被顽固派界定为男性的气息都没有，那种浑浊的、散发恶臭的气味在他周围环绕，却进不去，他身上唯一让Jack稍稍不安的是一种侵略性，一种侵略性的母性，潜藏在平静的河流下，但理智告诉这位观察者，目前可知，在他身上既没有哺育雌鸟的巢穴，也没有乳汁可以分泌。

因此，他实际上既不能算作男人，也不能称之为女人。

但他依旧茫然……这是未知的领域。

4.

Jack从头到尾都保持着同一种呼吸的节奏，像地下室水管爆裂前的水流呼吸一样，不急不慢，完全预示不了接下来发生的爆裂。

真的像在看一具尸体那样，带着假虔诚、真鄙夷、冷淡以及疏远，目视眼前失败的表演。

表演失败了。

你不能在一个分不清恐惧和兴奋的人身上找到正常人的反应，更别说要他鼓掌。

“为什么那样看我？这难道不有趣吗？你这个天生缺乏幽默的人。我以为我们至少能做个朋友。”

“有趣？这才是有趣。”

保持平静的Jack突然张开他本就裂开的嘴，发出了深渊一样的狂笑，然后发疯似抓住Arthur的脖子，将他摁在椅子上，又拎起来，完全不需要使出任何蛮力，就像抓住空气一样把他的身体扔到了桌子上。

手套贴在皮肤上比真实的皮肤贴上去更难受，被皮套握住的那块简直无法呼吸，就像昨晚潮湿的丝袜覆盖在腿上的滋味，那块皮肤坏死了，而颈部的每块骨头都因为外力在往里挤压。

为了让恐惧再变得更叫人憎恶些，Jack的膝盖卡进了Arthur两条腿间，将对方整个人的上半身都彻底摁在了桌子上。

“现在难道不有趣吗？你为什么不笑了？”

但他知道不会有任何回答，因为自己掐住了对方的脖子。

“唔……”Arthur除此以外不能发出任何声音。

他倒没有因为间歇的窒息感到痛苦，他只想大笑，当他发病时，除了让肚子里的笑声出来，其他什么也做不了。

在发病的前后，他的皮肤甚至会短暂失去触觉，现在就是这种情况，哪怕Jack从口袋里掏出刀把他的身体剖开，他也不会有什么反应，因为他想笑。

他只想笑出声，见鬼，做什么都好。

让他笑出来，他根本憋不住。

而强制憋笑的行为，几乎让他脆弱的脑子因为缺氧而昏厥过去。

这种欲望——想笑出声的欲望，是唯一驱使他挣扎的动力。

但他此前已经见识过那双手的力量，Jack的身体像巨大的影子覆盖他，把他完全包裹，体型的差距让他没法反抗，就这样眼睁睁地让自己被掐着。

他明白阴晴不定的年轻人并不想真的杀了他，紫手套偶尔松动一下，给Arthur一个喘息的机会，但在笑声出来前又掐了回去，他真的像一只被抓住的玩具，正被以对方的心意逼着呼吸。

Jack的身体靠近他，这是打架的弊端。贴近对方，意味着无法看清对方的每一个动作，脸上的表情总会撒谎。

Arthur胡乱在桌上摸着的手碰到了先前没被挂上去的话筒，“嘭”的一声，话筒被砸到疤脸男人的额角，他条件反射地松开手，发出悠长的叫声，但并没有被打得失去意识，只是暂停在了原地几秒。

在这几秒的间隙里，Arthur再次把手中的话筒撞向对方。

电话掉在地上，发出巨响，而插头已经从厨房的角落里被拔下，撂倒了那张原本和电话一体的小圆台。

Jack回过神来，扑倒了Arthur，而手上缠着线的Arthur即使有所防备也无法抵抗对方的扑倒，年轻男人的身体势不可挡地将这个中年小个子死死压住了。

他确实愤怒了，裂开的嘴里，上下的牙齿死死咬住。

而Arthur则把手上的线一圈一圈缠在了他的脖子上，报复，他心想，没有一点创意的报复，他先前装出要勒死对方的假象，于是对方也就试图拿电话线让他窒息。

可这一切还不是Arthur先挑起来的，他不应该吓自己。

刚刚从桌上跳下来的Arthur把台子上的东西弄得乱七八糟，在两个人扭打在一起——准确说是一方压制对方，像困兽一样呲牙咧嘴，而娇小的驯兽师一无反抗的方法，只能用鞭子绕住野兽的脖子做最后的抵抗。

打破僵局的是桌边摇摇欲坠的纸袋，纸袋里的小玩意儿在袋子的包裹下掉落一地，他还真买了Arthur说的那些东西，护体霜、梳子、本子……但他没买沐浴露。

视线里只有一块包在粉色纸盒子里的香皂，以及最重要的，一包烟，以及打火机。

压住人的Jack忍住脖子上的紧缚，抬头看到了地上的打火机，他知道，他知道身下这个疯子会这么干的——如烧死那个医生一样，脑袋点燃的胖医生跑出来时Jack正在看窗外风景——不过，哪里有什么风景，是阿卡姆的后门，那里有一条通向海边的公路，路上几乎没有车辆。

Jack想到的是胖医生着火的脑袋，比烟花灿烂，比灯塔明亮，它燃烧起来的同时，一个生命也在逝去。

Arthur比Jack离得更近，他试图在对方身下翻个身，但却同时不情愿松开手里的电话线，把一切决定生死的机会交给这样一次可能被对方抓住的冒险，但他还是伸长一只手，去够地上的东西，Jack现在可以迅速起身打他一拳，结束脖子上缠绕的酷刑，还可以拿到打火机——再说了，把对方打晕后，谁还会去在意小小的打火机，可取的杀人方法比哥谭的合法居民还要多得多。

但他看到了Arthur嘴角的瘀伤，对方正抿住嘴，死命伸手去够东西。

这事情他还没做过——在别人受伤的地方再打一拳。他又想了想，他应该做过，而且是很多遍，可是他从没注意过其他人脸上的伤，他甚至是第一次发现，人淤青的伤口里居然会有这么多不同的颜色。

他一瞬间有想要用鼻子去嗅淤青的冲动。

在想这些的时候，Arthur的一只手已经摆脱了Jack，思考会让人的身体变轻，Arthur甚至差点抓住机会翻过身，Jack回过神，把戴着手套的手死命地按住了纤细孱弱的手掌。

Jack把那只手死命往下摁，几乎摁进地毯，摁到下一层去，这让Arthur发出了几声痛苦的呜咽，似乎骨头都要被摁断，他的呜咽变成了惨叫声，Jack才放缓手下的力。

但因为看向了两个人的手，他的眼睛——狂热的、期待的眼睛却失去了防守，Arthur压在身下的头颅往上抬，用额头重重撞击了Jack的下巴，也让年轻的疤脸男人发出了同样的惨叫声，两个人一起发出痛苦的叫声，但谁也不松手。

那一下撞击让年轻人结结实实咬到了舌头，嘴里开始弥漫出血腥味，他毫不怀疑一直在肚子里慢悠悠徘徊着的鲨鱼将要冲出来。

有时身轻体软也并非坏事，Arthur看到对方闭上眼后迅速脱身，即使以往总是灵活的年轻男人在被重击后也显得笨拙起来，Arthur像一只鸟，蹦着朝地上的米粒而去，留下还在品味舌头上伤口的Jack。

他完了，他没想杀死过对方，但对方可能真的要烧死他。

但这想法让他害怕吗？

倒并不，这种结局反而让他兴奋。他用手掌拍拍地面，曲着一只手的手肘起身，不逃离也不埋冤，低着脑袋坐在地上，头发被挣扎的Arthur揉成完全看不出原先的样子，但他直勾勾的眼睛却并不是垂头丧气的。

烧死我吧，烧死我——

Jack的心里发出空洞的请求。

Arthur从地上捡起东西，又再次坐下，就在Jack对面，他其实根本没在意那打火机，而是率先捡起了崭新的香烟，用牙齿把表面的塑料纸撕掉，又把打火机丢给了Jack，毕恭毕敬地咬住香烟，把头伸了过去。

那么，就烧死他吧，烧死他。这次依旧是Jack心里发出的声音。

但他没有点燃对方的头发，而是摁下打火机，靠近了Arthur咬在嘴里的香烟。Jack在他脸上看见了一种新生，是这几天从未看到的。

现在他后知后觉地感到自己脸上有点发疼，还有点发热，一阵思索后，那三条被指甲挠破的伤口渗出一丝血，他光滑的手套摸到了液体，但紫手套上血不明显。

“下一次当我在表演节目时，不管是什么，你都得笑，而且要很开心，因为那就是我的目的，你们得笑。”

“你那根本不算节目，而且你抄袭我的小丑玩偶。”

Jack开门进来时就看到了台子上的小丑玩偶，它半个身体在弹簧上晃来晃去。

“你还记得那个玩具？真好，那你知道它盒子都生锈了吗？”

Arthur把“生锈”这个词拉到和吹出来的烟一样久久散不去，“小朋友，快叫你妈妈再去买个新的吧。”

“不要提她。”

“你抽烟吗？”

“不，我不希望尸检我的法医发现我是肺部出毛病死的，我希望他们根本查不出任何问题。”

“哼，查不出任何问题只是说明他们检查得不够仔细，没剖开你的脑子。”

Arthur把腿并在一起坐起来，他嘴里咬着烟，像渔夫收线一样拉回地上的电话线，话筒已经被彻底砸毁了。

“还有件事情。”

“你说。”

回答完，Jack立马把舌尖伸了出来，他嘴里全是血腥味。

“过几天去买台新的电话吧。”他如愿以偿地看着对方。

敞开双腿、把手搭在两旁，低着脑袋盯住Arthur的阴沉男人用听不到的声音说——“好。”

“我没听见。”

“我说——好，我刚刚把舌头咬破了。”

“那是你活该。”Arthur抽一口烟，轻描淡写地说。


	5. 第五章

第五章

1.

呆坐着思考似乎是精神病人的固有特点，他们彻底忘记时间，成为了脑中的一个念头，是这念头让他们存在，而不是他们自己创造出了这个念头，这样去想，哪怕恐惧也会变成渴望。

但也有例外，有些人选择僵持原地只有一个原因，无非想和时间做对，以证明自己无所不能，但他们无需证明，接受自己精神崩坏的人本就是无所不能的人。

Jack保持着一个姿势——皮鞋鞋底垂直于地面，修长的腿往两边张开，腿好似失去知觉一样沉默。

披在身上的紫色大衣沾满了各种“打斗”的痕迹，那都是Arthur在他后背留下的抓痕，对方同老猫般藏起来的爪子在一瞬间疯狂地撕咬在他身体上。

他双手反撑在地毯边缘，表现得同一颗被剥了皮后等待自己风干的洋葱。他在想一些无法用言语形容出来的东西。

“洋葱”散在空中的味道褪去后，唯一瞩目的是他脖颈上藏在缕缕金发后的勒痕。

他现在比先前的Arthur更像一副新鲜尸体，肌肉线条原本美好的身体开始变得僵硬，而脖子上的勒痕也从淡红色转到了紫色，他抬起头，嫌弃地转动脖子，注视起头顶上没被打开的灯泡。

那团包裹黑暗的玻璃灯泡似乎有一个亟待发现的秘密，因此他看得如此专注，Arthur踩过他的手时他也毫无感觉。

Arthur抽着香烟，瞥都没瞥地上的人一眼，他时而停下手里的动作，拿出嘴里的烟头吐烟，时而安静地发出叹息，回到了阿卡姆的幽灵状态。

他告诉自己，也许这一包烟连一个晚上都活不过，但没有这包烟，活不过这晚的就是他。

地上所有的东西都被他清扫干净了——没有扫把，他是用手捡起来的。

电话线才是整个屋子里最疯狂的暴徒，它犯下的罪虽未曾引人注目，却彻底让客厅陷入一团乱。它不仅撂倒了那张小圆台，还引起了一串连锁反应。在它绕上Jack脖子前，途经线路上的所有摆设都被扫在了地上，包括落地灯、风扇、成堆的报纸和一个没有插花、只是装模作样立在那儿碍人眼的蓝玻璃瓶……

Arthur把Jack买的东西一一收进了纸袋里，但并不打算放回台上，而是要拿回自己的房间，这时他才注意到，除了油料和红色的软壳香烟外，其他东西全是粉色的——

女士用的润唇膏，粉色，透明盖子套在纤细的壳身上，粉色，壳身上写着“清凉”的小字，粉色……

润唇膏小巧纤细到完全没有重量，可以随时放进女士的手包里而不占用过多空间，这很可爱，也讨他喜欢，但这诱惑不到Arthur。他不是十几岁刚出头被人保护着的年轻姑娘，也不是Jack那种对琐碎生活一无体悟的人，就因为粉色的壳子，男士唇膏同样的价钱，在这里就只能买到一半的膏体。

可他的内心骤然被这小小的东西勾起了虚荣感。

虚荣，这是他一直无法忽略的情感。

那一晚整个哥谭都在满足他那点可怜的虚荣心，一整个哥谭的人啊。想到这些，他对着手心里小小的润唇膏发出阵阵笑声，佝偻起后背，仿佛身体都要缩成一团，缩到他心里虚荣的大小。但他就是很满足，他承认，他喜欢这种既被欺骗又被取悦的感觉，而这一切不过是一个小小的润唇膏带来的，于是他又笑了一次。

没有发病，笑声很轻，并且很自我。

他迅速扫了一遍其他东西。

粉色的打火机，粉色的梳子，粉色的牙刷，粉色纸壳包裹的香皂——那倒的的确确是玫瑰香味的，但连塑料壳的笔记本竟然也是粉色的，这就显得刻意了，也许是不小心卷入了刚刚两个人的撕扯，它看上去不像是买来的，更像是Jack从某个放学走回家的学生手里抢来的，而且绝对不是顺走，就是粗暴、直接的抢走。塑料壳上全是折痕，它还没被写上过任何象征时间流淌的东西，就已被提前覆盖上了岁月的折痕。

Arthur把纸袋半敞开，展示给地上的Jack看。

“这全是你挑的吗？”

Arthur在尽量憋笑，但他惊觉自己不久就要因憋在脑内出不去的情绪而发病，因此把手指蜷曲着挡在鼻子下发出了呲呲声，等到手移开时，他已回到了那副居高临下的姿态——这种机会很少，通常情况下都是Jack居高临下地去看他，因为该死的身高差距。

“不，是超市销售员给我拿的。”这句话的说服力似乎不足，Jack摇了摇头，把挡在鼻子上的一缕头发晃走，撇撇嘴补充了一句，“她。”

他用词简洁，指明性别。

“那她有没有被你……”Arthur用手在空中对着Jack低下去的脑袋往两边比划了下，示意嘴边的伤疤，“吓到？也许她会打电话给警察，你说的，晚上巡逻的人变多了。”

“有点，但那个女人说她还看见过只有半个脑袋的人来买东西呢。”

这是实话，不是Jack那颗永远停不下编故事的脑子里凭空漏出来的人，戴着围巾、坐在门口收银柜的女人确实说了这些话。

几个小时前，Jack走出电话亭后，往最近的商店而去。

红蓝灯光伴随警笛声响起一次又一次，这块地方以前从来没正儿八经的警察巡逻过，穿制服的人往往像在罗宾逊公园散步一样，走一圈就匆匆离开，Jack一年前在这儿甚至不需要用围巾挡住脸上的疤。根本没人在意他。

GCPD分辖区的警察如果真想查一遍，那能收集的案件可是一年也查不完的，于是他们干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼——字面意思和实际意义上双重的，毕竟负责该地的警察主管确实是个独眼龙，那是好几年前留下的伤，但他不能怪聚在街道上游行和流窜的小丑暴徒们，伤口其实是他开枪示威的同僚警察一时晕头转向，而误伤留下的。

从某种角度来说，正是因为这里的治安情况一向不好，所以今天巡逻的警察反倒相当轻松。

他们——不管是警察还是罪犯，对此已毫无任何改变的意图，这里的一切都被即将飘来的冬季风吹得无足轻重，冬季将是城市陈尸所最忙碌的地方，那些小格子会一下子变得完全不够用，每年都如此。

他们会死的，警察会死，街上的居民会死，黑白两处的罪犯也会死，但是从争吵到谋杀的案件总是永无休止。

不像Arthur挑眉后自鸣得意的猜测，没碰过烟的年轻男人说出自己要买包烟时面不改色。

面容愁苦的女店主披着围巾，把关节突起的手抬到头上顺了顺头发。

“你要什么牌子？”

“随便。”

“这里没有这个牌子。”

“那就给我最贵的。”

女人的表情和Jack的脸从某种意义上来说是一体的，都像个谜，一样的沉重，同时一样的无所谓。

但Jack觉得对方坐着的姿态不像收入微薄的收银员，而是陈尸所门口做出入登记记录的工作人员。

他把嘴从围巾边缘微微露出来，以为这样就能从那张愁云惨淡的脸上找回往日的权威，但对方一无其他举动，她只是花了更久的时间去确认这人嘴边的突起是疤而不是食物的残渣。

这大概就是她表达震惊的方式了，以无言、以冷漠，不像富人那样总爱大惊小怪。

Jack以往会喜欢这样的人，比起真正的小市民，他们总有故事，因此他们的身体也很沉重，像有铅在身体里流动，随着时间和绝望加深结成块，最终变成了这副无法再做出轻盈动作的模样，不笑也不哭，不跑也不跳。

但他会这样去想只是因为太年轻，还没真正地碰到过这类人，很多想法一旦成真就叫人厌恶了。迄今为止，他还从没正面碰到过如此冷淡的人，哪怕是Arthur Fleck，哪怕是阿卡姆的护工和警察——那些人总是爱转向身边最近的人，然后小声说：

“伙计，快看他的脸。”

除了这些，还有最凶恶的毒贩——这些人看见他来时也会变个脸色，想尽法子至少先脱身，他们可能连杀怀孕的女人时都神色自若，因为这帮人算不上真正的凶恶，只是恃强凌弱。

他知道他们在想什么，关于钱和权利，但他们不知道他在想什么，未知让恐惧有机可乘。他的表情看上去如此诙谐，有可能只是杀人日早上的松饼浇了太多枫糖而吃疼了牙齿。

想想这些人，再想想对面可能一辈子连红灯都不敢闯的老女人，她却如此平静。

因此他直接把假模假式的围巾取下来，根本没什么好担心的。

如果被发现呢？

他们可以抓他一次，就可以抓他两次，同样的，他可以逃一次，也就可以逃第二次。

他早就应该这样去想了。

他不认可权威，他只认可自己，他拒绝共识，但他比任何人都了解那些共识，因此他只是在道德与智识上产生混乱而非单纯反叛。

GCPD和哥谭低洼的街道、那些挂满半截亚麻布窗帘的小商店有区别吗？

对于一个信奉无政府主义的人来说，其实也是有点的。

GCPD里的人绝对更讨人厌，也更愚笨，通向愚笨的路是由骄傲建成的，能在HQ工作的警察都要自命不凡些。他们不知道在Jack这类人眼里，警察局俨然和世上任何地方都一样，因此放松了警惕，还以为自己在全世界最安全的地方栖身。

错误的想法。

那地方明明该是全哥谭最危险的地界，对普通的罪犯和警察而言，都是最危险的。

那一晚——绕不开的一晚，档案室有三个工作人员，就在GCPD HQ的侧门遭遇袭击，他们在小丑们扔进来的火酒瓶里活活烧死。

早上只有三具煤炭一样的躯体。哪怕曾是活生生的人。

2.

晚上闹剧般的插曲以最后一个碎片被丢进垃圾袋为终结，结束了。

Arthur甚至一度忧虑是否该让对方从地上起来，他知道这种事情并没拉近两个人的关系，冷漠仍是贯穿其中的那条银线。

没有人会比这位遭受过一切恶意的中年人明白，代价，当然是会有代价的，他几天前还是一个处心积虑的纵火犯，即使今天做了一回帮他买烟的乖孩子，他也是有目的的。

从对方火焰般燃烧的思维里，他好像能看见隐藏的代价，时而猛烈的大火，时而安静的文火在他的注视里变化，盯得Arthur脊背发凉。

Arthur从客厅的一角走到另一角，对方的眼神也在背后跟随，仿佛在他背后扣上了一个滑索，或一条遛狗绳，Arthur就是那只被眼神溜着走的小宠物。

他边把房子里仍能归回原位的东西扶正，边回头去看地上的年轻人，与他不同的是，对方不会回避投来的注视，鄙夷的、仇恨的、否认的，他的眼睛照单全收，那里却是是一个让光曲折、跪地求饶的洞口。

天晓得这人的心理素质有多顽强。

Arthur不喜欢被人这样看着，这感觉十足诡异，和被黑色的太阳照射一样。但从这个角度看去，对方会没那么怪异。

年轻人的头发正好挡住了脸颊，以至于地上不过坐着一个与自己对视的普通人。

但Arthur却产生了微妙的错觉，一直捆绑他的心脏——对方不太适合金色头发，闪耀着，很碍眼，也很怪异，这头发在他头上像个笑话，尤其是身上还穿着深紫色的衣服。

看上去像个戴假发，即将登台表演的演员。

Arthur指着地上的报纸，说：

“这就是你的事情了。”

“一定要分那么明确吗？”

这话驱使年轻人站起来，他把头发往两边甩，很久不打理的头发已经自动打了结，联结在一起，还有点发油，但金色让油质没那么明显。他舔了上唇，跺跺脚，完全不在乎楼下的住户，缓解坐在地上带来的酸麻感，他真是不想说明白，但长时间像个傻瓜一样坐在地上很大原因是双腿发了麻而不能轻松站起来。

“我觉得这样挺好。”他指地上那些报纸。

那些被他像负鼠藏食物一样垒叠的报纸曾经伸到天花板上。

“没错，就是要分这么明确，而且我要提醒你，既然你也不喜欢我的节目，所以迄今为止我们甚至算不上朋友。”

“但我们都讨厌哥谭和这里的人，共同的仇恨往往能结成最深的友谊。”

他不安分的脚在地上点着，因为那双大码皮鞋，表现得和卓别林一样。

“我坚信。”他说，把手背到身后，换了另一只脚继续点着地面。

“我听说现在的年轻人也都不大喜欢这里，你或许会在街上找到很多同伴的。”Arthur啜了一口烟，低声说。

“他们？不不不，不是人人都有机会去真正表达自己的厌恶，我们则不一样，你做过这事情，我也正在做。”

“不一样的不是我们和他们，是我们，我不讨厌她了，我是说，哥谭，现在，相反我还有点喜欢她。”

Arthur脑子里全是那一晚，哥谭晚上总是彩色的，汽油在水塘里化开的彩虹、霓虹灯、浪潮般的人群穿着不同颜色的衣服涌动，但从来没有那一晚颜色丰富，就像看了37年黑白电影的人第一次看到了彩色电影，恍惚地以为前面不是一场会结束的电影，而是真正可以走进去、并且延续下去的生活。

那明明是一个谎言，那色彩是谎言！

但Arthur却不知道如何从那谎言中走出。

他似乎只是从Penny的谎言里再次走进了自己的谎言。

谈话走向了终结。

Arthur把吸到一半的烟扔到Jack脚旁，完全没有意识到微弱的火星可以点燃地毯的纤维，而另一旁又是一地报纸，整个房间都是易燃的，包括刚刚结束扭打的两个人在内。

他说不出来，关于自己为什么会把才吸到一半的烟扔过去。

那烟的味道好极了，烟草味是细腻的，进入喉咙时既刺激又温柔，他的喉咙甚至因此不适，因为在他的认识里，香烟的味道一直是呛人且干燥的，这就是为什么他吸烟，廉价烟像磨砂纸一样折磨他的喉咙，让他想咳嗽、让他不舒服，他就是想这样折磨自己。

至于为什么做出反常的举动。

他猜，自己那一霎那可能想激怒对方，暴躁的人并不可怕，反而易与掌控，他们就像一堆纸，烧完就没有了。但Jack，他撇嘴抽出另一根香烟，说不准。

实际上，他已经好几天——如果算上阿卡姆里的日子，是靠近一个月没有吸过烟了。

扑克牌卷的香烟算什么呢？

更像是他每一次都射不出来的自慰，他既没法让自己不那么去干，又没法从中得到满足，只能不断反复尝试，进入恶循环。

他刚刚在地上拿到柔软的纸盒，把塑料和双层的包装纸打开时，甚至想过去给男孩一个吻，除了感激和兴奋外没有其他情感的吻，更像是交易回赠。

而他又想，自己会把烟扔过去，多半只是因为他发现盒子里的烟足够多，所以他这么干，正因为他可以这么干。像小孩满足心中因为纯粹的恶去残杀动物一样浪费了那半根烟。

他一直知道自己心里有这种想法，深埋在悲伤而廉价的皮肤下的，其实是颗骄纵跋扈的心。

但没有人满足过他，从来没有。

Jack随心地踩灭了烟，弯腰把它捡起来。

“真不错，乖狗狗。”Arthur眼角的鱼尾纹露出讥诮的神色。

最后他把肩膀依靠在斑驳的墙纸上，对着Jack头上乱糟糟的金发说了一句，“晚安。”

Arthur会觉得Jack是一个阴晴不定的人，他突如其来的笑和突如其来的攻击与关心，完全没有准则。

但在疤脸男人看来，Arthur才是阴晴不定的人，冷漠或是突然的嘲讽让他显得既难相处又轻浮。

像哪首歌里唱的，“善变无常，善变无常，如羽毛飘在空中……”

“别那么说，狗有时会被用来处理尸体，尤其是关在笼子里饿上了很久的恶犬们。”Jack在Arthur进门前说。

指腹间捻着半截烟，他眯起一只眼睛，用半根香烟对准Arthur，这样看过去，对方的上半身似乎还没有这半截烟大。

“我的打火机。”Arthur进门前伸出手。

紫色手套没有多言，把粉色的打火机丢了过去。

3.

无事可干的白天里，没有阿卡姆灌进嘴里的药，Arthur会觉得自己每天都活在白日梦里中。他迫切需要集中注意力去做些事情，但思绪的游离无法被控制。

曾经，药品会像古老巫术里围火起舞的小人，在他肚子里绕成一个圈，上窜下跳，让他除了想肚子里的翻滚外，什么都做不了。

后来他才在阿卡姆医生写下的注释里明白，服药后的剧烈反应是因为空腹。

他总是不提前吃任何食物，就着水和液体，当自己在吃饭一样机械地把药塞进嘴里。

这是不正确的，甚至会引发其他的副作用。随着年龄的增加，他的大笑病越来越不可控，一部分原因也是出自这些安慰药。

但他还是选择了这样做，不想吃任何东西，那几乎要花光他全部的力气。

他通常把食物煮了一遍又一遍，末了，还是不想吃。

肚子的燃烧固然让人不舒服，但也给了他一个正当的理由缩起来。他会拿毯子裹住自己，躺在地上或沙发上，告诉走过来喊他的Penny自己刚刚吃完药，只有这时，Penny才不会再多话，于是他能在火烧里收获片刻清净，心安理得地抱着膝盖，把弯曲的脊椎朝外，完全做回自己。

阿卡姆的医生对厌食有自己的一套解决方案，尤其是对待顶层无药可救的病人。他们不在乎游离在城内的患者们是否遵循了医嘱，但至少在可见的管辖范围内，一切都要按已写下来的规则进行。

这群医生的固执和坚持简直到了无可附加的地步，以至于在进入全是铁窗的顶层时，Arthur完全确认了自己多年前的一个想法——

阿卡姆的本质，其实就是用一群遵守规则的精神病人去管辖另一群不守规则的精神病人。

这里是一个生态圈，而非医院。

这当然也是哥谭的本质。他年轻时曾看过报道，哥谭的某位法官在酒后发病，枪杀了情妇，但他却没在阿卡姆顶层见到过这位法官，只看见了他自己宣判自己。

医生的对策很简单。

他们将厌食患者的一只手绑在床沿上，让营养液和食物流进鼻腔，或者说是溜进去，强制灌食后，患者们，包括Arthur，就会心甘情愿上一阵子——也是不得不心甘情愿，接受医院写在纸上的要求。

他要先进食再吞药，也就是说，他要先吃下根本不算食物、顶多是浆糊的早饭，那东西和Penny小时候做给他的食物没区别。他后来也这样照顾Penny，像无言的报复，但同时带着爱和关心，他把药品磨碎放到浆糊一样的食物里喂给母亲。

吃完饭后才可以再吃药，起初，不同的药产生的作用会让他短暂好上一阵子，但随着抗药性出现，吃药就变成了吃饭一样多余的存在。

中午十二点过后，他要先吃午饭，再吃药，晚上七点前，他先吃晚饭，再吃药……

一直循环，一直循环，一直循环……

循环个没完没了，还不如直接在那一晚判他死刑。

他的生活，尤其是在阿卡姆顶层的日子，就这样依靠别人的规则去循环，而不是身体出于本能主动去做……他开出的那一枪到底改变了什么？

到底改变了什么？

现在，是他真正意义上脱离了阿卡姆的一次。

他在Jack的屋子里，没有Penny，没有阿卡姆的医生，也没有希望自己变好的愿望，像堆早已知晓自身命运的落叶一样，等着腐烂化进土壤。他接受起脑子里无边的白日梦。

这里没有电视，没有电影，也没有音乐，所以他把椅子拉到窗户旁，听街道断断续续的吵闹。

他绝对不会回去的，不想回灰暗的哥谭，也不想回阿卡姆，所以他威胁Jack去买烟的理由也都是谎言。他情愿拨打陈尸所的电话，再顺道把自己解决掉，也不会回去的。

因此在更多的日子里，他不过是把椅子拖到窗户旁，然后两条腿翘上窗沿，开着窗户，也好让手里的烟散出去，在烟燃烧殆尽前，他就已经准备好了另一根，时间不过是一条河流，他想，他已经半只脚陷在里面了，他的生活虽然压抑，在外人看来是麻木的，但他实际上比任何人都敏感，麻木的只是他的感情和对未来的渴望。

街道上会有吵骂声，通常是行人和车主，Arthur听着，用手刮蹭窗框。

窗框是木质的，这一点倒和自己曾经的家没有区别，白色的漆面坑坑洼洼，但不像虫蛀的痕迹，是人的指甲剥落的。

Arthur把飘起来的窗帘系在一旁，打算把窗户完全打开。

就在这时，他发现手指被木刺勾住了，尖尖头正像一只昆虫的口器试探他的皮肤。Arthur选择把指头往下摁，当皮肉感到痛苦时，哥谭顶上的云散开了，阳光让他的瞳孔收缩，他庆幸没有人看到他，窗户离地面太远，他像蜡像一样停留在原地。

等把木刺拔出后，他才感觉到痛，而在此之前，他感受到的却是身体下久违的高潮。

他的面色陡然变得苍白，血从伤口里涌出，但木刺不是剪刀，手指头也并非颈侧的动脉。他还活着。

在这没有抗抑郁药，只有白日梦的时刻里，他决定先看着血艰难地流进指缝和手掌，像挖好了沟渠的人造河通入水一样，血涌进掌纹，不久就会结块，那时他再去翻箱倒柜，找出可以处理伤口的药品。

外侧的窗沿上洒着谷物，有些已经发霉了，可能是一年前留下的残渣，也有新撒上去的。

厨房的柜子里确实藏着塞满东西的瓶瓶罐罐，这也许可以解释Arthur昨天听到的鸟叫声，但这位卑鄙的引鸟者却没想到，那些过期变绿的谷物会杀死大意的飞鸟。

一声鸟叫传入耳朵。

他在另外一边的窗户里竟然发现了一只鸟，准确说是断了一条腿的鸟，窗沿边有玻璃碎片和铁刺，而这只不幸的鸟撞在了上面。

“嘘。”Arthur对鸟轻声说。

他把鸟包在衣服里，拿回屋子。

在他坐回椅子时，他想起很多年前遇到的一只猫，他背着Penny悄悄把它从垃圾桶里拿回家。抱在怀里，像抱孩子一样藏在毛衣里。

但所有东西——他碰过的，都会死。

房子里每个角落都被翻遍，没有找到任何药品。

他早该知道，Jack是不会想到那么多的，他年轻的身体是否会感冒？甚至他摔下楼梯后的第二天是不是也依旧可以做个没事人？他的身上除了嘴边的疤，还有其他伤口吗？那些纹路清晰的肌肉线条也许让他从不会害怕走进哥谭阴暗潮湿的低洼地区。

Arthur啜着伤口，开始后悔自己的举动。

他翻找时发现Jack房间是锁死的，因此也赌气地把自己的门锁上。

钥匙孔里什么也看不到，房间里也许不会有什么秘密，他想，因为Jack全部的秘密都装在了身上，在嘴巴边和心里，装在大衣里面，随身携带。

4.

Arthur今晚没有关掉暖气，他开着窗户，完全忘记了这事。

Jack打开门往里面走，紫色的大衣被脱下，但没有挂到衣架子上，而是习惯性地往前扔，扔到了椅子上的Arthur。

他愣了一下，也许仍不适应家里多出一个人。

被厚大衣打醒的人上身没有穿任何衣服，刚刚正强迫自己集中注意力躺在椅子上望天花板，下身的裤子也没扣好，拉链似乎被打开过，也可能Arthur从起床起就没有去扣过。

“晚上好。”

Arthur皱着眉毛，像小孩在吹泡泡一样吐出烟圈，开口说话，却没有去看来人。

骨瘦如柴的身体明晃晃地躺在灯光下呼吸，烟会伴随腹部的节奏变浓变淡。

Jack无法忍受这些烟味，简直让他恶心到无以复加。

“你是不是在这里吸了一天？至少在我出现的时候可以停一下了。”

“你讨厌香烟？那你可以不回来。”

“什么？”

“我说……”Arthur把身上的大衣扔到地上，停顿了一下，直起背部，“你可以别回来。”他的神情很严肃，浓眉毛皱起来，像在说正事。

年轻人不可思议地蹲下来，以一个极虔诚的姿态看向椅子上的冒犯者。

从这个角度看去，Arthur腹部褶皱在一起的皮肉清清楚楚，无论里面是否装着食物——Jack怀疑对方估计已经忘记了人需要进食。

黑色的腹线很突兀，让他立马变得更像个生过孩子的中年女人。

Jack搜索枯肠地想要说什么，但眼神很礼貌地只是短暂停留了几秒，而后就向上看去，直勾勾地盯回了对方的绿眼睛。

漂亮又虚假的人造珠宝，Jack看着那双眼睛默默地想。

“打火机就在裤子口袋里，对吗？”他开口了。

“我最讨厌明知故问的人。”Arthur回答。

“这只是谨慎。”

“做作。”Arthur说话时把一旁眉毛挑了起来，故作柔态使得话语显得尤为刻薄，完全不在意对方是否可能被惹怒。

真实情况是，Arthur的心并不如脸上平静。

这是他在阿卡姆锻炼出来的技能，无论在何种情况下，都能表现得像具尸体，或者一滩烂泥，既刻薄又平静，实际敏感的心里冲撞分毫不减。

他知道，他知道对方接下来想干什么了——这可要比掐住脖子的威胁更可恶，但他起身离开得实在太晚。

而Jack是更年轻和更强壮的一方。

只要他的脑子没有走神，反应会永远更迅速些，即使Arthur也从不是个笨拙的人，哥谭危险的街头迫使他变得敏捷，像偷食的鸟，既小又灵活，但也难免会被抓住，尤其是现在这种情况下，他被对方死死抓住了脚踝，左腿如同遭到重击，被人用锤子狠狠砸了两下，眼下只能颤抖着固定在原地，无法离开半步。

Jack用手拍了拍对方的裤缝，带着厚厚的皮手套，Arthur因此发出了倒吸凉气般的笑声，让Jack一时半会都分不清他是哭还是笑，他没有笑完，就被没来得及吐出去的烟呛了个正着。

他停下抽烟和嬉笑，一个劲咳嗽。

末了，他说：

“你认真的？如果哥谭的警察像你这样搜身，那城里的走私犯天天可以过感恩节了。”

Jack的目的很明确，哪怕对方讨饶起来，他也不会改变主意，因此他不理会这样一句无关痛痒的俏皮话，那听上去是维护尊严的逞强。

他摸到了打火机，却故意多磨蹭了会儿。

Arthur把腿夹紧，他敏感地意识到自己身体下出现了异样的反应，很多天以来都没有第二个人碰过自己，何况是一个“陌生人”的接触。

说不出明确的感受，但他觉得自己处在了潮湿和被侵犯的不良状态下。

在用手轻轻拍打时，Jack有些微惊讶。

Arthur的大腿并不如他的上身的肋骨一样，全是看上去就能硌得使人生疼的骨头，那里有维持人基本活动的肉，摸上去很正常，和左手里握紧的脚腕情况不同，甚至相去甚远，因此在他也没弄明白自己的意图前，居然狠狠地往大腿上用力拍了一下，发出响亮的声音，更没想过要去控制手上的力度，他只想确认，Arthur的大腿里确实不只有骨头，这让Arthur发出了没有预料的惨叫声。

“啊……你在干嘛！”

“没想干嘛，只是好奇，这摸上去不太像你的大腿。”Jack把袖管往上卷，露出结实的小臂，上面有淡淡的疤和明显的肌肉线条，可能比Arthur的脚腕还要粗。

他戴手套的手搭回膝盖骨上，刚刚打了Arthur的那只手则五指张开，撑在地上。

“小男孩，你简直是在无理取闹。”

“你很生气吗？”

“当然，要不要下次我也帮你确认下这是不是你的脑子。”Arthur忍无可忍地回答，这又是一个明知故问的蠢问题。他当然很生气。

手指里夹着烟，把手张开，Arthur握住了Jack对他来说有点大的脑袋，用手指假装对他开了一枪。

有点想要承认的是，对方的头发和猜想的一样，虽然摸上去油腻腻的，却也很柔软。

“我的脑袋？”他滑稽地笑了一声，“首先你要有枪。”他把嘴拉平，眼睛睁大，露出天真到残忍的表情，哪怕这样，脸也依旧是阴惨惨的。

Jack说中了Arthur的顾虑。

他没有枪，也不知道该上哪儿找把新的枪去，偷袭只是一时的，尤其对面这个人可比他更擅长偷袭。

即使哥谭里的枪支问题很多年前就失控了，连Randall这样的人也能轻松搞到一把小手枪，他眼下也没什么好办法。

跪地的年轻男人再次用手抓住脚踝处，好让Arthur为了缓解焦虑而抖动起来的腿安静下，他把宽大的手艰难挤进裤子狭小的口袋里，那么费力，才终于折腾地拿走了粉色的打火机。

“为什么不把手套脱了。”

“我乐意。”Jack摁下打火机的开关，发出了清脆的一记响声，小火悠悠地在孔洞里燃烧起来，“它现在算是物归原主了。”

打火机被疤脸年轻人收回了自己的口袋，不在裤子口袋里，在他层层叠叠的马甲内侧。他把手伸出来时还不忘一件一件摸平身上的衣服。

他总在不该讲究的地方有自己的癖好，Arthur心想，但是却不去清理一下自己的脑袋，油腻的金发让Arthur误认为自己刚刚触碰到了一只从垃圾堆里钻出来的流浪狗。

恶心、厌恶、想要避开。

“你没必要收走它。”

“为什么？”

“我本来打算答应你的要求，但是……”

“我不信你。”Jack插了话。

“你爱信不信，我现在开始恨你了。”Arthur说。

“我知道。”他说，“我也是。”

Jack的脸上凝聚着一股寒气，难以抗拒，他用舌尖舔嘴角，咸味钻进嘴里，又再次蹲下身。

他发现只有这样，对方才会愿意好好看向他的眼睛，而不是说话时心不在焉，骨碌碌地看看他，又看看别处，仿佛是个被无心卷入话题的路人。

“这正是我一直想对你，和你的香烟说的。”他解释了一句。“我恨这个味道，所以也有点恨你了。”

“真不错，我们现在都恨对方了，虽然做不成朋友，但这样更好。”Arthur不满地反驳。

如他说的，他带着仇恨的手先是轻轻碰上Arthur蓝色法绒裤的裤线，但却不怀好意地开始往里摸，从大腿内侧摸到两腿之间，淡金色的眉毛变得高低不一，显得相当困惑，直到摸到了中年男人身体中间有些微凸出的那一部分，和自己的身体一样，他才舒缓脸上的表情。

但眉毛仍算不上放松，猜忌像是被人纹进去的纹路，他像以往那样，试探时还要靠得越来越近。

与以往又不同的是，Arthur已经习惯了伤疤的冲击，他甚至分出一丝注意力想着，如果没有这两条疤，那面前的人将变得很陌生，甚至完全不相识——

是他的脸需要这两道疤，而非这两道疤被人割开在了脸上。

伸进两腿间的手腕用力抬了一下，这样超出合作的界限让被摸的人在喉咙深处发出了轻微的、难以辨别的声音，叫声出来时，他觉得对方看自己像在看街角的娼妓，就连他自己也被这声音吓到了，他因此气得想要哭。

“你确实和那些男人一样。”

Arthur呼出一口烟，像在吹散雾气，慢吞吞的烟雾突然变得相当有力，就在对方摸到自己的阴茎时，他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都在战栗，并且他尤为担心，对方会发现他裤腿间已经潮湿一片，但液体实际上还没有渗到裤子上，只是包裹在最里面，不好受。

“所有的男人，都那么低俗，并且卑鄙，而你是他们的一员。”他瘫在椅背，继续说，“我之前和你说得很清楚，我甚至算不上认识你，连朋友都不是，你不能就这样去冒犯另一个人。”他讨厌自己的界限被人侵犯。

“哈哈，你多想了。”Jack站起来，脸上没有任何挑逗的意味，似乎他从来没有想到过那一层，这对他来说很陌生，而且布满阴影的脸也并不在笑，“我只想确认一下我讨厌的人确实是个男人而已。”

他的两只手套互相摩擦手心，“不过，你以后每说一次恨我，我可能都要来确认一下。”

他的手像在掸灰尘，试图拍去因为接触到另一个人而沾染上的厌恶，但动作很轻，甚至称得上优雅。

“那些男人。”他摇头，“我和他们不一样，截然不同，我对男人不感兴趣，哪怕那个男人像个女人也是同样的。”他像在尽力解释，也可能在说服自己。

“那你就对女人感兴趣了吗？”Arthur问。

“也不。”他回答地很短暂，但出奇的柔和。

“另有其人。”他又说。

“你在骗人，我看得出来。你也许从来都没有碰到过女人，对吧？小男孩。”Arthur怒视着对方。

“你问我？那你呢？”Jack的眼神很笃定。

略带微笑的年轻人侧着身体，显得肩膀更宽，但手里的动作却不急不慢。

他的头仰起来一点，壁灯打上去的光把眼窝的凹陷变成了漆黑一片。

“我明天早上会把打火机放在桌子上的。”

他终于停下了手里的动作，环顾四周，仿佛自己的房子突然变得很陌生。

紫手套指向他的一点钟方向，厨房里的方桌，昨天无人问津的桌子今天摆上了空白的餐盘和桌布，沾满墨水的桌布是Arthur在橱柜里找到的。

Arthur把腿完全缩在了小小的凳子上，套在白丝袜里的指头不安地蜷曲，扭头把下巴撑在右肩上，这让畸形的左肩膀显得尤为突出。

“别干完坏事再装好人了。”他说，“我不要它了，你把它放在哪里都一样。”

“嘴硬。”年轻人转身。“但和我无关。”

“反正我不要了。”Arthur再次忿忿地重复了一遍。

“女人善变。”

Jack突然在浴室门口蹦出一句话。

末了，他很平静地走去浴室，嘴里补充道，“如羽毛飘在空中，女人善变，对，那是女人善变里的词。”

4.

Jack从浴室里出来时头发还滴着水，不过他已经把衬衫穿上了，除了往后搭去的湿润头发，他和进去时没区别。

“你为什么洗完澡后又要把脏衣服穿上。”Arthur低着头问道。

他在看Jack拿回来的报纸，终于明晰了自己现在所处的时间，不是1981年，他曾经了解的时代已经结束了，但考虑到失业问题和其他，哥谭可能没从1981年里走出来过。

“至少我穿衣服。”对方笑了几声。

Jack的眼睛眯起来，上下扫了一遍Arthur，嘴里发出口水响动的声音，然后试着吹了声口哨，却失败了。

年轻人的头发被整理干净后显得尤为顺眼，Arthur手里夹着烟，烟雾逆着光往上飘。他还是没掐灭烟，当然，Jack也没再要求。

Arthur撇撇嘴抬头忍不住多看了对方几眼——只是因为面前的人突然很陌生。

绿眼珠又滑向金色的发梢，饱满的水珠汇聚在了突出的几缕发尖上。

“你应该换一个颜色的头发。”Arthur说。

“为什么你总让我管好我自己的事情，但却又一直来管我。”年轻人回答。“你还把那块蠢得要死的桌布铺了上去。”

“不是你买的吗？”

“不是，可能是上一个房主留下的。”Jack回答，“他们死后，房子就会由别人来居住。”

“金发让你看起来像刚刚成年没多久。”

“你就没想过？也许我看上去像刚刚成年只是因为那是真的。”

“没有想过。”Arthur如实回答，手指卷着报纸的角落玩。

“我也没想过换个头发的颜色。”Jack又把话题拉了回来，好像找到了答案。“如果我像你那样，不，像你七年前那样……”，他甩了甩头发，水滴四溅，“染绿色的头发，蠢货，我早该被抓了十七八回。”

Arthur无心地听着，奇迹般地发现报纸左侧出现了一个粉色的烟灰缸，几近燃烧殆尽的烟头终于被他掐灭在光滑的陶瓷面上。

“哈哈……”Arthur大笑，把嘴张开对向壁灯，“你在说什么胡话，你的大衣可是紫色的，如果我的工作是过愚人节，你就是过万圣节。”他说，“难道你会害怕被抓吗？”

“不怕。”Jack很久前已经思考过这个问题了，“你呢？你害怕吗？”

“之前很怕，有两个警察一直纠缠我，甚至跑到了医院和我家，但如果你说的是那一晚，那我……”他停顿几秒，继续说，“如释重负，他俩不过是另外两只老鼠。”

“好吧，也许以后等你死了，像我说过的那样，等你死了，我会拿走你的名字，叫自己Joker，然后把我的头发染成绿色。”

“我已经死了。”Arthur说。

疤脸男人靠在椅子上，从Arthur手里的报纸中摸索着抽出一张，开始涂画。

“是吗？那你绝对是具很吵闹的尸体。”

“冷酷的凶手，是你杀了我，你把我的打火机没收了。”

Arthur不安地反复用手指扭动烟灰缸里的烟头。他手里虽然抓着一大叠报纸，却偏偏想要伸头去看被Jack抽走的那张。

“哼嗯……你自己刚刚说的，你再也不要它了。”Jack回答。

“谋杀与恶作剧的界限：两位百老汇演员在舞台上被杀，有人将道具枪替换成了真枪；鼠患成灾，猫的失责：哥谭警察的腐败与无能，如果这就是我们的警察，那谁能来保护我们？小丑重回哥谭？公园发现一具男性尸体，脸上画着小丑妆。”

Arthur看到了报纸上面的字，一字一句念了出来。

最后那段报道的占幅很小，他微张着嘴，看了好一会儿。

“你做的？”

“我每天都要干很多事情，记不得了。”

“哥谭的人会害怕吗？或者兴奋，受到鼓舞，再次聚集起来……”Arthur陷入了美好的幻想。

“不，只是一具尸体，无人在意。”Jack接着补充，“甚至只占了报纸的一个小角落。”

“你看起来很不满。”

“不满？我的心情不错，我每天心情都不错，这些都是预料之内而已。”Jack用红色水笔反复着描摹标题里的问号。

Arthur把头转了一个方向，如他一直做的，他已不知道自己在想些什么。注意力总是跳跃的，他又觉得自己的身体失去了任何触感，但是这次他没有发病，因此也没有大笑。

“为什么杀他？他做了什么？惹你生气了？还是在你面前抽烟了？”

“我不知道，也许就因为我想这么干。”他回答，“也可能因为不听从我的命令，或者自己给自己下命令，然后说了一些不好听的话。”Jack补充了几句。

他斜睨Arthur脸上已经渐渐褪去的淤青。

夹杂着紫色碎块的淡绿色表面下，皱纹的走向稍稍变得明显起来。

“不好听的话？这就能惹怒你了？”Arthur轻笑了一下。

“是的。”Jack坦诚地看向发问者。“不然你为什么要把Murray杀了？”

“为什么？”Arthur重复，“我杀他是因为他想死。对了，我今天抓到了一只受伤的鸟，它在我房间里，你想看吗？”

“有趣。”Jack呲牙笑了一声，伤疤被他抬起来，“你在这间比监狱就好那么一点的屋子里的生活居然能如此多姿多彩。”他又抽出来两张报纸，开始用美工刀在上面刻画。

“只要你不出现，我在这儿的心情就能一直不错。”

“这是我家。”Jack说，“而且这话也是你说的。”

Arthur讨厌对方咬文嚼字的习惯。

他现在对报纸已经完全没了兴趣，背后靠在凳上，双脚踮地，把凳子的一角翘起来，发出好几下让Jack嫌恶着瞥来的吵闹声。

他从来不看报纸，也不怎么看书，除非路过报刊亭时才会注意报纸上的头条。

唯一让他感兴趣的读物是24小时商店里出售的色情杂志，虽然羞于承认，但他确实喜欢上面出现的裸体女人。

那些女人可以穿他没可能穿的衣服，做他不好意思做出来的动作，还有她们的曲线，和自己很像，却又总有点区别。

有时他也会和商店另一角放着的儿童读物一起买回去，儿童读物上总有一些彩色而无害的动物——小黄鸭、兔子以及猫……他可以把它们裁剪下，贴到日记上。

只是，他现在把凳子摆平，下巴贴到胸口，歪头去看房间里的一个人，继续回想——

他到现在也没搞懂收银员们看他的眼神。

为什么要那样看向他？

好像在看一件无法解释的谜团。

他每次都因为那样的凝视而忍不住发病，大笑时，他会觉得自己无意间做错了什么，可他不知道，除了道歉，他真的不知道自己究竟做错了什么。

“把你的脏衣服挂到衣架上去，不然衣架会伤心的。”Arthur又开口。

他发现今夜对方变得很沉默，哪怕他刚刚还毫无愧意地用手去触摸了自己两腿间的玩意儿，害得自己内心涌出一股易碎的热潮。

Arthur的眼睛算计着，把眉毛皱紧，但表情算不上凶恶，既惊愕又厌恶。

“不如你先穿一件上衣，不然你的衣服比我的衣架更伤心。”

“我不穿。除非你先把我的打火机还给我。”Arthur不断抖着腿，一副泄气后无事可做的样子。

看到对方无动于衷，他接着又用微弱的低哑嗓音说：“我道歉，现在把它还给我吧。”

“明天早上我会放在台子上。”Jack露出来久违的神情，语调很缓慢，而微笑的表情  
却让人害怕。

打火机像玩具的开关，而现在这个开关就在他手里握着。

他说不出原因。

当面前原本刻薄多话的男人突然因为他把开关往左转而变得焦躁不安且温顺时，他心情出奇的好。

5.

先离开的人是Jack，Arthur坐在凳子上，等着Jack回心转意——像他一直表现的，阴晴不定，永远在不断改变主意和心情。

可他久久地、用纠缠不休的眼神盯着Jack潮湿的金发，甚至连他自己也感到疲倦时，对方却也依旧毫无动静。

这个可怕的年轻人，可怕的年轻人啊，Arthur在心里默念，不安分地扭着自己的腰，一直坐着让他浑身酸痛。

Jack总是可以心安理得地享受任何眼神施加在自己身体上的力，用他年轻且强壮的身体阻挡这些眼神。他可真羡慕啊。

直到最后，Arthur甚至在沉默里迸发了笑声，他的脑子里反复出现自己在吃药的画面。不存在的希望折磨了他很多年。对方依旧毫无举动。

至少应该可怜可怜他，他以最委婉的语调去乞求了好几次，Jack也只重复一个说辞。

明天、明天、明天……

桌子上、桌子上、桌子上……

“我可以直接去厨房点。”Arthur的眼睛望向烤箱，“把香烟都放进那里面会发生什么？”

“我知道，结果就是你以后都别想有烟抽。”

Jack从口袋里掏出粉色的打火机，小小的打火机在他的大手掌里显得有点滑稽。

他拎起手上的报纸，炫耀似地摁下打火机，火焰从报纸的一角往上爬，Arthur刚刚念出来的那一面报道像从未发生的事情，在绿眼睛和火焰的注视下缓慢消失了。

“会忘记的，他们会忘记的。”Arthur看着被摁进烟灰缸的报纸残渣，心里默念。

“这有什么好炫耀的。”他回过神对Jack说。“我明天就出去重新买个打火机。”

“还有香烟。”他补充。烟盒里的香烟已经所剩无几了，但不知道是错觉还是其他原因，这次的香烟却抽的很缓慢，明明他一直都没停歇过。

“哥谭的前杀人犯，今天就只有这点志向了。”Jack讥诮地转起手里的打火机。“那好吧，我给你点一支，然后你去房间里抽，去把你的小鸟熏死吧。”他看着对方阴霾重重的脸突然说。

眼睛的颜色会变。

Arthur把头侧了一小下，眼珠里的淡绿色变成了灰色，他抽出一根烟，把眼睛睁得出奇的大，深陷的眼窝突然变得光彩照人。

如果可以，Arthur会想亲一下Jack嘴巴的伤疤，作为自己心情大好的证明。

他的牙齿把点燃的烟咬紧，吸的第一口烟被他咽了进去，吞进肚中，包括刚刚想要亲吻伤疤的举动，一时兴起而已。

“晚安。”他对着离开的Jack说。

他把地上无人认领的大衣捡了起来，用香烟在上面烫了一下，但衣服的材质相当不错，火星小小地接触一下后没有留下任何伤疤。

衣服里没有名牌，没有标签，像它的主人一样。

都是凭空变出来的，突然出现在哥谭，没有过往，也没有未来。

Arthur想起第一个晚上，他看见这件衣服时就下意识地认定它很暖和。因此他把它带回了房间，像毯子一样盖在身上。

第二天，他也许是忘了锁门，所以醒来时大衣已经被人拿走了。


	6. 第六章

第六章

“他们憎恨我。那也是爱的一种方式。”

1.

临海低潮的白雾像罪人一样笼罩在米勒港，走到里面去，能听到其中传来窸窸窣窣的低语声。

这些雾里飘着同一句话：“去吧，去吧，给一些人带来安宁，同时给另一些人带来烦恼。”

进入米勒港前要跨过斯普兰桥，行驶在宽阔的桥面上时，如果走神往左手方向看去，雾里会有一座海上走廊阻挡视线，雪白的浪花被紧紧包围在了海湾内，它的存在让人产生了阻挡与包围的压抑感，也同时有一种名叫安全的错觉。猩红海岬正是那座走廊，它的礁石在哥谭的边缘地带被反复冲撞，白色的浪和人都会死在它坚硬的身体下，变成碎块与粉末。

斯普兰桥从没被堵车问题困扰过，哪怕在那一晚，小丑暴徒们围堵哥谭街道以阻挡警车行进时也忽略了这座桥，它可能生来就是为了那一天被遗忘。

它被遗忘，被唾弃，没别的原因，桥的北面并非是城市最混乱的地方，但却是最危险的地带，大小黑帮全部聚集在那块区域——

地下赌博、毒品走私、非法交易、枪支泛滥……GCPD从没想过把他们彻底铲除，他们比谁都明白，猫比人更需要老鼠。

这话也许不太体面，但对于哥谭的报纸来说，没有言辞是禁忌的，他们评价猩红海岬是世上最特殊的海岬，因为那海岬的模样像一根出了问题的阴茎，它丑陋，弯曲、短小、阳痿，只能接受海浪的冲击，白色的浪花却不会从它的身体里冲回海里。“匪夷所思，这是哥谭的一部分。”他们说，“请大家想想，其他地方又会好到哪里去呢？”他们又问。

Jack会把车开到这里有自己的原因，他在阿卡姆时就已盘算好了，他需要Arthur Fleck的档案。

阿卡姆的档案室他也找过。只需要50美元，档案室的看守者就全然忘记了——面前站着的病人可同时也是个精神病犯人。那50美元当然是从医生们的白色大衣里顺出来的。

他趁着自己造出的乱坐上电梯，来到这一层，却只收获一大叠不同年代的病例报告，其中主要阐述了脑部损伤导致的PBA，以及后续的用药情况。这是很稀有的病例，虽然老早之前就记录下了第一例疑似病患，但迄今为止，此种痛苦的笑和快乐的哭，始终是戴着面纱的谜，令人琢磨不透。

一页又一页，甚至可以看到近几十年里阿卡姆用来统一撰写报告的纸张变化，他不耐烦地翻找满是术语的文件，又不满地看向管理员。

该死，真该死。

他早该猜到，大部分资料都被GCPD收走了，也没有留下复印件作为保存，他们不希望有人研究他，这是一个不值得效仿和研究的人，在他之前从未有人让城市陷入如此的局面，他们只希望他尽快被遗忘。

“好久不见，早上的雾好看吗？”Jack把报纸放到副驾驶上，微笑着扭过头，向从石墩旁走来的男人问话。

“别那样看着我，伙计，我不是故意迟到的，从四分局赶来的路上需要点时间。”那男人看上去其貌不扬，实际是个警察，警徽就在大衣口袋里，走到哪儿都带着。

“你被调去四分局了？”Jack又露出一个微笑。

“我现在算是半个领队了。”男人回答。

“阿哈，出卖我，然后抓我这件事情一定让你立了头等功吧？”Jack指向对方，又指向自己，最后做了个鬼脸。

男人并不想来见他，但他知道如果拒绝这一次，对方也会自己找上门来。

“哼嗯……这个…也许…有点？”男人断断续续地回答。

他靠近车，仔细盘查面前的每一个细节，对方坐在了另一边的车位上，似乎有意表达自己并无杀意，因此保持了这样的距离。

再走近时，Jack的双手举到空中，他的拇指扣住一个金属拉扣，就在男人呆住时，Jack揭晓了谜底，不是手榴弹，不过是个易拉罐的拉环，却把对方吓得不轻，他因此仰头哈哈大笑好一阵，又漫不经心地把口袋的小刀扔到后车椅上，最后拉动一把枪，在男人面前把子弹一个接一个取了出来，以表诚意。

Jack舔着嘴唇，问他：

“这样你满意了吗？”

“好一点。”男人终于肯拿出一大包档案袋，伸手递给Jack。

“真的，你不该害怕，瞧，我怎么可能会在这里杀人，GCPD的总部就在那边盯着我呢。”Jack指的是雾里唯一的发光点，警局总部的屋顶上有几道射灯，不过两道射线能刺透的距离是有限的，在北边的岛上什么也看不到。“你很聪明，我当然也是。”

警察狐疑地瞥了Jack，“你要的全在这儿，我们现在算两清了吗？”

Jack接过档案，轻声道谢。

“当然，我从来不是小气的人。我和那些罪犯都不一样，他们去黑门，我则去阿卡姆，而当他们去地狱的时候，我则哪儿也不会去，因为那地方根本不存在，我会留在哥谭，哈哈。”他又接着说，“没有其他的证物了吗？我听说GCPD的人明明把他……”他撇撇下唇，“家里排查了个遍。”

“我不知道，也许证物室的人有其他想法，据说他送来时衣衫不整，很多证物都遗失了，包括他的枪最后也不见了踪影。但那都无所谓，毕竟人都抓到了，是吧。我找了好几个朋友才拿到，花了不少钱……你不知道，这份档案没有任何备份，安全级别很高。”

Jack睁大半只眼睛观察男人蠕动的嘴唇，从袋子里小心拿出发旧的文件和塑料袋，然后倒拿牛皮纸袋，却只撒出来一些灰尘和几个彩色回形针。

“那又怎样，不还是拿到了。”他耸耸肩膀，“根本没有什么安全级别，只有想要的和不想要的。对了，你了解这个档案里的人吗？”

“不……”男人沉思着摇头，“他发疯时我还没做警察呢，你难道不记得了吗？他当年害得城里大概有有三年万圣节白过了，全都禁止，那个面具也禁止，这个面具也禁止，可最后风波还是会平息，除此以外我什么也不记得，现在看来——大概只是一个生活不得志的失败者，40岁还和母亲住在一起，对女性用品有特别的兴趣……”他继续想着，“我还看了那期被禁的杀人脱口秀，电视台的初始磁盘就在袋子里，其他都是它的复印磁盘，他们说那个人似乎有一些……性方面的问题？不难理解，看他的脸就能猜到。”男人的手插在口袋里，也许是情绪导致的，他拉了衣领，不住地抖起双腿，想尽办法说出一切知道的，但他确实什么都不了解，“你是在阿卡姆里见到他了吗？他惹到你了？”

他知道自己不该多问，免得节外生枝，紧张的情绪却让他焦虑不安，嘴巴像松动的水龙头，因此他还是没能闭紧嘴，毫不思索地把脑子里唯一产生的想法直接说了出来。

“发疯？你认为那是发疯？”Jack抬头问。“女性用品又是什么情况。”

“嘿，别急着问，文件里有写，很契合他这类罪犯的通常侧写，懦弱的变态、异装癖、性倒错者……他在西装衬衫里穿了女性的胸罩，也许是他母亲的。至于发疯，现在看来不过如此，他不值一提了，你看……”男人的手指向车内的报纸，“现在的案件可一个比一个离奇，昨天晚上有个歌剧演员唱着唱着突然入了戏，她居然掏枪杀了台下的观众，但其他人都以为这是表演的一部分，直到枪口对准自己……啊，你已经在上面做了标记，这事情匪夷所思，该有人去写本书。”

“哦对，我是在阿卡姆里看见他了，没有发疯的样子，我看他可清醒着呢。”

“你那么了解，为什么还要资料。”

“因为我需要一个原因”

“去解释什么？”

“我不知道，这就是我和其他罪犯的区别了，我犯罪，但我不知道为什么。”

Jack从座位上拿出一叠准备好的钱，等着警察过来拿。

“警官先生，你会收下吗？”他平静地问，“你不会去问阿卡姆，他们为什么凭空少了……几个……一个病人吧。”

“当然不会。”

很厚一沓，男人盘算着，第一次露出了略显轻松的表情，如果对面的人打算贿赂他，并且忌惮着阿卡姆，那就证明对方也不过是自己的一员，再说了，怎么会有那种人呢？男人想不通，他匮乏的想象力不足以去描绘出他之外的其他一类人。

不可能会有那种人，不可能。

Jack把车窗往下摇，钱一动不动地抓在手里。

“再次感谢你。”Jack说。

“只要我们两清就好。”男人有点犹豫，但他还是弯下腰，等着接过那叠钱装进口袋。

就在他抓住那叠钱时，Jack空荡荡的左手突然抓上男人的衣领，把他的上半身往车里拽，而他另一只手慢慢悠悠地摇着车窗，看着玻璃往上爬，被困住的脑袋扭来扭去，却无处可逃。

“我们本来是两清了，但你真的不应该那样去描述他。”Jack说完，他的手停下了摇动。

玻璃外，男人抓着纸币的两只手正在奋力挣扎，感受到巨大痛苦的脑袋在玻璃停下后松了口气，打算脱身。

“警官先生，我有一个睡前故事，关于那一晚，你想听吗？”他滔滔不绝地动起嘴唇，但没人听得清他在说什么。

“我听说人的脑袋掉下来后，眼睛还会眨，甚至还能去咬人的耳朵和鼻子。”Jack轻轻地笑着，边摇晃肩膀，边摇动车窗，“我一直想问，那是真的吗？”

他松开攥紧的头发和领带，故事结束了。

他屏息凝神，凑近那张如石灰般的脸，对着那脸摸起了自己的面孔，鼻子、眼睛，它们完好无损，直到触摸至嘴……像是第一次发现自己嘴边有两道伤口似的恍惚起来，又抬手去触碰对面死寂的脸，也同样摸过了死者的鼻子、眼睛和嘴，默默地说，“不，现在看来，那是假的。”

2.

Arthur走在路上，这么多天来第一次带着兴奋感去接触曾在他生活里平淡而乏味的街道。

路面上面弥漫着下雨前的征兆，它是一种有形状的味道，会缠绕在人身上，像一个缠绵病榻的女人，不断发出潮湿的呼吸声。

而她呼吸的地方，正在发生变化。

Arthur抬头，发现这是一条算得上些微熟悉的街道，他眼熟那栋棕色墙壁的四层小楼和楼下的咖啡店。它有特别的雕花图案，老式的，年久失修，在灰头土脸的一排水泥火柴盒里却光彩夺目。

他常坐在公交车上透过玻璃去看它。

咖啡店亮起的光和其他地方不一样，他注意过好几次，门口有绿植，暖黄色的光会在绿色的点缀中变得更亲昵，更美好。因为哥谭的白天也是灰暗的，总是阴雨连绵，所以它总开着灯，照亮一个安静的角落。

但有一次，他没能坐到靠窗的位置，当他侧目观赏路旁的店铺时，坐在边上的女人却以为他在看她。

他抽了一口烟，又记起来更多，那样貌今日已模糊的女人抬头看他，对上了他的眼睛，她原来也有一双绿眼睛，而那副绿眼睛却对窗外的风景不感兴趣，她看着他，霎时从沉默变得愤怒，这让他尤为窘迫。

该怎么办呢？他揪紧心脏。

他几乎没有和Penny之外的其他女性私下说过话，几十年里，他和母亲住在一起，除了几位心理医生，只认识过这一个女人，因此Arthur什么也说不出来，甚至忘记了解释或道歉，瑟瑟缩缩地把头扭过去，去看另一边的窗户，但那边人的眼神也同样抬头拒绝了一下他，这让他不知道怎么办好了。

Arthur在咖啡店门口站着，等着风灌到衣领里，因为突如其来的回忆而几乎在发病的边缘。

情绪是脱离时间的载体，它协同记忆作案，正在不断地鞭打这个骨瘦如柴的男人。

他想着，当初真不应该把头扭过去，这似乎是变相承认，承认自己偷窥对方被发现，所以才会羞愧地扭过头。

但事实并非如此，他只想看窗外，只是想看动态的街景而已，像Penny年轻时带他出门那样，无论他常年与否，他都会顺理成章地坐到妈妈内侧的座椅上，去观赏窗外陌生又熟悉的一切。这是他们这类人享受生活的唯一方式。

可他又想，如果继续保持原样，他就会因为对方转变为恼怒的凝视而彻底崩溃，在人群中突然发病，也许会让他怯懦的脸变得更烫。

他明白她，他当然会明白那个女人愤怒至此的原因，他以前总是不太讨人喜欢，女人会排挤他，冷落他，但也至少好过男人们对他的态度。

那个愤怒的女人，她看上去那么年轻，而这座城市里所有的男人都有恶意，他这样的人去看她，她当然会生气。

Arthur突然想到了那一晚，当他开枪，用愤怒的眼神看向Murray时，他是否受到了那个女人的影响。她就在他的记忆里，透过他的眼睛，用绿色的眼睛，持久地、愤怒地瞪着对方。她如此痛恨被冒犯，而他也是，他是如此痛恨胆敢冒犯他的脱口秀主持人。那个被他多年来视作和父亲一样重要的人，其实只是个无礼的冒犯者，他对面前的可怜人没有任何共情，没有任何负担，可以如此轻松地嘲笑起另一个人。他和她的眼睛因此变得愤怒，像枪口一样恼怒，打火机被人摁下，小小的火焰也能杀人，因为愤怒。一双愤怒的眼睛。

他会明白，他当然会明白，这些女人的凝视与敌意，还有她们恐惧的原因，因为他曾经就是她们的一员。

也许是上天在嘲笑，他从回忆里出来，走近咖啡厅门口的一排座椅，人流稀少，还未到正点时间的咖啡厅里面正在放歌。

Doris Day令人轻快的声音从光源另一侧幽幽传来：

“I walked down the street like a good girl should……

He followed me down the street like I know he would……”

Arthur把烟头扔到地砖上，踩灭了它苦涩的身体。他心烦意乱，总是如此，会一直记得这些讨人厌的回忆。

它们算不上多可怕，但与恶语相向不分上下，比与人争吵更惹人厌，它们同臭老鼠归属一类，爱潜伏在记忆的下水道里，时不时就探出头。

它让人窘迫，同时也无法被修改，它是心灵敏感之人的幽灵，而Arthur却有一堆这样尴尬的回忆匍匐着，等着袭击他。

没有什么比这更糟糕的了。

他就是在这些一连串的小事里走向崩溃的。

在医生仍将他看做病人的日子里，他们说他需要想些别的，不要只盯着这些回忆，有时事实并非如此，记忆会自己修改自己，因此回忆它们时，它们会变得更面目可憎。

“乐观点！你要相信，事实其实并非如此。”医生一遍遍重复。

可他觉得濒临失控的情绪不会说谎，那是他生命里唯一可以感到真实的。

况且，他也同样需要另一个问题的答案——除了这些记忆，他难道还有其他可以去想的吗？

他从没和Penny郊游过，没有在藤制成的篮中藏入柔软的面包和滴着水的蔬果，没有把红白格子的桌布铺到绿草地上；他没有好好逛过哥谭南面的主城区，更不可能在雕满花纹、刷着彩色油漆的楼道里穿梭；他没有见过阳光下树叶被吹动的样子，他知道它们动起来时——尤其中午时分，在温热和寂静里，发出的沙沙声尤为好听，能使人忘却一切烦恼，可哥谭实际上一直在下雨，沙沙声是他在电影里听见的；阳光像黄金做的细线，透过树叶的缝隙，在地上编织图案的美好画面，也只是他看着电视节目幻想出来的；哥谭偶尔放晴，但他也没机会在阳光普照的时节里漫步于河边，更何况，斯普兰河是条臭水沟，它臃肿庞大而无生气，绝不讨人喜欢，没人想要漫步在它身旁，城内其他的小河道表面上则飘满了废弃物和无人打理的绿藻。他看着家里的明信片发呆，那是加利福尼亚的海岸，但他唯一接触过的海岸却令人作呕，靠近他们就能闻到又咸又臭的腐烂味，每到这时，他偏偏从不发病，嗅觉反而灵敏异常，一靠近哥谭东岸的海，就好像有人摁住了他，把他的脑袋强行塞入令人作呕的气味里，逼着他去闻。

实际上，在通往真正意义上的哥谭最北部——也就是抵达韦恩的地界时，他确实在轨道上看见了阳光下飘荡着金光的海水，蓝湛湛的，和明信片上的很像，却又因为近在咫尺而又丧失了魅力。更也许，是因为他专注于报纸上躲在父母身后的男孩，因此对窗外的一切已了无兴趣。

当他放弃和窘迫的记忆搏斗时，他就会想到这些因为阳光而镀上金的画面，同时他也会告诉自己，那都是假的。

假的。

是啊，那都是假的，连他的母亲都是假的，父亲是假的，弟弟也是假的，快乐是假的，他的生命里有没有什么真实的？

有，曾经没有，但现在有。

只有一晚，一个晚上。

他想着那一晚的情形——

火焰代替了太阳，而灯光则同样闪烁得让人睁不开眼，在地面上画出狂暴的图案，欢呼声好过树叶的拂动，他该直面自己的内心，他从不是个喜好安静的人，安宁都给他带来了什么？绝望。

当人群拒绝遵守规则，聚在一起，像等着推倒墙壁一样不分你我地聚到一起时，被他假想出来、聊以自慰的美好画面已然全都不重要了，因为他有更美好的事物可以去记忆。

这可怕的一夜，也是美丽的一夜，终于治好了他。胜过任何医生和药物。

他曾在《哥谭邮报》上看到如此形容暴动的人群——

“哥谭的心跳。”

可人们为什么会忘记那一晚呢？因为心跳也总是遭人忽视吗？他问自己。

他们如果不再爱他，至少也该恨他，他曾给哥谭带去前所未有的混乱。他们难道不恨他吗？那些被打砸的商铺、被Joe Chill这类狂徒杀死的路人、Wayne的拥趸者、路边的车主、警察和消防员、这些人的亲属，以及电视前自以为正义而破口大骂的人……他们难道不恨他吗？他们必须恨他，因为恨他也是爱他的一种方式。而且要一直恨他。

恨他吧！去恨他！

3.

Arthur已经走过了咖啡店，而面前其他的地方他毫无印象。

如非必要，他很少涉足其他地方，也不会闲来无事地四处闲逛，像个无忧无虑的旅人，去发掘垃圾桶里的金子，或去嗅臭水塘里白色猫爪留下的痕迹，他不会那么做，不仅仅是危险，还有陌生感。

那种无以名状的、可怕的不安驱使他走上日复一日的楼梯。

他因此相当熟悉家的周围，每一个小道和路口他都走过无数遍，但他就是走不出去。

其实Arthur不太喜欢做单调重复的事。

没人喜欢，不是吗？

但有一股超越喜恶、凌驾于渴望之上的情感逼着他去重复，这就是医生为什么可以判断他病了。

他也想过在某一天，也许就在Penny不再需要自己的那天，譬如她在睡梦中死去了，他会好好逛一下哥谭。他坐在公交车上，不带目的地四处游荡，坐到终点站，然后再坐回来。

他曾经在一辆警车上实现了这想法里的前半截，至于后半段，Arthur很清楚，那是一条通向毁灭的路，一旦开始行动，再也不可能坐回来了。

旧日的哥谭不复存在，现在的一切都属于未来。

Arthur的脑子一直在走神，等他发现地上的烟头时，才发现自己绕了一圈，又回到咖啡店门口，他抬头去看天上布满泪痕的厚云层，淡灰色的云没有任何改变。

一个圈。

哥谭带着尚未解决的旧问题，不断产生新的问题，每出现一个新的问题，它就能朝前走一天，而这里解决问题的唯一途径是遗忘。

他觉得自己也是一个被解决的问题。他被遗忘了。

另一侧的楼面上挂着巨幅的广告海报，女人戴着珠宝和手饰，披着红色貂皮大衣，有些店铺的大门紧闭，门口的花坛上全是垃圾。

Arthur Fleck认不出下条街，只能按照自己的想法往前走，直到看见路牌。他在找《哥谭先驱报》的报社大楼，前几天他拿着Jack的报纸时漫不经心地询问过对方，得到的答案是报社大楼离这里其实不远。

果然，他在一栋楼的吊牌上看见了自己想要的名字，就在一座天桥边上。

推开蓝色的金属门，从狭窄的后门通道里往前走，这里堆放着保洁员的杂物，没洗干净的拖把正在推车里等着清理，Arthur从边上吊着的口袋拿出绿色的胶手套，穿过进出的人群，低着头装作平静地走进过道。

他此刻觉得自己就是一个偏执、疯狂的病人——他承认，他就是一个病人！他强迫自己默念起口袋里那张报纸上的名字——那位主编的名字，他真的想要杀了他吗？

也不一定，但他必须有事可做。而他不允许任何人再敢嘲笑他。

办公区的玻璃隔间里，纸在乱飞，还有响不停的电话，Arthur努力地去看楼层指示，把拖把靠到了一边。

“嗨，你不是去买咖啡了吗？”

他隐约觉得有人对他说话，狐疑地转过头。

“什么？”

“对不起。”和他搭话的年轻女人发出不好意思的笑声，她穿着一件粉色的西装。“我认错人了，我以为除了他之外不会有人留这样的头发。”

“没关系。”

Arthur讨厌对方的眼神，他惊觉自己正在被人认出来的边缘，虽然那一晚他画着妆，但之后哥谭滚动播报了好几个月的新闻，关于他，一切都是关于他的。新闻里，他画着好看的小丑妆，以及在阿卡姆里的素颜照。他屏住呼吸，但这次没有发病的前兆，于是他又呼气，顺了自己的头发。

如果真的被认出，比如某个冒失鬼惊吓着把手里的资料全都扔到地上，不可思议地喊叫，也许喊出“Arthur Fleck”，更可能喊出那个名字——“Joker”……

他该怎么办？

他会高兴吗？

他会害怕吗？

他很喜欢人群呼喊“Joker”的声音，无论带着厌恶还是喜爱。

“不过，你还是有点眼熟。”女人说道，她摁下电梯的上升键，不耐烦地踮鞋跟，神情却很喜悦。

Arthur把头侧过去，驼起的背部瞬间拉直。

“你没见过我吗？”Arthur开口，又转动眼睛，“也许你在别的地方看见过我，比如报纸和电视。”

他多希望现在就被人认出，哪怕他知道后果，但他只想要满足当下出现的愿望。

“也许吧。”女人轻笑，低头看了鞋子，“我经常在城里看见相似的人，每次遇到陌生人，我就会想她或他和我生命里的人哪个人相似。”她的眼睛一直在看门上跳动的数字，又继续说，“这是一种很奇妙的思考方式，而我总能找到相似的人，这世界是一张网。”她说，面带微笑，牙齿咬了咬嘴上的口红。

“等等……”Arthur才刚刚意识到自己其实在和一位女性说话，因此变得结结巴巴起来，他报出了主编的名字，“请问……你知道他现在在哪里吗？”

“当然知道，他正在开会。”电梯门打开，在电梯关闭的缝隙口里，绿眼睛的女人说，“我正要去呢，有人在城里发现了一具尸体，但是警察却不让公开，肯定有很多值得报道的东西！你可以先去前台问一下他的预约空档。”

一具尸体？Arthur似乎找到了对方心情如此愉悦的原因。

“叮。”电梯门彻底关闭了。

4.

从商店出来的Arthur将本子卷成圆筒夹在胳肢窝下，他把零钱塞进口袋。

钱是那晚在Jack的大衣里找到的，紫色的大衣晚上盖在毯子上时，他睡不着，于是大衣被他摸了个遍，什么奇奇怪怪的东西都有，还有易拉罐的拉扣，但却只有10美元的现金。

出门时，Arthur顺手把窗户上的一截铁丝钳掉了。出于安全考虑。他把铁丝放进了口袋里，以备不时之需。那只鸟还活着，它温暖的身体是柔软的，Arthur喜欢用双手托起它，再闭上眼睛去摸它的羽毛。

他刚刚去商店买了一包烟，在抽完Jack买的那包烟后，他突然无法接受手里的香烟了。他想着，这些东西曾是他生命里的唯一慰藉，但现在变味了，他的喉咙发疼，而且香烟很快就烧完了一根。

他还买了杂志，不是色情杂志，没有什么好羞愧的，照片里的裸露女人从来不会让他有性欲，他逼着自己去那么想，因为电视里的男人们总是动不动就会因为看见女性的一个部位而大变模样，但他的身体却和死水潭一般平静，他因此无数次怀疑起自己的男性身体。

Penny第一次发现自己的儿子买这些东西时选择了沉默，在知道他想把杂志上的人剪下来时甚至主动递给他一把剪刀。他的妈妈对此没想法，但Jack就不一定了，他已经想象到了Jack的揶揄。烦人的家伙，总是在该大笑时保持严肃，在该严肃时大笑。

他翻看杂志上的标价，脑海里出现那副巨大的红色海报。杂志里，女人脚上穿着后跟曲线设计优美的高跟鞋，页眉上标有衣帽和珠宝的价钱，以及供预定的电话。短裙、女士西装、宽檐帽、披风……Arthur原以为这些衣服都已经过时，没想到一切又绕了回去，还有一件红丝绒长袍引起了他的注意，整本上唯一的男性出现在运动服装区，但摄影师没拍进他的脸，他半截身体拿着网球拍，成为穿白运动短裙、蓝碎花衫的女模特的背景。算了价钱后，他顺手拿走了这本女性杂志。

在那之后，他漫无目的地在城市里走了很久，仿佛走着走着他就会知道自己该干什么。离开闹市区后，他终于看到了无人占用的电话亭，白色小亭子在霓虹灯主宰的昏暗街道里格外显眼。

当他审视自己剩下的钱，小心地拿出铁丝，准备找出零钱时，一枚硬币从手里滑落，它滚动的身体如逃窜的老鼠，既看不见偶尔踩下去的脚，也看不到两边重新修铺后又再一次被踩碎的砖块，只想在人流里逃命，它看到了路旁的入水口，但却停在了金属盖边上。

咫尺之遥，它就要和其他老鼠碰面了。

Arthur赶紧把手里的东西塞进口袋，就在弯腰时，一个踩着滑板的年轻人飞过，他灵活的手像是为捡路边的硬币而活，一挥手就把硬币拾走了。

年轻人朝他做了个鬼脸。

他们总如此，完全不懂尊重，而有礼貌的年轻人——他第一时间想到了Jack，却又是个琢磨不透的疯子。

所有东西都终究遭人唾弃与抛弃，除了钱，在哥谭哪怕是几美分也能找到真正的爱人。

Arthur立在原地，因为晚上的风而抖肩膀，他缩了缩身体，掏出最后一枚硬币，走进电话亭。

摁下数字和拨通键后，他不带希望，但电话却打通了。

“晚上好，你居然记得号码？”

他打了Jack家里的座机，直到现在他也无法接受那同时也算是他家的说法。

“别那么说，我不蠢。”

“如果我不在家怎么办，你看，今天就是个不幸的例外，我也不知道自己为什么要回来那么早。”Jack正在重新鼓捣收音机，Arthur听到了乒乒乓乓的响声，“真好，那么这次轮到我来问你了，你有什么事？”Jack的声音突然变得很兴奋，Arthur只觉得奇怪，今天报社遇到的女人，还有他，为什么所有人都那么开心。

“Jack……”他叫了一遍对方的名字。

“你被警察抓了吗？在打最后一通电话？”

“Jack……”他又叫了一遍。

“你打电话就是为了叫我的名字吗？那我现在是不是该要爱上这台电话。”

“我迷路了。”

电话那头传来持久而癫狂的笑声。

“你现在周围有什么东西？”Jack控制了自己的声音，突然问道。

“有一家酒吧，名字是……”Arthu逼着自己去看清玻璃上折射进来的蓝色字体，吞吞吐吐地说。

“是什么？”Jack撇弃了以往穿着的耐心，那恐怖的耐心在他的声音里粉身碎骨，他的声音霎那间变得既低又沉稳。

“我不会读，是个外文单词，好像是法语，蓝色的招牌……霓虹灯上还有一个射箭的小天使。”

“Je suis moi.”Jack没有等对方继续描述下去就插过了话，他又变回原先的样子，尖锐的语调仿佛完成了一件不得了的大事“想知道是什么意思嘛——我就是……”

Arthur没有听完，率先把电话挂掉，他上拉衣领，缩缩肩膀。

5.

Arthur在电话亭旁等着，天突然开始下雨。

他只能重新打开电话亭的门，靠在里面躲雨，水珠像眼泪一样从电话亭的顶上顺着玻璃往下滑。玻璃、冰冷的玻璃，而对面酒吧的蓝色招牌在雨水中中不断融化，像玻璃在锻造时被人撒入了蓝色亮片 。Arthur把手掌贴在玻璃上，感受玻璃的冰冷和水雾的潮湿，他捻了捻手指头。

他没想在电话亭里抽烟，虽然他曾见过不少人这样做。

以前Penny总对他说这些没用的车轱辘话，她不让他插队，结果就是被人插队，她也不让他对别人大吼大叫，但他从来没在哥谭的街头听到过一句轻声细语。

现在，他想着，他就是没法抬手，在这里点燃一根廉价香烟。

除了酒吧的蓝色招牌，其他的颜色——深红色、和黄色相间的绿白色霓虹灯也在玻璃的水珠里显形，电话亭从外面看上去只是个不值一提的玻璃小隔间，但走到里面，却能看到教堂里才有的玫瑰花窗。

彩色的光照进透明的雨滴，Arthur像小时候那样伸出手指开始涂画。当他画完一只卡通猫时，他看到了一辆深绿色的福特车。雨水痕后的驾驶者很模糊，只是一团暗紫色的颜料。

渐渐地，街头唯一让Arthur产生了熟悉感的脸从降下的车窗里浮现，他眼窝深陷，正像一只不怀好意的猫，嘴巴两边的伤口则是猫张大嘴时的模样，他隔着电话亭的玻璃对Arthur投来凝视。

也许在嘲笑对方，也许不在，总是很复杂。

Arthur把电话亭的门打开，外面的雨阻挡了他的脚步，他需要等待一会儿，鼓足气，才能跑过去，虽然这距离短到只是几步之遥。

“真不好意思告诉你。”

“什么？你要和我说什么？”

“你只要过一个红绿灯，再转两个弯，就到我家楼下了，你在原地转了一圈，然后迷路了。”

Arthur突然迸发出笑声，他用手去刮蹭湿润的鼻子，放声大笑。

“可这里完全不一样了。我知道那边有一条，林肯街，因为我见到了……一家商店的牌子，我小时候很喜欢那家冰淇淋店，一个带着小丑帽的小丑女王。”

“那条街被拆了。”

“是的，意想不到。”

“没什么意想不到的，哥谭这样的街道有很多，根本不缺那一个，比以往多得多。当社会不景气时，娼妓和赌徒就要大笑。”

Arthur皱了一下眉毛。

“而你和我刚刚都笑了。”他挑衅地回应了Jack。

Jack不可思议地看了一眼Arthur，他一时没明白这话里的意思。

“哦，我倒确实是个不赌钱的赌徒，那你又是谁？”

“你带伞了吗？”

“我从来没用过雨伞。”

“你没有在哥谭的街头被淋成落汤鸡？”

“当然有过，我挺喜欢那感觉。”

“好吧，我也是。”Arthur慢慢地说，“除了偶尔几次。”他又补充，眼睛飘在别处，死命地看住刚刚在电话亭里把他照得头昏目眩的霓虹灯招牌们。

“喂，婊子，你到底打不打电话？”

当两个人陷入沉默时，一个秃头的中年男人在电话亭旁突然开口。

“抱歉？你说什么？”

“我问你……你到底打不打电话？别像个招客的婊子一样靠在门口，快让开。”

街道上的人撑着伞，但算不上人流攒动，Arthur心里有一百个想法，但秃头男人已经在他侧身时率先走了进去。雨里，他转过头，皱着眉毛看向Jack，对方半个紫色的身体已经伸了出来，手肘撑在车窗上，他深紫色的衣服在各色霓虹灯下变得不值一提。

他看了Arthur一眼，不带情感色彩的，Arthur斜视电话亭里粗鲁的男人，玻璃里，随着零钱塞入，迸发出激烈的吵闹声。

Jack打开车门，立到Arthur边上，戏谑地弯腰看了被雨淋湿的中年男人一眼，好像在森林里看见了一颗孤苦伶仃的蘑菇似的。随后他走进电话亭，在秃头男人的后背和脑袋上各打上了一拳，话筒里激烈的吵闹声终于停下，而Jack接过滑落的话筒，说，“晚上好，别再吵了，我帮你解决他了。”他平静缓慢地像电台的播报员，随后把电话挂断。

等他走出来，Arthur则快速地从口袋里掏出了那根无用的铁丝，他让Jack用后背抵住门，快速地将铁线绕在了门把手上，然后拍了拍电话亭的玻璃，对里面捂着鼻子的秃头男人大笑。

该有人去提醒他，他现在笑得比之前更像一个招客的婊子。

两个人心照不宣地看了一圈周围，并没有人驻足停留观看，撑着伞的人还是在既定轨道上运行着。

Jack打开车门，而Arthur则准备坐到车后座。

“坐到前面来。”接着Jack打开了雨刷器。

“为什么？”

“那上面有……”他停顿，“泥浆，我还没来得及洗。”

实际上那上面有血。Jack花了一天时间，也没找到被他扔到后车椅去的小刀。

Arthur在雨里发出嫌弃般的呜声，比他脸上轻轻的皱纹还要不满，垂头丧气地转到另一边的副驾驶上，被雨彻底淋湿后他反而不急着躲雨了。

他就是雨里的一部分，他不愿意将自己割舍出去。

他就是一滴雨，潮湿、不引人注目，从空中落下就是为了死亡。

Jack饶有兴致地盯住电话亭，秃头男人正在试图开门，他拍打了半天，雨声则盖过了一切。

“走吗？”

Arthur把藏在衣服里的女性杂志和烟盒拿出来，扔到了前面。Jack看了一眼封面上插着腰的女人，没有对此做文章。

“先好好享受这个。”Jack用大拇指指向电话亭。“你想去哪里呢？”

“当然是回家，我淋湿了。”

“哈哈，他好像还没发现你把门缠住了。”Jack并不理会Arthur的话。

“他活该。”Arthur把头也伸了过去，和Jack一起发出笑声。

“对了，你的鸟死了。”Jack侧着头说，仍在看电话亭，还摁了下喇叭，试图引起秃头男人的注意。

“怎么会……我走的时候它还好好的。”

“你想要看它的尸体吗？”Jack转了方向盘，但没有说话，突然陷入了一阵严肃的沉默。

“是你杀了它？你连一只动物都不放过。”

“原来这就是我在你眼里的样子？”Jack睁大眼睛故作无辜地问，“我小时候曾把一只猫放进河水里，冬天，河水那时快要结冰了。”Jack补充，“但我很快发现那并不能让我快乐，所以我把它物归原主了，青蛙、小鸟，有男孩在它们腿上绑小石头，但我从没对此有兴趣过，你知道什么是真正的快乐吗？”

“我当然知道。”Arthur瞪向Jack，那一晚，当然是那一晚。“小朋友，我比你大很多岁，根本不需要你来告诉我。”

“你瞧，我们都知道，杀人或杀一只鸟根本比不上那种快乐。”他的眼睛转向了后视镜，上面能看到自己和Arthur的半张脸，以及空荡荡的后车位，“真正的快乐……是我坐在一棵树上，一家电影院在我面前起火，我捂住嘴。”随着描述，Jack也用手捂住了嘴，“因为我怕笑声太大。电影院里陆陆续续跑出来不少人，几个女人连高跟鞋都丢掉了，在看见街上的模样后，有人居然试图走回去。火一直在烧，根本分不清金色的灯泡和火哪个更亮。”他用余光去瞥Arthur。

“但那都结束了。”Arthur说。

“结束意味着下一次的开始，我们应该合作。”Jack冷不丁地抛出邀请。“事实上我们刚刚完成了一起合作，如果在绕铁丝前，还在他身上摁一下你的打火机，我相信会更有趣。”接着Jack发出相当毛骨悚然的细碎笑声。

“我不会那样做的。我不想折磨他，但我讨厌他，我只希望他付出代价。而且我喜欢我的打火机，我不希望它碰到那种人。”Arthur握住手心里的粉色打火机，抽出一根烟，“不过，合作？做什么呢？”他疑惑地看起左右摇摆的雨刷器。

“去抢银行。”

Arthur发出了巨大的笑声，香烟差点从手上划落，但Jack抬手帮他扶好了烟。

“这就是你的大计划吗？”

“算是吧。听上去确实不值一提，但我有一个与众不同的想法。”

“你确定要来找我？”

“是的。”

“这就是你选我一起逃出阿卡姆的原因吗？”

“不是，我只是……”他把下一个音的调拉的很高，声音很快又降下去，“随机选的。一切都是随机的，但它们最后会变成蓄意为之。”

“可我能帮你做什么？我现在什么也不是，等等，你缺钱吗？”

“不，我从小就没有这个概念。”

“那你为什么要去抢银行，这也许是哥谭最长久，也是最传统的犯罪了。甚至有点无聊。”

“我要去报复一些人。”

“谁？”

“报复黑帮……”他又是同样的停顿，然后在黑帮后添加了一个负数，“一年前就是他们出卖我，那几个蠢货警察才会抓住我。”他看上去确实很生气，因为以往的语调不见了，Arthur听见了一个相当低沉而浑厚的男声，他仿佛看到了这张脸的伤疤消失了。

“那不是个意外吗？”Arthur对窗外呼气，然后抬起眉毛问，既不像嘲笑，也不像在安慰对方。

“啊，意外。”Jack又变了回去，“对，那确实算得上意外，但我也会给他们带去意外的。”

“你能再说一遍‘意外’这个词吗？”

“为什么？”

“我不知道，我就是想再听一遍。”

“A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T.”Jack一字一顿。

“谢谢。”被满足的中年男人弯腰曲背，头发上的水滴到了他同样潮湿的大腿上，他摸了一下大腿，又不安地把腿翘了起来。“我对此没有兴趣。”他抖起其中一条腿不断变换坐姿，显得相当不舒服，突然醒悟似地开口，“承认吧，这个故事是真的吗？”

“我编的，结合部分真实。实际情况是我想耍他们，但，总有意外。”Jack回答，“不管怎么说，我还有很多其他的计划，包括我的大计划，那你想干什么。”

“我不告诉你，我们还没熟到那个地步。”Arthur回答。“而且你杀了我的鸟，不可能有其他人，也可能是它自己死的。”

“为什么不可能？能治好它的是自然，但它已经回不去了。”Jack发动汽车，准备开走了，他对电话亭里的倒霉蛋失去了兴趣，“它属于天空，但哥谭没有这东西，它必死无疑。”

“也许我该买个笼子。”Arthur完全没在听Jack说话，但是笼子这个词引起了Jack的注意，他甩了甩乱糟糟的头发，用冷峻地眼神看向Arthur。

“听着、我真的没有杀它，我只是去看它，然后把它拿在手里，像这样。”他突然放开方向盘，揪住旁边中年人的白色衣领，喋喋不休地说着，“它的身体有热度，即使戴着手套我也能感觉到，这难道不是很神奇吗？”他正对着另一侧的霓虹灯，眼睛里折射出色彩不一的光，随着他的描述越来越激烈，后者的喘息也变得急促，车内狭小的空间让两个人的呼吸互相触碰，而Arthur呼气时，那声音就像一只鸟被扼住了咽喉，“我看了它的翅膀，羽毛的走向真是奇妙，它们在冥冥之中成为了整体，而每根羽毛单独观察时也是同样的，单独构成整体……奇妙。我没有任何恶意，和其他时候都不一样，但我越握越紧……”他靠近Arthur。

“为什么要那样做。”Arthur咬着烟头，发出含糊不清地问句。

“因为我不想看见你用手去摸它的羽毛，也不想看见你抱着它。”Jack严肃地回答。

Arthur再次大笑，他的笑声已经不再能代表快乐，他发出笑声更可能是因为没什么好说的，因为张开嘴，烟头掉到了Jack的大衣上，他紫色的手终于愿意放下对方，但他捡起那根烟，凑近闻了一下，随后就被无情地丢出窗口。

“你真可悲。”Arthur说。

“什么？”

“可悲，并且卑鄙。”Arthur又一字一句地重复了嘴里的单词，“M-I-S-E-R-A-B-L-E.”他逆着身后雨里的霓虹灯开口，灯光像浮动的彩条，在他的后方流动起来。

开车前，Jack再次拿走了粉色的打火机。

“明天早上……”

“别说了，我他妈知道。”Arthur毫无顾忌地打断了对方，即使他刚刚才被揪住衣领，他把手夹在腿间，在腰背挺直的Jack旁，驼背看上去更加严重。

Jack舔舔嘴唇，暗忖道，在没有枪的时候，说脏话可能就是这人能想出来最具威慑性的手段了。就像是兔子咬人，但被咬中的人却会甩甩手，只觉得咬人者可爱。

车轮终于在水中划动起来。


	7. 第七章

第七章

“他的心像一颗炸弹爆炸，震动从脊椎传上大脑……”

1.

哥谭并没有雨月的说法，雨永恒是潮湿而闷热的底色。太阳和穿戴透明雨披的过路人们一样，不曾有人注意，以至于很多居民早已忘记了天空里本该出现的是一团金黄色的火球。

心跳和太阳，他们都会忘记，一个藏在皮肤下，一个藏在乌云后，即使它们身上携带恒定不变的法则，揭示了这个世界的运作和毁灭，如此伟大，他们也忘记了，他们忘记一切，他们也忘记了没有下雨的那一晚。

车子驶过水塘，颠簸一下后，Arthur手指里燃到一半的烟掉到地上，烟是半路上重新点的，年轻人极不情愿地丢出打火机，又极不情愿地怒视对方得逞后的笑容。但他心里有把小小的天平，比起这些不情愿，他更不想被对方的絮絮叨叨——其中以埋怨尤甚——吵个没完。

指关节“咔咔”碰撞起来，烟头在雨水冲刷下熄灭后远去。

思绪被解冻了。

曾经目睹那一晚的人——他们活下去的唯一原因，也是唯一的力量，就来自他们天生记忆上的不济，也就是说，他们擅长遗忘。可以想像，在遗忘不存在的空间里，这种诅咒般的日子他们是连一天都活不下去的。

他们顺理成章地忘记一切。

天空连绵不断地下着阴冷的雨，但Arthur却又时常觉得地面处于火烧之中，因此城市才会闷热无比，像一个始终处于热病之中，发着低烧的病人，但它就是不死，空留一口气。

哥谭在悄悄燃烧，那一晚只是有人添加了柴火，吹去了滋养烈焰的风，城市在怒火中烧里波动了钟楼的轮盘，而这种火不是冬日积雪后屋内的火炉，不是林中火堆，也不是照亮黑洞的火把，是一种微弱、愤怒又狂乱的火。Arthur转头，用余光去瞥Jack的伤疤，他从来没有改变过这个想法，在柔软的金发下，Jack就是被阴云盖住的灼人烈日，这种想法在阿卡姆里时就扎根于他心中，如今已经变成参天大树，枝桠组成了他的大脑纹路，尽管那颗脑子是遭人虐待后的残次品，但它在树荫覆盖下看上去与常人别无二致。

Arthur学着Jack先前的模样，把手肘撑在车窗上，但他变换坐姿，无所适从，肩膀变得相当酸疼，对他纤细的手臂来说，车窗处在了相当恼人的高度。

外面灌进来的寒风刺激人的神经，但Jack没去提醒Arthur关上车窗。

路程很短，没用上几分钟，Arthur就在雨雾里看见了暖黄色的咖啡厅，它的灯光在绿眼睛里聚焦，逐渐汇成一点，变成了现实中存在的咖啡厅，而非一个飘渺的回忆或想法。

门口的伞下站着几个躲雨的人。但Arthur知道这雨今夜会一直下，他们要么变出一把伞来，要么和他一样选择淋湿，躲在这儿没有用。

“走到雨里去……你们这群装模作样的胆小鬼……”他在心里暗骂。

“别发呆了，我们到了。”Jack顿了一顿，尖酸挖苦地说，“真远啊，我也险些迷路了。”

说这话时，不怀好意的嘴巴发出了牙齿碰撞的细碎响声，他的嘴总有办法惹人瞩目。

“我就不应该打电话给你。”Arthur把面前的东西抓进衣服，准备出去。

“那你想怎么回家。”

“回家？要我说多少遍？不是我家。”Arthur说完后又在心里对自己默念了一遍。“不是我家。”

“得了吧，我们都清楚，你无处可去。”Jack抬起一只手，用牙齿咬了咬手套的指尖，手套里湿漉漉的，雨水伴着年轻人的体温在里面蒸腾，但他仍然选择戴着它们。

“我才不是无处可去，都是你害的。”Arthur呢喃着回复。

“雨又变大了，该怎么走过去？你应该在车里放把伞的。”车停下前，他瞥了一眼窗外变成一道透明幕布的雨，转过头垂下了下巴颏，用往上斜的视线对半张带疤的脸说。

“伞？见鬼，哈哈……”他笑了几声，“不……不不，你比我多活了那么久，难道还没习惯这样的鬼天气吗？”Jack关掉车灯，继续说，“我喜欢哥谭的雨，和我讨厌着它一样喜欢着它，我才不愿意让雨伞阻隔这种感觉。”

Arthur用狐疑地眼神回以凝视，对方的话一如既往的矛盾。

“下雨时空气会变好，再说了，这车可没有雨伞的位置，又不是凯迪拉克男爵夫人或是别克沙利玛，我才不会在车里放雨伞。”Jack解释道，“只有女人会想往车里放雨伞。”

“哥谭确实有很多不带雨伞的男人，爱在雨天排着队去送死。”Arthur拿腔拿调地回了嘴。把杂志和烟盒塞进了怀里，拉上外套拉链，一缕滴水的柔软头发被拉链绞住。

头发被他用力拽出，他提醒自己，该修剪头发了，留长发对他来说是件相当危险的事情。无论过去还是现在，无论在哥谭还是在阿卡姆，无论他是不是第一个杀了主持人的脱口秀嘉宾，留长发对他来说都很危险。

有些事情从来没有改变，他懊恼地往楼道的方向走。

可究竟是什么还能对他造成威胁？哥谭还有比他更危险的人吗？

他到底在害怕什么？

一切都如到Jack家的第一晚。浑身湿透，尤其是裤子里的白色丝袜最让人难受——他还穿着，这是浑身上下他唯一喜欢的东西，甚至胜过爱自己的皮肤。而他本应该冰冷的身体刚刚则因为车内的温度产生了虚无的幻觉，有人将他的大脑放在火堆里烤，脸颊发起烫，热度变成了一滩可触摸的液体，从左边晃到右边，又从右边晃回左边。

Arthur习惯性地弯曲背部，他一直有驼背的问题，年轻起就如此。

他认为，这样走在街上便不会引起某些人的注意，试想一下，谁会去骚扰一个驼背失意的中年人，但可惜，往往事与愿违。

承受痛苦的脊椎是步履蹒跚的老人，艰难地贯穿布满淤青的背部，支撑这具身体行动。

除了那一晚，他觉得有人——也许就是云层后的月亮或某颗星星，在他后背上拴了一根线，那条线贯穿脊索，以至他可以无所顾忌地直起脊椎，像处在不可抗拒的性高潮之中。他不自主地拉直后背，双臂打开，接受自四面八方而来、笼罩了全城的欢呼和语无伦次的呼喊。

“你去哪？”Jack开口打破了雨声里吵闹的沉默，“你打算走楼梯？”他歪着脑袋站在电梯门口，伸出一只手臂，更像不怀好意的邀请。

“不然呢，看这里……”Arthur往后退了几步，带着某种优越感，抬手指向墙上突兀的字条——

“电梯已坏，请走楼梯。”

边上还画着一个歪歪扭扭，不怎么友好的笑脸。

Arthur抬头去看Jack，用沙哑无力的声音念了出来。他抬头撇嘴，才发现对方也正在低头看自己，同样戴着某种优越感，轻佻、沾沾自喜的。

对方的伤疤扭曲了起来，仿佛有一个患上了精神官能症的秘密正在里头疯狂冲撞口腔壁——他在狞笑。

而渐渐的，抿和的嘴再也关不住秘密，笼子的铁杆被人折断，金属变成了破败的纸片，那秘密是四散而逃的鸽子，扑扇着掉落羽毛的声音则是一连串人见人憎的纵声大笑。

笑完，Jack拍起手，他已然忘记皮手套里无法呼吸、潮腻腻的难受滋味。

“别那么严肃……”他说，把因大笑而闭上的眼睛睁开。

Jack“唰”地一下，撕下贴纸。

“这是我贴上去的。我就知道，不管起不起作用，至少总会有一个乖宝宝上当的，楼里的人总是很听话，难道遵守它们就能拯救自己的账单？但我……啊，是真的，真的没想到是你，这还真是惊喜，电梯坏没坏，你试都不试一下吗？”

说话的间隙，Jack已经摁下上升键，两只绞住彼此的紫手套则把手心里的字条无情地揉成了一团。

他狰狞着张大嘴，此时，两条伤疤都显得无足轻重起来，做出要把纸团吃进嘴里的动作，当他的手心转向Arthur时，纸团确实没有了。

一个专门用来逗孩子开心的魔术，在癫狂的加持下，表演得很成功。

Arthur想打个喷嚏，看着面前的表演，他的脖子不断颤抖起来。除了冷，除了困惑，除了想起死去的鸟，更因为对方幼稚的戏耍而恼怒颤抖着。

小个子浓密的眉毛抖了一下，他也猛烈爆发出了一连串笑声，强迫性的，并不让人厌恶和憎恨，让人心生可怜。

Jack本以为对方被自己逗乐了。看来，卑劣的小把戏和它背后的故事将在夜晚结束前就这么过去。听到笑声时，他轻松地挑起了眉毛上金色的一端，颇为得意，有时Arthur这位狂笑症患者的严肃竟远超自己的假想。现在看来也不过如此。

侧过身去的Jack拍平大衣下端，但仍在大笑的Arthur却开始在他面前持续变形，干瘦的身体弯了下去，Jack能看到蓝法兰绒裤子里膝盖骨和其他骨头的走向。

强迫性的笑声变成了咳嗽和干呕。

他在往里、往自己的肚子里坍塌，而逐步微弱的笑声和哈声预示着他的呼吸遭人掐断，潮湿衣服里的骨架随时都会因缺氧而彻底倒塌。

Jack见过对方发病的样子，很多次。

那一晚后，Arthur曾有一年都未发病。这一年里，他属于他自己。

但在阿卡姆的后几年，他因为摆脱狂笑而欣喜的心却随着某天突然响起的笑声而黯淡了下去。

他没有在编笑话，也没有在哼歌，但就是突如其来地想笑。

不受控制的笑声是捉迷藏的老手，它耐心且精力旺盛，在虚假的治愈之后，终于再度钻出橱柜，带来了更深的憎恶和恐惧。

在Jack眼里，只到自己肩膀下的中年人是个体态娇小因此算得上轻盈的人，但对方发病时却会一下子变成巨大而恐怖的铅块，铅块的重量全部压到发抖的双腿上，这是Jack判断对方笑声的方法之一，凭借感觉。

Penny从来分辨不出自己儿子的笑声，同样的，如果没有卡片，哥谭没有人分辨得出这位怪异的路人究竟是为什么而发笑。

但Jack如套索般灵活的眼睛早已在第一晚就找到了属于自己的办法。

他弯腰，表情并不关切，出于好奇，带着小得意遭击碎后的阴郁去看对方到底发生了什么。

而被疾病折腾的Arthur却突然闭上嘴巴，动作流畅，没有任何延迟，嘴巴的线被他拉到笔直，顷刻间那张暗藏着柔和皱纹的脸就变得既刻薄又难以接近。

Arthur严肃的、写着拒绝的脸猛地抬起来，吸引Jack去看，他抓住机会，手迅速地握住年轻人的腕部，从衣袖里掏出了消失的纸团——入门级别的小把戏。

带着满腔愤怒，他将纸团恶狠狠地塞进Jack嘴里，即使在高个子男人反应过来挥手挣扎后，他也不依不饶地揪上了年轻人的头发，踮起脚尖，毫不慌乱继续自己的报复，纸团被他摁得更深了些。

Jack发出了几声飘忽不定的呜声，没有愤怒，窘迫地把头仰了起来，试图用高度优势避开小个子的攻击，但口腔黏膜已被人强行塞入的纸团刮破了好几道，血腥和纸的漂白粉融合，嘴里的味道变得相当不好受。

“别躲，继续笑呀小男孩，你说的，别那么严肃。”

Arthur踩过Jack的鞋，走进缓慢打开的电梯门内，但他意识到自己不慎踩到另一个人的鞋子时，则又表现得不如刚刚一般怒气冲冲，而是短暂大惊失色了一下。

他没等金发小子走进来，就先把电梯关上了。

像遭人捆绑了双手一般，Jack摇了自己的头，如在水塘里玩乐后的狗一般甩起潮湿的脑袋，终于想起抬手去把纸团取出。他闷闷不乐的鼻子吸了一下气，好像一切都没发生过，等他终于孤零零乘着电梯走回门口时，他遗忘一切的鼻尖里呼出一连串窸窣声，断断续续的，像充气的气筒。

他看到Arthur正交叉双臂靠在墙壁上，淋湿的头埋在胸口徐徐喘气，绿色眼睛散发出黯然神伤的水光。Jack走近后，他迟疑地盯起对方。

这本该是件值得嘲笑的事——率先到达的Arthur其实没带钥匙，他等到门被打开后才放下手走进去。

金发男人这次不敢发出笑声了，尽管他的胸腔因憋笑而发疼。

狂笑的欲望，他从没压抑过。不知从何时起，他总是想笑就笑，嘴角疲惫时就让它们回到原位休息会儿，然后接着笑，他因此判断自己是个放纵而快乐的人。哪怕压抑也是快乐的，因为是他自己命令自己压抑，而他向来不替任何人悲伤和大笑。

此刻，他第一次见识了那股陌生的力量，想笑的欲望如同一把铁锤，重击他整个胸腔。

他必须笑出声，他必须笑出来！

如果他不笑，那他自己将会把自己撕裂，他甚至愿意相信上帝，因为此时此刻他只有一个愿望，而这是一个必须被实现的愿望，否则他就会惨死——他想要大笑出声。

于是，他用宽大的手遮挡下半张脸，装出抚摸鼻子的假姿态，笑声变成一股气冲从中冲出，肚子和气球一样瘪了下去。

他走过浴室，打开灯和暖气，紫色大衣被扔了上去，热气透过大衣变成了上升的白雾，Jack比Arthur好上一点，里面的西装和衬衫还是半干的，因此他实相地往后退，礼貌又不甘地让出了浴室的门，这让他总被阴谋环绕的躯体转变成了笨重不堪的负担。

有时Jack有点伸脖子的坏习惯，让他曲着的身体看上去比实际要矮。但好在他大多数情况下都是身体挺拔而气势汹汹，因此举止仍称得上是受过良好教育后才有的优雅。

伸脖子只是为那些死去的人，他们总是死得很卑微，甚至毫无准备。他不得不低头去确认，确认这些人的的确确是想死的。

“餐盘里是那只鸟吗？”Arthur扶着墙问。

“是，这是我能找到最神圣的地方了，总不能直接扔进垃圾桶吧。”Jack使了一个眼神，心不在焉地说。

他的手套因为水彻底粘在了皮肤上，它们业已互相渗透分不开，所以即使金发年轻人慢条斯理地拉下了领带和衣领的扣子，身上只剩下一件灰色图案的衬衫，也没把手套摘下。

Arthur不耐烦的眼睛能观察到灰衬衫下和自己截然不同的身体曲线，他想起了杂志上拿网球拍但没脑袋的男人，那只抓住球拍的手也能轻松抓住他，Arthur的手臂其实也有几道肌肉的纹路，但更可能只是骨头在装模作样。

“真恶心。”Arthur凝视餐盘里的鸟形残肢，无法抑制心中的厌恶。

“你看什么都觉得恶心。”Jack冷笑几声。

“它的尸体……”

“别再看了，它可比你现在的样子好，而且它看起来也比之前好看上很多，血已经干了。”

“你到底对它做了什么？”Arthur的声音出奇的低哑，带有一点颤抖。

“我说过，只是试图抚摸它。”Jack轻描淡写了一句，微微起伏的胸脯呼出漫长的一口气，他拖过餐桌旁的椅子坐了下来。

布满污渍的桌布在摆放着死鸟的餐盘下变得不值一提。

“哦对，我把收音机修好了。”Jack说。

随之而来的电流声划破了寂静。

广播总台的夜间新闻正在播报突发事件——

老城区东部，一辆出租车因为道路淹没而无意间开入了河道，现在仍在打捞中；根据最新的采访，如果递交给交通总局的薪资请愿在下周五前得不到回应，地铁将举行第一轮罢工，可能导致地面交通拥堵乃至瘫痪，近期市民在出行前有必要重新规划，避开高峰时间和拥堵路段；在一条Arthur从未听说过的陌生街道上，发生了一起以抢夺雨伞而起、以凶杀为末的案件，死者被野蛮地折断了手腕和脖颈；不久前，码头仓库起火的案件调查出了最终结果，一切混乱只是始于一个烟头……

Jack撅嘴，他不相信，那天异常的出警频率说明了问题，有其他小道媒体报道过，近期有多个小团体在到处放火，而其中一伙人宣称自己烧的都是非法雇佣了童工的公司仓库，这是拯救哥谭的行为。

“你听到了吗？”Arthur在进浴室前问。

“听到什么，我亲爱的精神病病友？”Jack讥笑后翻找起报纸，准备每晚的涂鸦。

“刚刚的第三个新闻，你听到了吗？有趣，你们这群男人从不带伞，原来是等着去抢女人们的伞，你们什么都是抢来的。”Arthur发出轻快的笑声，突然变得心情大好，他的眼睫毛微微上翘，在壁灯照耀下反射出光泽，但凹进眼窝眼睛一片漆黑。

“我听到了，你怎么会那么记仇。”Jack不可思议地放下报纸，换了另一个电台，主持人在用浮夸的语调讲着恐怖故事，他轻蔑地继续往左拨动旋钮，最终无奈地停在了音乐台。

“那你下次就少说话。”

“少说我，你也没带伞，在这件事情上你终于表现得像个男人一样。”Jack说完打了一个哈欠。

Jack尤为讨厌这样的Arthur，后者其实一点不如在阿卡姆里表现的——既健忘又失神，那时，他仿佛正被一个与现世平行的世界纠缠着，无暇去涉及他周围的人和事，他要么整天一个人躲在角落里莫名其妙地发出笑声，如将死之人走马灯般发出喘息般的笑声，要么四处找人询问那一晚。

看上去那么无害。

都是装出来的。

这位放火烧掉医生脑袋，因为数次用手铐勒人而被装进了束缚衣里的坏病人，他会报复一切，像现在，就连一句话也不放过，一个胆小懦弱，但又偏偏喜好记仇的精神病人，想必谁也治不好他。

“你说我记仇，但你也是这样的人，少装得一脸无所谓。”Arthur回答。“难道有惹过你没被报复的人吗？你们这些年轻人总觉得自己无所不能。”

Arthur觉得自己正把过往一切关乎年轻人的不好回忆都撒了出来，Jack就是出气筒，他深呼吸，等着对方再次阴晴不定地失控一秒钟，过来掐住他，又放开他。

可对方地行为确实从没有任何规律，谁都无法提前准备应付他。Jack只是转了一下手里的笔，Arthur等了很久他才开口。

“哼……这我没法回答，毕竟不经常有人惹我。”Jack不动声色地把两张报纸叠加，对着灯泡观察报纸上叠在一起的两张黑白笑脸。“我发现你今天比昨天更讨人厌了一些。”

“但愿如此。”Arthur趁对方抬头看透光的报纸，悄悄拿出打火机，以防打火机在衣服口袋里受潮，他畏畏缩缩，生怕被对方看到，疤脸男人每天都会变成阿卡姆护工一样的存在，不容抗拒地定点收走Arthur的打火机。

除了今天，他的心情好得让人惊悚。

前一秒Arthur还像个做错事的小孩，在他把打火机塞进烟盒里后，沙哑的声音立马从怜悯回到了尖酸，继续说道，“被你喜欢是件无法想象的可怕事情，看看那只鸟吧。”

这个说辞激起了Jack的思索。

他的舌头在嘴里舔伤口，转了一圈，没有开口回答。

收音机里正在播放Peggy Lee的歌曲，一首接着一首，但没有一首歌是有头有尾的。

Arthur快步走进浴室，以逃避继续和壁灯光线交叠处的沉默者纠缠。

当对方选择保持默默无言时，年轻但刻毒的脸会如失去生命似的沉入水底。首先是金色的淡眉毛降到了水面之下，其次消失的便是肮脏的浅色金发，最后则是整张脸，只有眼窝和伤疤留在原地，它们飘在他的身体之上，控制躯壳。

沉默着，沉默着——那两道伤疤便统摄并控制了一切，成为了沉默的主人。

2.

比第一晚好很多的是，Arthur已经熟悉了这间单调寒酸的浴室。

他熟练地转动开关，把水温调到令皮肤舒适的位置。他从厨房的角落里找到了一张折叠小椅子，椅子被他摆放在了浴缸边。Penny那张摆在床上的小台子也曾会被他拿走，充当在浴室泡澡时的置物架，他扔掉安眠药，趁着所有人都已酣然入梦，乃至整栋楼都恐怖似的寂静时，坐在粉色的浴缸里，边发呆边跟着收音机哼歌，手掌轻轻放在水面上，感受水的张力和温度。

他点燃一根香烟，开始翻看杂志。

透过浴室门上用以排气或偷窥的百叶，他能清楚地听到客厅里的动静，包括那台收音机，熟悉的一切叫他好受，他仿佛回到家中，但这意味着Penny就在卧室里的想法让他恐惧地差点把杂志滑落到水中。

直到Jack调动收音机的频道，换了新闻，他才回过神，晚间新闻已在重复播报白天的事件。

“把它调回去。”Arthur咬着烟嘴大声叫道，但他的声音从没真正意义上变得大声过，他努力让声音不容忽视，沙哑得有点撕心裂肺。

“嘿！我才不！这是我的收音机。”Jack突然变了语调，像他今晚在车里好几次出现的那种声音——这个双面人终于露出了底色，不可思议，瓮声瓮气的男低音从Jack嗓子眼里跑进浴室，同样沙哑，但比起Arthur有气无力的声线，却很清晰，“无所不能的年轻人说，他就是要听新闻。”

声音的底气很足，比起以往轻佻的语调，这种声音不来自于难以预测的天空，而是发自于坚实的地面。

“谁会在乎它是谁的？把它调回去！”

Arthur的食指关节撑住脸颊，柔软的脸凹下去一大块，他等着语无伦次的新闻播报变回Peggy Lee冷静又甜蜜的爵士乐。

“调回去！否则我就出来！什么都不穿！我知道你讨厌那样！我会什么都不穿地出来然后亲手把它调回去！”

“自私的人。”

抱怨很轻，但Arthur还是听到了。

“是的，我就是自私的人，我就当你算是开始认识我了。”Arthur轻声回答，并不想让门外的人真听见。

一只手的手肘撑在冰冷的浴缸上，好把杂志拿好，防止水溅到杂志上，哪怕是小小的一滴水，也能让彩色的铜版纸面又皱又破。

脆弱，比起他的皮肤，脆弱的东西无处不在，他这样想，居然徒生出一股没道理的自豪感。

杂志里的一切都吸引他，他思忖着，将要如何去剪贴这些美丽的精灵：

穿缝入黑色蝴蝶结的牛仔裙、正在吃面包的女人，他会把面包换成后一页的怀表，然后把整本杂志里所有见到的钟和香水瓶都剪到那一面去，贴在她身后；穿西装打领带的女人，他待会儿会去偷走Jack的小刀，抠下领带部分，但留下领带的轮廓，把随处可见的碎花图案贴在空白后面，这样领带也变成了碎花色；半蹲在沙滩上打网球的女人会被剪下，而先前的面包会代替绿色小球成为游戏的中心；脖子上缠着丝巾、戴一副夸张墨镜、坐在敞篷女士车里的女人，会连人带车一起剪下，她手里抱着一只小狗，那条领带会被贴在狗的脖子上，而女人脸上的墨镜也是，他会把它抠下，然后贴到狗狗毛绒绒的脸上，“带墨镜又系领带的狗”，他想象了一下，发出咯咯的笑声，至于女人涂着口红微笑的脸，他会在留白处画下几道波纹，假装出海浪在那女人脑海里面翻滚，和他一样畅想加利福尼亚，她正开去海边，是的，Arthur将在轮胎下画出沙滩、太阳伞和尤克里里。

还有一些图案，他不舍得剪裁，他对那些服饰没有任何拼接的欲望，只想目不转睛地观察它们布料上一闪而过的微妙细节。

女人身上合贴的服饰如此吸引他，而她们几乎不约而同地全部露出了既不勉强也无惧色的微笑——

这是真正的微笑，不是自我欺骗。

是衣服让她们笑？

还是她们发自内心地在微笑着？

翻过去时，其中几页还贴心地标出了口红的色号与品牌。

他同样可以剪下，他要挑选一个穿着他最不喜欢的衣服的模特，然后把她的嘴剪成Jack的脸，以报复电梯的恶作剧。

他目不转睛地翻看，生出异样的兴奋，但却没敢想象自己穿上这类衣服的样子——阿卡姆的医生在多年以来，一直致力于把他变回社会认可的“男人”。

简而言之，这种想象是禁忌的，他会因此被合法地惩罚。

是的，他会被惩罚。

而有一位医生惩罚的方式就是在他遭受电击时，把手指塞入他的身体强迫他高潮，医生说，他要记住这种恶心的滋味，这样他就再也不会对女性服装浮想联翩，一旦出现这类荒谬的想法，他被人侵犯的恶心和害怕也会同时浮现。

但这不可能治好他，绝不可能，他根本无法撇弃那种欲望，他并不是想变成女人，他也不用变成，但他亲近她们的一切。

客厅里除却歌声相当安静，年轻人活动的痕迹没了踪影。

Arthur屏息凝神去聆听，甚至听到了头顶上“噼里啪啦”的噪音，那是暖黄色灯泡因生锈或接触不良而导致的，门外被破败地毯覆盖的木制地板则因为热胀冷缩，也同时发出微弱的声响，水池连接的管道正有断断续续的水流声蹿出。

实际上，Arthur直到成年后两三年，也相信管道里的声音是老鼠排队走路发出来的，像他看过的外国动画片——地下城来的小老鼠们灵活地在管道里钻来钻去，它们与游走哥谭啃噬流浪汉的红眼灰老鼠不同，会用两条腿走路，甚至穿衣服、喷香水，可能同样研究出了上太空的办法，所以——Penny亲吻他的额头，继续说道，法国人才会把Félicette这只可爱的奶牛猫咪送上太空，为的是去抓月球上造基地的小老鼠们。而在地球上，这些小老鼠习惯顺着管道潜入人家，挨家挨户地专门偷走小孩的牙齿换钱，Arthur那颗有点凹陷的牙齿就是小老鼠干的，它们在Arthur睡着时试图拔下它，但失败了，因为Arthur是一个快乐的孩子，而小老鼠们最畏惧的正是人类的快乐。

Arthur曾对此深信不疑，以至于不敢一个人去浴室洗澡。

不过现在他已知道真相。

Penny编出这类故事纯粹是为了满足自己。

她年轻时偶尔会陷入心血来潮的母性狂热，把安慰受惊吓的儿子当成额外享受，当她满足自己后就会撒手不管，无论Arthur是否还处在恐惧中，这都是他自己的事情了。

不幸，Arthur继续聆听周围，不幸，她很多年前就把她畸形的母性延续给了Arthur，那只鸟是证明之一。

再三确认金发小子已经离开后，Arthur放下全部戒备，无忧无虑地哼起歌来。

他回家了，他正坐在热气蒸腾的家中，在没有Penny的家中，看不见的红丝绒坐垫、插着透明花朵的透明花瓶、闭上眼后就会变成淡粉色的浴缸、电视机旁，累叠的录像带不需要插入机器，电影就能在他脑子里播放起来，Astaire又跳起了舞，他的鞋跟灵活地转动……

他突然想起阿卡姆里唯一算得上有记忆的一天，具体日期已不记得，他只记得生命里有这样一个日子——他受了惩罚，因为前一晚用手铐勒住医生而被护工关进束缚衣，他被迫拥抱自己，同时不敢走动，只是蜷缩着坐在了几个月更新一次的报刊架旁。没有手意味着不能反抗，他有过一次教训，倒在地上后将再也爬不起来，谁都能在他身上随心所欲。他一动不动坐着，假装自己已是干尸，请求遭人忽视，余光则在送到墓地的报纸首页瞧见了Astaire去世的消息，他葬在了加利福尼亚。

Arthur直起腰，回想这颇具魔力的单词，加利福尼亚……他已遗忘多年，在阿卡姆和哥谭之外仍有一个世界，那里的晴天多过雨天。

加利福尼亚……加利福尼亚……加利福尼亚……

Arthur合上杂志，说服自己，当他忘记自身的存在，他的身体就会漂浮到水面上，然后，浴缸里的热水则会变成咸丝丝、透蓝的海水……

加利福尼亚……加利福尼亚……

他将登上脑中的一艘游轮航行，抵达真正的海岸与长滩……

加利福尼亚……

“我终将到达……”

3.

Arthur出来时，Jack已回到房间，可能为了表达不满，他把收音机的声音调至了最大，歌声有几分挖苦的意味。

今天是值得开怀大笑的日子。

很少有这样一天，能让沉着脸的疤脸男人在同一情绪里持续如此上之久。

警察的尸体已被处理好，故意丢在了河岸显眼的地方。

挑选这条河没有事先计划，他是灵光一闪想到这主意的。

Jack小时候经常散到这条河的岸边呆着，这是一条和自己相似的河，Jack还是孩子时并不像现在这样高大强壮，成年后他几乎没遇到过体力难题，但他小时候可并非如此，又瘦又矮，而他的心比身体更脆弱。和其他未发育的男孩子一样，突然有一天他的个子就窜了上去，身体的优势改变了他看待世界的方式，但却没能改变他感受世界的方式。

在暴雨期的最后几周，排水系统接近崩溃，漫出来的地下水就被重力驱赶着，往这里倾斜，然后汇聚，最后变成了这条河。它不和城里任何一条小河流相通，它是淤泥堆积出的入侵者，一条突然出现于哥谭、在地图上没有标记的河。Jack喜欢像走平衡木一样闭眼走在河的边沿，歪歪扭扭的身体处于失衡和控制轮换之中时，他能放松，因为他恐惧于身体掉进臭不可闻、同时深不可测的河水里。行走时，只有这一种感觉捆绑他的身体，操纵他，即使强烈的情绪名叫恐惧，也好过被可怕的未知填满。

不合群的金发男孩喜欢这条河，因为它同样遭人唾弃，没有名字，并非是自然形成，它不归属任何人，也禁止任何人触碰自己的脏水流，走入它的身体将遭诅咒，时常有醉鬼在河里淹死。

现在，这里正在施工，虽然还未到上班的时间，但远处乱糟糟的工地内已有抽水机工作的响声，几台笨重的机器听上去相当痛苦，正“呜呜”地将前夜盘积的雨水送到河里。

城市已默认了这条突然出现的无名河流，并在桥墩旁标上了“东区67号 往南10英里 斯普兰桥”的字样，Jack正是从斯普兰桥开过来的，河边被人用灰石砖砌出了真正的边岸，几处设置了反光警示牌。

河流被驯服了。

在被重新规划清楚后，Jack再也找不到当年闭眼走在河边的感觉了，这条河已经和他流向了截然不同的方向，失去了诞生初期混沌的魅力。

将会有人找到死得极具创意性的尸体的，Jack对此深信不疑。

为确保万无一失，他又用锋利的小刀切断了抽水机其中一根水管，等施工人员发现大事不妙，边喊着见鬼边巡至这边时，就会连带看到尸体。

十几个小时过去，直到现在为止，除了录像带，Jack还没仔仔细细研究牛皮纸袋里的其他资料。他一度无所事事地玩起回形针，只为延长自己的期待，这种期待让他有事可干，粗暴地享受一切会让快乐最后流向干涸，Jack发现，以回形针外围偏长一边的中间为纽，朝外围的短边方向绕，能得到一个心形回形针。从这种小东西中能获得的快乐其实不比做蔑视一切的疯子得到的快乐少，Jack长舒一口气，掰完了最后一个回形针。

这就是他的一天——处理好尸体后哪儿也没去，甚至没来及清理车，他丢掉了一把刀——被他装模作样扔到后座那把，到现在也没找到。

一连几个小时，他都在黑暗里紧盯唯一的光源，抱着自己的膝盖坐在床上，反复去看标签磨损的录像带，他的房间里实际上藏着电视机，但他思索了一下收音机的命运，并不打算和Arthur分享，或许有一天对方会发现，那自私而小气的中年人会变得恼羞成怒。他乐于看到那类场景，想象对方又瘦又小的身体一瞬间爆发出可怕的力量，他闭眼，对着电视里色调偏暗的红色小丑呼出沉重的一口气。

有一个秘密，但他现在既不想说出来，也不愿意回忆。

录像带一共有上下两卷，第一卷就是当夜在哥谭乃至全国千万台电视机里实时播放的画面——漂亮的男人跳着舞上台，他亲吻女嘉宾，严肃地接受主持人一贯调侃的论调，一边用女人撒娇似的沙哑声音回答问题，一边又变成怒不可遏的精神病人，最后以枪杀咄咄逼人的主持人结尾。

第一卷录像带断在了他靠近摄像机的彩色脸上，Jack看得如此仔细，甚至能在电视的波纹和浓重的白妆下看见眼角的皱纹。

即使脱口秀现场有不少目击观众，但这盘录像带仍是给Joker定罪的首要证物，他不仅亲口承认，是自己在地铁上杀了那三个人，并且对Murray——Jack反复倒带看这段——开了两枪，然后将枪丢到了台子上。

除此以外，握在他手里的左轮与凶器也许还夺走过其他人的性命，譬如之后被发现倒在他家中的肥大尸体，但无论如何，仅凭录像里的内容就足够给他定罪了。

在一份Jack还未打开的档案里记录了一位专家的意见，黑暗里的年轻人焦躁不安地从一叠纸里恰好抽出了这张，对着电视，眯眼看起其中一段话；

“……有必要注意的是，Joker对被害者开了两枪而非一枪的意义是非比寻常的，这意味着杀人者并非提前规划好了一切，与Murray Franklin的询问或质疑，也就是‘You did it to start a movement, to become a symbol. ’截然相反，他甚至（此处附带一张Arthur Fleck的日记照片）极有可能带枪上台是因为原定计划要在节目上自杀，但盛怒下他无法自控，最终导致了预期外的事件，请注意，这是一个相当微妙的细节，尤其是放慢杀人者颤抖着开完第二枪后的动作，他短暂地闭上了眼睛，转身，当他好像要开第三枪时，却又突然扔掉了枪。这一切动作都是纯粹在情绪驱使下完成的，没有经过任何思考，哪怕有，思考也是片段化的，他的的确确是一个对政治不感兴趣的精神病患者。我要指明的是，第二枪改变了他暴力行为的性质，因为正如他说的——‘I killed those guys because they were awful. ’可见，他杀人的目的背后并没有政治企图，反而相当单纯，只是一个放弃了自救的精神病人，绝不应该将他上升到象征符号的高度上去，把整个事件复杂化只会加快熵值的增加，进一步变得不可控……”

Jack翻了一面，继续看：

“因此，在我和其他几位医生与专家的讨论下，我们衷心建议媒体与公众机构，尤其是在警局发布会上（警局发布会上的消息总会被当成第一引用素材）应减少使用带有符号化Joker的语言，比如小丑暴徒、面具暴徒、小丑支持者等字眼，甚至不应该继续称其为‘Joker’，最好直接换用杀人者的本名——Arthur Fleck，我们相信，这会有效减少之后模仿案件的数量。”

显然，Joker就是这样被杀死的。

这些专家看来也和Jack一样，坐在狭小的房间里，反复观看与解读这盘录像带，但这些专家不会心潮澎湃，他们通通都是局外人，他们的心不会因为红色小人的每一个小动作而颤抖起自己的心，他们只会冷冰冰地说，“那么请注意，下面他要掏枪杀人了……”这些人甚至会因为几个月以来不断看着同一卷录像带而恶心反胃，比哥谭任何一个人都要痛恨困住了他们的红色小人。

Jack心满意足，摁下按钮倒带。

“把整个事件复杂化只会加快熵值的增加，进一步变得不可控……”

多好的一句建议！

他从小就发现，和他不同，大多数人都会习惯地寻找模式，将未知的事件套进一个已知的框架里，就像当年的哥谭民众，他们在小丑面具下自发地形成了一场模式化的运动，他们在牌子上写下红色的字体，从街头巷尾跑进高楼大厦，“You get what you fucking deserve.”被涂在城市的地面和空气中。

而红色小人其实并无那类意图，只是无意识地推动了面前的一颗小棋子，它也许根本不知道下棋的规则，但整个棋盘都走入了混乱，来到了一个从未被任何棋谱解读过的诡异局面。

按照文件上的数字，Jack停下了缓慢的倒带过程。

灰西装主持人如开花般洒在Franklin字牌的红色液体在倒带下又冲回到了他的脑子，Jack拍着床沿发出笑声，当他放慢Murray的死，他觉得主持人的动作并非是被一枪爆头导致的，Murray如双面人Edward Mordrake一样，其实长着前后两张脸，当他前面的脸喋喋不休时，他后脑勺那张脸便呕吐出了一团红稠液体，Jack甚至能看到那张脸的舌头，就在主持人的身体倒在椅子前一秒的间隙，他的确看到了后脑勺有一条红色的舌头，他咬住下嘴唇又看了一遍，那其实是贯穿大脑的伤口边缘，是主持人的脑部组织。

他发出释怀的笑声。

这才是他需要的资料，每份文件，每一个字，都让他颤抖着嘴唇走进了那一晚，而不是毫无情感的医学报告带他游历在一堆密码组成的海洋里。

他重复看，不断重复。

孩子般地模仿起Murray和Joker，念叨他们的对话，他抖起腿，Joker亲吻女嘉宾的画面在他看来很陌生，并不像他经常在哥谭街头看见的亲吻画面，他对那些男男女女的亲吻镜头毫无兴趣，甚至觉得反胃，但他思考起了现在电视里的亲吻镜头，在想象之后，这是带有体温的画面，他的亲吻应该很轻柔，所以没在矮个子女医生嘴上留下红色颜料。

多么奇妙的感觉，录像带里的中心人物就在离自己不远的地方活动着，但Jack可以感觉出这是迥然不同的两人，当然，Arthur是一只会装残疾的老母猫，那可能都是假象。

Jack仍不知疲倦地反复倒带着看第一卷录像带，哪怕白天已经看了无数次。  
他听到了门外Arthur的窸窣声，因此将电视里的声音关掉，空留画面流动，他能听到自己的呼吸声代替了对话，无论电视里的人在说什么，都只有沉重的呼吸声飘荡。而这时，门外的哼歌声传入，Arthur在哼收音机里的歌，他大概以为Jack已经睡着了，整个客厅都属于他一人。

鲜活的声音和电视里带电流的声音仍有区别，巨大的区别，鲜活的声音进入耳朵时，耳朵不是听到的，而是触摸到的，他将录像倒回开头，一种奇怪的感觉攥紧了他和他的身体。

他想要做的，是他这个年纪的男孩们都已经做过无数遍，不需任何教导，就能凭借肮脏欲望学会的事情。

Jack以为那些满脑子都是这类事情的人相当粗鄙，和他们共事令人窒息，而黑帮里都是这样的动物，对女人的每一个部位都能发情，哪怕大冬天的，也能跪下来亲吻一只雨靴，他没有对任何女性产生过联想，但电视里的红色微笑似乎看破了他的想法，笑脸开始蛊惑他，没有任何阻止自己的举动，Jack就听话地脱下紫手套，他的呼吸变得无比急促与滚烫，手解开裤子，看着电视里抖起来的纤细脚腕，想象堆积着棉袜子下的脚踝被抓在手里的滋味，神不知鬼不觉地握住了自己的阴茎。

他不撒谎，也不掩埋，他的眼睛盯着红色小人，耳朵里则听着门外不清不楚的哼唱声，电视里的人从身后拿出笔记本，干瘦的手翻动页面，但对方抬头，看向了镜头，好像并不是给Murray与观众拿的，他的眼睛在说话，在命令镜头外的人加快手里的动作，而Jack闭上眼睛，仿佛看到留在脑海里的人伸出了一只手，他或她，将手背对向了Jack，发出邀请。他开始为屏幕外对着自己自慰的年轻人念起本子上的笑话，红色的嘴张开，而门外的Arthur仍在用沙哑的细声哼着旋律，重复的旋律，第一次像欲望低头的年轻人随着旋律加快了手里的速度。

他不想看见红色小人笑，他看够了，他想要看对方哭，就像最后愤怒地对Murray破口大骂那样双眼睁大地哭起来。

“You're awful, Murray. ”

不，没有Murray，他已经死了，困在电视机里死了无数遍。

只有——“You're awful.”

绿眼睛周围的眼白发红，里面布满血丝，眼球泡在水里。

Jack仰起下巴，没错，他感觉自己的身体仍在和释放继续抗争，就是因为他不想看见电视里的人对自己露出谄媚的笑容。

他肮脏自私地希望对方的眼睛里流出泪水，以让自己快乐。

“You're awful.”

当他这样幻想对方时，他听到了声音，红色的嘴里只响起这声音一遍，但胜过千万遍。他把手贴上屏幕，嗅到一股塑料被焚后的恶心味，热传递进了手心，他的手完全盖住了猩红色的小人。

他觉得自己将在这感觉中永生不死，只要门外的歌声一直持续。

他高涨着，却一点也不觉得奇怪，这就是想象世界的真实模样，这就是他反复无常的原因。

他的内在世界如此庞大且复杂，时时刻刻影响着他，这位内在世界的原本拥有者，现在却被这世界奴役了，依托录像保留的那一晚，他将要揭开这个想象世界的幕布，那一夜，有一个红色的影子钻进了他的心，开垦居于他内心的世界，它是个影子，它的脸模糊着，但它带来的感觉却是栩栩如生的……他把他最赤裸的心献给红色的影子，红色的影子代替他的灵魂握住他手里的性器，勃起的阴茎肿大而痛苦，但他不想射出来，除非他看到对方哭。

电视里的人又到了开枪环节，Murray在电视里再一次死去，但Jack注意到，红色小人转向摄像机的脸在滑下泪滴，血和泪水混在一起，现在对方正坐在椅子上强迫性地抖腿，死命地盯住了屏幕外的Jack，已经不在笑了，他突然动起嘴，舌尖轻碰牙后，用无声但变幻的嘴型，命令Jack——

“it's easy.”  
Jack确信他只是产生了幻听，因为从红色嘴唇里出现的声音全是对方在电视上说过的话，Jack的脑子只是拼接了它们，但这都无所谓了，他射了出来，浓稠的精液洒在了文件夹的第一面——一张Arthur Fleck被迫洗掉妆后进入阿卡姆时拍的照片上。

射出后，一切奇怪的景象都消失了，被木板钉死的窗户透不进任何光，黑暗里只有彩色的屏幕和定格的杀人犯，年轻的金发男人从小都在被一句话指责，你是一个不会内疚的人，你是一个天生的杀人犯，但现在他满怀内疚地把裤子往上拉，躺到了床上，手指顺过头发，刻意避开脸上的疤，不断摸自己的额头，那里发着烫，他需要一个人告诉他刚刚发生的意味着什么，他对自己完全失去了控制权，他把双腿交叠着并拢，这奇怪的感觉，他从没对任何女人产生过，当然，也没有对任何男人，他只对一个雌雄同体的小丑产生了这种感觉，奇怪的感觉，他感到内疚和恶心，对周围的一切都失去了期待和热情。

“You get what you fucking deserve ———”

他只想到了这一句话在，这就是答案。

可他为什么会内疚？

这到底是为什么？

———————————————  
（1）注：凯迪拉克男爵夫人、别克沙利玛，均为上世纪设计的女士车，随车赠送雨伞，迎合当时女性爱伞的刻板印象，以吸引女性消费者。车内设计了大量复杂的储物柜用以放置口红、手包等女士用品，并有专门的隐藏雨伞格。  
（2）注：Félicette 费利切特，法国猫，第一只也是唯一一只上过太空的猫。


	8. 第八章

第八章

1.

无助地放空大脑后，Jack起身走到门边，他把发烫的耳廓贴上木门，门外哼出的节奏同录像带里Murray秀开头曲很相似。

随着乒乒乓乓的声音响起，门外的人已不再满足窸窸窣窣的小动作，Arthur正在客厅里找东西。

Jack知道有一个办法能让自己暂时摆脱红色小人的困境，他现在就走出去，然后告诉自己——Arthur和Joker曾经是同一个人，但他现在是什么样子呢？他想要对着这样的人手淫吗？那个苍白、衰败、落魄，皮肤像皱纸一样的阴郁病人，他想要在对方体内发泄欲望吗？省省吧！这种想法只会让他恶心。他不好奇和男人做爱的感觉，如同他不向往女人的身体，他不向往任何一个人，他自我催眠道。

“你的刀去哪里了？”

Arthur正在翻找抽屉，开关抽屉的动作有点自暴自弃。

他听到了一扇门被推开，他就是故意的，休想让他去敲门，他要把年轻人吵出来。

“哪一把？”Jack站在半明半暗处瓮翁地问。

“就是你经常放在内侧口袋里的小刀，它去哪里了？”Arthur的声音很气恼，仿佛把刀拿给他是件天经地义的事情。

“你要那刀干什么，它都锈了，再说了，明明厨房里就有把。”

“那把刀是很锋利，但它太大了，不好控制。”

“是你的手太小了，我用就正好。”

“正好什么？我要裁纸，不是杀人。”Arthur转过头，薄嘴唇咬住白色的烟嘴，人中旁一条明显的伤疤被拉长。

“把烟掐了，你身上穿着我的衣服呢，要不然把衣服还给我。”

Arthur站起身时金发年轻人才反应过来，对方刚从浴室出来，而紫色的大衣被他当作浴袍穿在了身上，从空荡荡的脚踝部位可以猜出来，大衣里面什么都没穿。

大衣两侧被他用手交叠着死死摁住，只能在他走路晃动时看到下摆开叉处露出的膝盖骨，他两条静脉突显的瘦腿抬起，弯曲处突起的十足是一块畸形的骨头，Jack能在薄薄的皮肤旁看见骨关节凹凸处的阴影。

“我正要说，你的衣服……”Arthur把嘴角往下拉，“真难受，穿着我浑身发痒，还有一股怪味。”

“你老了，所以不知道，这是年轻人的味道，太阳升起的味道。”Jack也被自己这个恶心人的比喻噎到了，他换了副腔调，“我可以喷点香水，或者你干脆脱下。”

“得了吧，香水和臭味混在一起后味道会更恶心。你自己来拿。”

“不用你说，我每天早上都是自己拿的。”

“果然是这样。”Arthur抠弄起衣服边的缝线，没有多余的线头，做工很精良，“你到底怎么进我的房间的。”他扭头问，用鼻子闻了一下衣服，逃似地把鼻子挪开，但手上的动作却不知不觉地把大衣裹得更紧了些。

“那道小小的木门，你是认真的吗？”Jack笑着发问，“它的锁是结构最简单的一种，只有一个小弹片。”

说罢，他用舌头吸住上颚，然后弹开，发出一声清脆的“哒”，模仿弹片松动的声音。

他已经戴上了手套，Arthur不明白，在开着暖气的房间里，他难道不热吗？难不成这人睡觉时也戴着手套？或他已把手套当做了必不可缺的衣服？那双手正同它们的主人一样可恨。

Jack本以为像Arthur这类底层小市民出生的人，会对门锁之类的事物有基本了解。

只有哥谭的富人们不需要门和锁，他们住在治安最好的地带，有保安和更多的警力部署，但除非一辈子哪儿也别去，否则住在哥谭永远是危机四伏的，危险因子是河水、是毒气、是呼吸，一旦释放，无孔不入。至于限制在一个自以为安全的地带计划了此残生——Jack暗忖，倘若让他过那类生活，他宁愿生命就在海浪里翻卷着停止。

“别那样看着我，我只是去拿我的衣服。”Jack加重了“我的”两字，“没有心思看你睡觉。”

“最好是，否则这听上去就是个又恶心又糟糕的习惯。”

“糟糕的习惯？那你觉得我是个糟糕的人吗？”Jack鬼迷心窍地问了这话。

“嗯……”Arthur不置可否，“有时是，有时不是。”他说，又补充，“你是一个……局部糟糕的人。”他也不晓得这个词在说什么，但如果遮住对方的脸，让两条疤痕停止和嘴一起蠕动，Jack宽大年轻而且匀称的身体可以给Arthur说不出的安全感，他会去幻想，做很多有关的梦……

比金发小子高的人Arthur遇到过很多，譬如Randall，但那具肥腻的身体每次趴到他面前时，他都止不住干呕，哪怕只是想想，他也要头晕目眩。

灰暗、清冷的街道两旁总是立着破败的高楼，而Arthur也会产生错觉，哥谭所有人的个头儿都比他高，无论男人还是女人，都能轻轻松松压倒他，他从此把头低下，弯曲脊椎，看不到就不存在，但却又无意间造成他数次被路人当成了女人的误会。

至于比Jack更强壮的人，Arthur自然也见过许多，或者说是他被这些人看见。Arthur讨厌他们手臂丑陋的肌肉，像是在皮肤下塞了一捆鸡蛋，这些人时时刻刻不在暴露底层的粗鲁本性，从说出带性暗示的下流话到下流手势……无时无刻……

而Jack却不同，异乎寻常地，总是穿得很得体，即便都是脏衣服，但光这一点已很少见，可惜，他却长着一个时时刻刻掉齿轮、发出恐怖响声的脑子。

“那这样呢？”Jack从手套里抽出一把折叠小刀，相当小的一把刀，难怪藏着连一点踪迹都发现不了。

“友情提醒，如果你在儿童福利院表演这个节目，你会被辞退。”Arthur的手扣紧大衣，“因为你的同事会举报你携带危险道具。”

他说着只有自己听得懂的笑话，仰头发出病理性的巨大笑声。

“辞退我？我才不会为任何人工作。”Jack不清楚面前的状况，他没在炫耀，这就是为什么黑帮和收了他们钱的警察都讨厌他的原因，为了践行这句话，他把他们全都得罪了。“而且你最好别惹我生气，否则我一定也会把你杀掉的，像你曾杀掉……”他骤然改容，Arthur每次发病的大笑都让他心情变差。

说完，他把刀递给Arthur，但刀尖没有收回，而是对准了对方的半边脸颊，履行起自己的话。刀尖的触感很柔软，像在割天鹅绒，但是是最不值钱的那种。

“你根本不懂我的笑话。”Arthur讪讪地说。“你当然不会懂，你和他们是一路人。和那些糟糕的人……”

划到耳洞旁前，刀停下了，途径路线留下轻轻一条白线，他控制力度，并没有让血渗出。不会留下疤痕的，他竟然默默提醒自己，否则他一定会后悔。可能是爱惜那张脸，那是红色影子曾经拥有过的脸，但更加苍老，已经和带妆的脸截然不同。

他无法想象他们是同一个人。

不，他们已经不是同一个人。

Arthur呆楞在原地，看到Jack停下后，握住了他的手腕，接过折叠小刀。对方没有抵触，任由比自己小上很多的手一根接一根掰开自己的手指，然后抢走了刀。

但他总是很不安分，拿过刀后，他又低头用牙咬住了它——而且咬住的是带刃的一端。

Jack神经绷紧，不知晓对方动作背后的意图，他只看见湿漉漉的棕发微微下垂，Arthur把手伸到了自己的两腿之间，用赤裸裸的目光死命盯住自己，眼睛里透露出危险的神色。这样看去，除了头发的颜色，对方竟然一下子和录像带里的人重叠了。

“你在想什么呢？小男孩，你的裤子拉链没拉好，这可真让人恶心。”拉上Jack两腿间的拉链后，他放开刀的嘴说道，嘴角上扬，连带着眼角的皱纹也往上振动翅膀。

但他可能没意识到，他松开手并略微弯曲腰时，年轻人能居高临下地窥伺到大衣里的景象，一根、两根、三根……不对称的肋骨，以及两腿之间黑色的一团东西，与他肚子上的那根线相接，Jack上次也如此想着——Arthur腹部与小腹上的黑线像女人的妊辰纹。

“看看你自己吧，起码我穿了裤子。”

Jack很刻意地往Arthur身体下面瞥，提醒对方把大衣裹好。

他像参观泡在福尔马林里的标本一样观察紫色大衣里的骨架。

现在，眼睛应该休息了。

2.

翌日，醒来的Jack几乎花了一个上午才从收音机上撕掉胶带。

他发起闷气，在心里骂人。前所未有。

棕头发的婊子总有暗地里报复人的阴毒办法，昨夜有人——谁都知道是谁——用一捆胶带死死缠住了收音机的旋钮，如果不把胶带剪开，打开机器后，只能听音乐台。

Arthur正在厨房里背对着他，屋里的氛围很奇怪。

习惯赖床的Arthur比以往都早地起了床，佝偻着背，眼袋很重，东张西望，总是突然停住不动，好像因为低血糖犯了眩晕症。

他昨晚可能根本没睡，甚至就坐在床上观察房门，他生怕另一个人走进自己的房间，以至于整夜抱着腿，甚至不敢习惯地把手悄悄放进内裤里握住阴茎，他有时并不想自慰——他也知道，这没用，他几乎只能从后面达成目的，但这样会使人安心。他把沉默的性器官当成了死掉的小婴儿安慰着，哄它入睡，它安眠了，自己才能放心睡去。

在此之前，这对母子因为Penny与阿卡姆里其他病人没日没夜地同他们共处一室而不得不暂时分离。

他确实应该担忧，因为这个小习惯根本算不上秘密。

每天早晨之前，Jack都会蹑手蹑脚、如羽毛飘在水面，走入另一个人的房间里。他拿掉盖在对方身上最上层的紫色大衣时，就会同时看到一双干瘦、没有体毛的腿夹住被子边缘的景象——对方的一只手伸到白色内裤里藏着，大拇指则留在外跟随呼吸的节奏上下起伏。

Jack习惯翻个白眼再离开，但他每次都会屏息凝神地停下，每次都会后悔地去看，看上很久，又嫌恶地离开。

今天早上，灰蓝色的风把玻璃拍得“哐哐”作响，像上门讨债的放贷者，在挨家挨户地敲打门窗。

Arthur阴沉地靠在墙壁上，等着另一个房间里走出人。

看到Jack后，他翘起小拇指，用食指勾住紫色大衣的衣领，示意Jack自己过来领走，休想让他过去披上。

“早上好各位市民，这里是哥谭广播总台，早晚播报大小事，任何新闻不错过。

今天是11月27日，还有不到一个月，我们就将迎来圣诞节，但从北部来的寒流已经提前到达，哥谭预计将在未来一周里再度降温，今早温度为摄氏3度，中午的最高气温将升至7到10度左右，但夜间气温很有可能跌破0度，如果运气好，我们将在今晚遇到今年冬天的第一场雪。根据《哥谭邮报》《哥谭先驱报》《星球日报》以及其他五家媒体的联合报道，昨天下午6点54分左右，有人在谢尔顿公园地带的67号河岸发现一具无名男尸，案件仍在处理中，在获得新进展前，警方表示不会披露任何与死者相关的隐私信息，该回应激起了公众的不满，据《哥谭先驱报》记者所言，他们在死者的手中发现了钞票和一枚警徽，疑似与近期的警察贪污案有联系。卫生局于今早八点半发布公告，由于在斯普兰河上游打捞出大量动物尸体，以下地区的供水可能会定点中断，以进行水质排查，确保市民饮水安全，这些地区分别是格兰特菲尔德区、奥蒂斯堡区、下东区、伯恩利区……具体时间分别为——”

金属电流组成的数字从里头飞出来。

“你的早饭。”

被打断的Jack正趴在台子上专心地听着机器，像趴在窗台上看蝴蝶的男孩，世界的运作已尽收眼底。

“谢谢。”金发男人从不吝啬表达自己的礼貌。“你有在里面下毒吗？”

“谢谢提醒，暂时还没有。”Arthur没好气地回答。

“——截止昨晚为止，交通总局仍未对薪资请愿做出任何回应，我们将继续跟进报道，如果地铁部门选择以罢工进行抗议，哥谭全部市民的生活都会受到影响，根据今早A号线一名员工的采访，作为哥谭地铁线路中平均乘客量相对较少的线路，他们可能在周五前就实施罢工，而这一切，全凭交通总局的态度，‘我在这里工作了二十年，无论发生什么，二十年来工资从未有涨过。开枪杀人，老鼠成灾，那老鼠大得都快赶上人了，工作不断加重，却没有补偿，没有加薪，物价早已今非昔比，我们有权利享受和地面交通部门同样的待遇，除非这座城市不再需要地铁。’哥谭警察贪腐案仍在调查中，此事牵扯到了前韦恩集团高层人物，联邦警察将介入调查，对此，街头采访的市民们态度不一，很有可能……”

“韦恩前高层，听听，听听吧，这难道不比老掉牙的音乐有趣吗？”Jack发问，很快又自问自答，“这很有趣，不会有一个地区的新闻有趣过哥谭，只是一个小城市，每天都有这么多乱七八糟的事情。”

“什么有趣？动物尸体？这是怎么回事？”Arthur睁大眼睛，像将死之人从椅上跳了起来，似乎对这四个字过敏般浑身痛苦。

“哼嗯……很显然，都是走私的动物，可能是前几天警察突击码头清场导致的，走私犯只能将非法的动物扔进河里淹死，当然，我猜的。”金发男人嚼了一口嘴里的东西。

“我对这些不感兴趣，对我来说太远了，这么说有些……但我还是比较喜欢我们在阿卡姆里看的报纸，里面有一栏会写每天去世的人，都是无人认领的人。”

“但我不喜欢。他们的一生最后只是个摸了掉油墨的名字，这样的结局？哼嗯……得了吧！我宁愿无人知晓。”Jack说，“而且你明明更喜欢女性杂志和色情杂志，你在阿卡姆里可从来不读那些报纸。”

Jack昨晚随便翻了一下Arthur的几本日记，那些裸体女像出乎意料，当然还有大量和猫咪拼接的图画，日记里只有三样东西——海岸，女人和猫。

没有Arthur。

他用小孩的笔记，把自己切成了无数碎片，撒在这三样里。

不得不说，Jack挺喜欢笔记主人的创意，但他没办法将色情杂志里做出情色姿态的裸体女人和面前畏畏缩缩的病人联系在一起，这感觉太怪异了，除非正同无数细节暗示的，Arthur背地里确实是个在性方面有问题的人。难怪他既不像女人，也不像男人。

“你难道不看嘛？”Arthur倒没觉得惊讶，疑神疑鬼地反问起对方。

“不看，哥谭的新闻够我看的。”

“Ah—Ah—”

Arthur一向沙哑的嗓子里发出了短暂的“啊-啊”声，两声，调子上扬，语调如轻快的母鹿蹦过灌木丛。Jack猜测这是在表达否定。

“我不相信你。”Arthur果真说道。

“哼嗯……那你可得先问问你自己，怎么会有这种想法。”Jack说，“我不想和女人谈恋爱，不想和她们……”他侧下半边脑袋，正在找一个得当的词，“上床……我也不想和男人干这些，我觉得这个世界上没有人比我更完美，我爱我自己，所以我不需要那些东西。”说罢，他镇定地吸了吸鼻子。

“哼，无聊，还有一点较真的严肃，我又不在问你你喜欢谁，反正没人在乎。”

Arthur靠上椅背，面前的早餐只动过一口，当Jack指盘子时，他嫌弃地把盘子推到了年轻人面前。

“我才不喜欢看色情杂志。”Arthur开口，终于把手臂摆上了面前空荡荡的台子，遮住了台布上的污渍斑点。

Jack不回答他，而是挤挤眉毛，眉毛像是太阳洒下的金色粉屑，在这样一个灰暗丑恶的天气里却反射出了淡淡的光，亮盈盈的。

当然了，当然了，他不喜欢看色情杂志。

毕竟哪里有人会在陌生人面前承认自己看色情杂志呢？Arthur昨天拿女性服装杂志时甚至都遮遮掩掩的，他可能还以为自己不知他在看些什么，Jack想着，继续用挖苦和讥讽的眼神目视起对面的人，Arthur扭扭捏捏地拱起了手臂和背部，把嘴唇靠到了大拇指上。

Jack正在咀嚼，当Arthur喝了一口水，以为话题已过去，打算点烟时，对方开口了。

“Ah—Ah—！我也不相信你。”

低下头、视线上瞥的疤脸男人舔了舔上唇，他拿腔拿调地学起了对方，但他的模仿带有冒犯人的意味。模仿Arthur说话不算难事，只要让嗓音变得又尖又细就好。

所以他模仿地既惊悚——像电影里的恐怖角色，又同时矫揉造作得讨人厌，Arthur再度感到安全界线被这怪男人无礼地打破了，和摸自己的下体一样令他不安。而且，对方显然比他更早察觉到了自己的焦灼，但正享受着。

“你学我，我恨你。”Arthur已经因为焦虑抖起了纤瘦的小腿，他把脚尖踮在地上，抖得频率更快了些。

“我求之不得，毕竟被你喜欢是件恐怖的事情。”

如果Arthur记忆力够好，他会立马想起——如今听起来面目可憎的这话其实也是自己昨晚说过的。

但源于神经衰弱与阿卡姆里遭受的长时间灌药，他的脑子在模模糊糊的早晨还处于半梦半醒中，声音也听上去格外虚弱，实际这是他一向的状态，像有婴儿在身体里疯狂汲取养分，夺走健康的一切。

他没有睡着过，也没有清醒过，不过那一夜着实是个奇迹——他不仅史无前例地保持了清醒，也同时深陷在了梦境中。

黑眼圈严重的Arthur因没能读懂面前人颇具玩味的骇人笑容而锁眉撇嘴，两道法令纹皱得更深。

Jack瞧见对方的反应，自讨没趣地丢掉了叉子，敞开两腿靠上椅背，步入沉思。他时常会走入这种状态，没有预兆、没有规避的治疗手段，听上去就和Arthur的狂笑症一样——“间歇性狂思症。”

他漫步在沉思的河岸，河里是涌动的黑色污水。

阿卡姆的药物治疗有不少副作用，但许诺的正向效果是一点都没有的。

不过，不像年老色衰的Arthur，副作用对Jack来说微乎其微，他毕竟是身体健康、有抵抗力的年轻人，彩色药片在嘴中和含无味的糖果一般。

他听过Arthur这类病人——不谈大脑，从身体就已散发出了病态与虚弱的人——去描述服药的感受，吃药同爱上一个人，会从一开始的期待和愉快转变为煎熬和不耐烦，最后沦为折磨。

其实，有时吃药也是有用的，只是他们总是同时遇见了错误的情人和医生。

Jack从未对任何东西上瘾过，烟或者酒，也没有爱过一个——无论是哪一种爱，都没有过，他能想象这话，“同爱上一个人”，但不会被这种说法击中，况且，病人总爱成天说疯话，他习惯了。

“这倒确实是个无聊的早晨，所以我才会变成无聊的人。”

Jack也抖起了腿，但和Arthur不同，他的动作幅度尤其大，甚至一度撞到了桌子，把胆小的中年男人吓了一大跳。鞋跟撞击地面的动静也很大，简而言之，在泄愤似地砸击地面。

“小混蛋。”Arthur突然伸出手指头骂了一句，“我想起来了，你刚刚是不是又学我说话。”

“是啊，哈哈哈，你怎么回事？这又是什么新节目，你是打算去给哥谭的养老中心表演嘛？”Jack咧开嘴，把头伸过去揶揄地反问。

也许有那么一瞬间，他确实在担心面前枯萎的男人是否罹患上了严重的健忘问题，但他的玩兴永远大于担心。

Jack接着，摇了摇头，他和伤疤今早都很平和。

“别那样看我，要知道你昨天……可还准备和我合作呢。”Arthur不服气地说，他把上半部分的牙齿露出来，停止了抖动，低头边笑边念，“去抢银行，哈—哈—”

似乎这是个笑话，他的手指互相绞住，沉浸在自己的世界里笑着。笑完抬起头，对着Jack伸脖子的模样又笑了几声，终于抽起了烟。

“随你笑，这是不同的，我打赌从古至今都没有人这样去抢过银行，而且和我合作很简单，我不需要糊涂同伴，我只需要干坏事时有人和我聊天而已，车里实在太闷太严肃了。”

“不如听你的新闻去吧，小男孩。”

“我不喜欢车载电台里新闻台主持人的声音。”

“那你到底他妈要些什么？”

“我是个局部糟糕的人——”这新词也是Arthur昨晚发明的，但Jack压低嗓音，只是引用了一下，没有模仿。“所以我不告诉你，我们既不是朋友，也不是搭档，你恨我，我也恨你。”

“哼，脾气真大。”Arthur盯住Jack的脑袋，他还是看不顺眼对方乱糟糟的头发，或许也因为他实在憋不住想伸手去摸的欲望，如揉一条狗的金色毛发，朝不同方向揉，直到把狗惹急了，再胆小怕事地收回手——他年轻时在Penny的鼓励下这么做过，自此一段时间都对狗产生了恐惧感。

“合作……如果我答应呢？”Arthur说。

“如果？”

“有一个条件。”Arthur讨价还价起来，表情倏地十足像录像带里带妆的笑脸，不过皱纹更明显，他在阿卡姆里变憔悴了很多。

这是Jack预料中的回应——对方交易一切，甚至可以为了烟而心甘情愿地进到护工们的休息室，在满是拖把和脏衣服的房间里，把自己唯一的东西交给高个子男人们，Jack会知道，因为他和很多病人都在休息室旁听到过里头发出阵阵女人的喘息和叫声。

“请说。”Jack摊开紫色的手心。

“我要一把枪。”他放下笑脸，变回严肃，不容拒绝，“而且要上膛的。”他补充。

“这简单，你有打开过橱柜最后一个柜子吗？”

“打开过，里面什么都没有。”

“现在去把柜子拆下来，然后再看里面有什么。”

老式橱柜的底部有一段为装饰而抬高的底座，Arthur一直想把橱柜移动到角落里去，对着门口，像自己家里那样去布置。

他半信半疑地照做起来，费力地把抽屉两侧的齿轮拉下。

但他跪在地上，动作停在了黑黢黢的底座前。

他觉得，有那么一种可能性，Jack不过是骗他。

他小时候经常遇到这事，在HaHa公司时，同事也难免戏耍他，Randall就是那样接近他的——Arthur几乎什么都信，而代价则是他要花上很久，才能消化别人一眼就看破的谎言，Penny却硬要说这是个优点，和爱笑一样好，那个老女人就是害他变得毫无辨别能力的起因。

他不仅要接受事情并非如此，还要感受仅存的自尊心走向破碎。

譬如，他被人扒掉的裤子，并不藏在某个女生的柜子里，而他去唐突地打开柜子，结果只会遭遇另一种更深的羞辱；Hoyt也从来没想过给他加工资或提供其他优待，但同事们总和他说这类话，结果就是他一个人被Hoyt叫去办公室教训；他消失的东西也不在凳子底下，他们告诉他这些，只为了看他蹲下身，然后对着他的屁股和后背说他后来才理解的下流话。

他无法原谅这些。

所以他鼓起半边脸颊，提高了警惕，扭头看向Jack，伸手在底座部位摸索，年轻人正在用手指梳头发。

梳子在浴室里。”Arthur说。

对方做了一个自己已经解决的手势，继续等着Arthur下一步的举动。

他真羡慕这个年轻人，总是如此——既不焦躁，也很少表现出不安，如果Arthur当年以这种姿态回应戏耍者，他们就不会一而再再而三地从他这里汲取到卑鄙和下流的快乐了。

金发年轻人安安静静地收下了冒火的绿色目光，一贯，富有堪称恐怖的耐心。

他确实没道理焦急，猎人从不害怕警惕他们的母鹿，他们只会咂舌可惜。

Arthur的手往里伸了伸，他摸到了什么金属物，最里头居然真如对方说的——藏着枪，Arthur拿出来的手里正抓着一把长管左轮的枪管。和被他多年前丢掉的女士左轮不同，这把枪明显更笨重且难操作，Arthur试着观察手里的枪，但他的手指抠弄着，却连保险都打不开。

“可能太久不用了。”Jack平静地说。

“它在这儿多久了。”

“那我就不知道了，谁会去记得不值得一过的日子呢？”

“似乎……太笨重了。”Arthur不满地翻了白眼，“麻烦你，请帮我打开吧。”他温和忸怩地走近，把枪递给金发男人。

Jack认得那种语气，当Arthur请求别人帮自己做事情时，就会抬眉毛换出讨人喜欢的一面，语气变得低三下四，不知道他是什么时候学会的，可能婊子天生就会这套。

金发年轻人拍了拍灰尘，故作轻松地打开保险，还炫耀似地甩开弹夹，六枚金子弹清清楚楚地塞在里头，等着自甘堕落，变成疯子的帮凶。

“它真重。”Arthur合上弹夹，低吟道，“我想念我的小左轮了。”

“你当然想念它了，没有它你什么都不是。”

“那又如何？它的上一个主人可是连枪都不敢开的懦夫，最后是我杀了他。”Arthur指的可能是Randall。

“其实——”Jack故作悬疑，“我知道你的小手枪被藏在了哪里，它都快变成古董了，你想要它吗？但我也有条件。”

“条件？”Arthur听到这词后变了神色，“不要，我只是说说，小朋友，别当真了。”随后咬着烟坐下，接着说，“我没有恋物癖，手枪没有了换一个新的就好，也许这把就不错呢？”他脸上的不满和疲倦都消失了，不露齿地对金发小子笑到，随之深皱起的纹路也是柔软的，像天鹅绒布料的褶皱。

反常，但不陌生，Jack熟悉得很——

他在下东区的红灯区里见过这种笑容，他给一个纠缠他的妓女扔了一百美元，哪怕嘴上说着“离我远点”，对方还是如愿以偿地抖肩膀，说了些少有的好听话，离开前，她用绿莹莹的眼珠笑着说：“我喜欢你脸上的纹身，真酷。”她不走运，还是新手，不懂如何从出手阔绰的人那儿再多要几张富兰克林，但她也够走运，如果她再多说一句“我喜欢你”，Jack会毫不犹豫地让她消失得彻彻底底。

同样，他觉得，如果昨天晚上电视里的红色小人也说了这样的话，他将不会从中获得乐趣，相反，他会从此厌恶，像专家一样嫌恶起老电视——那盘录像带只能塞入老式播放器——里的小丑嘉宾。

可是，红色小丑却有自己蛊惑人的一套方法，他一直说着“你是个坏人”，一边又让对面沦陷的人加快了手里的速度——哪怕他只是个录像里的影子。

一个影子是怎么操控他人的呢？也许事实是，那从来不是一个影子。

Jack想，红色小丑是不会喜欢别人的，他只想让别人喜欢自己。看他给自己画的妆，好好看看吧，精心打扮了好一番，撒上廉价亮粉的绿发，刻意挑选的亮眼衣服，他坐在嘉宾位上，边上三个人竟然都不如他鲜艳。

从他走出彩色的幕布开始，Jack就有了结论，他是个疯子，也是个虚荣的疯子，又是疯子又是婊子。

“今天是周日，银行和抢劫犯都休息，只有假警察工作。”Jack迈着鸭子步去把抽屉归位，虽然他下意识认为这本是Arthur该做的事情。

“我收回我昨天的话。”Arthur说。“你不是个局部糟糕的人，你是哥谭不多的好人。”

他一瞬间甚至要把自己说服了，但他很清楚自己想要什么，在他开了第一枪后，他的人生就走上正轨了，比城市地铁的线路还要清楚许多倍。

Jack抬头，用鄙夷的正脸对向Arthur，他的紫色大衣呈扇形垂在地上，正好可以盖住屁股，Arthur回忆杂志上的模特，暗忖自己也该找一件长下摆的红西装外套，会不会能显得自己的腿更长些？当然，还要剪个头发，然后再走进《哥谭先驱报》的报社大楼，对准曾想出贬低并蔑视Joker的报道的脑袋，“砰”的一声，主编倒地，门外传来尖叫，他可以画上句号了，这一切都将没有意义，包括他自己。

“砰……砰……”，他迅捷而狠戾地眯起绿眼睛，对准了金头发下的疤脸，完全和早上虚弱的别人判若两人。

为防止打歪，他连开了两枪。

毕竟，对方并不如之前杀死的人——靠他靠得如此近。

诚然，他也可以等Jack走近后再开枪，但他的身体不听大脑指挥，他首先属于自己的情绪——一双因愤怒而出现红色裂痕的绿眼睛，其次，他才属于自己。

金发男人的上半身不加停顿就往后倒，好似楼房轰然倒塌，Arthur呆坐在原地，他又回到了在哥谭街头漫无目的游荡的状态，他的后背发冷，肚子有点疼，仿佛有人在拿刮刀，从他肚子里挖出来一大勺红色物体。

在一次心理咨询中，Arthur曾对一位高个子男医生悄声说过一个秘密，但秘密之所以会是秘密，因为它迄今为止仍旧是只有Arthur一人知道的东西。

他说，如果要问自己是否享受杀人的过程，那答案是否定的，被他杀掉的人但凡在死前说过一句好听话哄哄他，不需要像哄情人那样甜言蜜语，他要求的不多，够讨他欢心就好，他都会放下枪口，立马掉头离开。

但，可惜的是，没有过一个。

Arthur没想过用这理由来为自己辩解，因为当那些人死掉后，无法再称之为人时，Arthur会从男人已死的事实中获得满足，这就是为什么——他又说，他杀了上一位黑人女医生根本属于意外，他没想杀了她，只想离开房间出去跳舞，可她偏偏不让，还一个劲问到底有什么笑话，以及想跳舞的原因。

能有什么原因，就因为想跳舞，他妈的，为什么不直接问问他为什么不能自己治好自己？

但这次可就并非如此了，他喜欢看见比自己状上好几倍的男人因为自己死掉的样子，就像一座伫立在他精神世界、挡住太阳的危楼分崩离析，变成不值一提的齑粉，而他们的毁灭源于他——这个被这些男人轻视并玩弄的小矮个儿，这是何等的骄傲。

Jack也是如此，他有一个不大招人喜欢的小动作，爱低头伸脖子来看自己，把伤疤送到他面前无言恐吓他，现在他可以长叹一口气，静悄悄走到对方身旁，看流出来的血几时干，可他没有看见血流，当他扣动扳机打中Murray时——他怎么可能忘记那一幕，脑袋开花并非夸张的形容，血毫不吝啬地布满了整个主持台后的地毯。不过，躺到的人倒也没任何动静，被遮挡的腹部也没有起伏的迹象。

他死得真奇怪，奇怪得就像是死过无数次，因此这具尸体已经对死亡轻车熟路，什么不良反应都没有。

Arthur没有补枪，愤怒出场的时间很短暂，Arthur想要杀了对方纯粹是出于不安，但他开了两枪，枪也结结实实地响了两下，依旧没能消除不安感。身体是滞重的，灵魂里飘满了河面上的垃圾，糟透顶的碎片记忆、以及无常的不良情绪。

他的脚尖往前，踩住紫色大衣的一角，立在原地不再上前。

又是那种感觉——他在信任的恐惧里反复挣扎，他的身体下面变得湿漉漉的，通常这时，他会不管不顾地跑进浴室，把门锁起来，这是他一个人的小秘密，同样的，一度有人知道过。

他会尝试用手指头或一切能抓到的东西安慰自己，医生们一点也没说错，他就是个无可救药的性倒错者，而且他刚刚撒谎了，在性方面，他就是一个恋物癖，他非常讨厌听医生将自己的小癖好以冰冷的口吻叙述出来，他享受不知道自己身体发生着什么，凭借欲望去摸索和满足的朦胧过程。

但他们毁了一切。

他宁愿在湿冷的街头被随便一个不知名的男人玩死，也不想听医生坐在对面解构他，他在诊断中逐渐变得清晰可见，也就是说，变得平庸，变得不再值得被人看见，连他自己也不愿意和自己相处，但没有人察觉到他的不适。

他们毁了一切。

况且，Penny从没对自己的儿子进阿卡姆这事有过意见。虽她总对Arthur唠叨同一句话，“她离不开他”，像一只瘸了腿的失心疯母猫，宁愿咬死小猫也不松开嘴和尖牙，她就是喜欢看到Arthur被束缚着，要么被她——这个母亲死死束缚住，30岁还是像9岁那样管束，要么被阿卡姆束缚，乃至HaHa公司、哥谭的街头、这个令人窒息的社会和生活圈束缚，反正什么都好，只要能捆绑住自己懦弱的儿子她就开心。

她不想看到Arthur获得自己没有的自由和轻松，她温柔，但也嫉妒。

就是她和他们毁了一切。

Arthur越想越恼怒，他咬了自己的指甲，全然没心思去想接下来到底该干什么，干脆就在这间屋里等死吧，他还有一把枪呢，但也仅剩4颗子弹，那一牛皮纸袋的子弹去哪里了？那些在他生命里出现过的人也都去哪里了？他重重地踢了地上的尸体一脚泄愤，却把自己踢疼了。

这很像他曾经三番四次地去踹垃圾桶出气，第二天因为崴着脚、一瘸一拐地假装表演而被同事抓住把柄，“看上去情况可不太好，Arthur，但我们可以帮忙，只要你提出来。”他们不怀好意的接着说，“你那么瘦小，我们可以轻轻松松地把你抱回家。”Arthur因为陷入回忆而抱腿坐下，他可是真的——真心地以为——他们也是同样真心诚意地想帮他忙，直到笑声出现，他和他们都笑了，他因为尴尬、紧张发病而笑，他们因为难得有机会侮辱和践踏别人而笑。

他想要杀掉每一个人。

3.

Arthur缓慢地坐到地上，他的鼻子里不断发出抽泣声，他现在想哭。

医生曾给他建议，他可以把情绪积攒在一起，在某一天看电影或电视剧时选择一下子放声大哭，把全部不良想法都释放出来，这样会改善很多，而不是每次都短暂抽泣一下。

他们说的可真简单。

Arthur对哭出声有恐惧感。他隐隐约约觉得这和Penny有些关联，但他说不出发生过什么。而且他从来控制不住自己的眼泪，心肺里涌入一股热气时，他的眼睛不会过问他的想法，自己立马会变得婆娑起来，似乎，身体每一个部位都不听从他的指挥，五官、肺腑、性器官，都在一副残缺身体上各过各的。

于是他现在决定试试这主意，哭吧，让自己哭吧，这次，眼睛和泪水都终于属于他一人。

玻璃破碎前的震动声不见了，窗外的风已停止敲打，不是累了，而是因为窗户里边的哭声，这些灰色的风像上剧院看戏的人，正专心致志地把手背到身后，安静等着窗户打开放自个儿进去抢好位置。

“你为什么哭？”

房间里响起一个声音，吓跑了窗外的风。

“因为刚刚杀了一个人吗？”是Jack的尸体在发出声音，“哎，不，你哭是因为你是一个精神上残疾的病人，管不住自己，可没那么好心。”他用手去抚摸小腿肚，末了让鞋尖相互碰撞，测试自己的腿缓过神没，Arthur踢他时差点露了馅。

抬起上半身Jack毫发无损，只是头发一侧被压扁了，他从地上捡起一个小玩意儿。

“哒哒——空包弹。”他说。“而且你离我很远，如果近的话，也是可以打死我的，可是，没有可是，你没打死我，虽然你射得还挺准，现在我算不算是个糟糕的人了？我给你枪其实就是为了骗你和耍你，就像放你的录像、邀请你去……”他没说完，没必要了，对方一定记得清清楚楚。

他迅速爬起身，把准备跑开的Arthur摁在了原地，脚底差点打滑，紫手套包裹的五指狰狞地张开，从每一个方向按压住棕色的软发，让Arthur动弹不得，蜷曲的棕发也被他的手指搅乱，Jack半蹲下来，但这样他还是要低头才能看见绿眼睛。

他听到了一根脊椎在风里飘摇的呻吟声。

“接着哭，像刚刚那样。”他睁大眼睛，并重复说到，“哭。”他用虎口握住了Arthur下巴下的软骨，任何人被死死地掐住那地方都会痛苦不已，指关节越来越用力，甚至将要在下颌骨的颤抖下捅破皮肉，进到Arthur的口腔下部。

两只手都限制住了Arthur的头颅，像绞肉机的上下两端，正向彼此的方向前进，他会把这颗发烫脑袋在两手间挤碎，他要让这颗小巧脑袋整个儿都变形到认不出。

“空包弹……”Arthur带着哭腔，艰难地移动下颚，“所以你预谋好了，在里面装空包弹，你不信任我。”

“我不相信任何人。”Jack两手托着Arthur的脸，他没心思继续这些话题，他又命令对方，“哭出声来。”他觉得自己身体下面的东西正从他脑子里转移血液，血全都冲到了那里，就在Arthur断断续续的抽泣声里，方才还说着只爱自己的人对着另一个人勃起了。

“不…我不……”被命令的人眼眶泛红，但接下来没有泪继续流出来。有人要Arthur刻意地哭时，他的回应只能是大笑，所以他的脸部线条扭曲起来，他想要笑，想要打开嘴，移动下颌骨时——相应地，下巴之下软勒处的手指也会陷得更深，下颚处疼得他想翻白眼。

他哭不出来，直到Jack的手换了姿势，他用大拇指抵住Arthur的嘴，试图让发病的Arthur别笑出声，但没用，于是他干脆用手掌捂住了对方的脸，动作没了以往的慢条斯理，而是充满无计可施，眼下只想到这一个办法。

“不，不是笑……我希望你哭，不是笑。”

说这话时，Arthur也察觉到，发号施令的人霎那间变得苍白而慌张。

在窒息中结束发病后，Jack带着困惑，在Arthur的脖颈上用两根手指度量起来。

“为什么…”Arthur问。

“没原因，这让我开心。”

“但你并没有在笑。”

“谁告诉你只有笑才是开心了？”

Arthur的眼睛瞟到了暖气片上，Jack则抓着他的脖子把他往紫色大衣的开口拉，他发现，今天的自己正不断陷入对Penny的回忆中，正如她所说的那样——妈妈爱你，死后也会变成鬼魂跟着你。Arthur薄薄的嘴唇快速碰了两下，作为上一个的回应，发出由两个唇音组成的单词——“Ma-Ma……”

“你在说什么？你为什么不哭了，我耍了你，侮辱了你，而且我现在不打算放过你。我知道有一个办法可以让你哭。”

他已知晓，粗暴地用手挤入Arthur两腿间后会得到什么反应，所以他换了另外的方式，这次的动作缓慢，他先是在Arthur衬衫下露出的腹部停留，松松垮垮的裤子仅靠两边宽大的髂骨挂在下半身。Jack将那条虚伪的裤子彻底拉下，里面只剩下白色的内裤，皮筋同样松松垮垮，Jack甚至觉得这不是对方的内裤，这个大小和Arthur的尺寸完全没有关联。他不怀好意地弹了一下皮筋，对方的小腹跟着痉挛了好几下。

他不打算就此鲁莽地伸手进去，而是隔着薄薄的布料，像生平第一次观察他人的身体一样，去用手套上的眼睛抚摸Arthur的下体轮廓，抚摸的终点停留在了对方的会阴处，当他用手指反复研磨Arthur的会阴时，后者会抖得更厉害，像树上摇摇欲坠的红苹果，嘴里发出不悦的“哼哼”声，这让Jack玩性大起，最后，他才从内裤下摆的一侧伸手进去。

在内裤半透明的遮挡下，一只显眼的紫手套正在里头搅动着。

Arthur的眼睛病态地睁开，他起先只会习惯性地把腿并拢，夹住Jack的手腕，但不起作用，反而让自己的大腿根部抽搐得更快。

Jack不担心，哪怕对方射了出来，他也只用惋惜自己的手套而已。但他发现，不管怎么拨弄手心里又细又软的阴茎，得到的回应都和自己昨天不一样。它既没有肿大，也没有发烫。Jack承认，昨天之后，他突然对这种事情产生了兴趣，出于阴霾般的欲望和强烈的好奇，他想知道，是不是每一个男人——真的连一个例外都没有，包括他自己在内，都是那副禽兽模样。

但是他今天找对了人，Arthur疲软短小的性器官就是不搭理手的抚摸，像冷漠的床伴，甚至像一个不说话的玩具，它默许一切，不反抗，但也不享受，只是一个玩具而已，玩具就是给人玩的，弄坏也没事。

上下拉扯阴茎的表皮只弄疼了Arthur，Jack试着用手套上突起的缝线部位摩擦顶端的小口，这让对方喉咙里的哼声变成了发不出的哭声。Arthur的身体下面已经潮湿了一片，如果现在再去碰一下他的会阴处，他会心甘情愿地打开腿躺到地上去，可惜哪怕如此，阴茎也没有反应。

它就是不给任何回应，这让Jack恼怒到无法自控。

“你是不是很讨厌别人这样对你？”他问，“所以你把他们都杀了，杀他们前你会哭吗？”Jack继续没由来的盘问，他没想过那么多，他想要的很简单，他就是想听对方哭。

“我不知道，但我肯定讨厌你。”Arthur的眼睛闭上也没用，挂在睫毛上的泪珠终于开始往下掉，这让Jack心情转变愉悦，他的目的达成了。

“看得出来，你确实很讨厌别人这样对你。”

Jack用刚刚握住阴茎的手去擦了对方脸上的泪滴，皮手套的触感比人的手要舒服太多，但却不能像手一样把泪擦干，它不吸水，只是冰冷、光滑、没有情感温度可言。

手回到了蓝色的裤子里，这次Jack选择抓住Arthur的一只睾丸，实际上他发现了一个问题，对方身体下面似乎也只有一个睾丸，并且和自己身体的不一样，脆弱的球体相当小。

捏住睾丸的手和掐上了脖子的手——两只手上的力都在无限加大，直到Arthur半失去意识地张开嘴，窒息的感觉让他觉得身体下的东西终于有了反应，Jack也注意到了，但那根阴茎就算勃起也还是很小，他大概这辈子都和女人无缘了。

Jack察觉到，对方似乎不再想哭，苍白脸上缓缓浮出红色的阴影，所以毫无防备地，Jack松开了手，他最后擦了擦面前人的脸，怀着恶意让Arthur停在了高潮前一秒，只差一点点，身体里的液体就会释放出来，但现在他被害得六神无主，哪怕束缚自己的两只手都已松开，也还滞留在原地一动不动，他反应一会儿后，开始自己用手掐脖子，试图再现刚刚Jack对他做的一切。

“知道这个世界上还有一个比我更奇怪的人的感觉真好。”

Jack还是那天的样子，侵犯了一个人，却似乎并不是为了从中获得性的满足。Jack看了眼窗帘的缝隙与时钟，在他眼里，以那种姿态折磨Arthur就和卑鄙的男孩们把猫连着尾巴吊在楼梯上一样。程度有别，性质一样。但又如他承认过的，折磨小动物并不有趣，他麻木的感情活动起来的阈值很高，但无论如何，他看着一件东西在面前受苦时还是会比其他时候更开心一些。

他清清楚楚知道对方身上发生了什么，同时不打算出手相救。因此他遭人厌恶。

他为什么要救他们？

他不应该救他们，相反，他要让他们更惨些，他能感知到这些人的痛苦，可惜阿卡姆里的医生却一个劲地认为他有人格缺陷，但这是错误的判断，他想着，他也有自己的“同情心”才对，一根筋的医生才该回去对着镜子问问自己，然后对镜子里的人说，“嘿！疤脸小子，结果出来了，你这人的确有毛病。”

他才没病。他能精准地捕捉到痛苦——也许没人比他更懂这个技巧了。

可惜，他以此为乐，因为自己对未来没有念想，也希望其他人同样如此，这样一来，别人因为希望而备受的折磨就变成了他的玩乐。

“我当然能感受你的痛苦——”

小时候，也就是他的个头儿还没窜上去前，Jack尤爱说这句话，这话让他短时间内变得讨人喜欢，可与他接触久后，所有人都是一样的反应。远离。直到他再也不需要别人喜欢自己。

“笑笑吧！我当然能感受到你的痛苦。我每次走到哥谭时都能感受到你的痛苦，感受整座城市的痛苦，因此没有人，能比我感受到的，还要令人悲伤。”但他后来还是会对每一个死在他手下的人都如此说，出于恶毒。

其实他杀过的人算得上屈指可数，毕竟，他还是一个年轻人，可这又正是可怕之处，他还是一个年轻人。他在哥谭停留与受苦的时间还漫长着……

他秉承这样的理念，玩味地看地毯上的Arthur做出着各种痛苦的动作，可泪眼汪汪的棕发男人是个懦弱的胆小鬼，只敢去掐脖子，不敢对着另一个人把手伸到裤子里去抚摸自己的性器官，自慰起来，他后面的洞口已经完全泛滥了，但他不敢，也不敢哀求对方。

在各种情绪折磨下，Arthur疲惫不堪，最后终于放弃了，手从脖子上认罪似地放下，把额头靠在膝盖上哭起来。房间里的哭声音变得越来越大。

Jack并不觉得自己做的有什么过火——就像医生判断的，他从来不会反思，他只会反问。

“你刚刚有机会……”Jack从地上捡起枪，上前塞到了Arthur推搡的手里，额头低下对准枪口说，“杀了我，我说过，空包弹也是可以杀死人的，大概5米内的距离就有可能，可你刚刚为什么不动手呢？”

是啊，Arthur刚刚为什么不动手呢？

但Arthur不会回答，这个问题的答案让他恶心于自己。

他先是抵触，自尊像一团棉花被对方抓起揉搓，捏成了各种形状，但当脖子被掐住时，他便什么都不想了，他变成了一个只想让身体下面进入高潮时刻的精神病人，他想要被满足，就这么简单，有人当面点破过他，但他们更像是为了挑起下流的性欲，故意去羞辱Arthur，譬如说他就喜欢被人当成性玩具一样对待。可对Arthur而言这根本不是挑逗，因为他觉得这话一点也不错，直面自己的感觉太可怕了，而他死也不会承认的，因为他的自尊又廉价又珍贵，自尊是让他唯一像人而非动物的东西，但也是毁掉他的东西。

“因为你很享受吗？”Jack无辜地把头歪到一边，奇怪的是，在问这话时他并没有露出男人们恶心的笑脸，而是的的确确在思考这个问题，并且急迫地想知道答案。

“滚开……”Arthur骂人时口齿含糊不清，他的喉咙因为哭又干又疼，导致他沙哑的嗓子根本发不出任何声音。

“那你就哭着吧。”Jack竟然徒生出恼怒，但他本来应该开心才对。“我会坐在这里听，等你哭完。”

Arthur朝他开了两枪，却一枪都没中，哪怕对方近在咫尺，但Jack这话让他气愤地从地上爬起，歪歪扭扭地走进自己的房间。金色头发下的耳朵可以在风的拍打声中听见，Arthur把房间里的东西拖到他的门口将门堵住的动静。

“别装模作样乱发脾气了，不如省省力气去哭吧，我要出门了。”Jack说完把台上的打火机拿进口袋。

门后用凳子砸门的声音也停下了。

Jack知道，这人不久就会出来拿打火机，可本在台上的东西却不见了，房子里哪都找不到，病人可能会怀疑自己的记忆出了错，不甘心地找上一整天，甚至会边哭边找。


	9. 第九章

第九章

1.

天气反复无常，尤为诡异。

Jack所谓的出门就是下楼去，一脚蹬着坐进车。

打开车载电台后，他的眼睛跟随不太稳定的电流声缓缓变成了一位心怀恶意的游荡者，一位在牢房中游荡的病人——

Jack会如此想，因为他暗自认为自己必然是什么东西的奴隶，必然处在一座牢房中，所以他总在不断强调自己的残忍与威权，正有东西在暗中奴役他，他才要这样说。

插入钥匙发动汽车，稍微开离此处密集的住宅区，跟随街道的延伸往前方十字路口咖啡厅而去，通常，在那儿——

他会撇开暖黄色灯光的吸引，看车窗外的行人与店铺；看狗是如何跑上街被撞死的；看随风作响的黑色塑料袋倒塌，相靠的垃圾袋里曾经有一个被蟑螂统治的王国，现在它业已随着国王被车碾过而土崩瓦解；他也能看见倒车之中的车尾撞上消防栓，一连串的意外，被水泼洒的送奶工发出吼叫，叫嚷和吵骂此起彼伏，而水塘变成彩色，里面的倒影是挂上了彩虹的乌云，汽油在里头折射出金属色的光泽……

许多琐事……

诚然，这条街并不常有这些事情……

它不在传统意义上的闹市区，这街甚至连个名字也没有，但它并不荒芜，和其他街道一样，有自己固定的行走者，居民粗略地称其为“那条街”，实际上，哥谭有无数“那条街”。

大多数人不会记得走过的街的名字，他们日复一日地行走，记住了几条街道的模样，能在入梦前还原街的两旁，不费吹灰之力就能想象出的画面正替代了街的名字。而他们的余生都在这些街里度过。

其余街道哪怕就在床头不远处，也和他们一无关联。

所以，哥谭——被人蓄意建造出的城市，虽被无数街分割，却又永远只会有一个“那条街”。

在行人和风静止不动的一刻钟里，一丝阳光钻出乌云的缝隙。

云层后一直有一颗沉默的太阳，所有人都知道，所有人都不在意，它挂在那儿，却无济于事，被乌云遮挡得无影无踪。

Jack怀着久违的期待看了一眼天空，乌云变淡，像云母片般透明的云层因为阳光而开裂，但乌云的聚集比想象得要快得多，阳光又没了踪影。

他拿出Arthur的日记本，这是四本笔记的其一，也是唯一带有日期记录的一本，另外三本，除了录像带中出现的棕色牛皮笔记本外，根本无法猜出先后顺序。

时间的调性在烂本子里消失了，笔记的主人并不活在时间之中。

打开——“今天……今天……今天……”

诅咒般的日子……

这种日子没有昨天和明天，没有过去和未来，即使身在今天畅想未来，明天也依旧是今天。

未来是到达不了的今天，今天是走不出的昨天。

日期不再重要。

无序的想法像啃食大脑的群虫，Jack霎那间急躁起来。

他在以自己为尺在度量世界，自负者相信自己不会出错，他会证明的——证明给自己看。而结果就是，哪怕证明过程漏洞百出，他也总是对的！

他只想证明给自己看，谁在乎其他人怎么想！他是对的！永远都对！

其实，要想探究出日记的具体时间也不难，厚厚的档案袋里藏有专家对日记本的病理分析。

但Jack摸着纸纤维破碎的笔记首页，暗忖着，他不会去找，不会去看，就是不要，绝对不要！他会既期待又恼怒地逼迫自己不去看！

这是属于他一个人的，他绝不乐意知晓戴眼镜的蠢货们是如何揣摩笔记主人的。

他要只按自个儿一个人的意愿去拼凑，而恰好笔记主人现在就在自己手里，正在自己房间隔壁发着琢磨不透的脾气。这是属于自己的。就连那小男人生气的情绪也是自己害的。都是他的，只属于他。

他打开第一页，把每个字都当成一扇门走入，这会是可怕的时刻——

去窥伺另一个人的内心是可鄙的，他深知。

倘若有人去翻看他的东西，他必定会一瞬间暴跳如雷，所以他再也不留下任何与自己相关的东西，不会有指纹，不会有血液，没有日记，没有录像，关于他的一切都无影无踪，他是城市里多余的人，一个凭空出现的疤脸人，没做过男孩就成为了男人的人。

藏在未知里就如藏在黑暗里一样安全。

他也明白，去看一个活人的日记又是一系列卑鄙行为中最凸显卑鄙的，和粗暴地闯入一个活人的房间一样。

可档案、录像、病例报告……这些，在又破又皱的日记本面前，都只是虚伪片面的记录者。

和对着录像自慰不同，偷看Arthur Fleck的笔记就像是悄无声息地进入他的身体，是在强暴对方残疾的大脑。

而且Jack猜，说不定Arthur有天会发现日记本的命运，被他——这个Arthur讨厌的人占为己有着，小气的男人可能也会暴跳如雷。

那场面让他激动万分地大笑，11月的冬天里，他的耳根竟止不住得发烫发热起来。

Jack用指甲快速地抓挠着一侧头发，发梢碰到脸颊时，伤疤会发痒，嘴巴做出的怪动作不能缓解，带着手套的手如隔靴搔痒，他只能反复抓挠，直到摘下手套，并开始用舌头舔舐伤疤，最好它们再一次裂开。疼好过无处发泄的痒。

再说一遍，Jack喜欢Arthur日记本上拼贴的图案，无论是裸女还是猫咪，他都喜欢——他反复强调，以确认是真心喜欢。

以前，他也这么干，但写完的日记都免不了被撕碎扔掉的结局。

他讨厌笔记里自怨自艾的人，而那人居然正是自己！

他通常要花上很久才能认出其人是谁，他也需要花上很久才能进入自个儿写出的日记，仿佛记录下的并非是他经历过的，末了，他又要带着恼怒从日记里走出来。

一来二去，他再也不打算写日记了。

人干嘛非得和自己过意不去？

现在，他选择用报纸涂涂画画，直接对着哥谭的大人物们画：

在他们的脑门上开个天窗，撕成两半；把不相干的报道拼在同一面；把女议员和男议员的脑袋靠在一起，要知道他俩可能刚在会议上恶语相向过；如果今天没那么多想法，就给报纸上所有人加一个笑容，然后睡觉。反正，他们笑得也不比自己真诚到哪里去。

没有人会对微笑做评注，微笑自己就能解释自己，当然，除了个别几位大难临头的医生。

他翻回第一页：

“1974年 

3月22日

日记本，好主意。  
我是一个病人，我是一个开心的人。  
今天我出院了  
……”

2.

昼短夜长，哥谭更是如此，但比以往都黑暗的幕布却尚未有下雪的痕迹。

外头的路灯比昨天早了半个小时亮起。

而客厅里一盏壁灯出了问题。

它像Jack的脑子和心脏一样，在黑暗里闪烁个不停。

Jack顺手关掉了其他灯，好让他更专心地感知这盏灯泡的濒死。他早说过，他绝非是没有共情能力的坏病人，他甚至能想象这盏灯的痛苦，可他开心。

灯丝正在玻璃罩里经历着反复的拉锯，暗下……亮起……暗下……亮起……

Jack难受地闭上了眼睛，但眼睑覆上后，眼珠仍能感受到跳动的光源，暗下……亮起……暗下……亮起……

灯泡里暖黄色的光仿佛是火柴烧出来的，所以“噼里啪啦”的木柴响声才不绝于耳。

他其中听到了另一种声音——微弱、模糊，带着病人轻咳声的喘息。

那是从Arthur门后发出来的。

Jack靠到壁灯旁，那盏灯正好在两道房之间斑驳的墙上挂着，伴随低沉但并不粗旷、相当柔和的喘息，仍在闪烁。

疤脸男人的脸一下子可见，一下子又不可见，他全身心地投入另一扇房间里的动静，已然听不到自己的呼吸，但他能听到厚西装服随着呼入、吸出而发出的纤维褶皱声，沙沙作响。

金色头发瑟瑟地在疑惑着，无从说起地疑惑着……

喘息和睡着时的呼吸不一样，但他怎么也想象不出那种声音出自何处，怪声音和阿卡姆护工休息室里女人般的喘息不同，和医院里呼吸机的喘息更不同。甚至，他从没听过对方发出如此低喘的声音，因为Arthur的呼吸总是像幽灵似的静悄悄。

他大抵根本不用呼吸，除非吸香烟时，病人的肺只为烟工作。

比猫更好奇的年轻人必须要一个解释。

更重要的是，他心底早已酝酿出了个不成型的答案，正因此，他更需要打开门。

摸了摸口袋，他掏出牛皮档案袋里拿出的回形针，把因无聊而折成心形的回形针掰成一条线。

金属线头伸入锁孔，没有上锁——弹簧片没钩上去绞住扣锁，他有经验，这是因为锁上后没再用力拉一下，让锁扣紧，于是在房中人自以为门已锁好、万事无忧后的某一刻里，弹簧片因自身的重量悄悄掉了下来。

锁自己打开了自己。

不过，Arthur Fleck是否对此一无所知？

当然，答案是肯定的。

Jack只看了日记的一小部分。他几乎因心潮澎湃而无法继续下去。抬头时，他转着脖子，骨头咔哒咔哒响起，恍恍惚惚地听到城市另一头的钟声猛烈敲响了一下，冰块在开裂，仅存的海鸟被捕食，接着，远处似乎有人开了枪。

他合上日记，倒车离开。

日记的主人总喜欢称呼Jack为“小男孩”，尤在偶尔占据上风的时刻，Jack无比讨厌这个叫法，他这样叫人时，像街角年老色衰的妓女，连警察都对她们熟视无睹，与年轻姑娘相比，老妓女唯一的优势就是能合情合理地叫嫖客“小男孩”，只是多一层挑逗的叫法而已，但生意也不可能再如前。多可怜。

Arthur Fleck——Jack默念这名字，他自己才是他妈的小男孩。

Jack在Arthur的日记里只看到了三个单词——“今天、我、妈妈”，就这些，没别的。Jack暗忖，被妈妈束手束脚的乖孩子是不可能懂这些街头小混混才能体悟到的生活常识的。不会开锁，不会偷钱，也不知道打人要打肚子和鼻子，要挑没骨头、没肝脏的软肋打，起码给自己进局子留条后路——这些，他不会知道的，他只是个装腔作势的人，喊别人“小男孩”时，他就没想想自己。

Jack上齿外露，微笑里，嘲笑占据了上风。

从此以后，他再也不会被这个轻蔑的称呼绊住。

决心打开门前，Jack往地上瞥，却看不到自己在地上的投影，微弱的壁灯不足以制造出影子。

轻轻地旋动把手，影子随即出现，旋转着从地上漆黑的一团中溜进了门缝，逐步成为拉长的鬼影，房门之内被其一切两半。

金发小子看到——

房间里的人跪在床上，上半身穿着外套，可是脊椎恐怖的隆起清清楚楚，下垂的卷发遮住了脸，即使光线很暗，还是能分辨出他两条腿上什么也没有，两条被吊带扣紧的白丝袜不见了，除了堆在脚腕处的棉袜子，就只有一条挂在左边脚腕上的内裤了。他正试着以变扭的姿势把手中之物塞进身后。

就在这时，门缝进来一丝光。

棕发下头皮发麻，刺入脊髓的恐惧和羞愧袭上心头。

浅浅的头皮下有东西钻过。

Arthur忽地能听到远处楼顶的一只猫踩碎了砖块，从肉垫里伸出的尖爪正在石砖上抓挠，探照灯抚摸过的黑暗云层里却猛地透过了一丝月光，激得这猫拱起骨瘦如柴的背部，惊吓着掉下了高楼。

他既不知道是立马停下，还是装作无所谓地起身把对方赶走。他不知道，他僵住了。

实际上，Jack并没有看清对方动作的细节，他只瞥见一道异常的人体轮廓。

灯丝烧断了，让人松了一口气。

可随之而来的，是更深的恐惧，再也没有声音阻挡两人之间交替的呼吸和心跳。

Arthur最终选择僵在原地，然后才回过神，躲进了被子。穿着外套与毛衣钻进被子里十足变扭，黑暗也无法抵消。

鞋跟在地上踩了两下，丝毫没因闯入而羞愧，入侵者可能在笑。

在眼睛适应黑暗，开始构造画面后，Jack慢吞吞地坐到床沿上。他需要的答案被应验了，他依靠着人下流的本能猜出了答案。接着，他摸到了被子下的金属物，他的眼睛——早已在黑暗里变得熠熠闪光。

恶劣的人发出了恶劣的笑声，因为他猜到Arthur在干些什么了。

把头发拨到耳后，Jack侧耳去听Arthur现在的声音——不同的呼吸声，是出于紧张而发冷的呼吸声，不是温暖的喘息。

Jack用手指敲击着摸过枪头，金属管被擦得干干净净。因为握住的时间过久，带上了人的体温，也是温暖的。

金属，温暖的金属。

他掂了掂枪，打开弹匣，空包弹当然早被人取了出来。

“还真够有创意的。”Jack揶揄道。

如果面前的人选择沉默地观察枪与自己，Arthur Fleck不会有意见，但Jack漏风的破嘴偏爱挑衅人。

枪被拨弄着发出响声，Arthur纹风不动，有一瞬间，Jack甚至听不到他的呼吸。

可意想不到，他在黑暗和沉默里快而敏捷地飞扑向Jack，金发小子正漫不经心地拧着枪管，毫无防备，扑倒对方的同时，Arthur右腿张开，跨坐到了Jack的腹部，以为这样就能压制对方。年轻男人的肚子一点也不柔软，与自己和妈妈的都不一样，硬邦邦的。紫色大衣在床上摊开，露出里面的丝绸内衬，Arthur死死地掐上了Jack的脖子，发疯一般使力，报复似地用指关节挤压对方下巴颏下方的软肋。

当意识到自己的力气还是不太够时，他眨了眨眼睛，低下头，用牙齿咬住了Jack的鼻子。

旋即，揶揄化作巨大的惨叫，Arthur却还嫌门牙的力度不够，歪着脑袋用起一侧的虎牙，重新用力咬住Jack的鼻子。

“你疯了！”Jack终于掰开脖子上的手，摇头晃脑地躺着摁住鼻翼，下意识喊出口。

这话他很耳熟，难得有机会是自己来说而非别人对他说。

被咬疼的年轻人反应也很快，喊完就立马仰起上半身，抓住Arthur逃离的后背，手指勾住了黄色外套下的老式毛衣。

此时看来，衣服穿多也不见得是件好事。

Jack想也没想，迅猛地把咬人者趴着摁倒了，他因使力而鼻翼鼓起，疼得齿间发出“嘶嘶”声，他想起自己的耳朵，被咬后疼了好几天，看来这坏脾气的小男人非要把自己的五官咬个遍才罢休。Arthur的两只手都被紧紧扣住，交叠着摁在背部，Jack俯身探听到对方的牙齿仍旧在发出咬人的“咂咂”声，显出一副不好惹的样子。

“小混蛋，总有一天我要杀了你。”Arthur说完就把脸埋进了枕头，“咕噜噜”地喘起气，还咳了几下。

糟透了，被迫做出的姿势让身体无法动弹，他折起细腿用后跟砸人，却也使不出力，压住他的身体足够应付，根本不把踢打当一回事。他还因此踢飞了右边的袜子。

“看出来了，你一直都在说恨我，我早就知道你想杀我，但现在我倒不想杀你了。”

“别装着…说狠话了……”Arthur艰难地仰起头，“你就是个装模作样的胆小鬼，一个整天想着寻欢作乐的小男孩，你一开始就没想杀我，你这是在把我当家猫养呢！”他的声音沙哑又痛苦。

“别以为你了解我，我自己都不了解我自己呢，你再多说点，说不定我就会回心转意，也想杀了你！想把你的喉咙割断，想把你的嘴撕开，说不定！谁知道！”Jack贴到Arthur耳边对他说，好让声音跟着呼出的热气一起钻进耳蜗。

“又不是故意咬你的……你这个无耻的人，是你先闯进别人的房间……早上还把我……”手腕上的疼分毫不减，Arthur自知无法逃脱，开始用撒娇似的语气说话，苦苦哀求起来。“而且你看，我的手……”

“很疼吗？”

Jack绝非为关心而问，但Arthur不假思索地继续求饶，“当然疼了，当然了，你的力气那么大，我的手又没多少肉，小男孩，你被人这样摁着也会疼得要死……求你了，你看我其实哪里也逃不去……”

年轻人狐疑地松开手，直起腰，但不变跪在床上的姿态，两腿之下的Arthur正想爬起来。他打量身下人，旋即反悔了——一贯如此。

Jack无法释怀Arthur又叫了一声“小男孩”。他开门前自欺欺人，以为自己不会再在乎，但现在看来，什么都没改变，这称呼还是让他在心底里暗自较劲，于是他只能用另外的方式发泄。

“我以为阿卡姆来的疯子不会怕疼呢。这就疼了？还有更疼的。”

Arthur能猜到这句话意味着什么，毕竟听过太多遍。他呼了口气，放弃挣扎，认栽地将头倒在床上，摆出一副无所谓的姿态，等着对方解开皮带，然后用那男人玩意儿捅得自己死去活来。

Jack同样深呼一口气，既不打算解开皮带，也没摘下手套，相反，还整理了一下衣领和西装扣子。

他什么也不说，Arthur也沉寂地等着可预见的命运。习以为常就是天性里带有的诅咒。

但Jack手指上的动作像在摸索一具尸体，检查者上面是否带有暴露自己的痕迹。他无视脚腕上挂着的内裤，让它留在原位，似乎还挺讨他喜欢。

“袜子，帮我把袜子穿上。”Arthur绵软无力地乞求，但温柔背后是阴谋，他打算在对方弯腰时拿枪砸击Jack，然后跑开。

但Jack无动于衷。尸体就应该安安静静地等着挨刀，不应该命令人。

他把手伸进左边的袜子里，从脚踝骨一路摸到了Arthur压在小腹下的性器官，手指流畅没有停留，发觉对方大腿内侧满是黏糊糊的液体，尤在大腿根部，泛滥了，因为突如其来的抚摸，液体霎那间彻底泛滥了。他琢磨着，却发现自己的胸口也沾了些，Arthur的腿窝也有黏液干涸后的痕迹。

他闻了味道，说不出来，和精液不一样，粘液一开始是无味的，但实际上有股腥甜味，有一瞬间Jack甚至以为自己闻到了血的铁锈。这味道直到潜入大脑最深处后才宣告了自己的存在，现在，再闻一下，像有人在用湿漉漉的舌头舔舐脑子。

“你是把果酱洒在身上了吗？”Jack逼迫自己以嫌弃的口吻问道。

他能听到藏在天鹅绒里的笑声，因此这液体不是果酱，他抬起手，揪住颤抖中的棕长发，不带感情地往下摁了摁，被摁住的人“呜呜”叫起，Jack丝毫没顾虑对方会因此窒息，他只想让Arthur闭嘴。

手指顺着液体走向洞口。

他当然知道这里可以做些什么，他一直在旁观别人。

伤疤是天然的保护罩，让他向来置身事外。可他能在许多地方——日日夜夜地听到瘦弱男孩因为身体此处被人侵犯而发出的恐怖叫声，哪怕他只是短暂停留在那些地方。不管是受害者，还是加害者，都很吵闹，让人睡不着。最后甚至到了无论他在哪里都会听到叫声的地步。男人真是天性恶劣的动物，任何洞口都不放过，如果火山口够小，他们也会去。天性恶劣！包括他，他就是天性恶劣的人。

Jack发现这个小洞已经展开了一些，这是Arthur刚刚好不容易才做到的，但现在还是很紧，手指想直接伸进去很困难。

手套里的指头受到了前所未有的压迫，从穴壁各个方向而来。

Arthur突然猛地开始挣扎，一方面因为这样的刺激，一方面他意识到，对方的手还戴着手套，他在心里暗骂——怎么能忘记，对方虽然是一个男人，和城里其他男人一样是男人，但也是他见过最怪异的男人，他的伤疤其实替代了男性这一性别最初给Arthur带来的恐惧。

他突然感到异常，委屈地大叫：“把你的手套脱掉！脱掉！太脏了！把它们脱掉！”他又咳嗽着喊了一遍一模一样的句子。

“原来你怕这个？”

“把它脱掉！现在我又看不见你的手！太脏了！”他还在撕心裂肺地喊。“脱掉，好脏。”接着他开始抽泣。

但Jack根本听不见，反而因此愉悦不少，他没安好心地拍了一下Arthur屁股，有别于骨瘦如柴的躯干，拍下去的第一感觉是充满淫荡的肉感，不可思议，他的身体充满矛盾。Jack眯起眼，使力将被拒之门外的食指一下子塞进洞口，几乎是粗暴和无礼地闯进去，但随后就因为异样感立马抽出了手指。

Arthur还在嗫诺着“好脏”的哭声，很快，心烦意乱的Jack就暴力地把手指再一次塞了进去。Arthur终于发出Jack预想中的惨叫。

瘦小男人痉挛着仰头颤抖，长大嘴巴，绿色眼珠几乎要从这具痛苦的躯体里出逃，叫声降下，变成了连续着抽噎的呜咽。

Jack把另一只手的大拇指伸到对方的嘴中抠弄着，试图让细小的呜咽停下，他搅动柔软的舌头，大拇指从中出来，带着Arthur无意识流出的口水，液体被摸到了纤瘦的下巴处，被后穴包裹的手指根本不打算离开，Jack在里面旋转，甚至还想捅得更深些。

“唔…你不知道吗！不能……不能一下子，我会坏掉的……会坏掉，我又不……又不年轻了……”Arthur的嘴在喊着一根手指的情况下含含糊糊地说。

Arthur恐惧地闭上眼睛，叫对方“小男孩”不是没道理，现在这个年轻男人几乎把自己的身体当廉价玩具一样试探。小男孩根本不知道正确的玩法，只想按自己的心意去摆弄。

在这个年纪的男孩眼里，玩具被玩坏了也无所谓，商店里可以买着一模一样的。

“求求你了，把手套脱掉，太脏了。”嘴里的大拇指离开后，他又不断抽泣着重复，“好脏……”

因为在洞口里的持续扣弄，床垫已经潮湿一片，Arthur身后还在缓慢泄出大量液体，Jack摸着，对方下体完全湿透的感觉比半干半湿时好太多，他的手指已经没有压迫感，隔着皮质手套，甚至享受起穴壁的蠕动。Arthur的声音也从呜咽变成低喘，这就是他刚才在门外听到的那种声音。

但Arthur仍耿耿于怀，一边发出温和的喘息，一边重复着，“太脏了。”

“嘘……你可真吵。”男人说。

Jack撇撇眉毛，终于抽回手指，被堵住的液体全泄了出来，他弯曲着活动起五指，又一次——开始没有规律地玩Arthur蔫软的下体。

也许有一天死前会承认，Arthur死一般的阴茎让他玩心大起，他喜欢揉捏手里这根无力无害的性器官，它比Arthur Fleck更像他这个人，像他毫无抵抗力的病体，比他柔软的棕发还要温暖，比他的脸颊更顺滑。在黑暗里，Jack刮蹭对方阴茎的前端，软趴趴的性器官如早上一样——没有反应，不痛苦，也不愉悦，完全任人摆布。

年轻人拨弄了许久，而Arthur已经抓着枕头，闭上眼睛喘息着享受，小腹处时不时拱起一下。恐惧变成渴望。如果Jack只打算这样玩他，那他不会加以抗拒。

但金发小子显然不想看见这种场面，他再一次抠弄Arthur嘴中的舌头，让对方发出难以分辨的求饶，当他听清一句，“出去，好脏。”时，Jack终于把上半身压到Arthur后背上，低垂的大衣两侧将Arthur包住，他心满意足地嗅了对方的头发，哪怕自己的鼻子刚刚被这人咬出鲜血。

他闻到了甜丝丝的香味，不冲鼻子，和他身体下的黏液不同，和萦绕指尖的烟味也不一样，像母亲胸脯上的香味，Arthur的脸上和脖颈间有婴儿霜的味道。

被大个子覆盖的Arthur不断扭动，骨头发疼，Jack完全没在意自己的重量远超对方，此刻在专注寻找Arthur发间的各种香味，他身体上一点没烟的熏味，因为他总在不断洗澡、不断清洗自己的身体。

被压住的屁股能缓缓感觉到年轻人靠近的下半身在变得无比肿大，但Arthur闭着眼，边摇头晃脑地逃避Jack嗅他的鼻子，边等待着，直到最后，Jack竟然也没打算解开皮带进入他。

他身上的男人重重地吸了下鼻子，终于拿出了长管左轮。

Arthur原先想要做什么，Jack现在就帮他做什么。如此看来，疤脸男人算得上一个大善人。

和塞入手指的步骤相同，Jack几乎不关心任何前戏和挑逗，他粗暴地把金属枪管塞进了Arthur的身体，遭到抵触就用更大的力气塞，和平日的慢条斯理截然不同，他只想直截了当地用金属枪管去探索陌生的穴道。

大腿根因为激烈的动作而疯狂抽搐起，哪怕后穴已经被开发得可以容下手指，但也仅仅只是可以容纳下一根手指而已，没有生命的金属物让他本能地排异，但在金属管彻底深入、磨过Arthur的某一点后，不情愿的嗓子突然发出舒服的连连喘息。房间变成了阿卡姆的休息室。

Jack眯起眼，拉回枪管，不断在那一点上按摩，以至于原本抽搐而抗拒的两条腿无法继续跪着，支持不住地彻底倒了下去。见此情景，Jack只能将Arthur翻过身，即使他不太情愿和对方面对面。Arthur也是同样的，他看向天花板的脸扭过去，躲到天鹅绒里，牙齿不停哆嗦，却同时温顺地张开腿，告诉对方自己在等着。

Jack再一次插进金属管时捂上了Arthur的嘴，不让对方出声，他不想分神。

因为液体的润滑，现在枪管可以灵活地抽插了，单调往复但暴力的动作害得Arthur的小腹和背部不断往上拱起，又重重地摔回床上，再这样下去，他扭动的身体可能会发出骨骼的断裂声，但他像仰卧的蛇，吐出舌头迷惑对手，柔软肢体里没有骨头。

突然间，Arthur喉咙里的喘息变成了Jack最熟悉的——是他早上溜进房间拿走大衣时遇到的。侧着脸的棕发男人可能在疼痛中陷入了沉睡，Jack渐渐地低下头，用他带着血迹的鼻子轻碰另一个鼻尖。湿漉漉的，全是哭泣的水痕，在黑暗里，冰冷的鼻尖划过一滴血，Arthur啃咬的地方依旧没有结疤，伤口被那颗虎牙咬得很深……Jack想着……

他走神时，绿眼睛睁开。一个好奇的男孩正在用手点自己的鼻尖，他趴在自己身上，重重压着让自己无法大口呼吸，这是不可能睡着的，只是下体逐渐适应着舒服起来，进入了假性的沉睡状态而已。对方摸完自己的鼻尖，又抬手去摸了摸他滴着血的鼻尖，探测两者的不同处。

Arthur的头微微上扬，嘴唇突然间打算触碰一下对方头发下的伤疤，但没能如愿。

偷偷轻吻的小动作被一根手指挡住，Jack的食指竖到薄嘴唇前，像在教训人，他说：

“嘘，我不参与其中。”

他一直是如此奇怪，这回应Arthur已不觉得意外。

看到Arthur只是装睡，食指从嘴唇一步一步爬到了绿色的眼睛上，变成了张开的手掌，挡在了Arthur眼前。

他将看不到自己，而自己将继续另一只手的动作，依旧是粗暴地硬塞，不带有规律性节奏地让枪管在对方身体里横冲直撞，但Arthur这次的不良反应不再激烈，让Jack大为失落。

他下定决心，把手里的东西再往里挤压，但这时他突然神秘而故作镇静地低下头，用阴鸷且低沉的声音说：

“我有一个问题。”

他眼前此时闪过的是湿冷街头走过的年轻女人，总在凌晨时分看见她们，喝醉了一样摇摇晃晃，这些女人说着难以辨别的口音和语言，肚子鼓鼓的，两腿间全是鲜血，可是流再多也没用，恐怖的肚子却不见瘪下去。他就是想到了这个词——恐怖，他知道人都是从那里来的，但他就是前所未有地觉得恐怖，总有虚伪的人喜欢把这个词替换成别的好听话。这世上根本没有好事！好听话是专给有所企图的人准备的。就这样，男人骗女人，女人骗自己。把一代又一代人从恐怖的肚子里骗出来，就没想过出来的人到底想不想来这烂地方！谁要来！如果不是这些代代相传的骗人的话，没人会来到这里受罪。

好听话的真相就是血淋淋，伴随极度的疼痛和躯体上恐怖的扭曲，以及无尽的后遗症，但所有人都不说实话。Jack思索，这群人真是够奇怪。医生说，不对周围人产生必要的同情是一种病态行为，所以Jack是个彻头彻尾的病人，如此看来，那这世上的人岂不都有病？情况比他稍好一些，但也不见得比他好到哪里去，凭什么单把他关进阿卡姆，所有人都该进去！谁一辈子没有害过人？所有人都该进去！所有人都是病人！

“你有子宫吗？”Jack沉默许久还是问了出来，他觉得再往里面捅时，会捅破什么器官，然后他会在血泊里看到一具死于难产的尸体。

“我是男的……只有女人……只有她们才有，你问这个干嘛，这是小孩子也知道的事情。”

“可你不像……你不像男人。”Jack仍在纠结第一天看到对方后产生的问题。

“那是因为我爱干净！现在，把你的头发从我脸上移开！”

Jack听完对方的尖叫，兴致勃勃地把头顶故意蹭了蹭Arthur的下巴，他尤为喜欢看对方挣扎但逃离不了的模样。

“我是说……我相信这个世界上有一些人既不属于女人，也不属于男人，又或者说……他们既是男人也是女人，所以他们什么都不属于。”

“哈哈……”Arthur两腿想趁机合上，但一条腿的膝盖被抓住，他霎时间对身体下的一切都麻木了，眨着眼睛让自己清醒，“你不就是吗？你还是个小男孩，没有长大的小男孩就是如此，既不是男人，也不是女人。”Arthur骨碌碌地转起眼睛，“你从来没有做过这些事情对吗？你从来都没有碰过另外一个人，不管是……”

还没有说完，他的右脸就遭人狠狠地扇上了一巴掌，在毫无准备之时把他打得面颊红艳艳的，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，皮手套可比光着手打人更疼，Arthur察觉到自己的嘴唇裂开了小口子，鲜血在里面打转。疼，无比疼痛，直不起头。

“干嘛……干嘛那么生气，我在夸你呢……谁不想年轻？谁不喜欢……年轻人呢？而且你比我见过的男孩都好，你看，至少没把我弄得浑身是血，就只扇了我一巴掌而已。”

“那你别再那样叫我。”说出请求需要勇气，这是在暴露自己，Jack接着说，“况且……”他发出奇怪的嘻笑，“我知道，瞒不住我，你才是个小男孩，你妈妈叫什么名字来着？嗯……不重要了……你才是她的小男孩！我都知道！”

提到Penny时，Arthur忽然觉得自己后面连一点兴致都没有了，但他咳嗽完，回答：

“好吧，伤到男孩子的自尊心了，我从今天开始把你视作男人。你是个男人了，干嘛想做男人呢？你再也没有免费的小丑表演可以看了。”他说完，随即爆发出挖苦的笑声，湿答答的鼻子抽着气，没人知道他在笑什么。

Jack气恼到无以复加，只能再一次用手指搅动Arthur的口腔，甚至几次伸入咽喉，Arthur痛苦地扭动腹部，他想干呕。

恶心和异样终于让他心甘情愿地闭上了嘴。

身体下枪的抽搐更猛烈起来，和自己手指触碰的舌头疲软了，Arthur久久哀号，已经翻着白眼，把后脑勺死命摁进枕头，反折手抓住床单，放弃挣扎，直到抽插到最后，

“别……求你了，别再往里面去了……要死了……”Arthur已经在止不住呓语，他翻了白眼，“你应该停一会儿……停一会儿……太糟糕了，否则我会死的，我真的会死的……”

“轮不到你来命令我。”

Arthur的鼻子里发出窸窣的抽泣声，“那我就让自己被你玩坏吧，小男孩……不…你是个男人了。”

他把话说到一半立马改口，高声称呼面前折磨自己的人为“男人”，如其所愿。

年轻男人被彻底激怒了，金属枪口死命往里捅。Arthur发出恐怖的惨叫声，头往上仰，又倒下去，重复好几回，身体的本能反应花光了他最后的力气。

但他这个病人，这个自我折磨的病人，却在疼痛里找到了其他。

不引人注目的阴茎逐步分泌出了淡乳色的浑浊液体，很少。

Jack利用手套上的缝线，再一次轻碰上阴茎的顶端，那根性器的顶端出现了一道浅浅的开口，而缝线正好可以卡在开口间，Jack从下而上缓慢地拉过，激得Arthur痛苦而亢奋地用头顶撞击床头，不像是自发反应，他已经失去控制自己的意识了，现在对他的身体做任何事情他都会心满意足，并且一边发出痛苦的声音一边驯服地接受，他翻着白眼，嘴角控制不住半张，一瞬间甚至爆发出了细碎的笑声，但更大的声音堵在喉咙里出不来，他痛苦到只能摇头，腿从脚踝处堆积的袜子被人抓住，无法踢打。

终于，不管做什么，Arthur都只会喘气，再没反应。Jack扔掉枪，他恭顺地捡起地上的棉袜子，袜子小的和儿童的尺码一样。他给Arthur套上袜子后，突然又把对方的腿无情拍开，起身出了门，不打算回头说晚安，也不在乎身后人的死活。

他猛然觉得自己无所不能，他把一个嘲笑自己的人折磨到失去意识，他满足了。

每次，Arthur叫他“小男孩”，或明里暗里暗示他没有性经验时，Jack都气恼到一无办法，这就是被说中痛处的感觉，比嘲笑他的伤疤还让人恼怒，尤其，他从没预料过自己会在乎这种事。

他在乎过吗？他问自己，哥谭街头肮脏的性事一直围绕着他，但他从没正眼看过一眼。

只可能是一个原因，因为嘲笑他的是Arthur。

他嘲笑自己时，苍老疲倦的神态立马变得和红色小丑一样，那是一个无法被控制的人，也无法被杀死，因为红色小丑活在录像带里。一盘、两盘……还有无数低劣的复制品在黑市流通，Jack猜想，哥谭什么样的人都有，连他这样的人都存在，那和他一样会对着脱口秀录像手淫的人恐怕也不计其数。

无数被红色小人操控的人就在他周围藏匿着。

无法被控制……

可怕……可怕……可怕……甚至不再有趣。

Jack若无其事地走进了客厅，用粘满Arthur体液的手摘掉壁灯，摁下另一侧壁灯的开关，可没有灯光亮起，从窗帘缝隙看去，路灯也熄灭了，不稳定的供电系统时不时会出问题。

他打开窗户，把半死不活的玻璃灯泡扔到了上冻的柏油路上，清脆的破裂声回荡在黑暗里，将有某个倒霉蛋会踩得一脚玻璃渣走回家。

3.

不知道过了多久，Arthur才磨磨蹭蹭地拉上内裤，他渴望立马就躺进热乎乎的浴缸中，右脚却无法顺从地塞入白色裤边。

下面的液体在恣意流淌，他穿这条薄到半透明的内裤只是为了防止走路时液体没有任何阻拦地就顺着腿流向地板。

冲昏头脑的假快乐过去后，Arthur的脸霎时涨到通红，耳根在烧，身体却在打寒颤。

经历的一切都让他恶心，为什么这时候身体就没有发病，没有麻木起来？他问自己。外套和裤子被他朝床下一丢。

总得去浴室，虽然Jack就在客厅里坐着，他背靠反光的玻璃，后脑勺抵住窗檐，双手交叉放在肚子上。窗外微弱的光什么也照不清，Arthur对他也什么都说不出。你不会去处心积虑地设计绝妙的话辱骂一只臭虫的，哪怕他踩不死，还甩不开。

只有磕磕碰碰地走路时，Arthur才能感觉到下半身，短暂的几步遥不可及，他像被人装倒了身体的玻璃玩偶，或者是个没有设计骨盆腔就被生产出的劣质塑料娃娃，无法直立身体。

客厅的主人没有开灯，这个奇怪的人，这个坐在黑暗里的精神病人，他目视Arthur摇摇晃晃走过去，不做出任何反应，甚至没有在笑，似乎刚刚被人拿枪管疯狂侵犯的人是他。Arthur想朝这张异乎寻常平静的脸狠狠扇上几巴掌，还要踹那人的小腿才解气，但他精疲力竭。

到了浴室，Arthur才知道客厅的黑暗源于何处。摁下开关，让他无数次安心的暖黄色小灯没有准时亮起，整个北边岛的东区都是这副模样，这片区域是人类文明的过客。

逼仄的黑暗空间让人更加痛苦，胃里有腐烂的酸水要冲出。

他必须洗一个澡，摸索着摁下水龙头后，管道里发出咕噜噜的响声，却也没有水，那些住在管道里的小老鼠难不成是真的？

穿衣服的坏老鼠们今晚把水偷走，引到自己的地下城去了，马上要冬眠，要躲进棉花里过冬天了，它们偷走了水。一定是这样。

门外的收音机被人打开。

Arthur才突然想起——

“卫生局于今早八点半发布公告，由于在斯普兰河……”

早上的广播——他想起来了……动物尸体……以及……以及断水。

Arthur Fleck坐在冰冷的浴缸里，霎时什么都感觉不到，什么都不想埋冤，这种情况就是人发明脏话的原因，他扳手指头，把自己能想到的脏话骂了一遍，但也没凑够一只手，他说不出口。

不情不愿地出来时，Jack正好取出了一根蜡烛，他顺势坐到对面的椅子，像是早准备好的，打火机“啪哒”一声，在两人之间撕开一条火焰的小口子，Arthur条件反射地找出揉皱的香烟，最后一根。他找了一天的打火机原来在对方手里，但他摊平手掌示意时，坏心眼的男孩明明看懂了，却笑着把打火机放进了口袋，动作一点不犹豫。

没有办法，Arthur气恼地夹着烟头，鼻尖抬起，侧脸过去，用蜡烛点燃了烟。汗津津的头发遮住了他的半张脸，只有绿色的眼睛在发光，像晚上的猫科动物蹲在桌子对面，时刻密谋着面前杀害饲养自己的人类。

男孩子总是很残忍，不管什么年纪都一样残忍，但他们可爱惜着自己，自私！自私的人！瞧Jack一脸无所谓的样子，正在撕开创口贴，把流血的鼻子贴好，明明刚在一个人身上结束恶行，而那人的疼痛可不是创可贴就能解决的，两腿间疼到Arthur没法思考更多。

收音机一直在放新闻：

“被人刻意训练后抢包的恶狗；在冰面上滑倒送医抢救的老太太；城东一家酒馆被人埋入劣质炸药；又是城东，一条路上的汽车连环相撞；谋杀！无休无止的谋杀！哈罗德街一家店铺遭面具人抢劫，目击行人被割喉当场死亡；地铁……”

“听众们，来一条难得没人丧生的新闻，布鲁克林街的一家甜品店里发生了一件怪事，店主在下午收到数张奇怪的纸钞，上面的富兰克林被人涂画，扭曲的笑脸既像鬼脸又像小丑，一个由某位品味糟糕但不独特的艺术家制造的低劣的恶作剧，店主说——

‘是下午最忙的时候收着的……一个老先生……他说家里有人过生日，是他，就是一个老先生给的，我很确定是哪个老先生，脸上有几条皱纹我现在都能记起来！老人总喜欢把纸币叠起来！谁会去想那么多……边角叠得平平整整，像卡片似的，都不忍心打开，谁知道里头还画着小丑脸！唉，当时就该打开好好看一眼！虽说起码是真钞，但这钱根本没法用，我不知道银行能不能兑换……’”

Jack专注地观察起手边烟灰缸里的烟头，烟嘴上沾有淡淡的粉色。唇膏印，他想。

“我们的警察在得到消息后，第一时间联系到了这位店主，恶意涂画的纸钞被收走了，但有没有兑换给店主就不得而知。众所周知，警局是钱的黑洞，韦恩集团都填不满，听众们，警察在处理小孩的恶作剧上总有使不完的精力和时间……下面我们将接着分析近期的贪污案，一份最新的法庭报告显示……”

Jack把收音机关了，他不太想听激扬而油腔滑调的男声，也不愿意让Arthur听老音乐，对面的人此时正缩着哆嗦，他的喉咙不断发出哼哼声，一开始是因为疼，但很快哼声就有了调子，像他老爱哼的那首曲子，让Jack心烦意乱。金属按钮上还有胶带的粘痕，后知后觉的手套在桌上蹭了好几下也没蹭干净。

Arthur坐在黑暗里低头看地上的皮鞋，平静下来后，他感觉到的只有疼，连恶心都感觉不到了。

新闻提到“小丑表演者”时，他自顾自地露出了欣慰的微笑，多久没在这里听到这个词了？小丑！多久了？他开始想象钞票上的笑脸。但微笑持续几秒后就扭曲起来，因为下体的痉挛，脑袋不自知地靠上了桌面，整个人蜷缩起来，套着白袜子的脚尖踢了下皮鞋，鞋子急急忙忙地往后退。这人真没意思，他痛苦地笑着，干脆把腿也蜷曲上了凳子，双手拉住袜子边缘，整个人彻底缩成了一团。

“你是一个开心的人。”他听到鞋子的主人说。

“那是假的……我只是一个病人。”Arthur没有抬头。“下雪了吗？没有路灯，什么都看不到。”

“还没有，你仔细听。”Jack停顿，“外面没有小孩的叫声。”

“但天气预报说会下雪的……明明说了……总骗人。”

“他们只说运气好的话会下雪，而且他们喜欢颠倒是非，如果下雪了，那哥谭是走了霉运。”Jack说，语调冷冰冰的，堪比窗外的天气。

Arthur第一次看不清对方脸上的疤，蜡烛光在往他这边照，却没有同等对待Jack。

他也不解对方的语气。他抱住自己的小腹继续哆嗦，突然一瞬间，疼痛从身体后方转移到了前面，腹部像刀割一样在疼，有人抓住腹部的器官挤压，忽得松手，又忽得握紧，反反复复挤出血水，他知道这样一疼就会是好几天，现在开始，将要被没由来的疼痛搅合得好几天——近乎一周不得安宁。

“都是你害的……”他喃喃自语，“肚子好疼，全都是你害的……”可他不期待没良心的混蛋会回应。

“没有人会信天气预报。”Jack果真没在意对方的埋冤，接着又说。“这是小孩子都知道的事情。”

他突然大笑了一下，正视起前方瑟缩发抖的人，那人的棕发在火光里摇曳，伴随着向上飘的烟在晃动。

突然间，Jack又似乎找到了藏在冰面下的一颗良心，转而用安慰人的口气低低地说，“但我相信午夜时就会下雪的，哥谭总在人睡着后发生变化。河面已经结冰了。过了零点会来水。”

他摸了摸受伤的鼻子，又笑了，他不信他自己的话。

谁知道什么时候会下雪，谁又知道什么时候会来水……

谁都不知道……他嘲笑自己，从烟灰缸里偷走了一颗带着但粉色唇印的烟头。

当Arthur脑中低沉而轻蔑的声音结束时，他抬起头，紫色的大衣搭在椅背，但蜡烛光暗面的座位上已空无一人。


	10. 第十章

第十章

1.

疤脸年轻人时常会说无心的话，和计划事情一样，向来依靠无中生有的灵感，但结果却往往和预言一样，既精准又可怕，就连他卑鄙可憎的脸，有时也会因自己的话被证实而受惊吓。

他害怕自己，始终和自己身体里某一块东西在争执。

外面真的下雪了。

直到后半夜，Jack也没入眠，他脑子里全是收音机新闻里一下接一下闪过的——“割喉，这是谋杀！谋杀！”

“谋杀！”

Jack神不知鬼不觉地把手伸进裤子，年轻人的阴茎胀得早已受不了。

几个小时前，在刚听到Arthur的低喘时就有了反应，他回想瘦骨嶙峋的Arthur在自己手下被枪管捅到又是兴奋地尖叫，又是痛苦地哀求，既舒服又浪荡，水流得到处都是的场景。

突然，他被一个念头攥住，为什么不把对方真的捅死呢？

就像对方说的——“把他玩坏”，这倒是个新鲜而贴切的说法。

但Jack无论如何去回想几个小时前的场景，无论如何添油加醋地把自己没敢做出来的事在想象里做一遍，都只觉得索然无味，他大可以再闯入一次，也许会被咬伤另一边的鼻子，但他会借助蛮力无所顾忌地直接射到对方身体里，为什么要可悲地自慰呢？

可他做不到。他现在就是没法命令自己站起身，果断地去把所想的变成现实。

他虽然觉得自己卑鄙而不讨人喜欢，但他却相当欣赏这样的自我，可如果他真如所想的干了——他想象了一下，他将会把家里所有能反射的镜面都敲碎，他会发疯似的把哥谭路面上倒映的水塘变成看不清的浑浊液体，以免他见到自己。

但他又自我提醒，这些想法和道德无关，他生来就是从蛇蛋里孵化出来的生物，道德这个词就不存在于他的血液里。

奇怪——他默念。

今夜他变得犹犹豫豫，思想迂回着走进了死路，他在迷宫里自我否定。

这不像是自己，可自己原本又是什么样的呢？他琢磨着，找不到答案。

双唇抿住偷来的烟头，烟味所剩无几，吃进去的满是唇膏入嘴后的怪滋味，一种现代工业造就的非自然气味。

他反复舔口腔，想让未知的味道充分发挥。

廉价烟的滤嘴皱巴巴的，却因为淡淡的唇印变得特殊，Jack从嘴里又拿了出来，捻在指间，放到眼前仔细端详。

如果在街上捡到这样一根烟头，恐怕所有人都会默认——这是一位漂亮女人丢到地上的。烟头还可能会被路过的流浪汉捡走，进行思想上的臆想和奸淫。

Jack用受伤的鼻子去闻，被Arthur Fleck亲吻过的烟都带上了香甜味，Jack再次像咬麦秆一样叼起烟头，问自己是不是其实连一根烟都不如。接着，他狂怒地把烟头揉碎，结束了神经质的自我拷问。

“谋杀！”收音机的声音又一次在颅内响起，只有对方死了才能让自己停下永无休止地焦灼。

Arthur Fleck——他活着，就以这种他自己也不知道的方式折磨着别人。

Jack深呼一口气，鼻子上的创口贴提醒了他，全是痴心妄想。

他俩到底是谁杀过的人比较多？算上阿卡姆众多医护的话，Jack仰头望着天花板，点头计数，可能还是名叫Arthur Fleck的疯病人更胜一筹。

他闭上眼睛，脑子里变得更吵闹，那里住了太多的人，如走进监狱的走廊一般，遍是哀嚎。

“哥谭失去了理智！这是谋杀！”他脑子里又在回荡电流里的男声。

2.

午夜已过，掀起窗帘，借着远方的光可以看到窗外在飘白色的絮状物。

整个哥谭都变成了装在雪花玻璃球里的玩具，放在某家名叫北美洲的杂货铺里，售价5美元，打折时只要3美元，但没人买，因为它又破又丑，只有一边的灯光系统没坏，玻璃罩上积满灰尘。没人要买。哥谭被关在玻璃罩里，在店铺里头自生自灭。

外面下的其实不算雪，是雨夹雪，害得地面盖满了冰晶做的烂泥。

一到冬天，被蓄意建造起的伟大城市就要露馅，把它最初不起眼的模样重新摆到市民面前，老城区由Wayne设计建造，可城市如今的模样，仿佛Wayne家这位先人还尚未出生，尖木桩似的高耸建筑物全部回到了图纸与设计者的脑中，柏油路和轨道全都没了，一夜之间全没了，这样看来，几百年里、几十年里哥谭没有变过。

夜晚阴丝丝的天气也像烂泥巴做的，被小孩揉成一团打在天花板上的烂泥巴，只有射灯照过去时看上去才像样点。

可是对于北部无光的岛屿，透着白和灰的烂泥巴挂在天上，谁能认出天与地面的区别？

可以想象，今夜后，车辆将无法同以往那样无阻地行驶。

早上天亮之前，几条街已提前摆上了“晚上10点后禁止通行”的标志，交通局派出来的工作人员穿着亮马甲正在地上撒盐巴，铲走路上压成硬块的薄冰，为了赶工而早起的行人则全都在天上小跑着。

这样的天气会持续很久，谁也不敢想象，如果地铁真在周五罢了工，再遇上这种情况该怎么办，总不能用腿走吧？

走一天是可以忍受的，但如果是一整个冬天呢？

近处交通局派来的工作人员正无精打采地处理地面，看他们的动作确凿无疑是活人，但谁又知道，坐在办公室里敲定工资的人是死人还是活人。

也许不仅是一整个冬天，他们要走上一辈子，在一条自己根本不想走的路上走一辈子，也不是不可能。

早上的轻轨正把人运送，送去指定的地方，送奶工和面包师是最早出门的一批人。

很快，地铁门口就挤满了等待的人群，他们终于在这鬼天气里裹上了不太体面的厚大衣、戴一顶旧软呢帽。没办法，生病了得请假，请假就是缺一天工资，缺一天工资就是这辈子都没盼头了。他们横在藏皮包之上的长柄伞像罗马士兵的长矛，但做的却是懦夫之事，尽把自己人击倒，通道还没打开，互相指责的骂声已经一片。若不是厚衣服阻挡了手上的动作，必定早已有人动起手来。

钟塔敲响7点后，门锁打开之时，他们会像吹笛人故事里的老鼠般“嗖”地钻进门内，成群结队地，互相踩着对方的尾巴跑进去，脚步声则把在里面休憩的老鼠和蟑螂吓个半死。霎那间，在地下通道昏黄的灯光下，这三股势力竟分不清你我。你变成我，我变成你，你拿走了我的公文包，我拎走了你偷来的披萨和垃圾。

雨夹雪一连下了好几天，到处都是行人因为滑倒而进医院的新闻。

有个人在罗宾逊公园旁的小路上躺了三天，好巧不巧躺在了巨幅竞选海报之下，直到有人来换海报才发现尸体，彻底僵硬了，但上午发现，下午才有车派来，陈尸所的汽车司机满头大汗，大冬天只穿一件衬衫，要不是尸体上方的海报，这件不足为奇的事恐怕根本不会有人注意到。

多好的讽刺素材啊，连竞选者都拿来做文章。他承诺会为死者承担后续丧葬，并会为其联系到家人与朋友，悼念Wayne夫妇的活动已过去一段时间，才给他找着这千载难逢的机会。

今年犯罪巷中参与悼念的人明显多于往年，哥谭不需要好人，因为哥谭的死人数不完，而死人就是最圣洁的人，何况韦恩集团近期陷入丑闻，似乎一下子就把死者托举到了至上的地步，如果他们还活着……如果还活着……今天会是怎样？

谁又知道，当年在剧院外举着牌子、戴小丑面具的抗议者们，是否也曾跟随人群，去昏暗的犯罪巷点过一支蜡烛？

无论滑倒多少个人，电视和广播台做多少次提醒，大家也只当无事发生，直到这蠢事降临到自己头上，才在心里暗骂起这事居然是真的！人居然真的会被雪滑倒！地球居然真的有重力！受伤了居然真的会流血！可惜没用，从医院出来的第二天，这人还是选择相信地球是个扁平面。

3.

真正的雪还尚未覆盖地表，报刊亭里挂着的报纸就已提前打上“残忍的冬天”的字样，让人浑身不悦的天气是城市里的捣乱分子。

路面打滑，车祸频发，堵塞的道路之中，双脚比四轮更好使。

偷窃的扒手在加急为圣诞节筹资，而街警根本来不及反应，灵活的小偷们就早早消失在了浑浊的白雾之中。

GCPD HQ的前厅里忙成一团，前几天从甜品店店主手里拿来的纸钞已送去其他科室测验指纹和DNA，而在放出警局已给店主送还兑换新钞的消息后，警局一连接到好几个电话，都说自己手上也有意外拿到的小丑脸纸钞，希望可以兑换。

这事说到底还是银行的事，但在这个节骨眼上，找GCPD帮忙兑换也不是不可以，只是，拿来的钱不管被画成什么样，最起码得是他妈的真钞吧！

接电话的胡子警察咕哝着，重重地挂上电话后骂起人，突如其来的寒流把一切都复杂化了，扎马尾的女警察把递过来的报告盖上章，随心丢给旁座，接过报告的James Gordon还在比对被杀警察手里的钱和小丑脸纸钞的正反照片。

警察尸体上有太多的细节，以至于一时半会儿根本找不着突破口，纸钞是目前唯一清晰的方向。

看红色水笔乱涂乱画的印记，应该是同一个人所为，笔迹鉴定师嗫诺着，却也不敢看一眼后就妄下断言。

可时间上又太巧了，不得不引人怀疑，GCPD尚未公布过警察尸体的细节，虽然有媒体曝光了死者手里抓着钱和警徽，但没提及纸面被人涂画。尸体下的泥土软化，渗出的泥水把死者朝下的脸和手都浸泡得发肿，仅看一眼是得不到那么多细节的。

一切巧合都是必然。

调查者原本以为以杀人者的个性——如此飞扬跋扈的挑衅，也许会在被杀案销声匿迹之时再出来做一些引人注目的事情。可他不见了，不见了，雪来了，他却走了。

难不成这人正被生活琐事困得喘不过气？或，他极有可能被更有趣的事吸引了注意力，完全忘记自己还干过这事。

他处心积虑地布置尸体，总该有所企图，至少有话想说，公开宣扬也好，解决私仇也好。

往被杀警察的背景去查也是迷糊一片，警局有人刻意把其人的资料隐藏，可见的只是一系列车轱辘信息，可被杀者明明是个普通的分局警察而已。

Gordon如今已见怪不怪，他早知道被杀的警察绝对不干净，所有人都知道，但大家闭口不言，专心做无头苍蝇，绕着属于自己的一堆臭垃圾飞舞。

早上的果酱在胃里翻腾，他不带希望地打开新一份报告，果不其然，什么有用的信息都没有。

杀人者也许从事相关行业，所以才能如此谨慎，要么他是个生下来就没指纹也没头发的怪胎，可能吗？难不成是商场里的塑料模特走到大街上去杀人了？

唯一的好消息是纸钞的线索没有断裂。

周四前，搭档顺着买蛋糕的老人，已往回倒推着找到了好几位摸过小丑脸纸钞的人。

尽头就在不远处。

“向你汇报下，最后一条信息链断在这儿了——年轻人，20岁左右，身高在6英寸上下，白人男性，脸上有伤疤，行为举止很亢奋，有点儿神经质，没搜查令我们暂时进不去，但我相信他绝对有问题。”

Gordon听着电话那头的声音，打开电话薄按照住址开始检索对方的姓名，姓名性别都对不上，大概是个短期租户。

“看住他。”Gordon把话筒夹到耳间，抬手在日历上圈下周四和周五，提醒自己。

也许没人注意到，笑脸纸钞或是小丑脸纸钞，是近年来新闻里首次用到这个字眼——小丑。

但比起地铁罢工案，并无多少人关心这事情，一起普普通通的街道恶作剧，要不是GCPD的警车出现，根本无人关心。和小丑扯上的关系也相当勉强，大家都忘了，是几年前，有个什么样的坏小丑干了些什么事，大家只知道周五将是个麻烦日，自己的工资还没涨呢，地铁总是出故障，也没人认真打扫卫生，地砖全是碎的，楼梯下一秒就要坍塌，可凭什么那些人要叫嚣着涨工资。

唯一对这词过敏的是位远离哥谭市区的人。

往最北边，乘坐跨海轻轨后才能到达的陆地，远离了哥谭的街道与喧嚣的一块地，那人就在那头住着。

4.

Bruce Wayne听着新闻里的女声，猛地合上手里的书，女声渐渐变成无尽的漩涡，吞噬尾随的其余字符，涡流里只抛出这个词——“小丑”。

他已经长大了，但仍算不上个大人。

今年，他依旧选择拒绝参加犯罪巷里为父母举行的悼念活动。

他根本不需要去那儿，他每天都呆在暖黄色的肮脏小巷之中，被迫凝视自己的影子变得越来越高，逐渐超过父母的尸体，但黑色的长影无论拉到多长都无法碰及巷头和巷尾，他出不去。

巷子里没有玫瑰花也没有蜡烛，只有一串碎开的珍珠，再也没能有与之匹配的项链可以把四散的珍珠串联起来。

但当他拿出笔记，打算对着女声快速记下脑内的想法，燃起妄图探查更多信息的决心时，Alfred却故作未曾察觉新闻里的内容，直接走来打断了他。

“少爷，院子里的猫已经赶走了。”

“为什么，我喜欢它们，它们又没做错什么。”

“但未加驯化的野猫很有可能会抓伤您，您瞧，已经有几位女士被挠伤了。”Alfred报出了前去抓猫的女仆们的名字，试图把生硬的对话拉长，“而且……”他的语调放慢，沉重地说，“它们把笼内的鸟都挠死了，尸体没找到，只有红色的羽毛，还有你很喜欢的猫头鹰标本，也被它们的爪子挠烂了。”

“能修好吗？”

“只能换个新的。它其中一个眼珠没了，漂亮的绿色宝石。”

“会不会是那只鸟偷的。”Bruce弯下腰，把手放在腿上，“猫给它打开笼子，然后它把猫头鹰的眼睛叼着飞走了，不能全赖猫。”他接着说，“小鸟尤其喜欢亮晶晶和漂亮的东西。”

“倒不是没可能。”管家回答，“但猫对带翅膀的生物有天生的敌意，也许超过了小鸟对珠宝的爱，您不知道，猫来了后，庄园里带翅膀的东西全没了，厨房里的烤鸡不见了，还有楼梯扶手上戴着小翅膀的天使，也被它们通通打碎了。”

“一群坏猫。”Bruce阴沉地回答。

其中有只姜黄色的瘦猫，Alfred脑子里飞快闪过这猫竖着尾巴，从大厅楼梯被赶跑时的模样——

瘸着腿，半边身体有被人用开水烫伤的疤痕，下巴尖尖的，眼睛瞪圆，虽然只有三条腿好使，奶白色的爪子实际却跑得极快，一溜烟就钻进了树丛，其他猫都被抓进笼子送走了，单剩它不见踪影。

“小黄猫也抓走了吗？”

“您很聪明，只有它溜掉了，所以最近最好小心，它可能还留在庄园里，如果看见了，别去碰它，它的毛里会有跳蚤和其他虫。”

“才没有，它很干净。”

“您怎么知道？”管家狐疑地立在电视旁，“您抓着它了？”

“为什么要抓，它让人抱，还会用爪子揉我，是一只非常温顺的小母猫……”Bruce突然停下，“我说不准，反正看体型不像公猫。”

“我也猜是母猫。”

老管家适当的认可让年轻主人露出了略显骄傲的笑，但笑容稍纵即逝。

管家接着分析自己的理由：

“其他溜进来的几只猫都是公猫，也许正是嗅着它的味道来的，它也恰好是最早跑进来的一只。”

“其实……”Bruce摆正坐姿，准备坦白，“是我开门把它放进来的，它把爪子藏进盘在身前的尾巴里，一直坐在大门口盯着我，很可怜。”

“没关系，您没事就好。”Alfred并不关心那只猫，他听到身后的新闻闪过插播的音效，已经在播报下一条了，于是识趣地往后退。目的达成了。

男孩轻轻踹了一下胡桃木的桌脚，想让老管家暗暗感知到自己的不满，却又不敢表现得太明显。

新闻现在在放地铁8号线员工的采访，增薪、上调百分比、薪资浮动……

全绕着乏味的字眼在旋转，毫无意思。

男孩蓝色的眼睛黯淡下去，沉默地在壁炉前发起呆。他喜欢安静，像窗外的蝙蝠倒挂在檐上，一动不动，扇动翅膀的声音也难以察觉，它以为这道凹陷的落地窗只是一个洞穴的入口。

蝙蝠和男孩，静悄悄地，以至于谁都没察觉到对方。

小丑，这词远超“滑倒的人”“割喉”与“谋杀”……

他不记得Joe Chill，也不记得之后形式各异的模仿犯们，他只记得小丑面具，他当然还记得Arthur Fleck——这个名字不可能忘记，去年，他还试着溜进阿卡姆，可又被Alfred制止了。

通向阿卡姆顶层的路需要特殊通行证，已经不是钱可以买来的东西。

小男孩的个子在往上疯狂窜，可是他总觉得，在停下长高前，他什么也不可能准备好。

阴沉地，他轻声命令管家把壁炉里的火调得更旺些。

“如您所愿，这是个合理的要求。”Alfred毕恭毕敬地回答。

4.

无论在窗口摆上什么谷物，也不会有飞鸟光顾了，只有雪水漠然的滴嗒声。

城市在受罪，城里没一个人可以逃过，片刻安宁也只是给苦难铺路。

那晚的翌日清晨，半睡半醒中的Arthur才发觉大腿根部的皮肤上有凝结物，摸上去是发硬的薄薄一层，边缘有碎屑。他知道，那是血块，已经干涸在腿上了。

失心疯的金发小子一点不比其他男孩好到哪里去，甚至比他们都要凶残和恶劣。不然，他不会年纪轻轻就享有进入阿卡姆顶层的“资格”。

但Arthur只能吐出一口怒气，他感觉不到腰肢，腿是凭空挂在身体下方的。

他趴到床单上的血迹旁，只求金发小子别再不知好歹地进来打搅自己。

也许，昨晚既没水也没电还是件好事，让他蒙在鼓里，安心地度过一个晚上。他很善于自我欺骗。

至于自己会不会死去，他不太在意，经验告诉他不会，既然他当时没有昏死过去，之后也没发烧，那伤口的情况说不定还算好，只要过几天等伤口愈合。

可他又浑身不舒服，为数不多的脂肪都变成了待宰的烂肉，每动一下，不存在的刀片就在腹部和身后刮一下。

他在街上见过——他回忆起——野猫被恶犬咬伤的尸体，虽然后腿还在踢，但是已漏出半截肠子的腹部证明，一个无人关心的生物成为尸体并不需要彻底断气。

Arthur躺在床上，就是躺在蓝灰色的街角，灵魂钻入了破开的黑白色毛皮之下，小腿在一颤一颤，即使前几天还肆无忌惮地跳上高墙与陡壁。

一切噪音——无论大小，包括窗外的车笛与鸟鸣，小孩呼唤父母的刺耳厉叫，街头碎片化的窃窃私语，还有似雨似雪的天气，它们存在的迹象都让人烦躁。

现在阴冷的天气是三角状的，当它在哥谭滚动着到12月底时，就会变成一个圆滚滚的小雪球。

Arthur反复打磨脑内具象的想象，无法摆脱这种思维模式。

他睡不着，听见门外的金发小子正不断发出沉重的脚步声，还有开关橱柜拖动桌椅的大动静，像个搜查房子的糊涂警察。

Jack醒来时，怀疑自己的嗅觉减退了。城市晚上有罪恶的窃贼溜进了房内，从他高挺的鼻子里捻走了嗅觉。

他去闻窗外湿寒的空气，闻自己什么都摸的手套，同条金毛狗般，费力弯下精壮的躯体，长腿数次无心地踢到了家具，发出刺耳的怪声，他不安地趴在地上嗅地毯和地板的缝隙，那里以前有松木油的气味，又去厨房翻找木橱柜的发霉味，掏出烟灰缸里的烟头，靠到鼻尖，对着负伤的鼻子庄严地下达命令：

“你闻闻，你明明昨晚刚闻过！难道今早就不记得了吗？”

不记得了，真的不记得了。鼻子颓丧地回答。

他因此对鼻子发起脾气。

但当他更急切地，妄图从烟中抽离出熟悉的气味时，涨热的脑子竟创造出了微妙的假象。人活在记忆里。一秒之中，心底深处升起了唇膏和烟的味道，香味与臭味清晰可闻，但没能停留多久。可是，那一瞬间——多神奇啊，他想，人类发明照相机和留声机，实际上他们也只是自我的剽窃者，痛苦地追随记忆的本质，将大脑的某个功能剥离出来，附加以可见，就能使其成为永恒，但味道黯淡下去时，他脑内燃起的伟大奇思也一同失踪了，他只想让鼻子回归其本能。

看他深陷的眼窝，他分明是条盲眼的恶犬，单依靠嗅觉和劣性存活。

可是，不同的气味在一夜之间失去了差别，世界回归了它混沌但一体的原始状态。

他自感，嗅觉离去，走路可能也要失去平衡，他总夸耀纷乱无序的状态，赞美其如赞美一座海上的灯塔，因为他看够了死一般的城市，连死亡都是缄默的，但现在，他真陷入未知的混乱后，一丝恐惧在胸中暗涌——他毕竟是个年轻人，享受混乱是留给十年甚至更多年之后的人的，也就是等到再也感觉不到自己后，混乱才会具有魅力，否则混乱就会首先钻入他，在他享受之前率先毁掉他。忘记自己的人才是怪物。

这都怪Arthur，全怪这只爱咬人的病猫，于是，他阴毒地在颅内为鼻子报起仇——

他抓住了咬人的Arthur Fleck，丝毫不费力气，小个子就屈从了。必须拿一根绳捆住对方，让他失去行动能力，否则，漂亮的脑壳里总有流不尽的坏水涌出。绑到哪里都行，甚至可以吊起，让小个子男人浑身发麻，丧失意识，他要狠狠地往对方年老色衰却不安分的脸扇上几巴掌，打到嘴角渗血也不停。随后，他的手伸入示弱的嘴唇，两指张开，撑起嘴角直到两边撕裂——昨天他差一点就可以这么干。那颗有点凹陷的小虎牙正被他用小榔头敲碎，就是它干的好事，拔掉它！碾碎它！唾弃它！再一颗颗拔走剩余的牙齿，不要理会男人的哀求，这是个心口不一的坏婊子，用绳捆住牙根拔。最后，小巧的牙齿可以丢到窗檐外，装作未加打磨的珠宝原料以吸引飞鸟。对方就是被他抓住的鸟，对这人干什么都行，但首先，他要拔掉恶鸟的牙齿。

撕开创口贴，Jack在洗手池上方的破柜子里拿出酒精，用棉花球沾湿后轻擦伤口，伤口的疼痛倒并不可气，他对此只有习惯性的麻木。

柜中曾经摆放着他的破烂收藏品，但某天，中年男人一声不吭地把它们全扔掉了，仿佛浴室只是他一个人的地盘。他在架子上摆上自己的物品，只有最上面一层的角落留有空位。

“小气。”Jack边擦伤口边想。

在一排消下的牙印之中，有一道发黑的小口子，那就是Arthur虎牙咬下去的地方。

差一点，就差一点，鼻翼上方的位置就要被咬个对穿。

Jack看着角落里的破镜子，只能容下一只眼睛，他盯着自己深陷的眼睛喃喃，黑眼圈就像一层皮肤，不论睡得多么无忧，第二天也留在原地，“只有你还完好无损了。”他对着湿漉漉的眼睛叫了声亲爱的，又接着说，“只有你没被疯子破坏过了。”

这间屋子一连几天都沉浸在静默中。

Jack能瞧见Arthur直到中午才会裹着毯子带着倦容从房间里出来，他拖着脚步迈向浴室或厨房，姿态如同一块融化的蜡像，毯子下藏着结块的尾巴。

他以前总喜欢暗暗地把暖气关掉，又装作无事地离开，Jack直到呼出一口冷冷飘荡的白雾，才发觉暖气片遭人毒手。他干嘛要和只手痒的恶猫一般，老和暖气片开关过不去呢？

Jack还在偷偷地阅读对方的日记，但也没瞧见和暖气片相关的内容。

出奇的是，这几天的Arthur不仅和开着的暖气片平安共存，还用毯子把自个儿裹好，嘴中哼哼无词的曲子，坐在暖气片旁，棕色长发让他活似颗长在湿漉之地的蘑菇。

Jack留心去听，才发现半念半唱的老调曲子里原来有词。

他可真想把刺眼的蘑菇连根拔起，在手里揉出汁液，听这蔫软的蘑菇发出惨叫。

偶尔，厨房之内会悄悄飘起热熟的剩菜香味，可惜Jack闻不清，他只是瞧见飘荡的热气在朝人招手，被反复加热的派，勉强能吃，但被打翻在地的鸡蛋却无人收拾，几次后，Jack终于死心，收起了早上给自己煎蛋的雄心壮志。

该有人去好心提醒他，至少打鸡蛋时要把手套脱掉。

暖气片旁的蘑菇变得嗜睡、迷糊，他身上似乎抹了一层含几丁质的粘液，把他安心地包在了里面。

Arthur缩在毯子里，只顾着翻看杂志和过期报纸。属于自己的女性杂志他没舍得剪，顺而，别人的报纸就成了替代品，看着明明按日期放好的报纸突然杂乱无章，甚至还被人剪到不像样，Jack的鼻翼痛苦微张，这自私到彻底的老婊子——他心想，也许Arthur已经老到根本没时间概念了，他回忆牛皮袋里的档案，努力地找出一个既定的数字，他相信自己的记忆——1944年，Arthur是1944年出生的，Jack会在房间里惊讶地念叨起1944，二战还没结束，他就已开始了自己自私且性无能的一生，Jack揪着无意义的数字，让心底的鄙夷更为顺理成章。

地面上揉皱的杂志总翻在同一面，看起来其中一件红丝绒的长外套和灯笼短裤尤其讨他喜爱。除此以外，他只对报纸上的笑脸涂鸦关注，新闻——谋杀、骚乱、外交官车祸案、韦恩集团高层大换血……他都没兴趣，除非是因自己而起的社会案件才会去看，就像他当年在阿卡姆里最初几年时守着报纸一样，但没过几年，小丑这词就变成了媒体抛弃的老情人，他们跑去和其他人亲热了，空留他一个人在阿卡姆里遭罪。

他一度用鼻子和手去查证报纸上红色的墨迹是否为血。不难猜测，他还嫌暖气不够热，紫色大衣的领子被他拉到鼻子上方，脸上的纹路时而舒缓时而深皱，双颊红通通的，像打了雌激素的苹果，但苹果表皮却留给食客一个假象，果肉其实并不清脆多汁，而是干瘪的，这个瘦弱的老男人有什么肉可言？他偶尔因无聊，走神去斜睨房间里走动的大块头时，沉默无声、缩成一团的躯体里会出现细小的“噗呲”声。

那是在笑自己脸上的创口贴呢，瞒不过Jack。

等他的牙被大个子一颗接一颗敲碎时他最好也还记得该怎么笑。否则Jack会用刀帮他笑出来。

细小如蚂蚁爬过的恨意，竟然超过一切重物，沉入大海，让Jack一肚子憋着气，可即便如此，年轻人恶意的报复始终也没能实施，他在研究地图，在日历上勾画，他知道一个藏着黑帮火药的仓库，只有这想法会让心脏好受点，但口腔里会刻意发出窸窣的怪声，安慰似地告诉自己，折磨对方的时机尚未成熟。

当一个人在围绕的暖流之中，像害了热病般涨起面颊快要昏昏沉沉睡去时，规律、细微而重复的声音不啻是脱离肉体的酷刑，一种对神经衰弱症患者而言纯粹的精神折磨。

看Arthur不悦的神情，耐心着搜寻舌头到底能发出多少种不同声响的年轻人屡次得逞。

Arthur不愿意和他说话，去制止阴晴不定的金发小子发出声音。但也不愿意离开暖气。如果可以，他早就出门给自己买烟了，每天他都会在大衣口袋里拿到十美元，不会变多，也不会变少，正正好好一张汉密尔顿的大脑袋，偶尔几次出门，他会用钱去买东西，但他闭目想了一下外头到处搞破坏的雪水，寒气是自生的，立马从脑袋里往下掉，顺着食道进入直肠，腹部以下在腐烂，有边缘带锯齿的花在挤压着绽开，它拥有发硬的花瓣，剐蹭内脏的腔壁，渐渐它越开越大，似乎要做开膛破肚之态，伤口的疼痛附着到整个壁面上，一直撕裂到两腿之间，就在身体即将裂开的前夕，它停止了活动，变成一滩血水，几分钟，或就在几秒后，花茎上另一朵花会重复绽开的步骤。所以出门是不可能的，他会因为寒冷躺倒在路边，丧失全部抵抗能力，他也不愿意挪动位置，只能捂住耳朵。

下午Jack就会消失，他最近总在同一时间出门。

实际上，嗤之以鼻的捉弄后，Jack的心情却比天阴冷。

鼻子上的伤非但不见好转，还火烧地又疼又痒起来，火星在鼻子上滚来滚去，到处是留下的焦痕。

直到嗅觉一部分回到鼻腔里的第二天——但还是闻不太清，Jack才发现，原来有人在创口贴里撒了胡椒粉，还用胶水装模作样地重新粘了起来，装出一副未曾有人打开过的迹象。

一整盒的创口贴都没能幸免。

Jack捋顺了额头后的头发，砸吧着嘴抖起腿。

于是，浴室里玫瑰味的香皂和厨房里的黄油被调换了。换走前，黄油被擦到香皂上，边角擦顿，擦成了肥皂的弧形。

对于手工活，他有天赋和耐心，他保证，除了颜色，这两块东西就是一模一样的。

除此以外，其余的时间里，他始终阴郁地坐在收音机旁，手中的小刀会随心刮蹭一些小玩具，对他而言，单向的小机器仿佛一台不插线的电话机。

冬日里，他久久地在等一通属于自己的来电，但又迟迟没等到。糊涂警察迟到了，他们从不准时，和地铁一样，他早该想到的。

Arthur偶尔也沉默地去瞥年轻人。暖气一直开着，房内的热度让健康的精神病患者冒汗，西装外套挂到了椅背上，身上只有烫平的马甲和衬衫，粗壮的手臂交叉抱胸，哪怕靠在椅背时，疤脸年轻人腰背上的线条也挺得笔直。

他到底在想什么呢？Arthur自问。

倘若他一直是个无比严肃的人就好了。如果他阴郁又残忍，那他将只是一个没有原则的冷血动物，但实际他的残忍里带着诙谐，这是最让人受不了的部分。前者尚且是人像冷血动物，后者却是冷血动物像人，近似人但并非人的生物最让人害怕，而这恰恰就是Jack的存在状态。

周四，Jack在上午接到一通电话，他神神秘秘地看向了Arthur的房门，软绵绵的蘑菇还没从里面爬出来，但他得出去，日历被他撕掉了一页，打开窗户，他恶作剧似地，试图丢纸团到对面的窗檐上，但没成功。

他转身，毫不犹豫地打开了Arthur的门，动静很大，他自我暗示，此次并非是为了卑鄙地窥探隐私而闯入。

“把大衣还给我，我要出去。”他的伤疤平缓，因为理由充分而心安理得。

“我知道了。”Arthur捂着肚子爬起来，又说，“但请你先出去，记得，进别人房间前要记得敲门。”

Arthur嘴里咬着烟头，可能是几天前的，如果烟抽完了，烟头暂且也能做个安慰。

金发年轻人脸上的伤疤和创口贴往上一拱，不打算参与争吵，他单方面妥协。有时妥协一下是为了更大的阴谋。

健壮的身体往后一步，又一步，关上门，然后听话地敲了两下。

“砰。”声音太小，遂决心再敲一下，“砰！”但这次握拳的手却没掌握好力度，表现得同个疯子在砸门。

他打算旋开把手，却有人提前回答了他：

“不许进来。”房里沙哑的声音响起。

“哼嗯……谁想进去！我可不乐意多看一眼你这个路都走不好的废物，但你至少得把衣服还给我。”

“为什么呢？外面有那么冷吗？谁又是废物？”Arthur理直气壮地反问，“如果今天路上还没有狗冻死，那你也不会冻死的，狗不用穿大衣，年轻人，你不会连条狗都不如吧。”他有点气恼于对方的用词，希望自己说出来的话更伤人。

“你在耍我！”Jack猛地开门，难得正常、低沉有力的语调响起。

Arthur已经习惯他的声音总在两种调子里轮换，如果他突然变出第三种，乃至第四种声音也绝不会奇怪。

“怎么…不行吗……”委屈的语调被刻意拖长，刚才颐指气使的声音在察觉对方渐渐恼怒后忽得换成了哀求，“凭什么就只允许你耍别人呢？”

Arthur委屈地撅着嘴，声音听上去快哭了，脸侧向门口后再次把自己缩了起来。

“你看我，都是你害的，差点死掉。”

“可你活着，你忘了吗？你还表扬了我。”

“我收回那话，都流血了。只是没发现而已，可是现在……你看我……你比其他人都讨人厌，全是你害的，血到处都是……”

“只是流血而已，你难道在阿卡姆里这么多年都没习惯？再说了……如果真是我害的。”Jack嘴里的单词坐起过山车，“我相信你会是快乐的。”年轻人拉完左腕的袖扣，随后说，“我绝对不信你这是第一次这样。”他的喉咙里又回响起黏稠、缓慢而洞悉人心的语调。

“哼……阿卡姆里的医生……他们……也不是好人……”Arthur陷入了呓语的状态，他语无伦次地知道自己想说什么，却说不清。“但他们有时会给我药……止疼药，其他药……和其他药开在一起，只有那个药是有点用的。”Arthur把脑袋上翘起来的头发往下顺，“可惜没有了。”他仰头，不知道在对谁说话。

“亲爱的。”他突兀地、带有目的说出了这个词，“其实没有药也没关系，帮我买包烟，我就会立马好起来。”Arthur机敏的眼神牵动起鱼尾纹和法令纹，Jack知道那些纹路下藏着什么，寡淡的微香，记忆再次让他闻到了婴儿霜的香味。“而且你把我搞成这样，至少应该给我一根烟做补偿。”

“不，我今天的事很多。”Jack回答地很干脆。Arthur后半句话倒说对了，他确实只值一根烟。

“买包烟而已。”

“哼嗯……没时间就是没时间。”

他就是故意的，抽空去买个烟算什么，他还能抽空去GCPD的大门口走一圈呢。

“去做你所谓的计划吗？”

“是的，伟大的计划。”

“对一只狗来说，溜进餐厅后厨也是一个伟大的计划。那好吧……你臭烘烘的衣服，拿走……”

Jack的眼神咬紧Arthur，痛苦地在吸鼻子，“如果这只狗能边吃边笑厨子，吃完还把厨房搞得一团糟，那做狗也不错。”他说完，急急忙忙地捡起地上的衣服，边整理衣领边把手臂套入袖管。

“谢谢，再见。”他得体却怪异地从下至上扣好了纽扣，末了，出门的举止还是不忘礼貌。

Arthur看着他扣纽扣的动作，惊讶于年轻人居然没有扣错位。他曾好几次因为毛衣的纽扣扣错位而被同事嘲笑，“也许衬衫也扣错了。”他们说——他破碎的脑子抖出零星回忆，“Arthur，我们的Carnival，你今天比以前都好看，不如把你的衬衫也打开给我们检查检查吧，说不定最里面那件衣服后头的扣子也扣错了呢。”

他摇晃脑袋，试图驱赶回忆。

“就一包烟而已！哪怕一根烟也可以！”Arthur逼迫自己喊出来，但回答只是一记门关上的重响。

除了雨夹雪往下掉的动静，四周已一片寂静，他猛烈地爆发出咳嗽，扯动到下体发疼，睡不着。

他总不能一直昏睡，哪怕在阿卡姆时，他也会在一天之内保持至少一小时的清醒——那是在抽烟。

可现在，嘴里干瘪的烟头都快嚼烂了。


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章将出现幼稚大男孩行为

第十一章

1.

天色暗得很快，也许根本没历经白日，时间只是在飘荡，未曾落地生根，在雨雪天做关于阳光的梦是荒谬的，但更多的梦又被冻结住。暖房里的人在滋生欲望，街上的行人却满脑子冰冷的念头。

如果世上正有一个地方处于白夜之中，那哥谭就会处在极夜，堵塞阳光通道的黑暗是由来不及排泄的污浊造就的。

Jack正把一只秃头铅笔送入刀口，他对铅笔屑露出分析性的眼神，显得专注，他并不是在削铅笔，他也没有身处哥谭北边的某条街道之中，他耽于脑内的想法，此时不存在于这个世界。

年轻人标致的脸依旧称得上恐怖，双颊因为外头的风而苍白，显得阴郁惨淡，与挺拔的身形反差，红色的伤疤更刺眼。

他已静悄悄地解决掉了电话响起后，心中浮现的一个计划。

了结了。他打算随便抽出一张报纸，打成千上万个勾以犒劳自己。

浴室的门关着，排气百叶里有光冒出，除此以外，能在雾流里听到音乐。

台子上的收音机消失不见了。Arthur坐在暖气旁时，就总虎视眈眈地盯着收音机，绿色眼睛像射中靶子，万分仇视摆弄收音机的紫手套，可他又没有争抢其使用权的能力，真是个好妒又小气的废物。

Jack暂时对此视而不见，就让那小男人拿走自己的收音机吧，他有其他打发时间的乐趣，口袋里多出了一个小小的手榴弹，Jack满心正在琢磨这小东西。

大衣被再次丢到了暖气片上，无名之物躺在Arthur的毯子旁，随后他端详起手内的金属物，肩膀因专注被拉得更宽。

烦嚣和污秽跟随天气变化选择现身或隐匿，这天一直是这样，断断续续的，想下暴雨又下不下来，让人惶恐地猜测是否有人在酝酿一场大阴谋。

落下的究竟是雨是雪也分不清，它的本源在乌云中是白洁的，但会逐渐分化成透明和肮脏，这是一个肢解白色的过程，雨滴在入河口的通道处会彻底失去自我，忘记自己曾是一片雪，只觉自己肮脏、卑微，比肩城市里最廉价的物件。

Jack等待着——后背正把椅子靠得嘎吱作响，但精壮有力的腰则能与椅背保持距离，并不像Arthur坐下时的可怜模样，整个人陷在木凳中，不难想象，微鼓的腹部因此堆了一滩松软的皮肤。他和他天生缺陷的性器官有一样的精神气质。

女性的小腹无论如何总会有凸起，子宫就在那呼吸，Arthur坐下时，世界恰恰就会处在繁衍的温暖状态之中，Jack时常会想张开手掌去探测他的腹部究竟为何而鼓起。

他听到浴室里的人在拍打水面，还有浴帘被用力拉扯的大动静，只听脱钩的“啪嗒”几声响起，联想这几天中年男人的情况，走路都颤颤巍巍的，他大概试图抓住浴帘把自己拉起来，却失败了，勾在浴缸边的腿会不会摔骨折？那他最好把两条腿都摔断，否则Jack就去帮他。

但响动暗哑了下去，许久后，门才被打开。

Arthur步态不稳地走出，年轻人对墨灰色的窗吹了几声口哨——起初是失败的，音符只是碎片，渐渐才终于成型，连成了一曲，年轻人正乐于自己学会了吹口哨，同时更乐于转头去看眼前可笑的人。

“有什么好笑的。”

Arthur说完，瞳孔发散，这是一句他以往最害怕的话，现在却由他来说出。

“何必那么严肃，就是很好笑，你需要镜子吗……噢，我忘了，你有个小镜子，还是折叠的，你把我的东西丢掉，就为了给它让位，在柜子里，我早发现了。”Jack拍着身后的墙壁，再次咧嘴大笑。

如果他再多使一点力气，被笑声环绕的房屋也要随着节奏的拍打倒塌，靠到另一栋房子上继续大笑。

浴室里的人中招了。

那曾被人爱惜着用梳子轻轻顺过，鬈曲松软、带有淡奶香味的栗发如今潮湿凌乱，一边的下摆沾着可见的奶油色块，油腻腻的粘块为卷发缔造出了极其狼狈的姿态。

不难预见，会很难洗，就算洗干净了，也会残留异味一段时间。

笑声随着Jack的拍墙声，走向客厅，走向厨房，绕到浴室门口，又回到Arthur面前的椅子上。

金发年轻人翘着腿坐下，得意地看向自己的造物。

“这是个特别没技术含量…短命的恶作剧……”Jack昂头一甩，努努嘴，搜寻恰当的词汇，“它应该在你脱衣服之前就结束了，最恶劣的结局也是你得洗个手，可是……”一阵大笑，“你拿起来时就不看一下吗？至少……”他又拍桌大笑，“手感完全是不一样的啊。”

他承认，起初有一点逼迫自己在笑的可能性，但随着第一声大笑响起，尾随其后的笑就自然而然地跑出了喉咙，不再需要挤压。他在无意识地笑，既不开心也不痛苦。只是觉得现在应该笑。

回来前，Jack刚刚在钟塔四周的一辆车里肋死一个男人。

并无夸大其词，留着修剪整齐、乌黑胡子的男人死相丑恶，但没有一个过路者发现驾驶位上的凶恶之徒已死。

Jack沉默着坐进男人的车，他在副驾驶上丢了一沓钱，作为诱饵。创口贴早被撕去，扔在污垢交叠冰晶的下水道入口，他感到被包裹的伤口霎时结了一层浅霜，鼻腔是雪山的洞口，里面飘出野兽冬眠的酣睡声。

他的思绪一直是游离的，甚至并非一体的，是一堆各自游弋的蜉蝣，直到他终于等到道别之时，拽紧了手里的尼龙线，鼻子才呼出了沉闷的热气，不再是鼾声。

那一刻，他的面孔一定狰狞极了——但他反而觉得，只有这时自己的脸才最好看，没有多少人面目狰狞时还能保持漂亮，但他带疤的脸会在狰狞时找到归属，变得释怀且自然。

年轻人结实的骨骼柔韧又灵活，但因车内空间实在狭小而不得不艰难地活动，他的膝盖抵住车座，腿上的肌肉旋即紧绷，额头皱上了几条线，黑眼圈忽然之间扩张到整个面部，金色的眉毛狠戾地咬住鼻根。

“糟糕的一天。但很快就会结束。”他咬牙切齿地说。

随之天气暖和起来，玻璃外的十二月离开了，四月，还有五月正从后拥抱住他，在他身上抚摸，海洋上漂荡的温暖洋流冲入车内，但在手停下使力的那一刻，他后悔了。

在短暂的狂热、完全不加思考、只和兽性相伴的几分钟后，阴郁的预感明晰，他突然发觉，外面的天气比刚才还要寒冷，钟声停荡，强壮的后背不再继续出汗，而在结冰。

他预见自己离开车后座，让得罪过他的尸体孤独地忍受属于它独一份的寒冷，也就是狂热结束之后的景象——他总得走出车，在石砖街道上遇到各色路人，他们都与其他人有冥冥之中的联系，这些人的灵魂正在窃窃私语，其中含杂几声钟响，无法预测的对话之中，实则暗暗捆绑着一切，构成杂乱的谜团，但嵌套的谜团里没有他，因为没有名字的人无法被提及，他自我融化，和所有人都一无关系，包括被他杀掉的人，之前有一点，随着这人咽气，现如今也已完全没有了。

杀掉携带仓库钥匙的男人——只是个为小玩具而临时想出的计划——他什么也没多带走，只看中一个手榴弹，不错，他暗自赞许，这鬼东西具有炸裂的魔力，从此以后，再也无需拿易拉罐扣子假装手榴弹的拉环，他将有一个新魔术可以表演——手榴弹拉环假装易拉罐扣子。

但他突然想到了家里还有一个人，一个软弱又爱发疯的病人，他和手榴弹差不多，只是他的拉环在两腿之间，还是个坏掉的开关。

很长的一秒，回忆戛然而止。

捉弄和嘲笑才是属于无名之人快乐的归宿，Arthur脸上那副只知晓被人愚弄羞辱而不知如何应对，窘迫、哆嗦的表情胜过一切可笑的事物。

年轻人久久地观察头发里的油脂，又看壁灯和天花板，不把生气的人放在眼里。

铅笔还没削好，可能因为在地上摔过，铅芯粉身碎骨，不管怎么削，都会断芯。

“我的香烟呢？”

“我没买，我说过……”Jack故意拿出一份未被涂画的新报纸，明晃晃地把平整的纸面摊在桌上，皮质手套漫不经心地摸索起马夹口袋里的笔，“我就是没时间，我有很多事情，不打算把珍贵的东西浪费在廉价的事物之上，而且还是我讨厌的人。”他说完，低头去寻找报纸上的涂鸦目标。

“不许再看报纸了！”气恼无比又无处发泄的声音响起，他对口是心非的年轻人抱有一丝期待，金发小子不会变得讨人喜欢，他以前是讨嫌的人，未来也一直会是讨嫌之人，只因为伤疤他就足够让人心腔发麻，但至少——仅凭直觉推测，他会帮自己买香烟，他口是心非，也并非一开始以为的那样完全琢磨不透，可这次没有，小男孩就是明摆着要和自己作对。

“可你有空去买报纸！为什么不去买香烟？快抬头，我下次一定要咬掉你的眼睛！”

他不仅要把年轻人的眼睛咬掉，还要朝他的脑门打个小孔，倘若有朝一日再度逮到机会，他不会犹豫。

Jack脸上没再贴新的创可贴，创口内在无声地愈合，以不可见的形式自我修补。

“把头抬起来。”小个子男人肚子里憋着一股气，从他嘴里冲出一道软绵绵的命令。

但撒脾气的年轻男孩永远难对付，Arthur像在和讲异国语言的人交流。他手里抓着变形的黄油块，暖气房里已融化的油脂上还有手指的痕迹。

“这是你做的，对吗？”

确凿无疑，看他得意的姿态，就是金发小子做的，但是，Arthur需要一步一步把脑子理清，他既不想笑，也没有其他病症发作，只是身处于一片混乱。

浅金色的头发甩来甩去，脏兮兮的，和化开的黄油几乎没区别，Arthur忽地可以瞧见飞舞的头皮屑，忽地以为是窗户打开了，而享受乐趣的年轻人神态轻浮，还两臂交叉，抽空去思考自己的问题。

几乎是一瞬间的事情，Arthur因为委屈而发出哭似的笑声，但他锁住脸上变扭的表情，突然一阵疯狂的念头袭来，为了让年轻人抬头正视自己的怒气，他气恼到抬手揉头发，松开了右手扣住的浴巾，一条柔软盘踞于脚腕的白蛇，“嘶嘶”叫着堆到了地板上。

Arthur Fleck，上身赤裸，穿着阿卡姆护士的白色吊带袜，只有左腿的吊带来得及被扣紧，甚至没穿白色的内裤，他必然很喜欢腿上的女士丝袜，才把它们洗得白白净净，但也难掩盖其皱巴巴的本质。

一滴血顺着大腿根溜进丝袜层叠的边缘。

绿色眼珠阴沉沉地往下降，油脂被抓烂，粘稠物滴答落地，手腕因怒气冲出而发抖。

几乎是一丝不挂，可这算什么？

在此之前，Jack已经把中年人蔫软的阴茎数次当成玩具对待过。

但实际上——他只是在黑暗之中探索对方的身体，像靠近一片森林，却只在边缘踩过一脚，里面是什么样？

仍是未知之地。

所以这是陌生的躯体，连它的主人现在也是陌生的，他没在阿卡姆见过，也没在这间屋子里见过，他不认识这个人。

面前和裸体只差一条吊带袜的裸体让他这个穿着得体的人全身心惊恐起来。如果只是彻底的裸体，也许并不会激起多余的浪花。

他确实不需要穿内裤，他对性器官的摆放无比随意，也许阉割掉他也不会有什么强硬的反对意见，软绵绵的阴茎直接绑在了吊袜带里，睾丸又不明显，这样看过去，他的身体明明是女性化的，但他那天却又说自己是男人，Jack无力地寻求答案，此前没处理过此类难题。

他身上别于大多数男性的特质是具有吸引力的，尤其是会让人幻想其身体里面是否真住着另一个性别，但实际上他的身体又很单一，他不是女性，是残缺的男性，因此介于两者之间，并不能给出确切的答案，只是暗暗地散发出另一种荷尔蒙，但又不被另一方接受，使得卑鄙的遐想更有生存的空间。

歪扭的骨架是畸形的，金属鸟笼般的肋骨尤其显大，因为腰部拉直，肋骨架上只包裹了一层皮而没有肉，吊袜带紧缚到腰两侧出现红痕，骨盆和肋骨相对——同样异常的宽，Jack分不清对方的肋骨与伤疤，穿丝袜的中年男人上身肌肤青一块紫一块，胸部松软、突出，与自己以往见过的任何男性身体都不一样，至于女性……他眯起眼，Jack还没见过活的，他只见过——在脑中长存的孕妇尸体们，总是血淋淋的，所以，这算是迄今为止他见过最接近女性的身体了。

与上身形成鲜明对比的是他的腿，就像小女孩在裙子下露出的双腿，并拢的大腿之间居然也能留有缝隙，腰上的吊带明显是条年龄的分界线，上半部分又老又皱，还没长开的胸部已先有下垂的痕迹，下半部分则似乎刚刚成年，还有羞涩着遮掩的意味。

这就合理了——暂时的，他年老色衰，行为举止却摆脱不了幼童的无害无能，才让人觉得触碰他是犯法的、禁忌的，所以欺负他才有趣。

太多的细节，年轻人难以同时处理。

人的理智就是这样失去的，它伟大又易碎，有承受的绝对极值，从一根接一根的肋骨看到丝袜上揉搓导致的折痕，连起毛的小球都有话要说，无数臆想中的细节一下全涌来时，随即天旋地转起来。

被观察者把脑袋靠往关节错开的坏肩膀，一边的膝盖也微微拱起，似乎还挺享受这样被人惊恐万状地欣赏，Arthur保持着同一个姿势，比任何时刻都严肃。

对付恶劣男孩的方法向来大相径庭，要表现得比他们更无耻。但在进入阿卡姆后，他才学会熟练运用这项技能，每周都有例行的身体检查，他永远是队伍最后一个，检查身体要检查上整整一个下午，从内而外的检查，医生之中并不只有拿腔拿调、上了年纪的老男人，偶尔也出现几位血气方刚的年轻人，棕发病人一律统称他们为“小男孩”，无论是好孩子还是坏孩子，都是他的小男孩。

年轻人仍在屏息凝神地看。

他是个怪人，一直都古怪。在其他年轻人的脸霎时通红的时刻里，他却变得苍白无比，手脚也冰冷了起来，脑袋里的血液循环停止了，全身的血液都冲刺到同一个地方，连颀长有力的腿也因此发抖，马甲漂亮的腰线不舒服地摆动着，血被人为驱赶，全挤在了心脏，那颗心快要如点燃前夕的炸弹一般，再也承受不住压力，要为寻求解脱而炸裂开来。

这并非是个白日梦，自己也没有失去重力。

高大阴沉的年轻人咬住下唇，并不知晓心中热流的秘密。

他一筹莫展，也不知道两只手该放于何处，是张开？还是握拳？

他只感觉自己成了鸡蛋，一片无意降落的羽毛都能将自己打到粉身碎骨，在哥谭过往十余年之中，他所被迫拥有的动物本能已悄然随他而去，他的伤疤在消退，他的个子在缩小，即使他低头目视前方，周围的一切事物也都高大于他。

如果他是一只灰毛的臭老鼠，那他今天就是一只见习老鼠，苏醒的老猫揪住了他细细的尾巴，爪子刺入无毛而光滑的尾尖，却又不把自己彻底捏死，猫在找玩具，而几天前——利爪从肉垫里竖起之前，见习老鼠还曾狂妄自大，目空一切，以为安眠中的老猫只是主人的摆设，一个耷拉着脑袋、漂亮的废物罢了，除了被人类玩弄外，也就只有被自己踩住脏毛嘲笑的份。

紧接着，他又听到一句命令，沙哑声永恒不变是软绵绵的，但这次Arthur吐字清晰，嘴唇的形状明确，他也许在哪里偶遇过——是在脱口秀录像里。

“看着我。”他听到对方说。

其实已无需命令。

空洞的眼睛再也没能力转向别处，他失去了自控能力，眼球因为长时间僵在同一方向而发疼。

地面陡然下降，天花板扑向天堂，壁灯淡化成没有形状的光源，窗户外的世界不复存在。

什么都看不到了。它们存在，可它们却不是实体，无法承载目光的重负，他的眼神根本无处安放，唯有保持原样看向对方。

几分钟前自鸣得意的疤脸小子此时像个受训的男孩，乖乖停下膝头原先无忧的晃动，背靠上木凳。

绝望的时刻来临。

他意识到自己并非丧失所谓的本能，脑子里敲过塔楼冷漠的钟声，他的手里又拿上了尼龙线和小刀，他想，他这疯子在纯粹的危险面前依旧会是个胆敢玩火自焚的赌徒，但在这种情况下，也就是面对着藏匿于柔软背后的危险时——他想到这里，几乎绝望地抿上嘴——这就是他的本能了！

没有其他反应，只能做呆滞、迟钝的傻瓜，失去应对能力，无法随机应变，他散发年轻魅力的躯体不再灵活，全身的骨头和关节都因血液停摆而坏死了，连见习老鼠都算不上。

死老鼠。

他已然是具被猫爪玩烂的老鼠尸体。

恐惧带着静谧正等待打破。

“现在来回答我的问题，小男孩。”Arthur终于开口，“这个是什么？”

“黄油块。”Jack痛苦地吸鼻子，如实回答。

“干什么用的？”

“吃。”

“它应该呆在哪儿？”

“厨房。”

“那它怎么来的浴室？”

“因为我想报复你，我讨厌你，你在我的创口贴里撒胡椒，而且……你害我这几天一直心神不宁，杀人时也不得清净。”

无比骇人，他把心里的话一五一十交代得干干净净，Arthur挑起一边的眉毛，既满意又困惑地继续盘问：

“那我的香皂呢？”

“在厨房。”Jack回答，“忘记藏进冰箱了……”

“过来。”Arthur瞪着眼睛，一字一顿，因为全盘计划都已明了而轻松自在，抓着黄油的手指勾了一下，示意对方应该有所反应。他做这个动作时，丝毫不显矫揉造作，无比自然。

听完Arthur的话，Jack立马甩下笔，也甩下只剩躯壳的自尊心，眼睛仍盯着原处。

钩索卡住了，滑道生锈而膨胀，黑漆漆的滑索再也飞不起来。

他推开凳子，屋内发出刺耳响动，焦躁不安地立起前，疤脸男人却还不忘整理衣袖。

一步一迈，他走到矮个子前方，这个视角看不到吊带袜的细节，也看不到两腿间的秘密，他顿觉自己无权垂低脑袋，只感觉两道怒气冲冲的绿眼睛在抬头瞥自己。

毋庸置疑，Jack因为紧张，靠得有点太近了，但高个子男人又无法后退，他上身绷得太紧，马甲和衬衫下的胸肌痛苦地束缚了自我，也不敢呼吸，跟其主人一起失态。

“你来闻我的头发，再好好看看！看它变成什么样了！”

带伤口的鼻子毕恭毕敬低垂下去，半胁迫半自愿地去嗅糟蹋一番后的棕发。

猛然间，黄油原本淡淡的奶盐味冲鼻，温和的气味一瞬间挤入鼻腔，让人反胃起来。

“我不要那块了，一定被哪只坏蛋小老鼠碰过。”——他说的老鼠也可能是个人，Arthur伸出食指，指向厨房，“现在，我要一块新的。”

年轻人也认可这个说法，他点头，猛然觉得自己确实罪大恶极，但他早已忘记塔楼旁车内的尸体，是出于面前的状况而羞愧，随后，他冲向门口，仿佛冲出了监狱的铁栏。

与其说是侧身离开，不如说是夺门而出，“还有香烟。”年轻人走时伤疤抖动，神经质地补充了一句，不等Arthur开口，甚至也不要暖气片旁的大衣和衣架上的长西装，只抓起一条围巾，就飞奔进了光的死角。

2.

他蒙头一路走，泄气地踩凹凸不平的砖块，几次因为不凑巧，砖块像跷跷板一样被摁下去一角，抬起来的一端则对始作俑者抛出了一团脏雨水。白条纹的裤脚上全是污渍。但年轻人什么也没在想——这种状态可遇不可求，直到走入商店，感受到暖流后，Jack才猛觉寒冷。

要买什么，他心中有数——

正是这两样东西刚刚在头顶徘徊，待啃食的秃鹰形态各异，今天是块烟臭味的肥皂雕出来的，可它的喙还是能动，间或发出令人不悦的咬合声。

商店里的女人依旧面容愁苦，但他至少可认出这表情，也许胜过了街上全部的人群。

这些人每天都在变老，每天嘴里都有新词，但你却读不出信息，他们只是一群人，在哥谭有这样一群人，在任何城市都会有这样一群人，他们中间死去一两个，就会新生一两个，一切都是平衡的，所有信息属于既定的命运，愁苦与欢愉全是闲人强加的解读。但这位戴围巾的女人不太一样。

“还有香烟。”Jack把寥寥无几的东西放下，漠然地提出了最后的请求。

“要什么牌子？”

又是这个问题，他听过，可看了半天也没找到Arthur这段时间在抽的烟，他似乎并不抽固定的牌子，只是喜欢买红色的盒子，更重要的是要够廉价。

“让我想想……嗯，那个就行，谢谢。”Jack看见了自己第一次买的烟。

一根手指竖起，围巾下藏着的舌头在舔舐嘴唇，嘴皮越舔越干燥，而冬天是干燥的残酷时节，冷空气在四处掠夺水分。

伤口，他想，流血，他又想。

“麻烦等下，我还有东西没买。”

是鼻子上的伤提醒了他，皮鞋转身的姿态像军靴，因为刚才无心之中拉动鼻子的动作，他敏锐地察觉到干燥的皮肤微微裂开，很快伤口就要进一步撕裂了，被咬出的伤口会不会延伸至眉间和下巴？

那也不错，围巾下露出笑容，他的脸将会得到一个倒十字的烙印，一个纯粹属于魔鬼的标志。

千真万确，伤口在流血，他用手套随心擦了一下，有液体，但紫色皮手套看不清血印。

流血，他想。

他边走边抱以愧疚之情，鼻子上的伤口其实微不足道，因为他终于闻到冷空气的气息——湿寒、阴冷，他的皮肤却又缺乏水分，空气里有曾属于自己的一部分，他在和这个世界互相循环，这样去想，鼻子上的伤又算什么？

全是Arthur给他带来的，可是，“天啊”，他突然停下，“愧疚？这是什么？”

浅层的愧疚——他根本不知其为何物，这是类似苍蝇环绕头顶的情感，无主之物绿油油的大头发出丑陋的光，存在于每一个被人知晓的角落，夏天尤多，但是，年轻男人往围巾里缩，防止伤疤露出，他根本不能说自己真真实实见过一只苍蝇，他确实看见过那东西在飞，也听过别人的描述——一首被编成儿歌的诗：

“Little Fly,Thy summer's play

My thoughtless hand has brushed away.”

他在商店陌生的角落急迫地转圈，手里只拿了一盒创可贴，默念街头儿歌关于蝇虫的词，如此熟悉，但如果有人冲来问他苍蝇到底是什么，他必定哑口无言。倘若那人又要问他愧疚是什么，他也必定三缄其口。

人只能看到已看过的东西，并不能看到未曾见过的。

多少次，他就像拍开苍蝇一样把愧疚拍远，阿卡姆的医生给他放影片，让他体会主人公因陷害与谋杀他人后深陷的愧疚与折磨，可他打了个喷嚏，点着脚后跟，专注于飞在幕布前的一个小黑点，它一直跟着主人公的眼睛在动，“这就是他的愧疚吗？”病人敞开腿皱眉问，“把它具象化了，真不错，不错的主意。”他又说。

那是只苍蝇。模模糊糊的无名小点。在病人提问后，它盘旋着，横遭驱赶。

Jack坐在束缚椅上，颇为耐烦地观察起医生的无心举动，随之露出着魔的笑容，也因此被判定为治疗失败。

“Then I am a happy fly,

If I live, or if I die.”

他被护工绑在束缚里推走时只说了这句话。那些人从来不太敢骂他，但他听到了埋冤的嘟囔声。

当他终于从另一边出现，把增补的东西摆到收银台时，女人的神情出奇平静，她似乎能登上挑选的顾客一整晚，耐心像死水河，胜于同样慢条斯理的年轻人。

Jack觉得，如果自己生来是个女性，那他肯定就是这位容貌惨淡的收银员，两个人具有同等的品质，以及同一双漆黑湿润的眼睛。

女人看到收银台上的东西时，眼白部分往上翻滚，好让眼珠正视来客，可能过去了一天、一周，乃至一个月，她才从反复的等待和收银找零里缓过神，但她的嘴角往上一撇，既不算笑也称不上鄙夷，不可解读的行为。

Jack因为站在靠门处而冷得打寒颤，浑厚的肌肉也不能保证人可以抵挡这种鬼天气，鬼天气瞧见了穿两件衣服就胆敢出门游逛的臭小子，心想年轻人是在挑衅，于是把自己的温度调得更低，外面下起了细雨，路灯是模糊的，行人跨着伞却无动于衷。

Jack回过神，女人似笑非笑的怪表情消失了。

她把东西神神秘秘地装入袋内，然后以前所未见的、略表肯定的姿态递给年轻人。

“等下，麻烦等下，我给你换个大点的纸袋。”

她把东西倒出，又装进另一个纸袋后，熟练地卷起了便宜杂志，沿着边塞入袋内。

递给面前人时，她顺道指了指斜后方的东西——一堆枯萎的花，是前段时间某项悼念活动前进的货，但始终没卖完。

“要么？”女人问，“我可以给你挑几束还好的。甚至你随便给点钱，全都给你也行，花会讨女孩子开心的，尤其是心情不好的时候。”末了，她的声音因为挤压而沙哑，眼睛忽然变得炯炯有神，补充着说，“年轻女孩其实很好哄，但光帮她买这个是不够的。”她撅撅下巴，隐晦地指向Jack手里的纸袋，“你还得补偿些别的，卡片也行，你要吗？还有几张漂亮的明信片。”她神神秘秘地嘟囔起没由来的怪话。

“谢谢，我讨厌花。”Jack的淡眉皱起，在困惑之中开口回答。“不过卡片可以考虑一下。”

“这个？”女人拿出一张彩色的笑脸贺卡，还有一卷淡粉色的粗绸带，是绑礼物或做装饰用的，得到年轻人点头首肯后，她边说边仰头，“无论如何，感谢上帝，终于……”她翻白眼呼了一口气，把零钱递过来，终而恢复到了原本的愁苦状态，“终于有和我一样不喜欢花的人了。”但面容却因为这话而变得更加不易亲近，从她嘴中说起关乎喜恶似乎是件不可思议的话，年轻人时常忘记，每个人都是活着的，他们是实实在在度过了生命里的一分一秒，人并不全是苍蝇，或者说，苍蝇里也会有人，只是难以辨别，因此，哥谭的居民也并非全是被赶着去某个地方，又被赶着回某个地方的呆滞羊群。

比如这个奇怪的女人，她就不是。

还有这奇怪的对话，她到底在说什么？哪来的年轻女孩？

可能只是卖花和卡片的套话而已。

“再见。”

3.

两辆警车并列行驶在湿滑的路面上，直到进入最后一个拐弯口，James Gordon才提醒搭档赶紧打开警车车灯，否则不符合办案流程的出警可能会被记录在档。

搭档心神领会地摁下警灯，雨声里顿时吵闹一片。

无从说起，以往警车在路上行驶时，人们往往报以敬畏的眼神，心想着大事不妙，转头又幸灾乐祸起来，某处又出了大事，那又怎么样？和自己无关。

可最近，过路人遇到闪烁的警灯只会下意识撇嘴，又来人多管闲事。

这是城市不该养成的坏习惯，毁灭诞生于长久的积累，喜欢私下解决人命问题是文明在倒退的体现，Gordon摇头下车，但他现在信心十足。

Jack抱着纸袋溜达了许久，虽然在下雨，却不急着回去。

有一种难以言喻的恼怒——这雨在和他作对，他连拐了好几个弯，细雨和风却像有生命似的，也随之改变方向，永远能对准他的脸扇巴掌，虽然轻轻的，却也能激起无名之火。

面前走过去戴帽子的行人，走姿如鹈鹕，他低头后，下巴黏在了喉咙上，行人的踏步声停在一个十字路口，那里围聚了一群打发时间的海鸥与鹈鹕，到处弥漫着暴雨前咸臭的海味。

病城的下雨和Arthur的洗澡差不多，他们把自己交给水流，清洗自己，频率到达医学上发病的程度，一个临近海，一个爱抽烟，同样整日烟雾缭绕。

Jack远远看到，有两辆警车开着灯和车门停靠在路旁，彻底占据拥挤的单行道，红蓝色调一闪一闪，使得车顶处落下的雨尤为明显，连落地死亡的模样都清晰可见。

Jack眯起眼睛，他又往前走，暗中琢磨，终于看清了车牌号，脑子敏锐地抛出信息，在处理大案子，车子不属于分局，是总部派出的警车，两辆都是。

悒悒不乐地，Jack觉察到了一张熟悉的方块脸，他认识那位黄西装的年轻警察，甚至可以说相当熟悉，随后，有人被拷着带了出来，也是个年轻人，仔细打量，深色头发，双手在前，被人摁背押走，他虽然和两侧穿制服的人差不多高，但身体并不精壮，侧过去的脸颊上有刀口，不恐怖，只是单纯的丑陋。

这又是哪位见习老鼠误入捕鼠夹了？

有警察插腰抬头冲对讲机说话，Jack沉重的头颅低下，因为看到了被抓者左脸颊的淡疤，更觉自己嘴角的伤口无比沉重。

没穿大衣，他的身形在一群鹈鹕里尤其明显，好像是只在海边漫步的雄性信天翁。

阴沉的一秒内，他装作若无其事，既不加快脚步，也不放慢，在预测到警察面朝这边转时，迅速从裤子口袋里掏出了打火机，然后撕开烟盒，装成站在商店雨棚走廊下点烟的人，围巾被压低，理所当然地抬手盖住了下张脸，防止纠缠他的雨浇灭火星。

他借此继续往前走，虽然宽肩膀缩着有点发抖，但现在身体里有股热气在冲出。

穿西装和制服的人全身心投入于这栋楼，警察无暇顾及周围的街口，被捕者炫耀似地扫过半角时，Jack和他的眼神短暂互相碰撞了，这是一只苍蝇，Jack惬意地盯着对方浑浊的脸被摁进车内后心想——嗡嗡叫，还无赖似的盯着人盘旋的绿苍蝇，不久后就会被拍死的，简而言之，他不喜欢这个故作潇洒的被捕者，此人的举止夸张让人熟悉，但其中暗含虚假的成分又使人鄙夷。疯子不会时时刻刻发疯，他们是在情绪里一上一下，才显得异样，遭人唾弃。

金发小子学起Arthur的动作，烟夹在指尖，手掌捂脸，在为自己的独特而沾沾自喜。

确实足够独特，倘若有人去看他，会发现行为举止怪诞的年轻人正对着一根没点燃的烟抽得津津有味。

4.

回家时，Jack率先给自己倒了一杯水，嘴里的烟草味叫他恶心反胃，为什么会有人抽烟？因为生活还不够苦吗？难不成哥谭还没让人受够罪？

恐怕！再想想吧！这些抽烟者背地里必然是潜在的受虐狂，哪怕是没点燃的一根烟也能把人的口腔送进地狱，而他们却能连轴转着抽一辈子。

把一切拖延的事情都做完后，他迫不得已，老老实实站到浴室门口，敲了敲门，他想通了，他仍是他，没有愧疚，他是在为自己的失态而羞愧罢了。只是因为自己，不含其他人介入的因素，他逼迫脑子这样去想。

“进来吧，门没锁。”他听到那沙哑声音欢快得像头四月天里的母鹿，浴缸里的人发出“door”的音时，Jack脑子里旋即响起熟悉的歌来：

“Doe, a dear, a female deer.”

纸袋被轻轻放在了浴缸旁的小凳子上，难怪厨房用来垫脚的凳子不见了，原来也被这胆小鬼暗中偷走，变成了自己的所有物。

但年轻人放下夹皱的纸袋后，竟在一瞬间自信满满，并非是蓄意嘲讽，眼角沾了一点得意，金色的淡眉毛一高一低。

袋子里的东西，那东西足够抵消今晚的失态，他能证明自己已不是个小男孩，就是个彻彻底底的男人了。

一只干瘦的手鬼鬼祟祟伸出浴帘，小拇指微翘，在小凳上瞎摸到了烟盒。

烟已经被撕开过了，里面还少了一根，浴帘里发出轻笑声。

“小男孩，喜欢吸烟吗？”

“不喜欢，快恶心死了。”他说这话时，语气加重，把对烟的无比厌恶投射到了Arthur身上。

“如果你不喜欢！那我可就更喜欢了。”

“关我什么事，不许再那样叫我。”Jack说，“我提醒过你。”

“别出去，你还没把打火机给我呢。”

但Jack还没来得及放下打火机出门，合上的浴帘被人打开一条缝，一颗湿漉漉、鼻尖滴着水的小巧脑袋钻了出来，指尖绞住下巴下的浴帘，头发上还可以看见油脂与水的分层，他肯定恼怒地洗了好几遍，但光用水不可能洗干净。

缠结水滴的睫毛向上，他眼角的皱纹并不会提前浮现年老的气味，而让人安心、迅速感到心态平和，法令纹让他变得软弱、无害，简直想不到他刚刚是用了何种手段在卖弄风情，此刻却低声，暗含请求地咬住烟头，口齿不清地说道，“麻烦你，可以……帮我把烟点上吗？”

他还悄声从浴帘下递回了烟盒，以为眼疾手快的年轻人不会发现，举止那么小心翼翼，似乎害怕有人想窥伺浴缸里的身体，但——Jack蹲下，又鄙视又顺从，像个不怀好意、打算造反的奴隶，忸怩作态者分明已心甘情愿地让人看光了，现在又装出怯生生的姿态，他是不是一直如此？阿卡姆里的那些人是怎么在这种人身上找着乐子的？他这样做，没有人会再把他当同等的病人看待，他比所有人都低廉，也没人会上当的，这招只能用一次，关于天堂的幻想会在到达地狱那一刻破碎，Jack摁下打火机，蔫软的头颅随火苗绽出微笑。

“谢谢你，好孩子。”他说，发出奸计得逞的咯咯声。

雨里产生的无名怒火再次燃起，打火机从手里滑落，摔地，淹进浴缸里漫出的水，Jack打开手掌对忘乎所以的脸狠狠扇了一巴掌，刚点燃的烟飞到地上，冰冷皮革与金属的质感相当，皮手套打上去的声音清脆，对Jack而言还相当之悦耳，他尤其喜欢扇Arthur脸的手感，和捏住坏死的性器官一样，皮肤和肉已无多少弹力，但足够柔软，还很细腻，比捏住年轻少女婴儿肥的脸更叫他这年轻气盛的人心向往之。

“看来这包烟你也不需要了。”他在Arthur反应过来前，迅速抄起烟盒，有力的手掌带着怒气，在发红眼眶的呜咽与哀求里，恶毒地捏扁了纸盒，握紧的手不紧不慢，破坏时也要彰显温雅，这是值得享受的过程，他很少残忍地滥用蛮力，除非他不是他，“一盒烟？你看看你自己吧，难不成那天真被玩坏了？你就值一根烟，多少人那样看过你不值钱的身体？嗯？而且你不年轻了，恐怕……是连一根烟都不值的！一定不值了！谁都可以在你身上发泄，只要给你半根烟你就跟他回家，你在阿卡姆里就是这种……”他咽下一口口水，喉结滚动着，还有话要说，但拖沓着就是不开口，“婊子，你这个婊子，让人看不起。”

因为以往只在心底用这个字眼去贬损对方，所以真到开口之时，由衷之言也底气不足，这个词像是被焊接进整句话里的。Arthur无动于衷。

眼前人因为爆发怒气而倍显青涩，怒火会暴露一个人的本性，Arthur的嘴角被打出一块浅浅的淤青，但他只在哀悼香烟。

“干嘛，又发脾气……”他嘟囔了一句，委屈到极点，却是徒劳，没能唤起年轻人的同情心。

Arthur为他的烟而痛苦，代替被捏烂的烟盒失色，他是一只被打伤的小鸟，死前也不关心自己，只是畅想眼前被人踩碎的玉米粒，被打似乎还乐意着，扇一巴掌而已，不过如此，孩子般无能的慰藉只能想到这些陈词滥调。

“听好了，不许再那样叫我。”Jack捡起水中的烟，像模像样地又塞回对方嘴中，像打扮心爱的洋娃娃，烟不需要点燃，洋娃娃也不会抽烟，他塞烟是因为自己想看见对方嘴里塞着烟的模样，很简单，并不弯弯绕绕，此处只有他一个人的意志。胸中苍白的、苦涩的意志。

“我会乖的。”Arthur使劲往后靠，藏到浴帘里，顺着占据上风者的话去回答。

门关上后，Arthur对着湿透的烟头发呆，打火机，他火急火燎地捡起打火机，泡在水中后，怎么摁也打不出生命的小火苗了。

这人可真够绝情的，他骂年轻人，又不敢大声，唯恐他就躲在门口听着。

抓过纸袋找出香皂前，他首先发现的却是一盒从没见过的东西，或者，是他很久没见到的东西。

一盒卫生棉条。

Arthur Fleck叼着咽气的烟头，相信是词汇上的匮乏让他认错了字。

但打开封口，里面装着的确凿无疑，就是卫生棉条。

手臂荡在瓷砖上，又折起来，他摸了自己受伤的嘴角，摁下去后有点疼痛的异感，口腔壁因为那一巴掌也破了道口子，正在嘴里灌血腥味。

Arthur因憋住笑声，痛苦地捂上胸前一块骨头，他把水花拍打得四处飞溅，烟也掉进了水里。

小男孩确实是个男人了，至少，他以为。


	12. 第十二章

第十二章

“当你的心淹没在恐惧中，  
当你今日的上空  
出现往日可怕的阴云……”

1.

红色，画着马戏团大象的气球飘在空中，一只手腕抬起来，夹烟的手指快速而精准地抓住了逃窜的气球。

他的动作像唤醒了浅层的记忆，正以石砖为舞台进行表演。

“给你。”

Arthur放下踮起的脚后跟，捋了额前的头发，微微拱背弯腰，把气球递给了小女孩。

“你应该说什么？”穿银色高跟鞋的女人叫出一个名字后又开口。

“谢谢你。”站在甜品店门口的女孩用发白的指关节反复拨弄气球绳，她绕了两圈软绳后把气球递了出去，“你要吗？送给你。”

被人客客气气地称之为“你”是件稀罕事，Arthur面带微笑地用鼻子斜指了女孩边上的女人，“那你妈妈不会生气吗？”

“不会，我们可以再买一个。”

嬉笑响过后，女人顺过女孩的辫子，气球线塞到了Arthur手中，女孩如此幸福，以至于不会对失去产生概念。

但Arthur却以直觉为网，捕捉到了女人脸上的惊恐——作为他面朝女孩微笑的回应，那个穿着得体的女人紧张兮兮地盯着他，对他的笑表现出她自己也说不明白的厌恶，使他的心紧张地在街道上蹦蹦跳跳，他同一头从噩梦之中跑出的动物似的，四只蹄子哒哒哒无处可去，突兀地立着，他没指望有人会在大街上认出他，哥谭彻底忘记Joker了，她脸上的厌恶是因为Arthur的笑，他在HaHa公司时时常会收到此类反馈，他们说这种笑容让人感觉不舒服，他像个恋童癖，Hoyt会在休息时间把Arthur叫过去，他一边宣称隐私在这边是得到绝对的保护的，一方面又让门留出一条缝，久而久之，整个HaHa公司都知道了Arthur收到过此类投诉，但没人真的当会儿事，Hoyt朝家长用自己的人格担保，那位笑容引人不适的小丑永远是孩子的朋友而不是伤害者，他不用说出下半句话，因为整个休息间都弥漫着那后半句——“他没那个能力”，散发汗臭味的更衣室里有人在窃窃私语，“他比女人和小孩还需要人保护。“

于是他收起全部的笑，以同样惊恐的眼神望回了银色高跟鞋，两个个子差不多高的人在街上紧张地对望了一会儿，只有小女孩在看甜品店门口的太妃糖苹果的制作过程，Arthur的嘴角在抽搐，他的头发不受控制地遮挡视线，他不时萌生出放声大笑的念头，立马转头跑开了。

Arthur强忍着出门是为了买烟——以及打火机，昨晚，他几乎一整晚都沉浸在Jack所买的那袋东西之中，在对方毫无察觉的嘲笑里汲取了莫大的乐趣，Jack也许会听到他的笑声，他在房间里抱着被子，每翻一个身就想笑一下，浑然不觉伤口的疼。

直到天亮时看到呼出的雾气，他才想起——他的烟和打火机被隔壁的人残忍杀死了，那和杀死他有什么区别？

拿到气球前后，他都是飘荡在街上的。

气球有想逃走的想法，但被迫绑在了一只手上。

气球飘来荡去，引人注意。

今天的天气反常到不让人觉得寒冷，到处都是冰晶烂泥融化的滴水声。

哥谭就是琢磨不透，她建造在一处海湾里，背靠陆地，今天上午，大西洋有一股暖风吹来，却是温暖的假象。

疑心重重的人会为城市的异常温暖而更感寒冷，是病人死前短暂恢复体温的回光返照，从37度飙升40度，又从40度跌回37度半，正常了，但病入膏肓的人不会恢复健康，他会继续降温，直至体温失去测量意义。

Arthur走到马路对面前，首先看见了斯普兰河分支的河面，总是灰蒙蒙的，巨大的金属天桥旁立着轨道与水泥公路，另一侧低矮的建筑群里有一层楼拉着卷帘，没有灯光——正是HaHa公司的所在地。

他坐在化妆台时，能看见的只有一面镜子和黑压压的废弃大楼，它遭废弃至少已十七年，由于一楼通向上层的楼梯坍塌，流浪汉也不会到里面取暖，偶尔，边化妆边流泪时，他的命运会和废弃大楼联系在一起，不难看出，他有些怨恨自己。

现在，路口旁则围着栅栏，无主之地的门口竖着告示牌，这栋楼将在十二月中旬——圣诞节前一周被拆除，可能进行爆破处理，届时周围的公路和轨道都会暂时关闭，希望居民做好提前的规划。

不可思议——Arthur想，但他心里虽然冒出了这个词，却并不惊讶，这是大楼最好的结局，早点被拆除，再也不要挡住别人的阳光了。

Arthur Fleck闭上右眼，又闭上左眼，小丑公司在他眼睛里左右横跳，真实存在，那里也没有人了。无从得知，HaHa到底是关闭了还是搬走。如果它因自己而关闭——那将是为数不多能安慰到自己的事情，就算城市的普通人已忘记他，也会有一群失业的小丑们在暗角里，想尽一切恶毒的话，乃至死前也记恨着自己。

可他们应该感谢自己才对。

解脱了，和废弃大楼一样，终于有人帮他们下了决心，他帮他们解脱了，从丑角里解脱出来了。他们到底需要做什么小丑啊，生来就是，无需扮演。

他哼哼几句：

“Some people get their kicks stompin' on a dream……”

握住口袋里新买的打火机，Arthur仰头发出小女孩离开时的笑声，往楼画满涂鸦与海报的那面走去。

2.

下午。

绕道向前，灰蓝色调占据了整个世界，地面上影子是灰色的，那是天空，两边则是淡蓝色的，那是人身体里飘出来的生命，它们躺在雾气里，蔓延至视线里可见的角落。

十几分钟后，Arthur Fleck再次走回了这里——

地面陡然出现斜坡，又猝然之间往上升，垂直于地面的不仅是房屋，也有路面。

驶过去的汽车提前进入报废状态，像拄拐的老人。老人们正成群结队地等着红绿灯。

Arthur提心吊胆地迈着脚步，已迷失于此片区域。

这是哪里？为什么哥谭会多出这条街？

他一个劲问自己，但又不敢询问路人，至于再一次给Jack打电话——那不可能，除非天色暗到比年轻人还让人毛骨悚然。

绿眼睛心神不定，视线紧盯咫尺之遥的废弃摩天轮，那边正在施工，他走来晃去，只是在以摩天轮为定点绕圈。

“麻烦您……拜托，能帮忙吗？”

身后传来稚嫩的请求，他转身，请求者只到他腰以上高。

“小家伙，怎么了。”

“有只猫，有只猫快死了。”

不仅是一个可爱的孩子，还富有爱心与同情，绝不可能给予残忍的拒绝——Arthur心里瞬间翻上一股暖流。可爱的男孩。

他沉默了一下，“当然，它在哪里呢？”

不过，该怎么帮忙？除了和男孩一起看着猫去死外他能多做什么？

Arthur欲言又止。

他曾在街上做两件事情，和暗藏于地表下的啮齿动物们一同缓慢爬行，感受它们所感受的，食用它们所食用的，或者看它们变为尸体，死亡于自己将死亡的。

他救过一只猫，把它当婴儿一样拥抱，虽然不能给它喂奶，也不能亲吻它流血的脸，但却被其深深吸引着，直到它实在无药可救，呜呜咽气。

也许能发抖着安慰男孩，像自己曾希望有人安慰自己那般，去温柔地，假装母亲的姿态弯腰，亲亲男孩的额角，把气球送给他，把他逗笑。

做什么都行，让男孩知道自己并非孤身一人承受就可以。

他让男孩拉着自己的手去往地点，最让人无法忍受和抗拒的就是懵懂无知的脸，碍于伤口，他走不快，同时，一刻也没怀疑某处是否挖着诱骗的陷阱。

他忘乎所以，视自己同街上随便一位普普通通的行人一样，而非一个该处处皆备的病人。

他跟着自己的动物本能往前行走，因为男孩灵活且焦急的脚步而踉跄几下。

两人在小巷门口停住。

“就在里面，小猫在那边的梯子上。”男孩说完，握住的手发烫，紧张地补充，“它是从上面摔下来的。”

猫很少自己摔死，除非是被人推下去的。

就在小巷的拐角处，立着一群年龄不一的男孩，他们确实围成一圈，在叽叽喳喳地看什么东西。可能是猫的尸体。

“蠢货！你这笨蛋，我们让你找个漂亮女孩，不是把你妈带来。”个子最高的男孩抬头大骂，脚后跟踢了踢水塘。

紧靠在一起的男孩散开，Arthur看见——哦，是的，那儿倒确实有只猫，交叠的前爪间或扑腾两下，直到有人踩下最后一脚，它也动了最后一下，一动不动侧卧着。

恐惧尚未赶来，一片空白，往好里想想吧！何必总是自怨自艾的哀鸣呢！何必？

况且，男孩算不上撒谎，只是利用，将真相吐露了一半，不知此类想法能否使熟悉的诱骗行径变得稍微温和些，起码能让心里好受点吧。

还是会上当受骗。总是这样。

从没适应过一个地方，他被阿卡姆和哥谭互相推搡着，是它们中谁也不要的那一部分。

Arthur目光呆滞，直愣愣地呆立着。

“能怎么办，她们都不上当！我不管……”在Arthur侧目看他前，男孩一溜烟就跑开了，像完成了伟大壮举般：此时正和登上帝国大厦顶端的鸟一样，轻快地享有同等的荣耀，“反正我做到了！我和你们都一样！你们答应过我，以后可不能再笑我了！”

他的叫声伴随无规律的踩水声远去，越来越小，最终大小同一粒沙般，已经远到了东边的海滩上，在那儿接受起海水的赞许与冲洗，不会在乎被诱骗者将付出什么代价。

换作往常，扭头跑开就可以了，Arthur总是跑得快而迅速，瘦巴巴的身体也不见得只有坏处。

男孩们不会比他快，警察也不会比他快，因为这些和城市融为一体的人只是在平地上本跑，而他则跑在动物本能上。

但迈开第一步就后悔了，伤口是地面伸出来的手，不长眼睛，胡乱拍打能碰到的东西，旋即，还真有一个男孩扑过来，抓住了Arthur的脚腕，让他整个人都平地摔在了水泥地上。

眩晕里，一队小老鼠勾肩搭臂地在他眼前跑过，还叽叽喳喳地嘲笑了地上咽泪的可怜蛋。

那人痛苦地发出呜呜叫，小腿踢了两下，想挣脱出来，以疼痛作为代价，结果却被限制得更紧了，蓝色裤子往上褪，停在膝盖处。

“快看看，白色的丝袜，他还穿着丝袜呢，是个女人吧！那笨蛋还没带错！好细的小腿。”

现在，他将目睹猫被凌辱与死亡的过程。

他们先将柔软动物的四肢压在地上，让它和水泥地痛苦地摩擦，让它发出惨叫，让它仍抱有逃脱的一丝希望，只可惜于自己悉心打理的腹部绒毛，接着男孩得寸进尺，他们玩腻了！这算什么！框住它的脑袋吧，降服四处拍打的坏尾巴，想脱离傻猫后独自跑走的尾巴呜呜晃荡，终于也被降服，尾巴根部藏着带血的秘密，男孩们好不容易找到尖锐的物件，可却停住了，他们互相把质疑者推倒在地上，因为缺乏经验，是母猫还是公猫竟难以辨别，这才使得男孩间爆发出了第一次激烈争吵。

被反驳、戳中自尊心的丑陋男孩跺脚，不知轻重地下了狠手，恶狠狠地踩向猫脑袋，厉声对同伴说，“那为什么不直接去看女人？为什么要看母猫！这就是母猫，不可能是公猫！我很了解……哼！你想说什么？我比你大！我了解着呢！”

“别担心，老女人，我们只想看看女人到底是什么样的。”一阵嬉笑在水滴里落地。

“对！只是看看。”有人应和，年久失修的消防剃嘎吱作响。“要不要先把裤子扒掉！我们先看下面，是不是真的有毛？是不是真的……什么都可以往里面塞？”

“放屁，怎么可能什么都往里面塞？你根本不懂。”

“你才不懂，就是可以！甚至男人也可以塞，我爸说，男人比女人更好玩。”

“得了吧，你爸是个同性恋。”男孩堆里扑棱的笑声像乌鸦叫，“所以你才没有妈妈，我们都知道，早知道了！是不是就你一个人还不知道啊？”

单独出现的笑声并不恐怖，但回荡在一起时，纷乱得犹如刀刺。

脚腕的丝袜让他们笃定，骗来的就是个可怜女人，天真的——一个因有母性和同情心而无比天真可骗的女人，虽然年纪大些，但也不碍事，他性无能的样子比年轻姑娘还让人心潮澎湃，再说了，母亲难道不比年轻女孩更让没长大的人心向往之吗？

Arthur在费力地摸索左口袋。

绝望——打火机不在这边，到底被放哪里去了？右口袋吗？也没有。难道他没买打火机？那刚刚是怎么点烟的？打火机在哪儿？枪在哪儿？剪贴日记的折叠小刀又在哪儿？

喉咙咽了一下，好吧，看来命运已被写定。

打火机总在需要的时候销声匿迹，却在看都不愿看一眼的时候自己冒出。

男孩们抓起他的手腕，仍旧带有探索的坏想法，缓慢地闻衣袖里里外外的味道，除了若有若无的烟味外就是香味，天然的香味，人工的香味，寡淡而长存，竟然短暂迷住了那个男孩。

Arthur艰难抬头，冲他笑了笑，眨着眼睛，害他踉跄地坐到地上，被同伴耻笑了好几声。

于是，他踹了Arthur的脸一脚，退到后面，让其他男孩接替自己。

“他有胸吗？”

“当然有胸了！蠢货，人人都有胸，但你现在想的那东西其实叫乳房！”有人火急火燎地补充，展现自己丰富的词汇量。

“好像有，这边是软的，我摸到了。”一个男孩骄傲到了极点，撂倒的中年人仍旧趴在地上，男孩只是把手伸进去胡乱摸了一通，扣子都未能解开，手掌连皮带肉疯狂地揉搓，想一遍一遍证实自己的话。

“有胸？可刚刚为什么看不出来？到底是男人还是女人？”靠在远处的男孩问，不太敢上前。

“你们让开，我来摸摸是不是！我摸过！”

“小家伙们，我是男的……”Arthur轻蔑一说，对此没有什么剧烈反应，眼睛因为被打不自主地湿润，常有的事情——他经常在有意无意之间，给街角的小男孩们带去错误的性启蒙。

“闭嘴，别让他说话，你是男是女我们难道还看不出来吗！别让他再笑了，他为什么一直在笑！让他闭嘴。”

那些男孩又一起大笑着起哄，“闭嘴，闭嘴，别再笑了！”

有男孩的脚尖在他脸上不断试探，似乎要履行刚刚得到的命令——塞住发笑者的嘴，踩着脏泥巴的鞋头晃晃悠悠，Arthur反胃地抿起嘴，脸色涨红，又怪异又可怜。

“这边好像没东西，是空的。”一只手隔着裤子在两腿间滑过，他们嘴里说的那东西正被绑在吊袜带里，它保持缄默，无心辩驳。

男孩们在渐渐撩起猫的尾巴，可以遇见，拉开裤子后，总归会看到不可告人的秘密的——没有女人，没有母猫，这是一个浑身散发香味且阳痿的老男人而已。

可那又如何！诅咒！诅咒会蹦蹦跳跳地进入他们的脑子。

从此以后，他们再也不会找到一副身体有趣胜于如今的这副，他们过早得到位于极点的乐趣，再也走不出来，等着吧，只要敢拉下松动的蓝裤子，往他吊袜带下白色裤里仔细一摸，他们这辈子的快乐都要提前写个句号了。

男孩们拍了下Arthur的屁股，又在上面捏了几下，就在即将迈过某一条线，蜕化成真正面目可憎的男人之前，有只手猛地停下了动作。

气氛发生着变化。

为首的大男孩骤然改容，呼出白气，一声不吭，勃发的兽性因遭遇敌人一般，迅捷地缩回了毛孔，扭过头冲向锁住的铁栏，他身手矫健，带着数次重复而拥有的熟练度，翻着不见了踪影，就这样甘心让出了地盘。

其他男孩见状也逐步效仿。

一只无头苍蝇选择跑上消防梯保命，生锈松动的铁板被踩得哐哐作响，一路小跑冲向屋顶之上。

有酒瓶从屋顶檐处掉了下来，碎片砸得拐角处到处都是。

总之，这群坏坯们像惊恐的恶鸟群，石子砸来后扑闪着黑翅膀各自逃难了，他们留下几片羽毛，以及一只被踏烂的猫尸体——它死相实在凄惨，反到让人认不出来，第一眼倍感恶心反胃，而非恐惧与哀悼，一滩带毛的烂肉很快会被冷空气蚕食，再远些看，这是哥谭的地表吐出了一大口血泡，哥谭快死了，它快死了，城市要病死了，它身体里不引人注目的地方正在悄然发生着病变。

他们跑开，并非迎面撞见了自己走失的良心，带着忏悔而离去。

小巷的污水管道咕噜发响，自我纠缠捆绑的电线还有冰水滴下。

他们这群人，怎么可能会被良心绊住？有的人——在哥谭尤其多，就是天生没良心，只是不被人记录，他们生是欺软怕硬的人，死也是欺软怕硬的人，加上脑袋空空，奇思妙想无非是伤害些略低于自己的生命来换取尊严，阿卡姆都不收他们，城市里没有品味的犯罪者正是指这群人，可哥谭爱他们，城市和他们私会相好，又生养出更多。

一辈子做无赖与流氓，永远走不出，更何况他们根本就没想走出。

无赖为无赖的身份和收获而非凡地骄傲。

无赖为强势于自己的事物而示弱，卑躬屈膝。

可Arthur却不明状况，被丢弃在原地——不幸中的万幸。

他爬不起来，趴着捂住骨盆腔一侧，如果边上不是散发异味的水塘，肯定要疼得打起滚，腹部和身下有一道伤口在撕开的边缘徘徊，下一步的举动将决定裂口的走向，它本来承诺说，自己将愈合，会同从未来过般消失得无影无踪，可现如今，它因为又一次遭遇踢打而隐隐作痛。

疼痛之人逼迫自己专注于沉浸在侥幸逃脱的喜悦里，尚未来得及思考原因。

一双大号做旧皮鞋在缓慢靠近，终于，脚尖敞开着停在了原地，随即一道不可抗拒的力袭来，抓着他的帽子，把Arthur直接拎了起来。

难怪他们会跑，疤脸男人此时此刻正阴沉沉地对着自己，他的脸像一层薄膜，挡住了某些四处撕咬的猛兽。

Arthur甩了甩肩膀，也想挣脱跑开。

跑得远远的，去哪儿无所谓，别看见这张脸就好。

庞大的躯体走入巷子，呼出微妙的白色雾气，旧皮鞋盯着路，不把水塘踩碎，为防大衣火急火燎地飘起，落下的步态均匀又稳重，转过拐角时，是一位耐心而戏谑的死神缓步降临，围观起小巷内的纷争，他眼窝深陷的脸像个骷髅，因为过分严肃以致带有阴毒的压迫感，他走来时，起初因为在观察而伸着脖子——误入的打扰者，但当伤疤抬回原位，占据主导后，就是个可怕的入侵者了。

胆小鬼们称不上惊恐，是本能迫使他们撒腿而跑的。

街头的风吹醒金发，做他贴心而残忍的提醒者，一直往他耳里扇着，送入吵闹的低鸣。

他比任何时刻都要阴郁且戒备，空的那只手伸到嘴边咬了咬，调整好手套的位置，举止优雅自然。

Arthur因为双脚离地而头晕目眩，对方在冷静里滋生出狂热的眼神，已和昨晚自以为是的小男孩判若两人。

Jack抬高手臂久久不松手。

黄色帽子刚被脏水浸染，但手套对此毫无察觉，年轻人故意使坏，上下抖了抖外套里的人，藏在衣服里的小物件们全被抖了出来。

魔术长手帕、露棉花的小熊玩偶、彩带、装饰雪花片、塑料打气筒、气球芯……

Jack看着掉落的破烂杂货发出笑声，但他又瞥见Arthur藏在衣服里的几束花，笑声殆然无存。

“哪里捡来这么多垃圾？没想到，你还有这个癖好？”他的眼睛依旧在破烂的花瓣上，如临大敌。“这么廉价？”

Arthur迟迟不开口，呆滞变成委屈，伤口的情况可能很严重，他吸着鼻子，但没有哭哭啼啼，而是皱着眉毛开口：

“你瞧，差一点就……”绿眼睛盯着猫的尸体，突然提出不可思议的请求，“你能抱抱我吗？”

语气真心渴望，不带任何附加条件，甚至愿意为此付出代价。

整个人都像注了水，结束了干瘪状态。

“哈！不能。”

发出“HA！”时，年轻人的嘴疯狂地张开了一下，像在打哈欠，但伤疤骤地摆平，以尖刻的口吻堵住了哀求，满目深恶痛绝，又舔起嘴唇。

他放下手，擤了擤鼻子，鼻翼上的伤口变淡了，嗅觉让他又可以肆意和世界纠缠不清，回到了一周前的肮脏尘世中。

“别碰我。”

他竟然猛地后退，拒绝Arthur略微打开的双臂，迈着鸭子步打算离开，为表现自己的坚决，还把手插进了口袋，紫色大衣角飞舞起来，不带沟通的意思。

他是以冰冻的状态走入小巷的，现在则解冻了。

霎那间，年轻人又改变了主意，转过身把地上的东西捡了起来，无论是脏的还是干净的，都往黄色外套里塞，拉上拉链后，用力推着Arthur，把已受伤的躯体撞到了墙上。

膝盖卡进Arthur两腿之间，弯曲抬起，好撑开两腿，靠墙者只能把全部重力都置于这一条腿上，远离地面，被迫坐在了有力的大腿上，Jack的膝盖抵住墙，固定好动作，心想这样的姿势总没机会逃脱了吧。

渐渐，他松开了手里的肩膀，张开手掌撑墙，脸上的表情不可言说，让Arthur孤零零地在他大腿上摇来晃去——

重心不稳，休想再发起疯来四处咬人。

这个坐姿让Arthur面红耳赤，为保持变扭的姿势，男人的腿每次往下滑时都会用力向上顶，每次也都不偏不倚地撞向会阴部，轻轻把碰撞传递给耻骨，Arthur知道，是故意的。

他所有残忍、带着不确定性的行为实则都藏着蓄谋，让人厌恶得牙痒痒。

虽然大腿上紧绷的肌肉厚实，但隐隐约约也能感觉到有块长条骨头在两腿之间的敏感地带摩擦，他顿时觉得身下湿漉，大腿根部则软绵绵起来，但他不会开口，恭顺地说出自己想要的请求——

完全是无法想象的，如果在这种从一个极端走向另一个极端的人面前暴露了自己……

“忘了问，你去哪里了。”Jack的口气像在审判一个人，但没有写下的条律参照，是专为维护自己心情而上任的法官。

Arthur不回答，他因害怕自己掉落而双手折在胸前，时不时地想伸出去，搭到年轻人坚实宽厚的肩膀上，可金发小子今天决意要让他接受羞耻的酷刑，把试探渴求的手拍走了好几次，最后Arthur 干脆双手抱胸，深吸一口气后靠回了墙上，以寻求水泥墙壁徒劳的依靠。

“你去哪里了？”他问地果断干脆，严肃且较真。

“不知道，就到处走走。”

“那你出来干嘛？”询问的腔调更是质疑的。

“买了烟和打火机，还做了点别的……”Arthur忸怩着不抬头，认错似地低着头看插入了两腿之间的白条纹紫裤子，“气球……”他抬头看了一眼高个子的脸，又迅速低下去，“你要吗？”

一抹笑容出现在皱纹之间，他用看小女孩时因怯懦而和善的眼神，再次抬头去看Jack，满心希望得到同等的友善，又害怕遭遇拒绝。

昨晚他也还是个小男孩呢，Arthur不断借此慰藉，小男孩，这是个给自己买卫生棉条的小男孩。

小丑在吹气球和拧小狗时，等待的孩子们通常是兴奋而羞涩的，如果想要，就老老实实地接过，如果不要，就低头拒绝，哪怕最恶劣的小孩也不过是嘲笑他一两句。

但Jack不置一词，敏感地搜寻起Arthur话里的其他信息，飘荡的眼神远远近近地，试探眼前人。

末了，“啪”的一声突然响起，吓得Arthur收紧了肩膀和腿，因害怕掉下去而更用力地夹紧了Jack的大腿。

“坏孩子！”Arthur条件反射地骂出口，徒劳地看着红气球化成无数橡胶碎片。

Jack用手掌把气球打破了。

在炸裂的瞬间，这坏心眼的家伙居然眼睛都不眨一下。

“你到底去了哪里。”他的目的很明确。

“买完烟，我到处走，看到了以前工作的地方……嗯…就是那个小丑公司……然后就迷路了…我干嘛和你说这些！”

小丑公司——HaHa公司。Jack烂熟于心Arthur的日记，一个在前几页反复出现的名字，但随着生活与其融合后很快面目模糊起来。

Jack记得Arthur在开头部分说，他很喜欢这个名字，“HaHa”。

“哼嗯？这也能迷路？”

“怎么能全怪我，彻底变模样了……”Arthur越说越委屈，“街道改了名字，新名字取的都是什么？甚至连单词我都不认识，几栋熟悉的楼没了，经常买烟的店也换成了……花店！新的颜色，新的广告，以前随处可见的Y.M.C.A教会广告去哪里了？我全都认不出来……就不应该从阿卡姆里出来，都怪你！这里根本不是哥谭了，我不认识她！”Arthur絮絮叨叨，越来越激动。“都怪你！是你把我骗出来的！”

“好，毋庸置疑，就是我把你骗出来的，反正谁都能骗你。”Jack讥诮着咧开嘴，结束了第一轮审问状态，但小锤子尚未落台。

“我要回阿卡姆了，我不喜欢你，也不喜欢现在的哥谭。”

一句无心的威胁，但无意之间就把对方点燃了，Arthur甚至能看清肉虫般的伤疤是如何在一瞬间里停止蠕动，冰冻在原地的。

年轻人的表情克制起来，意味着肢体动作将要接替传递的怒火，他疯狂地抬了抬膝盖，直冲冲地把Arthur用力向上顶，耻骨继而又撞回大腿，被击中的一瞬间，Arthur觉得自己还不如被男孩们围住，脱掉衣服后接受每一寸皮肤上的猥亵，反正结果都大相径庭——伤口在屈辱里撕开了。

“然后呢？”Jack坐在高席位上，继续审判。

“然后我就一直走。”Arthur脸色惨白，法令纹皱得更深，沙哑的声音几近咽气，逆来顺受地回答每一个问题，还痛苦地扭了肩膀，表示话的可信度非常高。

“到处转转，反正没有人认识我了，我也不认识他们，就绕着摩天轮走，不知道怎么出去。”

“真够可怜的，连妓女都不如……”Arthur的回答并不能缓解妒火，Jack继续说，“她们对路况熟悉得胜过俯瞰城市的飞鸟，每天晚上都能把查岗的警察耍得团团转，这样说……哼，我还挺佩服她们的，尤其是和你这种货色比起来。”

“以前我也能……”Arthur挺直，瞪大眼睛，对自己被眼前人抹杀掉一项丰功伟绩而不悦，“我还害得两个警察进了医院呢！她们能吗？她们只会跑而已。那两个人死没死？我到现在都想知道。他们徒劳地追我，边喊边跑，可抓不着，就是抓不着我！我不会跑到彻底无影无踪，我就是遛狗一样，能跑得比他们快那么一点点，最后他俩像两头蠢驴，被我骗上了地铁。”空洞的绿眼睛随话语闪烁起来，仿佛身处其中。

Jack在录像里听过这事，但仍用狐疑的眼神扫射，他想知道更多，尤其是被当事人描述出的细节。

“据我所知，他俩都没死。”他稍稍歪了歪脑袋，腿上的动作让Jack也很痛苦，可又不得不继续逞强，“但感谢你，也没能活得好好的，有一位因伤提前退休了，我还见过那个胖胖的秃头呢，一只眼睛瞎了。”他这样去说，让对面的人露出得意又天真的笑，等着自己说更多，甚至表扬起他来，一点点小成就，就能浇灌心里全部鲜花的小婊子，Jack心想，“不过，另一位升职了，但那又怎样？他可能都忘记了自己是因为什么升上去的吧？”这话戳中了Arthur的痛楚，骄傲的婊子瞬间垂头丧气，年轻人于是换了话题，继续说，“你知道你从短桥刚走过来时，就有人在跟踪你吗？”

因为伤口，Arthur哼哼了两下，“你又在问废话，那不就是你吗？你这无耻之徒从阿卡姆里出来后就一直跟着我。”关于那一晚更多的回忆让他又变得底气十足。“比流浪狗还讨嫌，甩都甩不掉。”

“不，连狗都不如，狗还能一脚踹开呢！”他接着补充。

Jack倒并不恼怒，咧嘴笑了一下，乱糟糟的头发越来越近，眼睛朝上瞥，说：“是个流浪汉，捡走了你扔掉的烟头，然后就尾随在你后面跟了好几条街，他盯着你，我也就盯着他，大白天的，这才几点钟就敢暴露本性了？我踹了他一脚，把他扔进垃圾桶后锁上了盖子……和残羹剩饭作伴去吧，结果呢，刚刚解决完一个，你就又被一个小孩骗走了，一个小孩！”

他不可思议地发笑——责备人的笑声。

“可是，也不算完全被骗……你看那只猫。”

Jack扭头去看，面无表情地又转回，突然被什么主意亲吻得焕发荣光，双手托举在Arthur的胳肢窝下，难得好心，温柔地把他放回了地面。

紧接着，疤脸男人就开始揭晓如此为之的谜底了。

他从大衣口袋里掏出一卷粉色绸带，是昨晚买的，用牙齿咬断一截后，铺平放在手心，又拿出水笔，动手在绸缎上写起字来，Arthur忿忿地看，难受地斜靠在墙上，下体因为湿润又疼又痒，肚子也痛了起来，偶尔疼一下，但又不致命，像有生命似的，正正好好能到达疼却不至于叫出声来的程度。

“那只猫……”他边说边写，“如果身上挂个牌子，那群狗娘养的浑小子就不会敢下这样的狠手了，因为他们怕被人报复，它的主人有那么一点小概率是个极其不好惹的人，这种威慑就够了，但……这就是自己没用，也没主人庇佑，还敢在哥谭到处溜达的下场。”

以这种姿势在绸缎上写字很困难，所以疤脸男人手腕的动作放缓，仿佛在往带子里绣字。

“胡说八道，才不一定……”Arthur鼻子里呼出试图放松的气流，“在猫脖子上挂东西会更危险，如果不小心挂到某个地方就完蛋了，会被直接肋死的，多绝望啊，吊在空中，等着自己去死……”

“是嘛？可依我看，那只能说明这只猫蠢，活该要死，而且就算是吊死……至少？至少也比被纯粹因无聊而打发时间的男孩们活活玩死好，好太多，不只是一点！宁可自己吊死！”他竟一瞬间激动起来，又很快平复。

Jack写完了，严肃的脸再度与讥笑作伴，但压迫感分毫不减，为什么会有这样一个人？他的微笑、愤怒和泄气完全无法代表本应该代表的心情，在他身上，不同的情绪全都指向了同一方向——一片模糊的黑团。

粉色绸缎被拉直，长度正合男人心意。

Arthur瞪圆眼睛，不可思议地看着男人靠近自己——

他又像条狗，脏兮兮的头发不友好地碰到了自己热乎的脖颈间，在疯狂地嗅着棕色软发的香气，冰冷的鼻尖还时不时碰下脸颊，最后竟然将自己棕发的下摆一缕一缕从领口处拉出，将粉色绸缎绑到了自己的脖子上。

他计算好了长度，让写字的那端朝外，歪头欣赏着，手指绕圈，终于下定主意，在Arthur右锁骨上方灵巧地打了一个蝴蝶结，皮手套并没阻碍手里的动作，完成得如此迅速，只是一瞬间的事情。

“好了，这上面有地址，但愿你这个废物不会真挂到某个地方肋死自己。”他带着异样的兴奋说完，却又伸手，蝴蝶结被再次系了一遍，这次几乎变成了死结。“如果下次出去再忘记怎么回家，就把头发撩起来，露出脖子上的地址，然后随便找个人问问方向，唉，除非你蠢到这样也会被其他人带回家，然后被他们……”他又停下，时钟敲啊敲撞到了整点，脑子里的字典反复翻页，找寻依稀有记忆的陌生词“……玩坏，被他们玩坏，哈哈哈哈。”

笑声不来自心脏，吊在喉咙里，仿佛挂在嗓子眼上被处以绞刑，笑声的尸体晃动，脚尖随风摆起，尖利且鄙夷到令人毛骨悚然。

他往后退，又靠近Arthur，把蝴蝶结往后转，摆到中年人后颈突出的骨头之上，微微后仰上半身，“嗯……不错，这样更好。”说完，手指缠绕着蝴蝶结，好奇地摸起了那块骨头，他还没仔细观察过Arthur的后背。

谜一样的脊椎骨……

后颈处的突起带着无比巨大的吸引力，把年轻人迷惑在了原地。

Arthur渐渐地，因为后颈处传来的舒服感，甚至不想费力迈腿离开。

舒舒服服地死在巷子里吧，不要再出去遭遇更多了。

脑子被其他想法堆积着填满，全是湿润的想法，全是不可能说出口的想法，他的嘴唇微张，眼神迷离着，弯腰驼背起来，被人这样抚摸让他双膝发软。

好奇的男孩虽然看着他，但实际身处自己的世界，那世界缓慢的打开一重又一重门，门的钥匙则在Arthur身体上散落着。

一个不得不实施的念想——中年人把干瘦的手抬起来，悄悄抽出了Jack胸前塞入西装里的领带，指腹捻着上好的布料揉啊揉，无意识地将领带往自己这边拉，Jack虽然屹立不动，却冷漠地默许了对方的举动。

“喜欢的话，我可以把蝴蝶结解开，也给你系成领带的结。”

Arthur听完，扬起眉毛，翻了一记白眼，想起什么似地迅速甩开领带，他恶心他自己，也恶心对方，他厌倦一切，现在只想抽烟，一瘸一拐地走出小巷。

但Jack伸手，粉色颈带是目标，他用力向后一拉，把毫无抵抗力地身体拽向自己胸口，Arthur处于被肋死的前兆之中，踉跄地被拖拽着往后滑了几步。

几乎要窒息，已经要窒息，但男人又好心让他站正了。

“那边走不出去，车在这边。”Jack说完停下，顺势整理了领带，“现在开始，哪儿也别想去了……嗯，但除非我答应，你才可以出门。我相信，6点后这座城市会彻底瘫痪，从南边先开始，今天适合畅怀大笑。”

他心满意足地甩甩头发，金色碎屑抛洒在周围，紫手套旋即又将Arthur半拉半拽起来。

牵着手里的系带，他走出了逼仄的空间，两边的水滴声成为延伸的街道，与摩天轮迎面相见，丢满烟头的花坛，漏水的消防栓，哥谭是不是从来没有过一棵安全长到成年的树？

Arthur脖子上已有一道恐怖的血痕，仿佛是有人把一颗断掉的头颅重又按回去。

中年人磕磕碰碰地倒在了车后座，抱着肚子，拼命地挣扎，不再允许年轻人来碰自己，一根头发丝都不让对方碰到，Jack的手指哪怕只是刮蹭到他的外套一下，也像剜进皮肤一样让他发疯，他一边大笑一边干咳嗽。

“坏孩子，小混蛋，别碰你，你也别碰我啊，别碰我！”他在咳嗽声里骂了无数遍，又不敢大声说。

那不理会细碎辱骂，聚精会神开着车的年轻人是个疯子，也许下次发起火来会毫不犹豫地让他俩被撞死，随着驶出老城区，路上的汽车竟然渐渐多了起来，远超往日。

“哼嗯……果然堵车了。”

在车身猝然停下的间隙，他在熙熙攘攘的车笛里听到有人说：

“还想玩我的领带吗？”


End file.
